ODIO x AMOR
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Tragicomedia inspirada en Romeo y Julieta, aventura, humor, pasión y mucha diversión. Edward y Bella deben lograr que su amor sea mas fuerte que el odio de sus familias. HUMANOS
1. RECUERDOS Y RIVALIDADES

La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es mía.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**RECUERDOS Y RIVALIDADES**

**BELLA**

—Hola, ¿quieres jugar a los encantados?— rápidamente gire mi cabeza para ver de donde provenía tan linda voz y me encontré con un par de ojitos verde esmeralda que me miraban con impaciencia.

— Si claro— le dije. —Muéstrame como se hace, no conozco ese juego— sonreí al ver que le faltaba uno de sus dientes.

— Es sencillo— volvió a hablar –yo los persigo y a aquel que logre tocar quedara encantado y muy quieto en su lugar, no se debe mover.

— Y si me pica algo, o si tengo ganas de reírme— le pregunte.

— No se vale moverse, pero si es muy urgente haré como que no te he visto— me dijo casi en un susurro la ultima parte, para que no lo oyeran los otros niños.

— Bien entonces si juego. ¿Por cierto como te llamas?— le pregunte, ya que era el primer día de clases en el jardín de niños y yo todavía no me aprendía todos los nombres de todos en mi aula.

— Yo soy Eddie— me contestó. —¿Tu eres Bella no?

— Si, ¿quien te dijo mi nombre?— pregunte con insistencia

— Bueno todos sabemos como te llamas, eres nueva en el salón, nosotros comenzamos las clases hace dos semanas. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en entrar al colegio?— Me pregunto y recordé que tuve fiebre y tos. Me mantuvieron en cama mas de una semana tomando un jarabe que sabia a fresas y olía como mi champú.

— Estaba enferma— le conteste. —Bueno ¿seguimos hablando o jugamos de una vez?— pregunte arrugando la frente

— Bueno comencemos, yo los persigo. Ah ellos, son Jessica, Ben, Ángela, Erick, Lauren, Rosalie, Alice y Mike, aunque a ese lo debes conocer porque nos estuvo hablando de ti desde que entramos al colegio, ¿es tu amigo?— pregunto un poco enfadado

— Nuestros papas son muy amigos, siempre se van a pescar juntos y a veces comemos los domingos— y me acerque un poco mas para susurrarle al oído —Pero no me cae bien, hace berrinches cuando no le dan lo que quiere— acusé a Mike, en verdad era muy engreído.

— Tan grandote y llorón— dijo Eddie riéndose, yo también sonreí, me caía muy bien este niño, era muy educado y sus ojos eran muy bonitos.

— Bueno empecemos, les doy ventaja, contare hasta 10 y ustedes corren.

Uno, dos, tres…

Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero tropecé con Lauren y caí. Oí las risas de Jessica. Alguien llegó a ayudarme a levantarme y me limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Estas bien?—dijo mirándome con curiosidad. Su cara era un chiste, sus ojitos verdes y su frente arrugada me parecieron tan lindas que sonreí.

— Si, no duele mucho— le conteste. Mike también llego corriendo y lo apartó de mí.

— ¿Estas bien Bellita? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al salón? Ya no quiero que juguemos a esto, te puedes caer…— Yo estaba que tronaba, quería jugar y que no me llevaran a sentarme, así que quite sus manos de mi. – Estoy bien, gracias. ¡Quiero seguir jugando!— le grité.

— Entonces serás mi primera encantada hasta que puedas seguir corriendo, siéntate aquí— dijo Eddie señalándome un tronco en el patio. Yo vi que estaba sucio aquel lugar y arrugué la nariz, Eddie se sacó su casaca y la puso encima. Ese detalle me lleno de alegría, era como una película que había visto con mi mamá.

Mike estaba un poco enfadado y se fue.

— ¿Entonces podemos continuar?— preguntó Eddie. Yo le dije que sí cuando estuve muy cómoda.

Era divertido verlos correr, sentía que yo también participaba aunque me quede muy quieta. Eddie me sonreía cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí. Jessica se dejo atrapar a propósito, Ángela fue encantada cerca del columpio, así que Eddie le dijo que podía estar encantada subida en el columpio para que no se aburra. Rosalie se dejo atrapar cuando su zapato se ensució con lodo y Alice casi no puso resistencia porque estaba bailando. Solo faltaba atrapar a Erik aunque hacia trampa porque se escondía detrás del tobogán para que Eddie no lo alcanzara. Quería ayudarle a Eddie para que encuentre a Erik y lo encante pero no podía porque estaba encantada también y sería hacer trampa si me movía.

La profesora llegó tirada de la mano de Mike. Pero que chismoso, lo miré feo.

— Bella déjame ver tu rodilla— dijo la Miss Yoana que era muy linda.

Yo no me moví porque seguía encantada

— Bella ¿Me oyes pequeña? ¿Estas bien?— dijo con mas insistencia, yo buscaba a Eddie con la mirada, él se dio cuenta y corrió hacia nosotros. Me toco la cabeza con una mano y me desencanto.

— Gracias— le sonreí, me gire hacia la profesora. –Ya no me duele – dije y le mostré mi rodilla, que para mala suerte tenia un poquito de sangre.

— Ven Bella— me tomó en brazos. – Vamos para lavarte esa herida o se puede infectar.

Les dije adiós con la mano a los demás, Eddie se quedó triste.

Me desinfectaron la herida y me pusieron una cremita que estaba fría y una gasa por encima. Y para mi horror me dejaron al lado de Mike.

— Me estaba divirtiendo ¿Por qué llamaste a la Miss?— le pregunté, cambiándome de silla para alejarme del chismoso.

— Porque te golpeaste… y porque no me gustan los juegos de Eddie— refunfuñó.

Me entretuve con un juguete para armar y lo ignoré el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en el salón. Me senté al lado de Jacob a él también lo conocía porque mi papá y él eran los mejores amigos y sabía que a Mike le daba miedo.

Los demás entraron un rato después y comenzamos colorear una figura con muchas flores, un arco iris y muchas mariposas. Eddie se acercó a mi cuando término su trabajo. – ¿Ya estas mejor Bella? ¿Te duele?— preguntó.

–No me duele pero me enfadé porque no pude seguir jugando.

-Mañana jugaremos a algo mas divertido, sin correr para que no te duela la rodilla— dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Si! – grité pero mi carita se puso roja como un tomate porque lo dije muy fuerte y todos voltearon a mirarme. Eddie sonrío y se fue.

Al terminar las clases salí corriendo sin acordarme de mi rodilla herida, casi me caigo, pero Eddie me agarró de la mano y no me di contra el suelo.

Quería mostrarle a mi papá el bonito dibujo que había hecho de mi familia.

Cuando lleguamos a la puerta papi Charlie estaba discutiendo con un señor. Eddie me apretó más de la mano.

— Papá— gritó.

Ambos voltearon a vernos pero mi papi se volvió como loco y le dio un puñetazo al papá de Eddie. No pude evitar llorar, Eddie también lloraba conmigo. Varias porfesoras que estaban cerca nos llevaron dentro del saló otra vez.

Tuvimos que esperar hasta que nuestras mamás vinieron a recogernos. Pero ellas no pelearon sino que se saludaron. Yo recordé el rostro de esa señora, mi mamá me llevó una vez a su casa cuando me dolía mucho el estómago y tenía fiebre. Su esposo era doctor y me puso una inyección que no me dolió nada. Ese debía ser el papá de Eddie, el doctor. ¿Mi papá se habrá enojado porque me puso esa inyección?

Esa noche mis papis discutieron y no fui al colegio en varios días, cuando regresé Eddie ya no estaba y no lo volví a ver nunca más.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Hoy llego al colegio una niña nueva, tiene el cabello largo, unas pocas pecas en su rostro y sus ojos son del color de mi postre favorito Chocolate. Es muy bonita tiene hoyuelos y se sonroja por todo.

La invité a jugar un juego que me enseño mi mamá pero se cayó, se lastimo la rodilla y no pudimos seguir jugando.

Cuando regresamos del recreo fui a verla y me dijo que si quería jugar conmigo al día siguiente y lo dijo gritando. Eso me puso muy feliz.

Debía tener los pies torcidos porque casi se cae otra vez durante la salida. Tuve que agarrarla de mano para que no se lastimara.

A la puerta mi papá estaba discutiendo con un policía. Era un señor con mala cara.

Llamé a mi papá para irnos rápido y que no se lo lleven preso pero el policía me miró con mucha rabia y le pegó a mi papá. No entendía porque, yo simpre me porto bien y me como todo lo que mi mamá me prepara. Nunca digo palabras malas y me porto bien.

Ya en casa oí decir a mi papá que ese hombre era muy malo y que era el papá de Bella, no podía creer que un hombre tan feo y malo podía ser el papá de alguien tan bonita como ella.

Al día siguiente Bella ya no estaba en el colegio. La pasé muy triste, tenía miedo que su papá le haya hecho algo por juntarse conmigo. ¿Por qué se portaría así? Los policías son buenos, mami decía que si me perdía busque un policía.

Al final de las clases ya no quedaban más niños en el aula, yo iba saliendo y tres niños me cerraron el paso, eran Jacob, Quil y Embry. Yo no era su amigo porque me parecían maleducados.

— Así que tú eres amigo de Bella— dijo Quil sonriendo feo.

— Vamos dense prisa y démosle unos buenos golpes para que el jefe Swan nos pague los 10 dólares que prometió— dijo Embry asustado mirando hacia afuera.

— Qué valientes, tres contra uno— les reclamé.

— Yo puedo solo contigo— dijo Jacob saltándome encima. Caímos y rodamos por el suelo. Me atrapó sentandose en mi estómago. —No vuelvas a hablarle a Bella. Ella va a casarse conmigo cuando sea grande y a su papá no le gustas.

Eso me molestó mucho, sin pensar le propiné todos los golpes que pude recordar de los programas de lucha libre que había visto. Ni Jacob ni nadie iba a impedirme hablar con quien quiera.

Cuando termine de golpear a Jacob, Quil y Embry se lanzaron en contra de mi y también les pegué a ellos dos, estaba furioso. La profesora vino a separarnos y pude ver que los había lastimado.

— Ahora si pueden cobrarse sus 10 dólares ¡Cobardes!— les grité.

No me di cuenta que mi papá estaba allí para llevarme a casa. Me tomó en brazos y me levantó del suelo.

— Nunca mas voy a dejarte pasar por esto— dijo temblando, yo me asusté de sus palabras.

Unos días después nos fuimos de Forks, yo estaba muy triste. Pero en la nueva escuela de Seattle, conocí a dos amigos geniales: Emmett y Jasper. Nos hicimos inseparables.

Gracias a ellos me fui olvidando de Forks, de Bella y de aquel señor malo que odiaba a mi papá.

.

.

_13 años después…_

.

.

**CARLISLE CULLEN**

Algunos dicen que sus cuerpos no tocaron el mar y que mucho tiempo después todavían podían verlos en la cima de aquel acantilado.

El más triste de mis recuerdos, mi padre y esa mujer, juntos, lanzándose al vacío,

Charlie y yo coincidimos años después en varias clases del colegio, sus ojos se oscurecían al verme, él aprendió a odiar porque le tocó la peor parte, su padre era policía y llenó de odio su corazón.

Yo quedé sólo, mamá había muerto cuando nací, nadie me habló de venganza, ni deshonra. La soledad fue mi compañera. Mi abuela apenas hablaba, murió años después cansada de su tristeza.

Y ellos, los Swan, me odiaban. Habíamos tenido problemas limítrofes desde antaño pero después que mi padre y la madre de Charlie se fugaron, nos quitaron casi todas las tierrs de mi familia, yo no podía pagar un aogado que me defienda.

Nunca entenderé porque aún me odia. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó. Tampoco él.

Me llevé a mi familia lejos, la última vez que me agarré a golpes con Charlie, lo único que quería era que mi hijo creciera alejado de todo esto que una vez me causó tanta tristeza.

Pronto regresaría a mi antigua casa en Forks. Va a ser difícil comenzar de nuevo. Pero debo asumir la responsabilidad del nuevo hospital, es un reto muy grande. No sé si hago bien.

.

.

**CHARLIE SWAN**

Las pesadillas nunca me abandonas, veo a mi madre de la mano de aquel tipo que se la llevó. Pero ella le sonríe y no me mira, no le importo nada.

Mi padre avanza hacia ellos con una escopeta en la mano.

Yo quiero correr a detenerlo, no quiero que la lastime. Me encuentro cara a cara con un niño rubio, es Carlisle hijo de aquel hombre que se robó a mi mamá. Él también tiene miedo.

Papá quitó el seguro de su arma. "No mates a mi mamá por favor" grito. Pero con tantas voces nadie me escucha.

Mamá se pone delante de ese hombre para que no le llegue la bala. Carlisle y yo corremos hacia ellos pero no nos miran, sólo se miran a sí mismos.

Y de pronto, sin que nadie pueda deternerlos, se arrojan al vacío.

.

Ese sueño aún me atormenta después de tantos años.

Pensé que ya lo había superado. Debe ser porque pronto Carlisle volverá.

El perfecto niño, el brillante estudiante. El hijo del imbécil Anthony Cullen.

Carlisle ha vuelto y con él mis viejas pesadillas.

Lo detesto a él y a su familia. Fue la arpía de su mujer quien le metió ideas a Renée para que me abandonara. Siempre es culpa de los Cullen, ellos están asociados a mi desgracia.

Pero hoy es la fiesta más esperada del año, llevaba meses organizándola. No quiero forzar a mi hija a aceptar alguno de sus pretendientes, me gustaría que eligiera sola.

Quisiera que se quedara conmigo para siempre pero es mejor buscarle alguien que la proteja cuando yo le falte. Me inclino más por los Black, aunque los Newton son muy ricos.


	2. SAN VALENTÍN ENMASCARADO

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**SAN VALENTIN ENMASCARADO**

**BELLA **

Hoy es un día muy especial. O eso creo.

Charlie tiene mucha fe en mí. Me ha dicho que respetará mi decisión al elegir pretendiente, por eso debo ser muy madura y dar buenas razones del porque de mi elección.

Ambos, Jake y Mike, son mis amigos y no deseo que surja algún conflicto entre ellos. No me gustaría ser la causa de ningún pleito familiar.

—Bella es hora de empezar a embellecerte- me llamaron.

—Está bien Sue, ya voy— le respondí a mi… ¿Nana?. No sabía que calificativo darle, para mí era simplemente Sue. Ella se encargaba de mí desde que tengo memoria, apenas recuerdo a mi madre.

Sé que Sue haría un buen trabajo y me dejaría como una princesa para esta fiesta, ya que en teoría eso es lo que seré hoy en el baile de disfraces que organiza mi papá.

Es la primera vez que Charlie, mi padre, autoriza una fiesta en casa y eso es un avance muy grande en su áspero carácter.

— Bella, ya deja ese libro y báñate, quedan sólo tres horas. Leah ya está casi lista y tú ni siquiera has entrado a la ducha— volvió a llamarme Sue.

Ella y Leah, su hija, eran como de la familia. Sue había quedado viuda casi por la misma época en que mi madre nos abandonó así que mi padre les había dado cobijo en casa.

— Aquí está la máscara, mira que bonita es. Charlie la mandó hacer especialmente para ti— miré la preciosa máscara plateada. No me entusiasmaba tanto como a los demás. –Estoy emocionada Bella, dos pedidas de mano en una semana, seguro que eres la envidia de todas las chicas de Forks- murmuraba. Pero yo consideraba que estar comprometida a mi edad no era para que me envidien. No en esta época.

— Si Sue, seguro que todas se mueren por estar en mi lugar— dije en el tono más sarcástico que pude. Ella no lo notó de lo apurada que estaba con el resto de mi ropa.

En buen lío estaba metida. Con 18 años y pronto comprometida.

El jueves pasado Billy Black, el hombre más rico de La Push, me había pedido en matrimonio para su hijo Jacob y a los dos días Fred Newton, dueño de una cadena de tiendas deportivas, había solicitado mi mano para Mike, su único hijo.

Jacob y Mike habían estudiado conmigo desde el pre escolar. El primero era muy impulsivo y apasionado, mientras que el segundo era mas bien tranquilo en sus modales y galante. Dos personalidades antagónicas.

Mientras Sue me peinaba trataba de imaginar una vida con cada uno de ellos. Y aunque no quiera reconocerlo desearía ser rescatada de semejante tragedia.

Yo quisiera poder decidir mi futuro, conocer el amor y marcharme lejos de aquí. Pero eso mataría a papá y él sólo me tiene a mí.

El precioso vestido que usaré es azul y la máscara nada más deja ver mis ojos. Debo bajar y mezclarme con los invitados. Espero reconocer a Jake y a Mike, poder observarlos sin que me descubran, me gustaría saber como se comportan con las demás personas. Eso dirá mucho de su carácter

.

.

**EDWARD**

Hace 24 horas que he regresado a Forks y ya me estoy dejando arrastrar nuevamente por mis mejores amigos.

Emmett y Jasper nunca se cansan de buscar problemas pero esto sobrepasa todas las travesuras que hemos hecho en Seattle.

Casi nos expulsan del colegio cuando la profesora de Literatura tuvo una crisis nerviosa a causa del cangrejo que Emmett puso en su pupitre. Pero por lo que estamos actualmente suspendidos por una semana, y por eso estamos aquí como si fueran vacaciones, es por ponerle purgante al postre del almuerzo del miércoles.

Y claro yo no tuve nada que ver, incluso mis dos amigos dejaron que me comiera la mitad del dulce pero como andamos juntos nos suspendieron a los tres.

Y ahora vamos a colarnos a una fiesta a la que no estamos invitados, que organiza el jefe de policía y enemigo jurado de mi padre, el mismo que mandó a golpearme cuando tenía 5 años por jugar con su hija y que armó todo un escándalo en la puerta del pre escolar.

Si Carlisle, mi padre, se entera de esto me manda a realizar trabajos forzados el resto de mi vida. Ése sería un castigo mínimo al lado de lo que Charlie Swan me haría si me descubre en su fiesta. Tengo todo el rostro cubierto por una máscara dorada y un ridículo traje de príncipe medieval con una especie de pantys de nylon y bombachas, menos mal que la capa llega hasta los tobillos.

Yo "tomé prestadas" las invitaciones de la tienda de deportes, el primer lugar al que llegamos y donde encontré a un antiguo compañero de estudios: el idiota de Mike Newton que estaba fanfarroneando con su próxima boda con Isabella Swan. Apenas recordaba a Bella… hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ella.

No tenía intenciones de asistir a la fiesta, sólo las robé las entradas para que al tonto de Mike no lo dejaran pasar. Y claro Emmett y Jasper no quieren desperdiciar una fiesta dónde comerán y beberán a sus anchas.

.

.

BELLA

Valieron la pena todos los ensayos, llevo 10 minutos bailando y no he caído ni tropezado con nadie. Alice y Rosalie, mis mejores amigas, se ven hermosas, sus disfraces les hacen justicia.

Alice era un hada pero no al estilo campanita. Era como esas de los cuentos, con unas alas brillantes y un vestido de gasa. Rosalie por su parte se había disfrazado de mariposa. Con alas de varios colores y un maquillaje bastante atrayente.

Me siento observada y no se porque. Me giro en todas direcciones a ver pero no puedo darme cuenta. Hasta que me topo con un par de ojos verdes que me miran desde una de las columnas, me buscan y me hechizan.

¿Quién se esconde tras es máscara? Quiero ver su rostro, no parece nadie conocido. O tal vez no me he fijado nunca sólo en los ojos de las personas.

La música se ha detenido, él está a unos pasos de mí, no deja de mirarme, mi corazón se acelera.

Comienza una nueva melodía pero siento que una mano se ha entrelazado con la mía tira de mí con suavidad, yo accedo a dejarme llevar. Bailamos como si nuestros pasos fueran dados sobre las nubes. La música es suave por momentos y más alegre en otros. Nuestros cuerpos se acercan y se vuelven a alejar, por momentos siento su aroma, en otros instantes pareciera que sonrie. Pero no suelta mi mano.

Terminada la pieza musical, debería separarme de él y no puedo. Algo mucho más fuerte me arrastr a seguirlo, pues nuestras manos siguen unidas.

Salimos al jardín dónde sólo las flores oirán, si es que algo tiene para decirme.

—Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto— dijo besando mi mano.

¡Oh por dios! Se sabe los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta, mi libro favorito. ¿Qué debo responderle? ¿Qué espera que le diga?

—El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo— apenas pude decir bien las palabras de lo emocionada que estaba. No podía creer que esto me pasara a mí. Ni por asomo esperé jamás estar viviendo una novela romántica.

—¿Puedo ver tu rostro oh dulce Julieta?— pregunta, yo temo que esto sea un sueño, tal vez despierte en mi cama y sea lunes, día de escuela.

— Sólo después de mostrarme el tuyo, galante Romeo- me arriesgo. De todo corazón espero que no me decepcione lo que pronto veré. Es tan perfecto todo que si es alguien conocido creo que me llevaré un chasco.

Poco a poco se quita la máscara y quedo boquiabierta. Sus ojos eran hermosos, eso lo sabía pero no imaginé que el resto de su rostro sea igual de bello. Hasta se me olvidó respirar.

— ¿Puedo?— vi que sus manos se dirigían a mi máscara. Las piernas me temblaban. ¿Le gustaría? Sé que no soy una belleza pero así arregladita como estoy me veo bien.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y retrocedió un paso, pareció asombrarse. ¡Ay no! Debo tener el maquillaje corrido. Miré al piso y sentí su mano en mi barbilla.

— Eres más hermosa que la misma luna, lo más bello que hayan visto mis ojos- susurró.

Y sin decir más se acercó a mí, puso un corto y dulce beso en mis labios.

Mi primer beso.

Tan romántico, tan perfecto. Sentí mariposas en el estómago.

—Dulce Julieta sé mi novia- pidió. Temía romper la burbuja con el rollo de que no nos conocemos pero sería mentirle. Es cómo si ya lo conociera, sin siquiera haberlo visto antes.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre- le hice ver con sutileza.

—Mi nombre será el que tú elijas, gustoso me volveré a bautizar con el que me dieras- seguía recordándome tanto a personaje de Shakespeare.

—Romeo entonces.

— Por favor Julieta respóndeme, ¿Me aceptas?- volvió a preguntar depositando un beso en mi mano. Me sonrojé al instante.

— Si… totalmente— dije impulsivamente ¿Qué me había dado este chico que apenas a minutos de conocerlo ya estaba aceptándole?

Se acercó nuevamente, como si pretendiera darme otro beso. Pero oímos voces y nos asustamos.

—¡Aquí está!— una voz gruesa nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

— Te buscamos por todos lados, salgamos de aquí o somos hombres muertos— llegaron dos chicos pero el que hablaba era alto y musculoso, el otro rubio y delgado.

— Hola guapa disculpa que te robe a Romeo pero si no nos vamos lo harán puré- sonrió el musculoso.

— Un gusto Mi Lady— me saludó el rubio. –Si conoces a un hadita de cabellos negros dígale que le dejo un beso- me guiñó un ojo.

— Uy si sabes quien es la escultural mariposa rubia con quien me eché un bailecito, dile que volveré para verla- sonrió el de cabellos oscuros.

Apenas podía apartar la vista de mi Romeo para prestarles atención a sus amigos. Ambos lo cogieron de los brazos y se lo llevaron practicamente a rastras.

—Volveré por ti. ¡Lo prometo!— gritó desesperado.

— Aquí te espero— alcancé a decirle.

Suspiré como una tonta enamorada, me di cuenta que no podrían salir por la puerta principal, así que les abrí la puerta falsa de casa. No sabía porque los estaban persiguiendo o que habrían hecho sus amigos pero no me importaba.

.

.

EDWARD

Llegamos a la fiesta cuando el baile había comenzado, sólo eran una serie de coreografías bien ensayadas y todas las piezas eran antiguas, de los tiempos del fonógrafo. Tendremos suerte si ponen algo de esta época.

Vueltas y más vueltas, rondas y saltos, me estaba pareciendo divertido. Mi madre solía ensañarme este tipo de bailes cuando era niño.

Me crucé con un par de ojos preciosos que apenas me miraron. No puedo dejar de ver a la dueña de ellos.

Allí está otra vez, la mirada más bonita que he visto. ¿Quien se esconde bajo esa máscara plateada?

Trae un hermoso vestido azul, su piel es pálida, sus cabellos rizados, largos y castaños. Quisiera cruzar el salón, quitarle esa máscara para grabarme a fuego su rostro.

La música terminó y pude colocarme muy cerca de ella, me miró de reojo y eso me alentó a tomarle de la mano. Con suavidad la atraje para bailar con ella. Nunca había apreciado tanto esta música como ahora. Fueron varios minutos en los que pude tenerla entre mis brazos, bueno no exactamente como me gustaría porque debiamos seguir un poco la coreografía.

Salimos de la casa hacia un hermosos jardín lleno de rosas, la luna brillaba, las estrellas parecían bailar. Todo era perfectamente sospechoso. Como si el destino quisiera decirme algo, o tal vez decirnos algo a ambos.

¿Cómo explicarle que había seguido un impulso que no pude evitar?

No sabía que decirle ni como iniciar una conversación. Decidí improvisar unas líneas de Romeo y Julieta ya que se prestaba para la situación. Me las había aprendido en el colegio aunque rehusé a interpretar a Romeo cuando me enteré de que debía besar a Julieta. Y Julieta era otro chico, ya que en mi grupo habíamos desechado a las chicas.

Vaya, no me esperaba que me respondiera como la mismísima Julieta, ella también había leído a Shakespeare. No quise continuar con el texto, debía ver su rostro primero.

— ¿Puedo ver tu rostro oh dulce Julieta?— pregunté esperanzado.

— Sólo después de ver el tuyo galante Romeo- me pidió.

Me quité la máscara nervioso, esperando gustarle.

Su mirada pareció dilatarse, casi juraría que dejó de respirar. Eso era bueno, al menos no gritó ni salió corriendo.

— ¿Puedo?— pregunté, la tenía tan cerca que me atreví a quitarle la máscara.

Di un paso hacia atrás para observarla mejor, no esperaba que fuese tan hermosa. Su mirada se me hacía tan conocida, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios eran… bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada.

¿Cómo podría sentirse así ella era más hermosa que un ángel?

— Eres más hermosa que la misma luna, lo más bello que hayan visto mis ojos- no pude evitar que mis pensamientos afloren.

Pareció sonreír. Otra vez me fijé en sus labios, eran… no había palabras para describirlos, los podía ver pero debía sentirlos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué y la besé. Jamás había besado a nadie antes, esto fue más de lo que pude soportar, mi corazón parecía un caballo desbocado.

—Dulce Julieta sé mi novia—pedí, esta niña no tenía idea de lo que causaba en mí.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre—dijo, pero eso que importaba, me llamaría como ella quisiera.

—Mi nombre será el que tú elijas, gustoso me volveré a bautizar con el que me dieras— alcancé a decirle

—Romeo entonces— sonrió, pude ver un destello de luz en sus ojos. Necesitaba que me dijera que sí.

— Por favor Julieta respóndeme, ¿Me aceptas?— pregunté otra vez, menos nervioso que la anterior pero más impaciente.

— Si totalmente—Quise tomarla entre mis brazos y volverla a besar, mi corazón ahora explotaba de alegría.

Oí las voces de Emmett y Jasper buscándome. Volví a la realidad y tuve miedo ¿Acaso nos habrían descubierto? Imposible, apenas estuve en el salón.

Sentí un aguijón cuando Emmett coqueteó con mi Julieta, por todos los cielos ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Carambas jamás había sentido esto antes. Esa sensación de pertenencia, de posesión, son cosas que no só cómo manejar.

Ellos eran mis amigos, mis hermanos, no podía ser grosero. Julieta no dejaba de mirarme, apenas pude oír lo que le decían mis amigos quienes me levantaron del piso para sacarme de allí.

— Volveré por ti, te lo prometo— grité desesperado antes de dejarla.

Pudimos salir por poco, no sé quienes nos perseguían, ni siquiera pregunté. Quedé mudo todo el camino de regreso a mi antigua casa.


	3. VERTE OTRA VEZ

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**VERTE OTRA VEZ**

**BELLA**

Cuando regresé a casa todo era un alboroto, los policías que había contratado papá buscaban por todas partes, no estaban uniformados pero yo los conocía bien. La puerta principal estaba cerrada.

— Allí estas niña ¿Dónde te habías metido?— Charlie se veía muy molesto.

—Salí a tomar aire papá— dije enrojeciendo. Recordar aquel príncipe Romeo me tiñó de escarlata las mejillas.

Al lado de mi padre Jacob Black me miraba con suspicacia. Traía un disfraz egipcio que le quedaba muy bien, no recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta durante todo el tiempo que bailé.

—Jake ¿seguro que eran desconocidos?— preguntó Charlie.

—Si Charlie, estoy seguro, eran dos jóvenes que nunca había visto antes, uno rubio, delgado y el otro castaño muy musculoso. Son foráneos.

—Bella, ve a tu habitación— me ordenó papá y rápidamente les hice una señal a mis amigas para que me siguieran.

— Bella, ¿dónde te metiste?— me acorraló Alice cuando ya estábamos entrando. Cerré la puerta asegurándome que nadie estaba cerca.

—Conocí a alguien Alice. No se quién es pero fue maravilloso.

— No fuiste la única— Rose se veía emocionada.

—Yo también conocía un joven divino— dijo Alice. –Sé que es él, mi príncipe.

— Nombres, quiero nombres. Ya deja de hacer caritas Alice. Yo conocí al hombre más sexy del mundo. Mi guapo pirata se llama Emmett, lo conocí en el buffet, no llevaba máscara ni tampoco mucha ropa, es guau. Pero el estúpido de Jacob lo echó a perder, mocoso entrometido— se quejó Rose.

— Yo estaba sentada en la barra cuando lo vi llegar— empezó a contarnos Alice. —Fue como un dejavu, ya lo había visto antes, en mis sueños. Bajé de mi asiento y lo esperé, sus ojos eran celestes y sus cabellos rubios estaban revoloteados. Se quitó la máscara y yo la mía. Le dije "Dónde has estado todo este tiempo" me respondió "buscándote preciosa, perdón por hacerte esperar". ¿Pueden creerlo? Su nombre es Jasper y vive en Seattle. Pero el padre de Jacob llegó y lo interrogó, quería saber con quien había venido, él se puso nervioso, entonces llegó el otro, el grandote, le dijo algo y se fueron. Apenas alcanzó a lanzarme un beso— lloriqueó.

Me quedé pensando, realmente cupido había hecho de las suyas en este día del amor ya que las tres parecíamos tocadas por alguna extraña fuerza que azotó sin piedad como un huracán.

— Bella estamos esperando tu historia y su nombre, aunque no vimos a nadie más— me presionó Rose.

—Estaba bailando— empecé a narrarles lo que me ocurrió. –Y alguien me miraba, pensé que tal vez Jacob o Mike pero tenía los ojos verdes. Tomó mi mano y bailamos como si flotaramos en el aire, terminó la danza, salimos al jardín nos quitamos las máscaras y…

—Y…— dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno me dijo cosas hermosas y me besó…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Bella, tu primer beso!— saltó Alice.

— ¿Que tal besa?— preguntó Rose.

— Fue rápido y dulce…

— ¿Su nombre, cual es?— exigió Rose

— No lo sé ¿Romeo?— dije dudando, ellas se echaron a reír. – ¡No se burlen!— me quejé. —Es que de verdad pero no lo sé, él me dijo que lo llamara como quisiera.

— ¿Le diste tu primer beso a alguien y ni siquiera sabes su nombre?— me reprendió Rose.

— No sólo eso— Alice se llevó las manos a la boca espantada.

— No pienses mal campanita, es que me pidió ser su novia.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste?—pregunto Rose.

—Que si— dije y me puse una almohada en la cara, no podía creer que fuera tan ingenua, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

— Y… continua por favor—Rose estaba todavía muy interesada en mi historia.

—Y llegaron los otros dos y se lo llevaron, por cierto el rubio me dejó un beso para la hadita y el pirata me pidió que le dijera a la mariposa que volvería para verla.

Las dos sonrieron, Alice daba saltitos como loca.

— ¿Pero porque todo el alboroto en la fiesta?— pregunté.

—Hay rumores Bella, tus sabes, los viejos chismes de siempre, historias antiguas. Se dice que al nuevo hospital vendrá un médico de Seattle, uno muy bueno por cierto, y que ese doctor y tu padre son enemigos— Rosale me miró con algo de temor.

— ¿El doctor Cullen?— pregunté.

— Lo conoces— Rose me miraba extrañada.

—Lo conocí hace muchos años, mi padre y él se pelearon en la puerta de la escuela. Pero ¿Qué dicen de él? ¿Han oído algo del porqué odia a mi padre?— le pregunté.

— Por más que he preguntado e investigado no he averiguado nada en concreto amiga. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que la llegada de gente extraña trae a tu padre con los pelos de punta— dijo Alice.

— Bella por dónde escaparon nuestros tres mosqueteros, no los vi salir por la puerta principal— preguntó Rose.

—Los dejé salir por la puerta lateral. Esa que está escondida bajo las enredaderas.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque tenían miedo de que los atraparan. No hacían nada malo— comentó Alice.

— Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que regresen— suspiró Rose.

Yo todavía estaba en las nubes, quería saber su nombre, de dónde era. Y sobretodo mirarlo miles de veces, sentir su labios otra vez, su voz aterciopelada. Creo que en verdad existe cupido y me ha pegado un buen flechazo.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Nos fuimos al día siguiente a Seattle, mi padre me castigaría su se enteraba de que estuvimos en Forks y sobre todo si sabía que nos colamos a esa fiesta en casa de los Swan.

Carlisle se mudaba a ese pueblo en dos semanas para asumir la dirección del nuevo hospital. No sabía si sería permanente por eso ni le pregunté. Ahora le suplicaría para terminar la preparatoria allí. No quería quedarme en Seattle.

Lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos era saber su nombre, me emocioné tanto que al final de cuentas ni siquiera supe como se llamaba esa adorable criatura, muy dentro de mí me refería a ella como Julieta y ahora era mi novia. Tendría que idear un plan para regresar y pronto.

—No puedo vivir sin ella, esa preciosidad es una diosa— soltó Emmett de pronto. Pensé que Jasper se reiría pero me soprendí de escucharlo.

—Amigos oficialmente les comunico que he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida— dijo Jasper.

—Ya somos tres— dije sin dudar. – ¿Ahora que hacemos para salir de aquí?

—Es fácil, si nos expulsan podemos pedir nuestro traslado…— empezó Emmett.

— No podemos salir así de Seattle— dijo Jasper –Si nos vamos que sea honorablemente.

— Estoy de acuerdo— admití –debemos lograr que nuestros padres acepten el traslado.

—A mi padre le encanta cazar y acampar—Emmett estaba eufórico –Le contaré que hay sitios estupendos en Forks, los mejores osos de todo el país.

— Yo puedo trasladarme si lo deseo— dijo Jasper –Mi padre está ahora en Chicago y no le molestará— el papá de Jasper era un coronel del ejército y siempre viajaba.

—Yo puedo decir que no quiero quedarme sólo en Seattle, seguro mamá no querrá dejarme— dije sabiendo cuanto se extrañarían mis padres. Esme no soportaría mucho antes de seguir a Carlisle.

—Entonces trato hecho, nos vamos de aquí— sentenció Emmett.

—Por supuesto que sí, es un hecho— Jasper se veía tan serio que me asustaba.

— Hermanos, hemos encontrado un nuevo lugar para vivir— dije esperanzado en ver otra vez a mi hermosa dama.


	4. SOMOS ENEMIGOS

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**SOMOS ENEMIGOS**

**BELLA **

Dos semanas habían pasado sin una sola noticia de mi Romeo, mi papá llegaba cada vez más tarde y de mal humor, el nuevo hospital pronto sería inaugurado y con él los dolores de cabeza de mi padre aumentaban. Ya ni siquiera había tocado el tema del compromiso o del matrimonio con algunos de mis pretendientes y eso me aliviaba, no quería revelarme pero lo haría de ser necesario. Ahora que amaba a alguien no iba a permitir que me casen en contra de mi voluntad.

Mike seguía siendo galante conmigo, invitándome a salir siempre, ahora lo veía más molesto que una mosca.

Esa mañana bajé a desayunar y me encontré con Leah, la hija de Sue, ella era un año menor que yo y éramos algo así como amigas aunque siempre se había mostrado arisca conmigo. Pero estas últimas semanas casi ni me hablaba.

—Bella tu papá dijo que esta noche irían a cenar en casa de los Black y que regreses pronto del colegio y te alistes.

— ¿No dijo nada mas?

—No que yo sepa y si te refieres a tu compromiso, creo que tu padre tiene otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar— dijo en tono cortante.

—Leah ¿Cuándo es la inauguración del hospital?—le pregunté tratando de olvidar su mal humor.

—Es esta noche pero a ese evento no irá nadie en esta casa.

Salimos rumbo al colegio, era primero de Marzo y lunes, no esperaba nada fuera de lo común. Llegué al estacionamiento como todas las mañanas y vi tres autos desconocidos. Nuevos estudiantes, mi corazón latió más aprisa. Me estacioné al lado del precioso Volvo plateado a su derecha estaba un enorme Jeep y más allá un Audi Azul. Mi camioneta parecía una cafetera vieja al lado de esos modelos del año.

Miré a Alice y Rosalie que me esperaban en la entrada con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Leah como siempre se bajó sin despedirse y se fue.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta?— preguntó Alice eufórica.

— ¿Serán ellos?—les pregunté.

—Yo apostaría que mi pirata es el dueño de ese Jeep enorme—dijo Rose muy segura.

—No los hagamos esperar—Alice entró rápidamente.

Caminamos por los pasillos mirando en todas direcciones. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar.

—Tengo que retocar mi maquillaje, voy al baño—dijo Rose.

—Yo te acompaño—agregó Alice.

—Claro, déjenme sola— les dije aunque ni me oyeron, yo no tenía maquillaje que retocar aunque deseaba haberme puesto aunque sea un labial, el día de la fiesta había estado muy arreglada y ahora parecía una chica común. ¿Me reconocería? ¿Le seguiré gustando así?

Caminé hacia mi casillero para dejar algunos libros, había exagerado esta mañana con un par más, innecesarios para clase pero planeaba leer en los intermedios, era mi excusa perfecta para no ser abordada por Mike o Jacob. Romeo y Julieta se había convertido en mi libro de cabecera otra vez como cuando tenía 15 años.

El primer timbre sonó y me asusté, caminé rápido y al doblar la esquina todo pasó muy rápido y me encontraba en el piso con los libros y cuadernos por todos lados.

—Perdón, no me fijé te ayudo— dijo una aterciopelada voz.

Era él. Mi Romeo. Estaba recogiendo mis cuadernos y libros muy rápido, yo seguía sentada en el piso mirándolo sin moverme. Él reunió todo muy rápido y me miró, sus ojos se alegraron cuando se encontraron con los míos. Dejó los libros a un lado y se acercó a mí.

—Preciosa Julieta, te he buscado tanto— se acercó más, mi corazón empezó a latir como loquito, estaba frente a mí, a unos centímetros.

Escuchamos carraspear a alguien. El director. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Señor Cullen, ayude a levantarse a la señorita Swan.

—Lo siento señor fue mi culpa no me fijé por donde iba, creo que se ha golpeado— dijo él un poco confundido.

Pero mi mente ya no pensaba con claridad. ¿Cullen? ¿Acaso había dicho Cullen? Recordé mi primer día en el pre escolar. El niño de ojos verdes.

—Entonces acompáñela a la enfermería— dijo el director antes de alejarse.

— ¿Isabella Swan?— me preguntó ayudando a ponerme de pie.

— ¿Edward Cullen?— le respondí sin pensar.

—Bella— dijo un tanto asustado, como recordando.

— Eddie— dije pasmada.

Un silencio nos sorprendió. Esto era realmente malo. ¿Por qué entre todos los hombres del mundo tenía que enamorarme del único que no debía? Se me congeló el cuerpo, al pensar en Charlie.

—No debemos ser amigos— dije despacio evitando su mirada.

—No somos amigos— respondió, tan preocupado como yo. ¿Acaso él también aceptaba nuestra enemistad de familia? ¿Me consideraría su enemiga?

—Qué bueno que quede claro que no podemos…—pero no pude terminar.

—Somos novios— me dijo buscando mi mirada, sonreía tímidamente.

—No debemos continuar con esto, es peligroso—sentí que se rompía mi corazón.

—Preferiría morir a estar lejos de ti— me abrazó y fui débil, mi deber era cortar con esto que empezaba a nacer y estaba echando raíces, pero lo que sentía era más fuerte que la razón. Lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de eso. El pasillo estaba desierto, las clases habían comenzado.

—Si nuestros padres se enteran no viviremos para contarlo— le advertí.

—Entonces mi preciosa Julieta, nadie debe saberlo, seremos un par de desconocidos, yo te buscaré, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que pueda. Sólo espérame— dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Sólo un beso fugaz, me alcanzó los libros y corrió en dirección al otro pabellón mientras yo me dirigía a mi aula de clases. Llegué a la clase de literatura completamente ruborizada.

—Qué bueno que llega señorita Swan—la profesora era muy buena conmigo pero también muy estricta. —Estábamos hablando sobre literatura inglesa, tome asiento.

Toda la clase sólo pude pensar en lo que había pasada y el miedo me invadía continuamente.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Sólo me costó dos semanas de ruegos poder convencer a mi madre, conocía el punto débil de Esme. Cuando yo era pequeño se había ido a un congreso por una semana, cuando volvió me encontró enfermo de tanto llorar, se conmovió tanto que prometió no dejarme nunca más.

Ya tenía 18 años y pensé que no funcionaría pero al final resultó. Mi padre se sintió conmovido de que mis amigos no me dejaran partir sólo, lo que él no sabía es que todo lo habíamos planeado cuidadosamente. A Emmett y a Jasper les fue más fácil, el papá de Emmett aceptó porque le dijimos que todos nos mudaríamos y el padre de Jasper ni siquiera preguntó. Y el colegio de Seattle ayudó mucho a nuestros planes, nos dieron los papeles de traslado al día siguiente de solicitarlo y nos despidieron con demasiada alegría, quizás habíamos sido muy traviesos después de todo.

Y sólo 14 días después de la fiesta ya estaba en Forks, rumbo a la escuela nervioso por volver a ver a mi Julieta. Llegamos temprano y nos estacionamos juntos, mis amigos también habían traído sus autos y viviríamos en mi casa hasta que terminemos el instituto, de allí en adelante nos iríamos juntos a la universidad.

Salí de mi auto muy rápido, Emmett me detuvo.

— Oye Romeo mantén la calma, no queremos que sepan lo ansiosos que estamos.

Fuimos a la dirección y nos presentamos, nos dieron nuestros horarios Y salimos a recorrer la escuela, nos separamos para encontrarlas, faltaban más de 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Mis ojos la buscaban casi desesperados. Una rubia muy bonita me cortó el paso.

— Hola, ¿Eres nuevo? Soy Jessica ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Lo que necesites— prácticamente me acorraló, usaba una ropa que debería prohibirse en las escuelas. ¿Acaso esta chica no tenía frío? Todavía estábamos en invierno. Era bonita pero sin gracia ni dulzura y seguro con poco cerebro.

— Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto, estoy buscando a alguien— no dejaba de ver hacia los pasillos.

—Tal vez pueda darte lo que buscas— pero yo ya estaba corriendo porque la vi pasar con dos amigas, una pequeña de cabellos negros y la otra rubia.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde la vi, no la encontré, supuse que estaría cerca, di varias vueltas y no la encontraba.

El timbre sonó. Corrí, doblé una esquina demasiado rápido y choqué contra alguien, varios libros salieron volando, me apresuré a recogerlos, mientras me disculpé, seguí mirando al pasillo por si la veía otra vez, seguro que entró a clases, pensé.

El último libro que recogí era Romeo y Julieta, mis ojos volaron hacia la chica con quien me había tropezado. Era ella, mi bella Julieta, estaba sentada mirándome con sus preciosos ojos. Dejé los libros a un lado y me acerqué.

—Preciosa Julieta, te he buscado tanto— quise besarla, abrazarla, me acerqué un poco y oí unos pasos, alguien nos estaba mirando.

—Señor Cullen, ayude a levantarse a la señorita Swan— uy el director. ¿Oh no, dijo Swan? ¿Swan?

—Lo siento señor fue mi culpa no me fijé por donde iba, creo que se ha golpeado— dije para que nos diera un tiempo más.

Mis recuerdos llegaron como una visión ¡El pre escolar! Me había enamorado otra vez de la misma chica. Por Dios y no de cualquier chica, era de la que no debía enamorarme. Pero no me importaba, esta vez no me separarían de ella.

—Entonces acompáñela a la enfermería— y se fue. Qué bueno que este director no era como el otro de Seattle, ya me habrían puesto una papeleta.

— ¿Isabella Swan?— le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Edward Cullen?— me respondió. Qué bien se oía mi nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba.

—Bella— siempre me gustó como sonaba su diminutivo, Bella, bellísima diría yo.

— Eddie— si me recordaba, ese sobrenombre tonto de mi niñez lo había erradicado. Pero dicho por ella sonaba bien, no me importaba, así me llamara Cuasimodo yo la seguiría, le obedecería. Seguí mirándola intensamente.

—No debemos ser amigos— dijo casi susurrando. ¿Qué? A quién le importaba esas tontas rivalidades.

—No somos amigos— le dije, claro que no, éramos mucho más que eso.

—Qué bueno que quede claro que no podemos…— empezó a tartamudear.

—Somos novios— busque su mirada y le sonreí.

—No debemos continuar con esto, es peligroso— dijo ¿Peligroso? Pensé. Claro que era peligroso pero sólo para mi, su padre era un enfermo que odiaba al mío.

—Preferiría morir a estar lejos de ti— la abracé, quería sentirla entre mis brazos para estar completo, esa sensación de que algo me faltaba era insoportable, ella me correspondió y también me abrazó, se sentía tan bien.

—Si nuestros padres se enteran no viviremos para contarlo— dijo asustada.

—Entonces mi preciosa Julieta, nadie debe saberlo, seremos un par de desconocidos, yo te buscaré, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que pueda. Sólo espérame— le dije levantando sus libros del piso y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Salí corriendo feliz. Sabía que la quería y ella me correspondía, ya encontraría la forma de que estuviéramos juntos.

Encontré mi aula de clases y como era nuevo no me amonestaron. Las clases fueron aburridas hasta el almuerzo, sabía que la vería otra vez en el comedor. Rogaba porque tuviéramos alguna clase en común. Les conté a mis amigos nuestro pequeño problema.

—Esto es muy trágico— dijo Emmett preocupado.

— A que te refieres— le pregunté.

— Ahora no sé cómo llamarte, Edward, Romeo o Romedward— dijo carcajeándose.

— Eso no es divertido Emmett, sus familias se odian— dijo Jasper, al menos él si me entendía –Pero Romedward suena bien— también se reía de mí. Vaya amigos.

—Gracias por su apoyo amigos, que haría sin ustedes— les reproché.

—Vamos galán, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo ya planearemos el modo de que se vean. Lo que no sabes es que vimos a nuestras musas hoy antes de clases. Mi rubia se llama Rosalie Hale y la duendecita de Jasper es Alice Brandon. Son vecinas y las mejores amigas de tu Bellieta— dijo soltando otra carcajada.

— Emmett, deja ya de reírte— me estaba irritando.

—Está bien hermano ya veo que el amor te estresa. No eres el único que tendrá que arriesgarse— no entendí a que se refería.

— Edward, los Hale, los Brandon y los Swan, tienen una empresa de seguridad, así que son muy unidos. Va a ser complicado si se enteran que vivimos con los Cullen— me aclaró Jasper –Esas viejas rivalidades me intrigan, debemos averiguar a qué se deben, somos otra generación, no deberíamos arrastrar los odios de los demás— mi amigo tenía razón, fuera cual fuera la razón de aquel odio debía saberlo, a lo mejor se trataba de un malentendido o algún problema limítrofe.

De pronto las vimos entrar al comedor, sus ojos me buscaban, esquivó mi mirada pero sonrió. Sabía que la estaba mirando, era adorable. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana, casi podía oír sus voces. La pequeña hablaba de zapatos, la rubia de cuidados para el cabello pero mi Julieta, es decir mi Bella no hablaba, sólo me daba unas tímidas miradas de cuando en cuando.

Después de comer tuvimos clase de deportes. ¿A qué tonto se le habrá ocurrido poner esa clase cuando teníamos el estómago lleno?

Después de cambiarnos y llegar al gimnasio junto a mis amigos vimos a las chicas. Cómo podría estar tan cerca de ella y no tocarla.

El profesor pasó lista como si estuviéramos en una escuela elemental.

—Ateara, Quil

—Black, Jacob

—Brandon Alice

—Call, Embry

—Clearwater, Leah

— Crowley, Tyler

— Chenney, Ben

—Hale, Rosalie

Recordaba a muchos de ellos, Black y su pandilla que trataron de golpearme. Rosalie era la rubiecita engreída que no quería jugar con nadie. Alice la pequeñita que danzaba y que iba al colegio con tutu. Como habían crecido pero Bella seguía siendo la más bonita.

— Newton, Mike

— Mallory, Lauren

—Stanley, Jessica

El molesto de Mike, la rubia que me cortó el paso era Jessica Stanley, la recordaba bien, su madre sufría de asma y mi padre era su médico, pasaba a dejarnos ricos postres como agradecimiento. 13 años no habían cambiado nada a Jessica seguía igual de molesta. Lauren era la niña que le había puesto el pie a Bella para que se cayera en el pre escolar, se veía igual de malvada.

—Swan, Isabella.

La única chica que quería mirar.

—Yorkie, Eric

—Webber, Ángela

Ah sí, y por último tenemos tres nuevos estudiantes.

—Cullen, Edward— levanté mi mano mientras todos volteaban a mirarme con ojos sorprendidos.

Allí estaba yo, el bicho raro, el enemigo de Forks y ni siquiera sabía porque.

—McCarthy, Emmett— Em hizo un gesto de triunfo y algunos se rieron de él.

—Whitlock, Jasper

—Por favor jóvenes dejen de hablar. Sé que el almuerzo de hoy ha sido pesado—dijo frotándose el estómago, que tipo más corriente. –Así que haremos algo ligero, formarán parejas para ping—pong. Mixto por favor. Hombre y mujer— aclaró al ver las caras de interrogación de algunos alumnos.

Di unos pasos hacia ella, no sabía cómo pero quería que fuéramos pareja de juego. De pronto unos brazos me rodearon.

—Edward ¿serías mi pareja?— Jessica no perdía el tiempo.

—Aléjate Jess, que Edward y yo formaremos una pareja perfecta— Lauren llegó por el otro lado tomándome de un brazo.

A Bella no le fue mejor, Black y Newton estaban a su lado también peleando por ser su pareja.

—Ey Swan— grité

— Si Cullen— respondió.

— ¿Te atreves a jugar conmigo? Si tienes valor claro— la reté.

— Ya dijiste— dijo avanzando hacia mí.

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio, las dos rubias me soltaron, Black y Newton me miraban con odio.

— Entonces ustedes dos inician. Vayan a tomar sus raquetas— indico el profesor.

Yo era bueno en este juego pero ganarle a Bella no estaba dentro de mis planes. Cuando estuvimos lejos de todos le susurré.

— Confía en mi Julieta, sígueme la corriente— vi de reojo que sonreía.

Regresamos a la mesa y nos colocamos uno frente al otro. Yo saqué muy despacio aunque di la impresión de hacerlo con mucha fuerza, ella contestó despacio, apenas hizo un esfuerzo, hice un ademán de que me esforzaba en llegar pero no la alcancé. Muchos aplaudieron. Ella tomó el saque, y lo hizo con mucha fuerza yo me estiré para responderle y lo hice con mucha dificultad, aparentemente, ella aprovechó que estaba a un lado y remató hacia el otro, anotándose un buen tanto.

Black gritó: "¡Vamos Bella!".

Fingí que me estaba costando trabajo ese partido, Emmett y Jasper me miraban sonriendo con sarcasmo adivinando mis intenciones. Después de más de 15 minutos Bella anotó el punto definitivo y ganó el juego, hubo muchos aplausos.

—Buen partido señorita Swan, no le conocía esas habilidades— dijo el profesor dudando un poco.

— Ganaste por ahora Swan— le ofrecí mi mano, cuando me la estrechó sentí tantos deseos de tirar de ella y besarla pero usé todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo.

— Cuando quieras Cullen— me respondió, se veía tan linda con esa mirada desafiante.

Sabía que esto llegaría a oídos de su padre, era mejor que piense que no nos llevábamos bien y seguíamos la tradición familiar Cullen—Swan, que bien sonaba eso.

Sí, definitivamente era mejor esto a que sospechara que nos amábamos.


	5. EN TU BALCÓN

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EN TU BALCÓN**

**BELLA **

Durante el almuerzo lo vi con sus amigos, las chicas sugirieron que nos sentáramos cerca de ellos. Ya les había contado que su nombre era Edward Cullen, el hijo del enemigo de mi padre.

—Pero que mala suerte— dijo Rose triste.

—Es tan romántico— suspiró Alice.

— Claro, más romántico va a ser si Charlie le pega un tiro— dije conteniendo mis lágrimas.

—Por lo pronto nos mantendremos alejadas de ellos al menos en público, ya pensaremos en algo y ellos también, supongo— dijo Rose.

Comimos tranquilas pero frugalmente porque después teníamos clase de deportes. Nos cambiamos y fuimos al gimnasio, supusimos que ellos estaría allí porque a nuestro profesor le gusta tener a todos los estudiantes en una sola clase, siempre he pensado que es para evitar la fatiga ya no se ve muy deportista nuestro maestro.

Y allí estaba, con una camiseta ceñida y unos shorts de infarto. Pude ver como Jessica se lo comía con los ojos. "esa tramposa" dije para mis adentros, oh no, estaba celosa y ni siquiera podía hacer nada al respecto.

El profesor como cada clase paso lista, era el único que lo hacía y nos incomodaba mucho.

Fantástico, ping—pong y en pareja, no era buena en ningún deporte y ahora con Edward mirando sería un desastre. Ya no me acordaba cuantas pelotas había perdido cuando aprendí a jugar.

Vi que las ofrecidas de Jessica y Laurent se le acercaban para que fuera su pareja, me sentí enfadada pero Jacob y Mike llegaron junto a mí y no me dejaron seguir mirando como esas dos se peleaban por mi Romeo.

Pero él me retó para jugar. Me sentí súper nerviosa pero al ir por las raquetas me dijo que confiara en él.

El partido fue sensacional yo sabía que estaba fingiendo aún así no pude evitar esa sensación de triunfo.

Cuando llegué a casa Charlie estaba esperándome con una enorme sonrisa.

—Papá ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— ¿Cómo te sientes hija?— preguntó.

— Bien creo, ¿te pasa algo?

Se acercó y me abrazó, estaba sorprendida ya que él era muy poco cariñoso.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Bella, Jake pasó por mi oficina hoy. No sabía que eras tan buena en ping—pong.

—En realidad no lo soy, solo que no pude evitar el reto pero si no quieres que yo…

—No Bella, sé que eres buena en muchas cosas y que puedes barrer el piso con cualquier Cullen. No estoy molesto por eso, al contrario, estoy muy contento. Ahora ve a ponerte bonita que tenemos una cena en casa de los Black— así que estaba orgulloso porque supuestamente derroté a Edward.

— ¿Algo en especial papá?—pregunté con temor.

—No hija, es sólo que quiero a toda la gente que conozco allí, haré algunos anuncios, nada importante, sólo unas nuevas adquisiciones para la policía local. Nuevas unidades de patrullaje, medidores de velocidad y rastreadores satelitales, toda esa tecnología nueva que ha salido, no lo creí necesario antes pero teniendo en cuenta que hay algunos visitantes extraños en Forks quería estar prevenido.

Su mirada era dura, seguro que lo decía por Edward y sus amigos, debía prevenirles sobre conducir a excesiva velocidad.

Me cambié, Sue me arregló el cabello y fuimos a la casa de Jacob. La cena transcurrió como siempre, Charlie, Billy y los padres de Rose y Alice hablando de negocios y de los nuevos productos que habían comprado.

Mis amigas se sentaron cada una a mi lado para evitar que Mike o Jacob se sentaran conmigo, les conté sobre los dispositivos de velocidad y los rastreadores satelitales.

—Uy eso me suena a persecución— dijo Rose.

—Tu padre no va a parar hasta tener entre rejas a alguno de ellos—agregó Alice, haciendo que mi apetito se esfumara.

Me sorprendió ver que no mucha gente había asistido a esta cena, muchas familias estaban incompletas. Me preguntaba si los demás habrían asistido a la inauguración del Hospital. Jessica y Laurent no estaban aquí, seguro que estarían coqueteando con mi novio.

Como a las diez de la noche quise volver casa y le pedí a papá que alguien me llevara.

—Tampoco te gusta esto verdad, yo también lo detesto pero es la única forma de estar seguro de que todo marcha bien. Le pediré a Jacob que te lleve— oh no, lo que menos quería era estar cerca de él y a solas, así que le pedí a Leah que se fuera conmigo ya que mis amigas no tenían permiso de marcharse todavía.

Cuando llegamos a casa bajé del auto muy rápido.

—Bella, quisiera hablarte— me pidió Jacob, vi de reojo que Leah se iba como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Jacob me duele la cabeza, por favor que sea rápido.

—Bella, yo quería pedirte…es decir… tu sabes que siempre me has gustado y…

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? Tu padre ya pidió mi mano. ¿Qué más quieres?—pregunté.

—Sé que Charlie no aceptará hasta que tu estés de acuerdo, por eso necesito que sepas que no son sólo negocios entre ellos. Yo te quiero.

—Jacob lo siento pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

— ¿Es que acaso prefieres a Mike?— preguntó molesto.

—No y preferiría no tener que escoger entre ustedes.

—Bella, quiero hacerte todo más fácil, no me gustaría que te obligaran. Sólo espero que valores eso y que no te enamores de alguien más. Eso podría ser muy peligroso— y me dio la espalda para marcharse.

¿Eso había sido una amenaza? Pues no me importaba, solo muerta me casarían con él o con el tonto de Mike. Yo amaba a Edward con todas mis fuerzas.

Llegué a mi habitación y me cambié para dormir, hoy me sentía tan atrevida que decidí usar uno de las pequeñas batitas que Alice me había regalado. Hasta Sue diría que era inmoral. Me acosté pensando en todo lo que había pasado tratando de alejar mis miedos.

Ya estaba a punto de dormir cuando escuche algo en mi ventana. Había alguien allí. Me asusté un poco ya había visto muchas películas de terror como para saber que esto no era bueno.

Caminé con cautela hasta llegar a las cortinas. Con mucho cuidado tome una de las orillas y levanté la tela para ver qué era lo que causó aquel ruido. No estaba preparada para lo que vi en esos momentos. Allí en mi balcón, con una ropa oscura y completamente pegada al cuerpo estaba Edward, a pesar de llevar algo en la cabeza que impedía ver su cabellera cobriza lo reconocí por sus perfectos músculos y sus ojos juguetones. Abrí la ventana muy rápido sin hacer ruido y lo dejé pasar.

— Te extrañé tanto, me abrazó— luego retrocedió un par de pasos y abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al verme con esa ropa de dormir. Me ruboricé al instante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le reclamé.

—Pues yo… —dijo sin poder apartar su vista de mi camisón. –Vine a verte y vaya que me sorprendiste.

— ¿Sabes que te podría costar la vida?— le reclamé, me miró algo divertido.

—Si lo sé, moriría feliz.

—Eres un demente—le sonreí.

Se acercó a mi cama y tomó una manta.

—Quería conversar contigo pero si sigues así no podré hablar—dijo poniéndola en mis hombros.

— ¿Conversar? ¿A estas horas?

—Si quieres lo hacemos mañana en el colegio, yo no tengo problemas— me dijo muy serio.

—Tienes razón. Me alegra verte— sonreí.

Me hizo muchas preguntas, le conté parte de mi infancia, los problemas con mamá, también me contó algunas cosas de su vida, el porqué se fue de Forks.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea del porque de la enemistad de nuestros padres?—me preguntó.

— No. Le pregunté una vez y me dijo que era cosa de adultos. Pero estoy segura que ese odio también lo tenían nuestros abuelos, mi padre una vez dijo que él odiaba tanto a los Cullen como su padre. Algo debió pasar.

— Sé que hubieron problemas limítrofes cuando mi padre tenía propiedades pero las vendió todas cuando se fue, sólo conservo la casa.

—Debemos averiguar lo que pasó— le sugerí.

—Le preguntaré a mamá. Por cierto a ella le caes bien, dijo que eras adorable— yo sonreí.

—Edward, le parecía adorable cuando tenía 5 años.

—Pues a mí me sigues pareciendo adorable, ahora más que antes.

Se acercó y tiernamente me besó, sus labios eras un afrodisíaco para mi, su aliento me embriagó, mis manos atraparon su cuello y sus cabellos, el dejaba las suyas vagar por mi espalda y mi cintura. Escuché un silbido a lo lejos y algo comenzó a vibrar entre sus ropas. Nos separamos.

— ¿Hora de marcharse Romeo?—pregunté.

—Antes que tu padre me mate— sonrió –Vendré cuando pueda, si es posible todas las noches.

—Ten cuidado, mi padre tiene muchos juguetes electrónicos para seguridad, no manejen a velocidad excesiva y no traigas tu auto— le guiñe un ojo.

—Gracias hermosa, me portaré como el mejor de los espías. Por cierto mañana ponte algo con mas tela, tu camisón es precioso pero me está matando— me lanzó un beso volado y salió. Vi como abrió la puerta lateral y salió.

Eran a las dos de la mañana, sino dormía pronto mañana tendría ojeras. Estaba tan feliz, tenía en el pecho una sensación de tan agradable que quería bailar y cantar. Bueno eso sería otro día porque era muy tarde.

.

.

.

**EDWARD **

— ¿Qué fue eso Edward?— preguntó Jasper al llegar a casa después del colegio.

—Si Romeo parecías un tonto, hace dos años clasificaste a los juegos inter escolares en ese deporte, bueno para mí eso no debería llamarse deporte, el hecho es que eres bueno es esa mini cosita del ping—pong. Dime que has fingido por favor—me reprochó Emmett.

—Es un plan, vamos un poco de confianza por favor—dije poniendo cara de irritación.

— ¿Quién necesita confianza?— dijo mi madre entrando en la sala para saludarnos.

—Hola Esme— dijeron mis amigos a coro.

—Hola mamá—me acerqué a besarla.

— ¿Y bien, qué sucedió?— volvió a preguntar ella.

—El caballero Edward dejó a Isabella Swan lo apaleara en ping—pong—me acusó Emmett.

— ¿Eso por qué hijo? Recuerdo que eras bueno jugando.

—Si madre pero no quería hacerla sentir mal, no quiero alentar rivalidades—dije poniendo cara de inocente.

—Me alegro de que pienses así mi amor, esos viejos odios deben terminar algún día. Además Isabella es una niña adorable. Vayan bañarse que la inauguración del hospital es en tres horas— y subimos nuestras habitaciones.

—Uy si una niña adorable y su papi es encantador— se burló Emmett.

—Edward, hermano, solo espero que valga la pena todo lo que vas a vivir de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Acaso Alice no lo valdría?—le pregunté a Jasper. — ¿Y Rosalie?—miré fijamente a Emmett.

—Ella valdría eso y más— dijo Jasper algo avergonzado.

—Está bien Romeo te ayudaremos en todo, además estoy seguro de que no nos aburriremos ni un poquito en este pueblo.

La ceremonia de inauguración del hospital fue corta y hubo poca gente, sólo unas pocas familias completas se animaron a venir. Los Stanley, los Mallory y los Chenney, el resto de personas estaban solos o eran estudiantes. El resto eran fieles a los Swan o al menos les temían.

Todavía recuerdo cuando Renée Swan trajo a Bella a mi casa una noche porque tenía mucha fiebre, ese día ella y Esme se hicieron amigas. Carlisle no se opuso pero le advirtió a mi madre que tuviera cuidado. Pero su amistad terminó por causar la ruptura de los Swan y la madre de Bella se fue. Se quedó dos días con nosotros en Seattle y no se llevó a Bella porque no tenía a donde ir. Aún se escribe con Esme, creo que ahora vive en Phoenix. Tenía tanto de que hablar con Bella, quería pasar unas horas a su lado, preguntarle tantas cosas.

—Romeo estás muy solicitado hoy— me habló Emmett.

—Edward, esas dos rubias no dejan de mirarte— me advirtió Jasper.

—Por mí que sigan mirando pero que no se me acerquen. Estoy desesperado amigos, quiero hablar con ella— estaba tan triste.

— Parece que nuestro Romeo necesita una visita furtiva—sonrió Emmett.

—Claro, es lo clásico, tienes que ir a su balcón.

—Nos vestiremos de ninjas, tengo el equipo, los vokitokis, la brújula y la cuerda para que trepes. Mi Kit de emergencia para Romeos desesperados—Emmett se veía como un niño al que se le ha ocurrido nuevo juego, estaba muy entusiasmado.

— Eso significará que mañana nos dormiremos en clases—se quejó Jasper.

—Vamos Jass, que son unas horas de sueño si vemos a nuestro amigo y casi hermano feliz— se defendió Emmett

—Tú lo dices porque te parece divertido— seguía quejándose Jasper.

—No tienen porque acompañarme, puedo hacerlo solo— les dije.

—Ni lo sueñes, "todos para uno"—dijo Emmett.

—"Y uno para todos"—le respondimos Jasper y yo.

Apenas terminó el pequeño coctel que se había organizado les dije a mis padres que teníamos tareas y debíamos irnos a casa.

—Cierra tu puerta con llave— me sugirió Jasper.

—Eso sería muy sospechoso—me quejé.

—No me vas a salir con que pondrás almohadas en tu cama, ¿Si a tu madre se le ocurre darte un beso?, mejor ciérrala y llévate la llave, nosotros si podemos dejar abiertas nuestras habitaciones— me sugirió Jasper, me pareció buena idea después de todo.

—Miren me queda bien el trajecito—dijo Emmett con su disfraz de Ninja.

— Pareces Garu, yo no pienso ponerme eso— se quejó Jasper

—Yo tampoco— dije, era un poco ridículo el disfraz.

— Tu sí te lo vas a poner sino no voy— Emmett era tan caprichoso a veces y ya estábamos perdiendo tiempo, eran más de las 10 de la noche.

—Está bien, me lo pongo— acepté.

Fuimos en el auto de Jasper que era el más oscuro y menos llamativo de todos. Emmett traía una llave que abre todo tipo de cerraduras antiguas como la de la puerta lateral de la casa de Bella. La abrió pero se tardó como 10 minutos.

Cuando entré me di cuenta de que no sabía cuál era su habitación y regresé con ellos.

— ¿Ya te desanimaste?—Se burló Emmett.

—No sé cuál es su habitación— me quejé.

—Veamos, debe ser una del segundo piso, que tenga cortinas rosas o de encaje y flores en el balcón— dijo Jasper como todo un experto.

Dimos una vuelta a toda la casa para comprobar que la única habitación que reunía los requisitos era la que teníamos en frente.

—Estoy seguro, es esa Edward. Date prisa que tengo sueño— se quejó.

Avancé lentamente, me trepé por unos arbustos, fue fácil lo difícil sería lograr que me abra. Toqué muy despacio su ventana. Y no oí nada, estaba empezando a dudar de que hubiera alguien dentro. De pronto vi que se abría apenas un trocito de cortina. Estaba muy nervioso pensando que podría haberme equivocado. Me abrió y vi su figura en la penumbra y la abracé de inmediato.

— Te extrañé tanto— cerré la gran ventana y retrocedí para verla en camisón. Error, traía una batita pequeña y transparente. Yo había visto lencería antes, en las tiendas o en esas revistas que Emmett compraba pero era diferente verla en ella. Casi se me salen los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— me reprochó, uy mi primera decepción, pensé que estaría feliz de verme, no contaba con esto.

—Pues yo… —traté de decir algo pero tenía la cabeza en su batita –Vine a verte y vaya que me sorprendiste.

— ¿Sabes que te podría costar la vida?— uf era solamente preocupación.

—Si lo sé, y moriría feliz—le dije sonriéndole

—Eres un demente—me dijo, se veía tan linda, no eso es poco, se veía genial y si seguía viéndola con cara de idiota no podía decirle todo lo que quería, tenía que cubrirla con algo. Vi una manta en su cama y me acerqué a tomarla.

—Quería conversar contigo pero si sigues así no podré hablar—se la puse encima.

— ¿Conversar? ¿A estas horas?—me reprochó, otra vez esa sensación de rechazo.

—Si quieres lo hacemos mañana en el colegio, yo no tengo problemas— le dije.

—Tienes razón. Me alegra verte— por fin una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en su cama y le pregunté todo lo que se me ocurrió, sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, sus sueños, quería saber todo de ella. Hasta le pregunté sobre el odio entre nuestros padres. Yo también quería saber porque teníamos que vernos así y no como cualquier par de enamorados. Quería andar de su mano, llevarla al cine, a cenar.

No quise hablarle de su mamá todavía, primero averiguaría su dirección o correo electrónico pero pronto lograría que volvieran a conversar debían extrañarse mucho.

Iniciamos un beso algo desesperado, cuando pensé que no me detendría oí el silbido de Emmett y mi celular vibró. Volví a la realidad con desgana pero era lo mejor, tendríamos tiempo de conocernos así tuviera que venir cada noche.

— ¿Hora de marcharse Romeo?—suspiró.

—Antes que tu padre me mate, vendré cuando pueda, si es posible todas las noches.

—Ten cuidado, mi padre tiene muchos juguetes electrónicos para seguridad, ten cuidado con la velocidad cuando manejas y no traigas tu auto— aconsejó.

—Gracias hermosa, me portaré como el mejor de los espías. Por cierto mañana ponte algo con mas tela, tu camisón es precioso pero me está matando— le lancé un beso y bajé del balcón como todo un avezado criminal. Salí rápido y agazapado, mis amigos me esperaban nerviosos.

—Te tardaste, ¿qué hacían?— me reprochó Emmett.

—Tú qué crees— respondí.

—Charlie Swan acaba de llegar, está entrando por la otra puerta. Debemos empujar el auto un trecho, no podemos arrancarlo aquí— dijo Jasper.

Casi a medio kilómetro de allí pudimos encender el auto y llegamos a casa donde también debimos entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Emmett, que era la más fácil de escalar. Nos cambiamos y fui silenciosamente a mi habitación, abrí la puerta con cuidado y entré. Estaba salvado y no se habían dado cuenta.

— ¿A dónde fuiste mi amor?— mi madre estaba sentada en mi cama, casi me caigo del susto.

— Mamá. Yo, quería tomar aire— le dije nervioso.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a Isabella?— me preguntó. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía? La miré perplejo. — Vamos Edward, no se necesita ser adivino para saber que la quieres. Sólo ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que salgas herido. Es peligroso. Consígueme una foto suya, a Renée le encantará.

— Gracias por comprender mamá, quisiera la dirección de la señora Renée, Bella la extraña mucho, su padre nunca la ha dejado verla. No sabe nada de ella.

— Dile a Bella que me busque. Mañana empezaré a trabajar en una oficina de decoración, aquí está la dirección.

—Te quiero mamá, eres lo máximo— la abracé.

—Ya Romeo a dormir o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

— ¿Ay mamá tu también?— ya me estaba cansando de ese sobrenombre, acaso no sabían que esa historia era trágica. Romeo perdía a Julieta y se suicidaba.

—Bueno galán a dormir— me acostó como cuando era pequeño, me arropó y me dio un beso. –Dulces sueños.

Traté de dormir pronto pero no podía, estaba muy feliz.


	6. LOS TRES MOSQUETEROS

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LOS TRES MOSQUETEROS**

**BELLA **

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde, me cambié en un minuto y salí sin tomar desayuno. Leah me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, muy común en ella.

—Lo siento Leah— me disculpé

—Pues yo lo siento más, llegaré tarde— se quejó y no me habló en todo el camino. ¿Por qué será que últimamente está tan molesta conmigo?

Manejé lo más rápido que pude y llegamos casi a tiempo. Casi porque ya estaban todos en el aula, incluyendo al profesor que aún no cerraba la puerta. Me senté en mi habitual asiento al lado de Mike, recuerdo que mi primera clase también llegue tarde y me sentaron con él. Esa clase de Historia hacía que mis mañanas sean desastrosas.

—Hola Bella, llegas tarde— me dijo Mike con su habitual acento de saberlo todo.

—En serio, no me di cuenta— le dije tratando de sonar inocente.

Cuando el profesor estaba por cerrar el aula oímos pasos de personas corriendo. Todos miramos en dirección a la puerta y allí estaban 3 chicos despeinados y agitados. Edward y compañía.

—Lo sentimos profesor, erramos el pabellón—dijo el más grande de ellos.

— ¿Son nuevos verdad? Está bien, pasen, los asientos del fondo están desocupados, allí detrás del señor Newton y la señorita Swan. Hay un asiento libre al lado de la señorita Stanley.

Caminaron despacio, oí susurros entre ellos y el más grande, creo que era Emmett, se sentó detrás de Mike y Edward detrás de mí. El otro, el rubio tomó asiento a mi derecha al lado de Jessica que tenía cara de decepción.

—Hola guapa, soy Emmett—me dijo el amigo de Edward apenas se hubieron sentado.

—Hola, soy Bella— le dije y me giré para verlo.

— Bella no deberías hablar con extraños—me sugirió Mike.

—No soy extraño enano, acabo de presentarme—le replicó Emmett.

Mike no dijo nada se limitó a seguir conversándome como si no hubiera oído nada.

—Sabías que papá acaba de firmar un contrato con Nike, en unas semanas nos llegarán zapatillas y mallas.

Sus comentarios eran tan interesantes como ver evolucionar una piedra.

—Las chicas de esta escuela están como quieren Eddy creo que me voy a acostumbrar rápido— yo estaba más atenta a lo que hablaban detrás de mí.

—Si me he dado cuenta de eso—respondió Edward, no sé porque pero me ruboricé.

— ¿Bella, tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?— me preguntó sin rodeos Emmett.

—No lo creo. ¿Por qué?— pregunté con la cara más inocente que pude.

—Cacería con acampada. Te verías genial en botas y ropa de cazar. Y con un rifle en las manos— soltó una carcajada.

Yo me giré completamente pasmada por lo que oí, Edward trataba de contener la risa. Mike a mi lado tenía los puños contraídos y estaba rojo de ira.

— Bella no puedes salir con extraños tu padre se opondrá— me dijo a punto de estallar.

Ahogue una carcajada y presté atención a la clase que había comenzado.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos y Mike se giro furioso.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?— dijo muy despacio pero molesto.

— ¿Hacer qué?— Emmett apenas levantó una ceja.

—Estás pateando mi silla con tu pie—se quejó Mike.

—No es cierto— le respondió el amigo de Edward.

—Presten atención por favor. ¿Qué pasa allí atrás?—Dijo el profesor.

—McCarthy me está molestando— dijo Mike.

El profesor se acercó a nosotros algo fastidiado.

—Señorita Swan usted será imparcial, ¿qué pasa?—me preguntó.

—No lo sé profesor no he visto u oído nada—dije a pesar de haber sentido como Emmett movía la silla de Mike.

—Bella debiste sentir como me molestaba— se ofendió Mike.

—Lo siento Mike estaba muy atenta a clases, no sé de qué me hablas— dije sin expresar ninguna emoción.

—Dejen de jugar por favor—dijo el profesor y se marchó.

El timbre sonó unos minutos después y todos salimos. Mike no estaba dispuesto a dejarme sola y se pegó a mí como una garrapata. No vi a Edward o a sus amigos.

—Bella si tienes libre el fin de semana tal vez podríamos ir al cine—me pidió Mike. Estaba atrapada, había admitido que no tenía planes.

De pronto la puerta de un aula se abrió y la figura grande de Emmett me tomó de un brazo y tiró de mí hacia dentro del salón de clases, era uno vacío y que no se usaba.

Oí los gritos de Mike afuera. No me había fijado que en esa aula estabas, además de Edward y sus amigos, Alice y Rosalie.

—Vamos Bella debes gritar sino no será divertido—Dijo Alice

Ellas dos se acercaron a mí y empezaron a hacerme cosquillas. Grité un poco porque de verdad no soportaba. Emmett también soltó una risotada.

Escuche que Mike aporreaba la puerta. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Lo mismo hicieron Emmett y Jasper con sus respectivas parejas.

—Buen día preciosa—me dijo alcanzándome una manzana.

— ¿Y esto?—pregunté, dándole una mordida a la fruta.

—Supuse que no habrías desayunado y te traje una— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hoy será un día divertido, no te creas nada de lo que oigas, ya sabes, tenemos algunas cosas entre manos— me dijo besando mi frente.

—Sin problemas— dije abrazándome a él, era tan cálido.

—Los tres mosqueteros atacan de nuevo—dijo haciéndome sonreír.

—Parece como si fuera normal para ustedes poner todo de cabeza—le respondí.

—No tienes idea, por cierto, no comas postre hoy—me advirtió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Hora de irse— dijo Jasper. Edward me lanzó un beso volado y los tres salieron del aula por las ventanas. Un instante después abrían el salón el conserje y Mike que estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Qué pasa aquí—dijo el señor Williams.

—Reunión de chicas ¿Acaso es contra las reglas?—dijo Rose malhumorada.

—Señor Newton no debería molestarme por algo así— dijo el conserje marchándose furioso.

Mike se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y también se fue. El timbre sonó para recordarnos que era nuestra siguiente clase. Salimos corriendo ya que teníamos Biología.

Llegamos al aula y los chicos ya estaban allí, nos miraron de reojo. Avancé hasta ubicarme al lado de Edward que se había sentado al lado de mi asiento.

— ¿No puedes sentarte en otro lado?—le pregunté haciéndome la importante, sería sospechoso sentarme simplemente sin decir nada.

—No quiero ¿Tienes miedo? Yo no muerdo—me contestó

— ¿Bella este tipo te está molestando?—Jacob llegó a mi lado y posó su mano en mi hombro, la mirada de Edward cambió en un segundo.

—Nada que no pueda manejar Jacob, no necesito que me defiendas— le contesté quitando su brazo de mí. Me senté y saque mi libro.

El profesor entró y puso un video de la reproducción sexual. Emmett lanzó un silbido que hizo reír a todos. Pasé casi dos horas completamente ruborizada y en penumbra, con cada escena mi rostro se encendía más. Al parecer Edward también lo pasó mal ya que se alejó todo lo que pudo de mí. Al terminar el profesor encendió las luces y nos miró sonriendo.

— ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Algún comentario?

—Ilustrativo, genial, ¿podría darme una copia?—dijo Emmett haciendo sonreír a todos.

—Bien es todo por hoy no se olviden la siguiente clase observaremos en el microscopio un gameto masculino.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta.

—Es educativo, no por favor jóvenes no sean morbosos— nos reprochó el profesor. –Necesitaré un voluntario— dijo, hubo un murmullo general se apoderó del aula. —No pienso pedir voluntarios, lo sorteare. Pueden salir— dijo al fin el maestro. Todos salimos en silencio. Como siempre Edward y compañía desaparecieron.

—Bella dime que he oído bien—dijo Rose alcanzándome.

—Todavía no salgo del shock—le respondí.

Fui a guardar mis cosas en mi casillero ya que era hora de almorzar. Jessica a mi lado guardaba sus cosas también.

—Hola Bella, ¿has visto a los nuevos chicos? Son tan guapos. Pero creo que Edward es el más apuesto. Oh ahora que recuerdo ustedes no se llevan bien. ¿Es de familia no? Anoche tuvo muchas atenciones conmigo, me invitó a salir. ¿Puedes creerlo?—dijo con su acento de golfa.

—No puedo creerlo, ni quiero imaginarlo— le dije molesta. No sabía que eso había pasado, ¿Edward la había invitado a salir? ¿Y después fue tan campante en venir a mi habitación?

Entonces oí susurros detrás de nosotras. En un rincón Emmett y Jasper hablaban muy serios.

—No sé qué hacer compañero, Edward es nuestro amigo pero no creo que pueda soportarlo más tiempo, es peligroso— decía Jasper.

—Yo tampoco y se lo advertí— gruñía Emmett.

Jessica me miró y me hizo un gesto para acercarnos más.

— Quiero mudarme pronto pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin herirlo, deberíamos decirle que conseguimos otra casa— decía el rubio.

—Eso le pasa por andarse liando con esa mujerzuela en Vancouver y aunque su padre sea médico no se va a curar tan rápido y lo peor que es muy contagioso— replicó el grandulón.

—Si la sífilis que tiene no es común, sabes que se puede contagiar tan sólo con tocar a alguien, yo ya no le doy ni la mano, no sabes que pudo haber estado agarrando antes— dijo Jasper.

—Sí, es muy peligroso. Tengo hambre vayamos a comer— dijo Emmett. Ambos se marcharon.

Jessica tenía los ojos como platos, su rostro era para fotografía. Recordé lo que me había dicho Edward de no creer nada de lo que oiga y casi suelto una carcajada.

—Así que Cullen es un asqueroso— dije sonriendo.

—Lo juro, no me le he acercado, anoche ni siquiera cruzamos palabras, estoy limpia— dijo Jessica y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

No pude evitar reírme con ganas. Llegué al comedor y les conté a las chicas que también se carcajearon conmigo. Nos servimos poca comida ya que la siguiente clase era de español y el profesor era el más aburrido que había en todo el colegio. Les recordé no probar el postre. Terminamos de comer y fuimos a clase en donde otra vez nos tocó a todos juntos.

En esta clase me sentaba con Ángela una buena amiga.

A mitad de clase y mientras copiaba de la pizarra un papel cayó en mi carpeta, lo abrí: _"Esta noche en el mismo lugar pero más temprano" E._

Volteé a verlo, sonreía. Miré alrededor y todos estaban agachados en sus carpetas, salvo nosotros seis los demás dormían plácidamente. Vi a Emmett agachado en el asiento de Quil y Embry.

Tomé el papel y escribí algo más abajo: _"A las ocho en punto está bien. Dejaré la ventana abierta. Tendré la cena lista" B._

Se lo lancé y él lo atrapó en el aire. Lo leyó y me sonrió.

Me estuvo lanzando más papelitos con trozos de poesía de diversos autores, era divertido.

El timbre sonó y todos despertaron, incluso el profesor. Cada uno pensó que era el único en haberse dormido porque nadie dijo nada.

Cuando Quil y Embry se levantaron para irse cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Todos nos reímos porque ese par siempre habían sido los matones del colegio y era divertido verlos por una vez en una situación cómica.

Salí del colegio esperando ver a mi Romeo en la noche. Había sido un día muy divertido.

.

.

.

**EDWARD **

Jasper me despertó tirándome de la cama.

—Que te pasa estaba soñando con mi Bella— le reproché.

—No tienes derecho a soñar ¿Has visto la hora que es?—me gritó. Era tardísimo en unos minutos comenzarían las clases. Me vestí muy rápido y salimos volando, me aseguré de llevarme dos manzanas para desayunar.

Les gané en llegar a la escuela, siempre he sido muy rápido conduciendo, aunque no sobrepasé los límites de velocidad.

Llegamos al salón de Historia antes de que cerraran la puerta y Emmett nos excusó bien. El profesor nos indicó los asientos y oh sorpresa Bella estaba en esa aula.

Qué alegría, podría verla y tenerla cerca. Cuando nos dirigíamos a los asientos les rogué por sentarme detrás de Bella y no con Jessica que me miraba con ganas. Emmett sonrió y me dijo que nos divertiríamos un poco viendo que Bella estaba sentada al lado del idiota de Mike. Como siempre si amigo que era un experto en hacer perder la paciencia a cualquiera, sacó de sus casillas a Newton pero Bella nos cubrió. Cuando tocó el timbre Jasper nos llamó y salimos corriendo del aula.

—Haremos que Newton haga berrinche— dijo, en eso vimos a Alice y Rosalie salir del aula de enfrente.

—Rose bebe, necesitamos un aula vacía—dijo Emmett.

—Sígannos— dijo ella y fue por delante de nosotros, ella y su amiga entraron en un aula y las seguimos, cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Y bien?— dijo Alice.

—Podrías ver si Bella se acerca, está con el tonto de Newton— dijo Jasper. Alice le sonrió y salió a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos.

—Allí viene— dijo Alice algo sonriendo.

Emmett se acercó a la puerta y en un momento más tenía Bella dentro del aula, toda confundida.

Oí que Jasper le susurraba a Alice "Ahora háganla gritar".

Alice y Rose le hicieron cosquillas a mi novia haciendo que gritara, yo también me reí porque Mike golpeaba la puerta del otro lado. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Eso no me importaba. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, mis amigos tampoco perdieron el tiempo

—Buen día preciosa—y saqué la manzana que había cogido para ella.

— ¿Y esto?—preguntó mordiéndola. Se veía tan sexy haciendo eso.

—Supuse que no habrías desayunado y te traje una— le respondí —Hoy será un día divertido, no te creas nada de lo que oigas, ya sabes, tenemos algunas cosas entre manos— le dije besando su frente, teníamos un plan para hacer que Jessica y Lauren pierdan interés en mi, era nuestro plan de emergencia para sacudirnos chicas.

—Sin problemas— dijo abrazándome.

—Los tres mosqueteros atacan de nuevo—le dije, ya que así nos habíamos nombrado hace mucho.

—Parece como si fuera normal para ustedes poner todo de cabeza—dijo.

—No tienes idea, por cierto, no comas postre hoy—tenía que advertirle que hoy Emmett traía algo para divertirnos después del almuerzo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Hora de irse— anunció Jasper que era el encargado de contar el tiempo. Le lancé un beso a mi preciosa y salimos disparados por la ventana. Cuando llegamos al pasillo nos encontramos con Jacob y su pandilla que nos cerraron el paso.

—Con que invitando a salir a mi chica— dijo el estúpido de Black, hasta dónde sabía ellos no eran pareja a menos que sus padres estén en conversaciones. Me hervía la sangre.

— ¿Algún problema?—dijo Emmett dando un paso adelante. –Esa chica no tiene una etiqueta con tu nombre— lo retó.

—Todavía no pero pronto la tendrá— dijo Black haciendo un gesto para que sus amigos lo siguieran. Quil "_accidentalmente"_ golpeó a Jasper al pasar.

—Esa nos la cobramos hoy mismo— dijo Emmett mirándonos.

—Vámonos ya, no quiero llegar tarde— dijo Jasper.

Entramos al aula de Biología, nos sentamos, mis amigos juntos y yo en una carpeta que no estaba ocupada.

—Ese es el lugar de Bella, no quieres sentarte junto a mí— Lauren se inclinó sobre la carpeta.

—Gracias pero estoy a gusto aquí, si a Swan no le agrado que se busque otro lugar— dije en tono cortante. En eso vi que ellas entraban al aula, Bella se acercó a mí.

— ¿No puedes sentarte en otro lado?—me dijo en tono mordaz pero sus ojos se veían divertidos.

—No quiero ¿Tienes miedo? Yo no muerdo—le contesté

— ¿Bella este tipo te está molestando?—Black se acercó y la abrazó, recordé lo que había dicho unos minutos atrás y me llené de ira.

—Nada que no pueda manejar Jacob, no necesito que me defiendas— le dijo ella alejándolo.

Tenía que hacer algo con eso o explotaría, Black era más molesto que Mike. Newton era un tonto pero Black no. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que apagaron las luces y empezó un video sobre adolescentes que se acostaban, la chica quedaba embarazada, con un acercamiento a los espermatozoides en carrera. Qué asco. Casi todo el video hablaba de cómo reproducirse. El profesor tuvo la desfachatez de preguntarnos que nos había parecido. Sólo el morboso de Emmett le pidió una copia del video. Casi me atoro cuando el maestro anunció que la próxima clase veríamos espermatozoides en el microscopio, ¿Eso sería educativo? Y lo peor, sortearía al voluntario. Anotación mental, llegar tarde a la próxima clase de Biología o no aparecerme.

Salimos como balas del aula, teníamos que poner en marcha el plan para sacudirme a Jessica y si podíamos a Lauren también. Emmett y Jasper se fueron a representar su papel y yo llegué al comedor antes que todos, me dirigía al postre. No había nadie todo estaba desierto. Tomé los polvos de Emmett y los rocié en el gran cuenco de duraznos en almíbar.

Al rato llegaron mis amigos con una gran sonrisa.

—Todo listo Romeo, Jessica no volverá a acercarse a ti, tal vez se fije en mí— dijo Emmett.

—Y tal vez Bella tampoco— añadió Jasper.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué han hecho? —pregunté con temor.

—Nada, sólo darle algo de qué reírse, te aseguro que estaba muy feliz cuando entramos aquí.

—Menos mal que le advertí antes— dije aliviado.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin novedades y vi que todos devoraban el postre.

Llegamos al aula de español y nos encontramos con el profesor más aburrido de la historia. Creo que se habrían dormido todos sin necesitad del somnífero.

Bella estaba sentada dos carpetas más adelante y a la derecha, cuando vi que todos dormían le lancé un papel anunciándole mi visita nocturna, me respondió señalando la hora y que tendría algo de comer. Estaba ansioso ya por lo de la noche.

Toda la hora de clase me la pasé arrojándole papelitos donde escribí todos los versos que me acordaba. Se veía tan feliz. Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo con sus chicas, aunque no se que le escribiría Emmett a Rosalie que la hacía ruborizar.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida todos se despertaron pero al tratar de salir de prisa Quil y Embry cayeron de bruces, fue muy divertido ver a ese par en el suelo, al parecer Emmett le había amarrado sus agujetas.

Yo sólo esperaba que la tarde pase de prisa para poder ver a mi amada por la noche.


	7. GUERRA DECLARADA

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**GUERRA DECLARADA**

**BELLA **

— ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?—me preguntó Sue cuando me vio llevar la charola a mi habitación.

—Es que no almorcé—me excusé.

Subí con cuidado, tenía frutas, pasteles, refresco y un bol lleno de fideos con salsa que acababa de preparar. Creo que eso sería suficiente para los dos.

Llegue a mi habitación y preparé el improvisado picnic sobre la alfombra. Puse una manta a cuadros y serví todo. Cerré la puerta con seguro por dentro por si venía alguien. Estaba lista.

Miré mi reloj, eran 7:50. Bueno tenía unos 15 minutos. Bajé por unas velas. Regresé a la habitación y las prendí, las acomodé en los candelabros. Ya eran pasadas las 8 y mi Romeo no aparecía. Me levanté a observar por el balcón, cuando una risa amortiguada en la habitación me asustó.

— ¿A quién esperas Julieta?— él estaba en mi cama.

—Edward ¿Cuándo llegaste?— le pregunté algo molesta.

—Que buen recibimiento, llego y no estás y ahora pones esa carita— sonreí y él se levantó. —Vaya que romántico. Antes que nada quiero darte algo— y puso una tarjeta en mis manos.

— ¿Es de tu madre?—pregunté al leerla decía _"Esme Cullen. Diseñadora de interiores"._

—Sí, ella quiere hablarte— ¿sabría algo? ¿Edward le habría contado?

El vio la confusión en mí y me sonrió.

—No es de eso de lo que quiere hablarte. Ella y tu madre aún son amigas. Se escriben.

— ¿Mi mamá?—Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¿Dónde estás ella?— pregunté con mucho miedo.

—Vive en Phoenix. Creo que Esme te lo explicará mejor que yo, no se muchos detalles, es mejor que hables con ella. ¿Podrías ir mañana al salir de la escuela? Te estará esperando.

Mi corazón latió más aprisa, mi madre era algo que me había obligado a no pensar porque me daba mucha tristeza.

—Gracias— le dije y lo abracé.

—Bueno mañana no creo que me des las gracias, Esme sabe lo de nosotros y es probable que te haga un interrogatorio— le sonreí, eso era lo de menos, tendría noticias de mi madre, no tendría que fingir que no me importaba nunca más.

Escuché entonces pasos en el corredor, se detenían delante de mi puerta. Casi grito cuando oí que tocaban. Le hice señas a Edward para que se escondiera en mi armario.

—Bella hija, ¿estás allí?

—Ya voy papá— grité algo desesperada.

Abrí la puerta y le sonreí.

— ¿Que hacías?— me preguntó.

—Jugando— le dije ya que entro y vio el pequeño picnic en el piso.

Sonrió y se sentó en mi cama.

—Bella quien es ¿Emmett McCarthy?

— Un compañero de escuela ¿Por qué?— pregunté.

— Pues Mike me dijo que ha estado molestándote. ¿Es cierto?

— No es cierto, no me ha molestado. Sólo es gracioso.

—Hija no quiero ponerte en riesgo, esos chicos son peligrosos.

— ¿A cuales chicos te refieres papa?

—A ese Cullen y amigos, seguro que son peligrosos, les pondré un radar de velocidad mañana, si alguno de ellos se pasa de los límites los arrestaré.

—Papá, estas siendo paranoico, puedo manejarlos.

—Lo sé hija pero le pediré a Jacob que te acompañe a todos lados. Creo que es hora de que vayas pensando en elegir. No quiero presionarte pero tal y como están las cosas necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti.

—No necesito que cuiden de mi papá y sería más feliz si no tengo que hacer eso. Ambos son agradables pero no quiero a ninguno de los dos.

Papá me miró algo confuso.

—Me alegro por eso hija, aún así preferiría que alguien te acompañe. Billy quiere una respuesta para antes del fin de curso. Me gustaría que tu y Jake…

—No papá, Jake es desagradable y no me gusta.

—Pues lo prefiero cerca de ti a dejarte embaucar por esos niños de ciudad— me dijo algo molesto. –Ya eres una señorita aunque insistas en jugar a la comidita, no eres una niña Bella y debes elegir entre uno de los dos. Serás Isabella Black o Isabella Newton antes de marcharte de aquí.

Salió de mi habitación con fuertes pisadas. Cerré mi puerta, me recargue en ella y cerré los ojos. Sería difícil, muy difícil hacer que entienda. Tal vez me cueste la vida.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

—Sobre mi cadáver. No dejaré que te casen con ninguno de esos idiotas.

Comimos en silencio, al parecer Edward perdió el buen humor ya que se limitó a conversar de cosas triviales.

— Así que vigilará nuestros vehículos. Se sorprenderá— dijo más para sí mismo.

—Por favor no conduzcas demasiado aprisa, mi padre estará feliz de tener un motivo para detenerte.

—No hay cuidado, conduciré más lento que una ancianita— sonrió.

Nos despedimos una hora después, conversamos mucho, siempre me bombardeaba con preguntas sobre mis gustos y los años en que no nos vimos.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela había un tumulto en el estacionamiento. Con cautela me acerqué, Leah decididamente se hizo un espacio y pude ver las dos altas y corpulentas figuras de Emmett y Jacob en el centro de la gresca.

—Chocaste mi auto a propósito Black, te vi hacerlo, tenías más de 50 lugares libres, porque tenías que estacionar tu lata vieja al lado de mi Jeep.

—Fue un accidente y mi auto salió más dañado.

—Me volaste dos faros. Espero que tu seguro lo cubra o yo me cobraré y no te va a gustar.

—Pues aquí no hay aseguradoras ¿Y sabes qué? Cóbratelo como puedas McCarthy. O sino llama a la policía— Quil soltó una carcajada y Embry hizo un gesto obsceno al marcharse.

—Te arrepentirás Black te haré la vida miserable— gritó Emmett conteniendo su ira, y ajustando los puños.

Edward y Jasper miraban con odio a Jacob y compañía que se alejaban riéndose. Crucé una mirada con Edward que apenas me sonrió. Luego los vi acercarse entre ellos murmurando algo.

—Wow ¿Qué idiota hizo eso?— gritó Rosalie llegando con Alice.

—Jacob— dije secamente.

—Maldito chucho, ya va siendo hora de que alguien le baje los humos— dijo mi rubia amiga y las tres entramos a la escuela para empezar las clases.

Las clases de matemáticas fueron tensas, cada vez que el profesor escribía en la pizarra, pasaba algo. Emmett le lanzaba papeles a Jacob y éste volteaba malhumorado. Edward y Jasper no dejaban de murmurar. Sabía que no era nada bueno que se enfrentaran, podía terminar en una pelea.

Al terminar la hora Emmett me sorprendió levantándose de su asiento y viniendo hasta mi carpeta. Al pasar por el asiento de Rosalie vi que le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¿Bella, me dejas llevarte los libros?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Claro Emmett, no veo porque no—le dije y le señale mi carpeta. Sabía que hacía eso para hacer rabiar a Jacob y no me importaba.

Salimos del aula conversando de lo más distraídos. No tardó mucho en que Jacob nos cortara el paso.

—Bella aléjate de este tipo—me amenazó

— ¿Por qué? Está siendo gentil, se llama caballerosidad Jacob—le contesté.

—No me gusta—gritó él.

—Pues que bueno porque no eres mi tipo Black— le sonrió Emmett. —Como te decía Bella, me gustaría que me ayudaras en Matemática, realmente soy muy malo con el algebra—continuó su conversación mi corpulento amigo.

Llegamos a la siguiente clase de Historia y me di cuenta de que no sólo Jacob tenía una cara de perros sino también Mike. Agradecí a Emmett por llevarme los libros y me senté al lado de Ángela. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo. Estábamos sentadas en nuestra mesa cuando Emmett llegó hasta nosotras.

—Hola preciosa— le dijo a Rosalie. –Julieta, mi amigo Romeo te recuerda que tienes que ver a su madre a la salida de la escuela. No te preocupes que distraeremos a cualquiera que intente seguirte.

—Gracias—le dije con verdadera emoción.

Se me hizo una eternidad las dos últimas horas, cuando tocó el timbre de salida Jacob se me acercó.

—Bella te acompañaré a tu casa—dijo muy seguro de sí.

—No necesito que me cuiden Black.

—Bells, nunca me habías llamado así— dijo sorprendido.

—Pues deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre— y salí corriendo hacia mi auto, subí y arranqué. Vi por el retrovisor que tres autos, un Jeep, uno azul y otro plateado le cerraron el paso al auto de Jacob, quien se bajó a discutir con ellos. No pude ver más, manejé como pude con el corazón latiendo muy aprisa.

Me estacioné en una calle no tan concurrida cerca de la tienda de decoración, era pequeña pero todo se veía muy bonito. Entré con cautela mirando en todas direcciones. Una joven se me acercó.

— ¿Busca a alguien?—preguntó.

—Yo, bueno…

— ¿Isabella?—Escuché una voz dulce detrás de mí.

Me giré a verla, una mujer hermosa, tal y como la recordaba. Me abrazó con calidez.

—Ven conmigo querida, debemos hablar, acompáñame a mi oficina— dijo y me dejé guiar.

Estaba nerviosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD **

Sabía que mi amigo estaba a punto de explotar. Y a decir verdad yo también. Anoche cuando fui a visitar a Bella oí que su padre quería casarla con alguno de esos imbéciles. Pero claramente me di cuenta de que prefería a Black. No era bueno que sospechara lo nuestro pero Emmett en su deseo de molestarlo se acercaba mucho a Bella.

No me molestaba en absoluto sabía que mi amigo estaba enamorado de Rosalie pero su acercamiento a Bella nos traería problemas. Y no era mi intensión llegar a la agresión física porque eso nos llevaría a la delegación policial y allí de seguro no nos iría bien.

Así que traté de calmar a Emmett. Que salió de su auto como un oso hambriento porque Black le chocó por segunda vez en el día.

—Emmett, tranquilo, si pierdes el control tendremos problemas.

— ¿Que pasa McCarthy? ¿Quieres llevar mis libros? Que amable—Se burló Quil.

—Es todo un caballero—gritó Embry.

Emmett estaba a punto de desatar toda su ira.

—Calma Em—dijo Jasper –Yo arreglo esto.

Se acercó hacia Black y habló con él unos minutos. Luego regresó.

—Listo, vámonos. Ya Bella debe estar con tu mamá, ganamos el tiempo que necesitábamos.

Black y sus amigos conversaban furiosamente.

— ¿Que les has dicho Jazz?— pregunté algo temeroso.

—Hoy a la media noche en la carretera que va a Seattle. Una carrera de autos, el idiota de Black cree que su auto es más rápido que el tuyo—se encogió de hombros como si estuviera diciendo algo sumamente aburrido.

Me quedé en shock ¿Tendría que competir contra Black?

Eso sería interesante.


	8. RÁPIDOS Y FURIOSOS

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**RAPIDOS Y FURIOSOS**

**BELLA**

Llegue a casa cuando ya oscurecía, antes pasé por el centro comercial donde se suponía que estaba de compras con mis amigas, claro, ellas si estaban de tiendas. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación comenzó el interrogatorio.

—Cuéntanos Bella— saltaba Alice.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya había derramado muchas y Esme me había consolado.

—Hablé con mi mamá— dije apenas en un susurro.

Mis amigas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Cómo lo hiciste— preguntó Rose.

—Bueno no personalmente, ni siquiera oí su voz. Esme me contactó con ella por su computadora pero ya tengo su teléfono. Vive en Arizona, en un lugar con mucho sol, es maestra de escuela, practica yoga y danza. Está bien y me extraña mucho.

—Sé que pronto la verás—Alice me acariciaba la espalda.

—Pero papá sólo aceptará que salga de aquí casada y debe ser con Mike o Jacob.

—Ya nos preocuparemos por eso luego, de lo que nos debemos ocupar es de lo de esta noche— dijo Rose pensativa.

— ¿Esta noche?—pregunté confusa.

—Sí, cuando te fuiste Black chocó otra vez el auto de Emmett. Tranquila no se pelearon—dijo Alice comprendiendo mi preocupación.

—Es peor que eso, a media noche habrá una carrera de autos. El Ford de Jacob, contra el Volvo de Edward. Pero estoy segura que es una trampa— Rose hablaba con mucho coraje.

—Y nosotras vamos a intervenir. Esta noche seremos las chicas superpoderosas—Alice daba saltitos eufóricos.

— ¿Y qué haremos?— pregunté.

Rose sacó un mapa de Forks y lo extendió en mi escritorio.

—Black propuso como el lugar de la carrera la autopista que va a Seattle, seguro porque es el único lugar que tiene dos alarmas de velocidad. Pero tenemos otros 5 lugares más donde podemos actuar. Al lado de la Escuela, en la carretera a La Push y en el sur. Las que están al lado del hospital y en la carretera norte hacia la casa de los Cullen no las tocaremos. Sé que esas las pusieron exclusivamente para arrestar al doctor Cullen y a los chicos.

—Mi auto corre más aprisa así que yo activaré la que está camino a La Push, Rose la del sur y tú la de la escuela Bella— dijo Alice sonriente.

—Debemos activarlas y salir muy aprisa, solo tenemos 10 minutos hasta que aparezca por allí un auto de policía. Esa alarma también tomará una foto así que debemos cubrir las matrículas de nuestros autos. Tengo aquí algo mejor que eso—Alice rió con ganas mostrándome unas réplicas perfectas de otras matrículas.

—Esta es de Quil, esta de Embry y esta de Mike—dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero Edward vendrá esta noche—les recordé.

—Nos encontraremos con Romeo detrás del hospital a las 11, así que aprovecharemos en dormir.

Sincronizamos los relojes y ellas se fueron para dejarme descansar.

Bajé a despedirme de Sue que estaba entretenida mirando su serie favorita. Luego me metí entre las cobijas y descansé un rato.

A las 10:30 la alarma me despertó y bajé por la ventana pero papá había dejado a un policía y no pude sacar mi auto. Salí de casa y caminé más de un kilómetro hasta que Alice me alcanzó.

Llegamos a tiempo, ellos estaban esperándonos. Edward se apresuró a tomarme entre sus brazos.

— Que bueno que viniste amor no me gustaría hacer esto sin ti—dijo dándome un suave beso.

—Pero no tengo auto ahora—dije algo molesta.

—No te preocupes irás conmigo—dijo Alice. –Primero iremos hacia La Push, tomaremos un atajo y saldremos por escuela, luego pasaré a dejarte a tu casa y llegaré a la mía a las 12 en punto.

Vi como colocaba las matrículas falsas en los autos de Rose, Edward y el suyo.

—Hablé con Esme, me alegra que pudieras contactarte con tu mamá—dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla, se veía tan guapo con ese suéter oscuro.

— ¿Tu vas a conducir?—le pregunté

—Sí, soy el más rápido de los tres, pero no me detendré a celebrar mi triunfo, no pararé hasta llegar a casa—dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

—Maneja despacio, de camino a tu casa hay otro censor—le advertí.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi preciosa—dijo juntando su frente con la mía, al sentir su respiración me estremecí, su aliento era embriagante.

—Bueno tórtolos estamos en la hora—gritó Emmett.

—Bien repasemos el plan una vez más—agregó Jasper –Llegamos a las 11:45 los tres, dejamos que todos nos vean. La carrera es a las 12, pero cuando empiece, Emmett y yo nos vamos. Edward debe ganar pero pasar por la meta sin detenerse. Debemos estar a las 12:30 en nuestras camas. La policía estará dispersa ya que las chicas activaran las otras tres alarmas y solo llegará el jefe Swan pero como Edward tiene la placa de Newton no lo implicarán. Todo debe salir bien.

Alice se acercó a él algo confusa.

—Jazz no debemos subestimarlos, presiento que ellos también tienen un plan.

Jasper tomó las manos de Alice con devoción y las besó.

—Princesita, tienes alguna idea de lo que traman—le preguntó.

—Creo que tratarán de detenerlos a como dé lugar, cambien el camino de regreso, aunque eso suponga tomar algún atajo por el bosque.

—Yo abriré paso con mi Jeep, Jazz me seguirá. Edward debemos llegar antes para marcarte el camino de escape. Vámonos chicos "todos para uno"

—"Y uno para todos"— les respondieron Edward y Jasper, nosotras soltamos unas risitas y ellos se giraron a vernos.

—Lo siento— se excusó Rose –Se ven tan monos cuando dicen eso.

—Sí—dijo Alice –Nosotras también tenemos nuestro lema "Chicas superpoderosas al ataque"

Ellos se carcajearon muy fuerte, yo enrojecí, eso era muy ridículo ahora, cuando éramos niñas sonaba adorable.

—Bueno Burbuja sexy—dijo Emmett abrazando a Rose— Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

—Adiós Bellota hiperactiva—le dijo Jasper a Alice besándole una mano.

—Te veo mañana mi amor— dijo Edward abrazándome de la cintura y besándome yo agradecía mentalmente porque no siguiera con esa broma.

—Te extrañaré.

—Yo también Bombón— dijo sonriendo y se alejo.

Los vimos subir a sus autos y arrancar mientras Emmett gritaba. "Vamos por Mojojojo".

Subí en el auto de Alice, su "gorrión" como ella lo llamaba porque era amarillo intenso. Manejó a velocidad moderada hasta que llegamos a la carretera hacia La Push.

—Debe ser aquí— dijo con seguridad señalando un cartel de velocidad que estaba al lado de la autopista.

Siguió un trecho más y luego hizo un rápido giro.

—Agárrate Bella, esto va a ser divertido—sonrió, con esa risa maléfica que me asustaba.

Apretó el acelerador y juro que llegó a 200 Km. /h luego bajó la velocidad y salió de la carretera adentrándose por una trocha sin afirmar. En menos de 10 minutos estábamos frente al colegio. Repitió la operación alejándose unos 500 metros y regresamos a toda velocidad. Luego tomamos un atajo por calles más estrechas y llegamos a casa por una calle trasera.

—Suerte Bella, nos vemos mañana, será divertido— sólo le sonreí antes de bajarme de su auto.

Entré por la puerta lateral y trepé muy rápido hasta llegar a mi habitación. Estaba muy asustada y me costó un poco conciliar el sueño. No era mi costumbre pero dije algunas plegarias donde pedía que Edward estuviera bien.

.

.

.

**EDWARD **

Estaba en la línea de partida, a punto de arrancar mi auto. Miré el marcado de gasolina, el de velocidad. No podía evitar estar nervioso.

¿Cómo me había metido en esto?

Si claro mis amigos. Aunque sería satisfactorio aplastar a este idiota con quien compito. Sólo pensar en que quería casarse con mi novia me hervía la sangre.

El auto de Black era bueno pero el mío era mejor. Había más gente de la que esperaba en esto, al parecer los Quilete habían corrido la voz. Vi a Jacob que me sonreía con desdén, no sabía nada de lo que ocurría entre Bella y yo sino su mirada sería de odio asesino, la misma que sólo utiliza para Emmett.

Yo sabía que algún día debíamos tener una batalla más seria que esta simple carrera, un verdadero combate por Bella. Su amor era mío pero debía luchar por tenerla. Sé que algún día Black y yo nos enfrentaremos.

El tramo no era muy largo, debíamos ir unos cinco kilómetros y regresar, un buen lugar para una emboscada. Emmett ya había instalado dos cámaras en mi auto para grabar por si ellos decidían hacer trampa.

Una chica muy bonita de largos cabellos negros se acercó a nosotros y se colocó entre nuestros autos a unos metros delante, llevaba una minifalda muy alta, creí reconocerla del instituto. Miraba a Black con algo de tristeza. Se contorneo de forma sensual y levantó un pañuelo blanco. Yo estaba concentrado en la pista, si Black pensaba que con ella me distraería estaba muy equivocado, yo ya tenía dueña.

Vi que el pañuelo blanco caía, era la señal de salida, presione el acelerador con fuerza y le gané por un par de segundos a Black. Iba delante de él por unos metros, sentía rugir el motor de mi auto.

Llegue antes que él a la zona donde debíamos regresar pero la pista estaba mojada, yo había manejado muy bien antes a toda velocidad sobre mojado pero el líquido no parecía simple agua, era demasiado negro.

Intuí que era y frené en seco, sería muy peligroso pasar por encima, di un rodeo al lugar solo para darme cuenta que el tramposo de Black no se había molestado en bordear la señal sino que dio vuelta su auto unos metros más atrás. Me llevaba por lo menos 50 metros de ventaja aceleré con más fuerza, pisando a fondo el acelerador, poco a poco comencé a ganar terreno y a acortar distancia. Black también aceleraba, su auto estaba al tope, oí que su motor sufría.

Vi a lo lejos las luces que nos esperaban pronto nuestros autos estuvieron al mismo nivel, con sorpresa vi como su auto se acercaba por el costado, este demente pensaba embestirme, hubiese querido tener un tanque de guerra en ese momento, no valía la pena dañar mi querido auto, así que decidí forzar al máximo a mi volvo y poco a poco lo fui dejando atrás. Pase primero la línea de llegada y solo a unos metros más frené. Antes de girar hacia la trocha que iba por el bosque que Emmett había descubierto, pude ver a lo lejos brillar algo en la carretera. Eso era lo que tenían planeado, pusieron tachuelas en la pista, bola de tramposos.

Tomé el atajo y me interné en el bosque, a lo lejos oía las sirenas de los autos de la policía, sonreí al pensar en la cara del Jefe Swan. Tal vez fuera algo justo y castigara a Black y su pandilla. O tal vez no.

Fue fácil guiarme y llegué pronto a casa, estacioné mi auto, tendría que levantarme muy temprano a limpiarlo se veía fatal, lleno de barro y ramas de árboles. Le di unas palmaditas en agradecimiento.

Las luces de casa estaban encendidas. Ay no… problemas.

Me encontré a Emmett y Jasper sentados en el sillón mientras mi padre los interrogaba.

—Así que aquí estas. ¿Se puede saber dónde andabas? Será mejor que hables porque tus amigos no quieren hacerlo— dijo muy serio mirándome.

—Hola papá, verás tuvimos un reto y no quería quedar como cobarde.

— ¿Un reto? Donde cómo y con quien.

—En la autopista, carrera de autos. Jacob Black.

—Bueno estás castigado sin auto por una semana. No quiero quejas.

—Si papá. ¿Puedo irme a dormir? Estoy molido.

—Sí, pueden irse— dijo dándonos la espalda. –Edward— dijo cuando nos marchábamos. — ¿Quién ganó?— preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Esa pregunta ofende papá.

—Felicitaciones. Vete a la cama.

—Si señor—dije y fui a descansar. Ya me enteraría mañana cómo se las arreglaron los quilates con Charlie Swan.


	9. CRIMEN Y CASTIGO I

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CRIMEN Y CASTIGO I**

**BELLA **

Desperté muy temprano y bajé a tomar desayuno. Leah tenía los ojos hinchados. Si no supiera que es tan fuerte pensaría que estuvo llorando. Sue nos sirvió el desayuno.

— ¿Hija, te sientes bien?—le preguntó.

—Si mamá, sólo tuve algunas pesadillas.

Llegamos a tiempo al colegio. Vi estacionado el Jeep de Emmett y el Audi azul de Jasper pero no el volvo de Edward, me asusté un poco, quizás lo detuvieron anoche, no vi a mi padre en casa, tal vez… No, no pudieron arrestarlo.

Miré mi reloj varias veces para comprobar lo mucho que tardaba Edward, aunque decir verdad, Emmett y Jasper tampoco aparecían. ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Me sentí más tranquila al verlos entrar para la clase de matemática. Edward se veía radiante esta mañana, pasó al lado de Jacob y lo saludó.

—Ey Black, buen día.

— ¿Que tienen de buenos Cullen?—le respondió el aludido.

Emmett y Jasper también les sonrieron a Quil y Embry. ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Fanfarroneaban?

Nos dejaron mucha tarea, seguro me tomaría toda la tarde terminarla, ojalá a mi padre no se le ocurra ir a visitar a los Black o algo parecido.

Antes que termine la clase se oyó al director en los altavoces.

"A todos los alumnos, favor dirigirse al auditorio en este momento" escuchamos. Todo mundo murmuraba. Seguramente sería algún anuncio importante o alguna vacuna obligatoria del gobierno. Las odiaba.

Caminamos un tanto confusos hacia donde nos habían convocado. Algunos se hacían preguntas y otros susurraban frenéticos suponiendo algún atentado al país o algún brote de gripe mortal. ¿Por qué eran tan alarmistas? Me preguntaba.

Al llegar al auditorio me sorprendió ver a mi padre y al director en el estrado. ¿Qué haría la policía en el colegio? Me preocupé. Mis amigas y yo tomamos asiento en la primera fila. Los chicos generalmente se sentaban atrás para arrojarnos papeles.

El director se dirigió a nosotros en cuanto se cerró la puerta del auditorio. Todos hicimos silencio porque era algo inusual y todo evento imprevisto en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks era un tan interesante como lo festivales de primavera.

—Alumnos, tenemos con nosotros al Jefe de policía Swan. Me ha informado que han ocurrido hechos condenables y le he dado total libertad para investigar en la escuela— la voz del director sonaba enfadada.

Se hizo a un lado cediéndole el habla a mi padre que se también estaba muy serio. ¿Hechos condenables? ¿Tendría que ver con la carrera de anoche?

— Buenos días. Hoy en la madrugada se registraron movimientos inusuales en el pueblo, como saben y para que se enteren los que no lo sepan, en el estado de Washington están prohibidas las carreras de autos en las vías públicas. A la media noche de hoy se realizó una carrera ilegal y en varios puntos de nuestro pueblo las velocidades automovilísticas fueron rebasadas de manera delictiva. Tenemos pruebas que los causantes de cada uno de los incidentes son estudiantes de esta escuela. Vamos a iniciar un interrogatorio general para recabar información y así tener no sólo la certeza de las pruebas sino también el respaldo de las investigaciones. En el resto del día cada alumno pasará por una breve entrevista conmigo. Los responsables serán sancionados ejemplarmente— amenazó Charlie.

El director se apresuró a terminar la reunión.

—Los alumnos cuyos apellidos comiencen de la A a la F pasen por la dirección, el resto puede irse a sus clases, se les llamarán en orden alfabético— nos indicó.

Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Tyler y Ben se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron agrupándose para salir por la pequeña puerta que daba a la dirección. Edward también se les unió.

—Ahí voy, pondré la carita más tierna que tengo, cruzaré hasta los dedos de los pies—nos susurró Alice se fue dando saltitos.

Rose y yo regresamos a nuestras clases. Uno a uno fueron regresando al aula nuestros compañeros a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Alice regresó muy sonriente.

—Ni siquiera tuve que mentir—dijo sonriéndonos. Eso me tranquilizó, si mi padre supiera que tuve algo que ver, no quiero pensar en el castigo que me impondría.

Me extrañó que ni Edward ni Jacob regresaran. Mi preocupación fue en aumento a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Llamaron a quienes sus apellidos iniciaban desde la G a la N. Rose se levantó y salió seguida de Mike, Lauren, Emmett y algunos más.

Un rato después regresaron todos menos Mike.

—Los de la O a la Z a la inquisición— dijo Emmett cuando volvió.

Jessica, Ángela, Erik, Jasper y yo salimos en silencio. Jessica permaneció junto a mí.

—No supe de esa carrera sino me habría escapado de casa— dijo sonriendo Jessica. –Debió ser de lo más emocionante, no he oído de algo tan temerario en este pueblo. Nunca pasa nada interesante aquí, mi mamá dice que desde que tu abuela…—entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo algo prohibido y se tapó la boca asustada.

— ¿Mi abuela que Jess?—le pregunté.

—Oh nada Bella olvídalo, chismes de viejas.

—Necesito saberlo— le reclamé.

—Me están llamando— dijo y corrió. Cobarde. Debo encontrar otra ocasión para hacerla confesar lo que sabe.

—Son tan peligrosas estas carreras que deben hallar a los culpables—murmuró Ángela detrás de mí.

No pudimos conversar más porque Jessica salió muy rápido de la oficina del director y me hizo señas para que entrara.

Caminé no muy animada. Me detuve detrás de una pequeña silla, frente al escritorio del director. Miré a mi papá a los ojos.

—Siéntate Bella— me dijo más relajado. –Debo darte el mismo trato que a los demás.

—Si papá, digo Jefe Swan—él me sonrió.

— ¿Sabes algo de lo que ocurrió anoche?— preguntó.

—No— contesté con seguridad.

— ¿Dónde estabas a media noche?

— En mi cama. Me acosté temprano.

—Es todo te puedes retirar.

— ¿Nada más?

—Bella, no tengo que llamar a tus padres para corroborar que lo que me dices es cierto—sonrió.

Regresé a clases y todo estuvo tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Al parecer mi papá y el director querían llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Aproveche que mi papá se quedó a almorzar en la escuela para acercarme a él y poder conversar.

—Papá, puedes contarme lo que te pasa. Te veo muy confundido.

—Necesito saber que ocurrió. Anoche casi todas las alarmas fueron accionadas, tenemos las matrículas de los autos pero hay algo que no encaja. Las matrículas de los autos que corrieron son las de Jake y Mike. Pero Embry, Quil y el mismo Jacob insisten en que fue Cullen quien corrió, incluso lo acusan de organizar la carrera. No tengo pruebas pero sé que algo tiene que ver en todo esto. Mike parece no saber nada de nada. No sé si miente o en realidad no sabe. Pero no puedo creer en Quil ni Embry porque ellos fueron los que activaron las otras alarmas aunque no los hallamos cerca de los lugares donde se supone estaban corriendo sino en la llegada de la maldita carrera. Hasta Leah estaba allí pero ella no dice nada. No sé qué creer.

Estaba un poco confundida por el hecho de que Leah estuviera también implicada en esto.

— ¿Y qué pasará con los culpables papá?—pregunté porque lo que más me preocupaba era que pasaría con Edward.

—Serán suspendidos, les quitaremos las licencias, harán trabajos de limpieza en el pueblo y pasarán una noche en prisión para disciplinarlos. Odio hacerle esto a Billy pero Jake es de hecho uno de los culpables y debo ser imparcial. Me gustaría tanto tener a ese Cullen una noche para darle un buen susto, estoy seguro de que está implicado, este pueblo era tranquilo hasta que ellos regresaron— dijo bastante alterado.

Me asusté por sus palabras, allí estaba otra vez ese brillo de maldad que aparecía cada vez que un Cullen estaba cerca. Terminé de comer y me despedí de papá, caminé por los pasillos buscando a Edward y casi me caigo cuando choqué con Mike. Él me miró con una sonrisa y se me ocurrió una idea.

—Mike ¿En serio corriste anoche?—le pregunté acercándome un poco a él. Al parecer se sorprendió de mi repentino cambio.

— ¿Yo? Pues Bella, todo lo que dicen…—no lo dejé terminar.

—Jamás creí que tuvieras el valor de retar a Jacob—le susurré.

— ¿Qué pensarías de mí si lo hice?—dijo dudando.

—Que eres osado y atrevido. Por lo que oí ganaste ¿no?— le sonreí.

—Pues… pues sí— tartamudeó.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces Mike. Pensé que le tenías miedo a Jacob.

— ¿Miedo? Jamás, soy mejor que él.

—Entonces creo que aceptaré salir a una cita con el ganador de la carrera, para celebrar. Te lo mereces— dije tratando de parecer sensual.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron como platos. Me despedí de él con un guiño y me fui rogando a todos los ángeles que haya funcionado.

Busqué a mis amigas hasta que oí el altavoz llamándonos a reunirnos otra vez en el auditorio.

Demoré un poco en encontrarlas y ya no pudimos hablar porque todos hicieron silencio y yo estaba preocupada nuevamente al ver a mi padre y al director en una mesa frente a la cual tres sillas en las que estaban sentados Jacob, Edward y Mike asemejaban a una corte y ellos los acusados.

Mi padre se levantó y tomó la palabra.

—Jacob Black, de pie. ¿Participaste de una carrera de autos esta madrugada, poniendo en riesgo tu integridad y la de otras personas?—preguntó Charlie como si fuese un fiscal.

—Sí lo hice—confesó Jacob muy serio. Papá lo miraba decepcionado.

—Hoy serás detenido y llevado a la delegación donde pasarás la noche, tu permiso de conducir será suspendido un mes y realizarás trabajos comunales dos semanas. Se te suspende dos días del tus actividades escolares. Toma asiento— sentenció.

Jacob asintió y se sentó. Mi padre se dirigió luego a Edward. Lo miraba con odio.

—Edward Cullen, de pie. ¿Organizaste y tomaste parte de una carrera de autos esta madrugada, poniendo en riesgo tu integridad y la de otras personas?—preguntó papá.

Mi corazón latía a prisa. Sé que no era una sentencia de muerte pero no podía evitar sentir temor por lo que mi papá llamaba "darle un buen susto" al hombre que amaba.

Edward estaba tenso, tenía los puños cerrados, levantó la cabeza. Yo no tenía dudas de que confesaría, él era una persona íntegra.

Entonces cuando estaba convencida que no tendría salida vi a un vacilante Mike levantarse a su lado.

—Yo fui Jefe Swan— dijo –Yo soy el responsable de esa carrera. Yo reté y le gané a Jacob Black— confesó.

Mi padre que parecía estar satisfecho por estar a punto de culpar a Edward se quedó helado y volteó su rostro lívido hacia Mike cuando oyó su confesión. Un murmullo general se apoderó de todo el auditorio, gritos ahogados y risitas tontas. Todos los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros sorprendidos.

— ¡Silencio alumnos!— nos reprendió el director.

Edward estaba rígido y sorprendido todavía de pie.

—Señor Cullen, puede sentarse junto a sus compañeros— dijo papá señalándole las butacas. Edward bajó confundido y se sentó al lado de Emmett y Jasper que también se miraban con el seño adusto.

—Mike Newton por ser el organizador de esta carrera serás detenido y llevado a la delegación donde pasarás la noche, tu permiso de conducir será suspendido dos meses y realizarás trabajos comunales dos semanas. Se te suspende dos días de tus actividades escolares. Toma asiento— dijo papá derrotado.

—Si jefe Swan— respondió Mike con una voz más potente.

—A los alumnos Quil Ateara y Embry Call también se le suspenden sus licencias durante 15 días por rebasar los límites de velocidad—dijo mi padre para terminar.

—Bien, que esto sirva como ejemplo para los demás— empezó el director. –No se permitirá en este pueblo el desorden. Pueden retirarse a sus aulas que todavía tienen una hora más de clases— nos ordenó.

Mi padre condujo a Jacob, Mike, Quil y Embry por el centro del gran salón hasta perderse por detrás de nosotros. Me quedé asombrada al ver a muchas chicas sonreírle a Mike, algunos alumnos le daban palmadas en el hombro, en señal de aprobación. Al pasar a mi lado me guiño un ojo, me tomó tan de sorpresa que apenas sonreí.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?— chilló Alice a mi lado cuando el salón se estaba vaciando.

—Ese idiota se llevó todo el crédito—se quejó Rose.

—Me declaro culpable—dije tapándome el rostro.

—Explícate— pidieron en coro mis amigas.

—Papá estaba seguro que Edward había participado en la carrera y tenía planeado algo malo en la delegación, algo para asustarlo. Así que se me ocurrió una idea tonta. Flirteé con Mike— dije volviendo a taparme el rostro totalmente enrojecida. –Le di a entender que aceptaría salir con el ganador de la carrera y ahora piensa que lo creo valiente, osado y atrevido. Por eso asumió toda la culpa— me estaba sintiendo pésima por Mike, iba a cargar con un castigo sólo por salir conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?— la voz aterciopelada de Edward me sobresaltó.

—Edward. Yo tenía miedo…— dije apenas me di cuenta que oyó mi conversación con las chicas.

— ¿Coqueteaste con ese tonto para que se culpara? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Quedo como un idiota? Fui yo quien corrió y ganó, no ese engreído— dijo molesto.

—No sabía que otra cosa hacer… papá quería lastimarte…— necesitaba explicarle. Él debía entender.

— ¿Y por eso vas y te tiras a los brazos de Newton? ¿Y ahora saldrás con él para pagarle porque asumió mi culpa?— su tono era cada vez más duro.

—Esa no fue mi intención…—dije casi tartamudeando

—Nunca esperé eso de ti Bella. Hubiera preferido todos los castigos a verte salir con él— dijo marchándose a grandes zancadas.

No estaba molesto, se oía decepcionado y eso era mucho peor.

—Emmett, Jasper— dije apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ay Bella, le diste en el orgullo a Eddie— Emmett movió la cabeza negativamente y salió también rápido tras su amigo.

—No te preocupes, se le pasará— dijo Jasper tratando de consolarme. –Él haría lo mismo por ti, creo que haríamos lo que sea por la persona que amamos— dijo mirando a Alice. –Nos vemos luego— se despidió.

—Es perfecto— dijo Alice suspirando mientras observaba cómo su novio se alejaba.

—Ya deja de babear— le reprochó Rose.

Me abrazaron y me confortaron todo lo que pudieron pero yo me sentía fatal. Regresamos a clases en silencio. Edward no me miró, salió tan pronto tocó el timbre. Sabía que no vendría esta noche a verme, eso me dolía mucho.

Llegué a casa muy triste pero con la determinación de saber porque Leah estuvo en la carrera anoche. ¿Qué o quién podía haberla llevado allí? Jacob, Quil, tal vez Embry.

— ¿Leah te sientes bien?—le pregunté. Estaba peor que en la mañana, se veía demacrada.

—Sí ¿Se te ofrece algo? Mamá salió— respondió automáticamente.

—No quiero nada. ¿Qué sabes sobre la carrera de anoche?— pregunté.

— ¿Que voy a saber? Sólo lo que dijo tu padre. Que Jake y Mike corrieron— se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sabes que eso no es cierto—presioné un poco.

—Pues tú pareces as enterada que yo— se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué estuviste allí?—pregunte sin rodeos.

—Tú tampoco estabas en la cama a esa hora—me reprochó. –Ves Bella, cada uno tiene sus secretos, no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo. Tú tienes los tuyos y yo los míos ¿De acuerdo? Yo no quiero saber que te traes con ese Cullen y sus amigos, así que no me preguntes— trató de zanjar la conversación pero yo no estaba satisfecha y no dejaría de indagar.

—Fue por Jacob ¿Verdad?— pregunté.

—Que te importa Siempre has sido una niña engreída porque te crees el centro de todo. De esta casa, de la escuela y de Jake— gritó. Entonces era por él.

—Jamás he pensado eso, quisiera que mi padre no me pusiera en ese dilema. ¿Crees que quiero terminar casada con Jake o Mike?

—Te vi coqueteándole a Mike— me reprochó.

—Fue solo para...

—Sí, para que no culparan a Cullen. Qué ridícula eres, tú padre estuvo a punto de tenerlo en sus manos, ha esperado por esto mucho tiempo. Y su única hija lo echa a perder. Te lo advierto y que te quede claro. Aléjate de mí Bella, no preguntes, no intervengas, no te metas en mi vida o tu padre sabrá que su hija...

— ¿Qué sabré?— papá acababa de entrar y nos había oído, al menos sólo la última parte.

—Nada Charlie, Bella y yo solo discutíamos.

—Tú sabes algo Leah y me lo vas a decir ahora. Empieza— la voz de papá parecía amenazante.

—Lo siento Bella—dijo ella. Me asusté mucho. —Sé que Bella fue la causa de la carrera de anoche— dijo muy suelta de huesos.

—Eso ya lo sabía Mike confesó todo. ¿Algo más que yo no sepa?

—No señor.

—Vete a dormir, debo hablar con mi hija.

Leah salió disparada yo tenía mucho miedo que papá descubriera algo.

—Bella tenemos un problema. Jacob y Mike van a terminar matándose si no eliges pronto. Mike confesó que fue por ti que se animó a enfrentarse a Jake en una carrera. Jamás lo hubiera creído, él parecía siempre tan cobarde. Parece que lo subestimé. He tenido una discusión con Billy, él también piensa que es hora de que elijas por el bien de todos. Si tu no lo haces lo haré yo— se escuchaba menos enfadado pero aún así me parecía mal lo que decía.

—Papá dame un tiempo más. No sé por cual decidirme—dije a punto de llorar. –Ya sé. Aceptaré salir con ambos, tendré una cita con cada uno, la semana que viene con Mike y la próxima con Jacob. Y el mes que viene sabrás mi decisión— dije rápidamente. Sabía que era mentira pero más tempo.

—Me parece bien aunque sigues dilatando el tiempo. Quiero que te cases al terminar las clases para que puedas ir a estudiar con tu esposo. Ya les advertí a esos dos que nada de enfrentamientos por ahora o los meteré a la celda hasta que decidas. Ve a dormir ahora— ordenó.

—Si papá—le di un beso y me fui a mi habitación.

No pude evitar mirar por el balcón esperándole. Mis lágrimas caían, me sentía tan desesperada y sola.

Mañana iría a ver a Esme, necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiese entender. Que pueda aconsejarme. No sé si hice lo correcto al aceptar salir con Mike y Jake pero necesitaba más tiempo.

Tal vez esto terminaría con el amor de Edward.


	10. CRIMEN Y CASTIGO II

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**CRIMEN Y CASTIGO II**

**EDWARD **

Desperté con una gran sonrisa, creo que hasta soñé que le volvía a ganar a Black. Me levanté muy temprano y bajé a preparar el desayuno para todos.

—Buen día campeón—dijo mi padre.

—A qué se debe esta sorpresa—sonrió mamá.

—Digamos que estoy especialmente feliz hoy—les contesté.

—Tu hijo se ha vuelto corredor clandestino— le dijo papá a mamá. Ella me miró sorprendida.

—Nada importante mamá, sólo fue un reto y lo superé— traté de no darle importancia a lo que hice.

—Todavía me debato si eso es bueno para tu formación— meditó papá.

—Edward no quiero que corras, podrías salir herido—Esme me rogaba con los ojos. Mi madre sobre protectora. Pero ya no soy su pollito, ni su bebé, como solía llamarme. Je crecido.

—Tranquila amor. Está castigado sin auto estos días, si corre será con sus pies—se burló mi padre.

—No lo volveré a hacer mamá. Y acepto mis culpas, iré con Jasper al colegio estos días— les sonreí.

.

Llegamos a la escuela, vi a Black en el aula de clases y hasta me acerque a saludarlo. Mi preciosa novia también estaba allí, la miré con una sonrisa. Que no daría por poder acercarme a ella y darle un beso. O al menos hablarle.

La clase estuvo fatal, muchas tareas y problemas de álgebra. Ojalá esto sirva en el futuro. Al terminar matemática, fuimos llevados al auditorio, donde estaba el director y el jefe Swan.

Eso significaba problemas. Nada que no hubiera manejado antes, era algo así como un experto alborotador. Nos llamaron a un interrogatorio personal yo fui uno de los del primer grupo. Entré en el despacho del director, ahora ocupado por el jefe de policía.

— ¿Edward Cullen?— preguntó.

—Si señor—le respondí con respeto pero no con miedo.

— ¿Qué sabes de la carrera de autos de anoche?—preguntó.

—Lo que casi todos saben. ¡Que estuvo muy buena!—respondí haciéndome el loco.

— ¿Dónde estabas a media noche?— preguntó. Esto iba a estar difícil. No porque no supiera mentir, sino porque él era el padre de mi novia. Trataba de tenerle… respeto. Es lo menos.

—Meditando— respondí. Era cierto justo a media noche yo pensaba en lo hermosa que es su hija. Antes de pisar el acelerador y alcanzar 180 kilómetros por hora.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi?— gritó. No sonreí a pesar que me daba risa ver cómo le latía una vena en su frente. Exasperar a un adulto era fácil a pesar que dicen que son más maduros que los adolescentes.

—No señor, le digo la verdad. Meditar es bueno para la tensión y para el mal carácter— vi que se contenía para no volver a gritarme. Me lo estaba pasando genial, más adelante confesaría sino tenía más remedio pero ahora prefería ser sarcástico con mi suegro. No creo que tenga otra oportunidad de estar a solas con él.

— Jacob, Quil y Embry te señalan no sólo como uno de los competidores sino como el que organizó la carrera— acusó. Así que esas ratas Quilete habían hablado. Bola de chismosos.

— Ellos me señalan todo el tiempo. No sé porqué les caigo tan mal. Parece que supieran algo que yo no sé señor— le dije haciendo énfasis en la última parte. Él pareció inquietarse un poco. Me apostaba un beso de Bella a que estaba recordando su oscuro secreto que incluía a papá. ¿Qué rayos habría pasado para que se odiaran?

— ¿Dónde está tu auto?—preguntó.

—En casa señor, mi padre me tiene castigado sin auto por unos días— eso era totalmente cierto, no mentía.

—Es todo, puedes irte— me sorprendió, esperaba que fuera implacable, imaginé un salón oscuro con un pequeño reflector para sacarme la verdad mediante tortura. Pero no tenía pensado negarme a confesar, no me arrepentía de haber aceptado el reto de Black, lo que sí nunca confesaría es que las chicas estaban también en esto.

—No vayas a clases aún, espera junto a Jacob. Quiero comprobar tu coartada con tus demás compañeros— ordenó.

Me gané una hora de descanso al lado de mi gran "amigo" Jacob Black.

—Hola compañero—lo saludé otra vez.

—No jodas Cullen—siempre tan malhumorado. ¿Quién tenía síndrome pre menstrual hoy?

— ¿Molesto por la detención o por la derrota?—me estaba pasando de la raya, no quería iniciar una pelea aquí pero amaba hacer rabiar a Black. Era tan temperamental.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe que te suspendan de la escuela, ni molestar al jefe Swan. Pero a mí sí— arrastraba las palabras. Este chico necesitaba un psicólogo. Posible trastorno bipolar, agresividad y mal carácter. Como decía Emmett, todo un matón, un potencial golpeador de mujeres.

—La verdad no me molesta que me suspendan, ya lo han hecho otras veces. Y tampoco me desagrada molestar al jefe Swan, me tiene sin cuidado— le dije sonriendo de lado. Eso no era totalmente cierto, sólo me habían suspendido una vez y no me hizo mucha gracias molestar al padre de mi novia.

—Pasaremos unos días en prisión por lo que hicimos, veremos si estás a gusto en el bote— bufó Quil.

— ¿Por qué carajos tuvieron que forzar las demás alarmas?— preguntó Embry con el humor de un perro rabioso.

— ¿Prisión por una carrerita? No sé de alarmas me hablas— les contesté a ambos.

—Han culpado a Quil y Embry dizque por alarmas de velocidad. Yo sé que fueron ustedes. Tú, McCarthy y Whitlock— me acusó Black.

—Mis amigos estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo, tú mismo los viste— crucé los brazos.

—Entonces hay más gente metida en esto y voy a averiguarlo— murmuró Black.

No cruzamos más palabras, él se veía molesto, tratando de atar cabos, sería muy difícil que supiera lo que en realidad pasó.

Después del interrogatorio todos se fueron a comer, incluido el jefe de policía. Entonces pude ir con mis amigos. Salimos a los jardines ya que no tenía ganas de aparecerme en el comedor.

—Ten campeón, debes estar hambriento— Emmett me pasó un emparedado.

—Gracias Em, que tal te fue en el interrogatorio— pregunté.

—El jefe Swan me amarró a la silla y me alumbró con esa lámpara que me volvía loco, me inyectó suero de la verdad y aún así no confesé— dijo riéndose.

—Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti—me burlé.

—Si soy un angelito, puse mi mejor carita. No le di ni siquiera motivos para pensar que estaba fuera de la cama a tan altas horas de la noche y en un pueblo extraño. Hasta le dije que aquí en la escuela me contaron la leyenda de la llorona de Forks y que por eso no salgo de noche— soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Conmigo no se portó tan bien— nos interrumpió Jasper. –Me preguntó muchas cosas, apenas respondí. Creo que estaba estresado porque ya se le terminaban los alumnos y aún no conseguía nada—se rió.

—Seguro que con tu autocontrol lo desorientaste—le dijo Emmett.

—Edward, debes confesar, si llega el momento—me aconsejó Jazz.

—Lo haré si la pregunta es directa y no me deja otra salida— contesté pensando que quizás sea pronto.

—Estaremos en un lío— dijo Emmett quejándose.

— A lo hecho pecho Em—le respondí. Fuimos a clases pero al ver que la mayoría de los alumnos abandonaban el comedor y se dirigían al auditorio los seguimos.

Fui llamado al estrado y me sentaron entre Black y Newton. Esta vez Charlie Swan hizo las preguntas correctas, no dejaba salida para evasivas. Black se declaró culpable y le dijeron sus castigos, imaginaba que algo así me esperaba a mí también.

Yo era el siguiente, me levanté y elevé un poco el rostro para presentarle cara al jefe de la policía, asumiría mis responsabilidades de una buena vez, no tenía porque mentir. Nada me preparó para oír a Newton a mi lado culpándose por la carrera, cuál sería mi sorpresa que apenas terminé de procesar lo que decía fui enviado a sentarme al lado de mis amigos.

— ¿Qué paso?— susurró Emmett.

—No lo sé, ese idiota se volvió loco—dije.

—Solo quiere sus quince minutos de gloria—dijo Jasper.

A parecer Newton estaba encantado con el trato de héroe que le estaban dando, hasta coqueteó con mi novia.

Entonces me dejé caer en el asiento. A lo lejos las chicas conversaban, casi todos habían salido así que decidí acercarme para preguntarle si sabían algo.

"_Se me ocurrió una idea tonta, flirteé con Mike, le di a entender que aceptaría salir con el ganador de la carrera y ahora piensa que lo creo valiente, osado y atrevido. Por eso asumió toda la culpa"._

¿Esa era Bella? No podía creer lo que oía.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?— le pregunté tratando de contenerme.

—Edward. Yo tenía miedo…

— ¿Coqueteaste con ese tonto para que se culpara? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Quedo como un idiota? Fui yo quien corrió y ganó, no ese engreído— casi exploto.

—No sabía que otra cosa hacer… papá quería lastimarte…

— ¿Y por eso vas y te tiras a los brazos de Newton? ¿Y ahora saldrás con él para pagarle porque asumió mi culpa?—como podía hacerme algo así, no podía creerlo, no de ella.

—Esa no fue mi intención…—dijo a punto de llorar, no quería que llorara, no por mi culpa.

—Nunca esperé eso de ti Bella. Hubiera preferido todos los castigos a verte salir con él— le dije decepcionado, no estaba molesto con ella pero si algo desilusionado.

Celoso y herido, así me sentía. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude y fui a clase, no presté la más mínima atención a las asignaturas, apenas sonó el timbre me fui a casa tratando de no pensar en ella.

Subí a mi habitación, dormí toda la tarde y parte de la noche, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con mis amigos.

Casi a media noche me desperté, recordaba que sólo hace 24 horas era tan feliz. Bajé a tomar agua y me sorprendió encontrar a Esme despierta.

—Te esperaba— dijo con una sonrisa. –Tu comida está en el horno, sé que no cenaste, debes tener hambre.

—Un poco— dije sacando el plato y sentándome a su lado.

—Tus amigos me dijeron algunas cosas— dijo en ese tono maternal pícaro. He de reconocer que tenía unos padres maravillosos, si Esme me hablaba así es porque quería que confiara en ella

—Me imagino que te contaron lo que pasó en la escuela.

—Sí. Me parece increíble lo que Bella hizo. Estoy decepcionada— murmuró.

—Yo también, no sé cómo pudo hacerme eso— me quejé.

—No me refería a ella, sino a ti— me quedé de una pieza ¿Estaba decepcionada de mi?

—No te entiendo mamá…

—Si ella no hubiera hecho eso, en estos momentos no tendría a mi hijo conmigo, ni tampoco a mi esposo. Carlisle habría ido por ti y se habría peleado con Charlie Swan. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego Edward? Sólo lo hizo porque te ama— dijo como si estuviera bien la actitud de mi novia.

—Pero va a salir con otro…— traté de defender mi posición.

— ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar?—preguntó. No supe como evadir esa pregunta, sabía que yo haría lo que fuera por Bella.

—Habría hecho lo mismo— le respondí avergonzado.

— ¿Acaso crees que ella lo pasará bien saliendo con otro chico?

—Pues no lo sé…

—Estás hablando por la herida Edward— ay mi madre sí que sabía hacerme entender.

—Me molesta mucho— me quejé.

—Deja de lado tus celos y piensa en ella. ¿Cómo crees que estará ahora?

Imaginé a Bella sola en su habitación, debería estar molesta por como la traté o tal vez triste. Quizás me esperaba esta noche para conversar sobre lo sucedido.

Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento me llenó. Fui un tonto al dejarme llevar por mis estúpidos celos, ella es lo más importante en mi vida y sólo debo hacerla feliz. Lo primero que haría mañana es pedirle que me perdone.

—Gracias mamá— le dije terminando de lavar y guardar mi plato.

— ¿De qué hijo? Ve a dormir mañana es un nuevo día, tendrás otra oportunidad— Me dio un beso y se fue a acostar.

Tardé en conciliar el sueño imaginando todas las formas posibles de lograr que Bella me perdonara.


	11. GAMETO MASCULINO

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**GAMETO MASCULINO**

**BELLA **

Era viernes, me desperté cansada porque no dormí bien. Baje algo triste a desayunar y, como cada día, fui al colegio con Leah. Estaba en mitad de camino cuando me sorprendió encontrar un auto atravesado en la ruta, pensé que quizás habría ocurrido un accidente. Me acerque despacio.

Era un Audi azul oscuro, muy elegante. Mi corazón se aceleró, pues ya había visto el mismo auto en la escuela muchas veces y sabía a quién le pertenecía.

¿Jasper me traerá noticias de Edward?

Para mi sorpresa no era Jasper quien estaba parado al lado del auto. Me estacioné a la orilla del camino.

Edward miraba mi vieja camioneta con cara de culpabilidad. Descendí a pesar de los improperios de Leah. Ante ella debía mostrarme hosca y tratar mal a mi novio, aunque la verdad después de lo que me dijo no sería muy difícil, todavía estaba dolida.

—Cullen podrías mover tu auto, tengo que ir al colegio—le reproché tratando de parecer molesta.

—Promete que no te marcharás mientras lo muevo— pidió.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Yo sí y quiero que me escuches.

—Ya estuvo bueno, me largo— gritó Leah bajándose de mi auto.

—Leah, no tienes que irte— miré feo a Edward.

—No me voy a quedar aquí viendo como confraternizas con el enemigo o alguna cosa peor— Leah echó a andar por el camino.

—Por favor, no digas…— le grité.

—Ya te dije Bella, tú no te metas conmigo y yo no me meto contigo. ¿Te quedó claro?— se giró a responderme mientras seguía caminando.

Edward movió su auto mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

Me acerqué a él pensando en qué diría. ¿Me reclamaría? Tal vez quiera dejar en claro las cosas y se haya dado cuenta de lo peligroso de nuestra relación.

Sacó algo de su auto y se volvió a mí.

—Perdóname— dijo acercándome un ramo de flores silvestres.

Me sorprendió mucho y no pude evitar una sonrisa, lo imaginaba arrancando flores en el campo al amanecer. Ridículo pero romántico.

—Edward…

—Por favor, perdóname, casi no pude dormir por el remordimiento, soy un tonto—me acerqué y lo abracé. No me importaba nada más que eso, yo tampoco había podido dormir pensando que tal vez no debí hacer lo que hice.

— ¿Puedo asumir que eso es un sí? ¿Me perdonas?— decía mientras me acariciaba los cabellos. Sólo pude asentir mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi rostro. Él se acercó, me besó.

—Por favor no llores, lo siento, lo siento amor.

—Está bien Edward, no lloro de pena, estoy muy contenta. ¿Y este auto?—pregunté

—Es de Jasper, él se fue con Emmett, mi papá me castigó sin auto por una semana debido a la carrera.

— ¿Se enteró?— pregunté alarmada.

—Parece que mis padres lo supieran todo, claro no los detalles pero siempre me sorprenden. Tuve una charla con mamá anoche y me hizo ver lo idiota que había sido.

—Eso es bueno, digo que puedas hablar libremente con tu madre— le sonreí.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos separamos, cada uno estacionó su auto en un lugar diferente.

Las clases estuvieron muy bien, sin Mike, Jacob, Quil y Embry, todo parecía más tranquilo y llevadero.

Esa noche Edward vino a visitarme como siempre y nos entretuvimos jugando damas chinas, era tan entretenido que el tiempo volaba. El fin de semana en cambio estuvo aburridísimo, pude evitar ir de visita a La Push debido a un resfrío de último momento.

Esperé el lunes con ansias, no tenía clases con Edward las primeras horas así que después del almuerzo coincidimos en gimnasia. El profesor esta vez nos sorprendió con una noticia.

—Alumnos estoy gestionando un permiso especial que nos permita ir el sábado que viene a la playa, creo que necesitan ejercicios al aire libre como los antiguos griegos. Tengo muchas ideas. Llévense una hoja de permiso que será devuelta firmada por sus padres— muchos sonreían, un paseo a la playa sería interesante. El resto de la clase nos dedicamos a conversar sobre que deportes haríamos.

Por la noche Edward fue a verme otra vez.

—Lástima que mañana se terminen las vacaciones— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Vacaciones?—pregunté.

—De las moscas que te andan rondando…

—Bueno no te he contado… mi padre me ha pedido que apresure mi decisión. Lo de casarme con uno de ellos— el rostro de Edward cambió, dejó su amplia sonrisa y endureció su gesto.

— ¿Y qué le has respondido?

—Que saldré esta semana con Mike y la próxima con Jacob. Le prometí que en un mes tendría mi respuesta.

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad piensas salir con esos…?

—No tengo alternativa, sino Charlie elegirá y…

—Solo respóndeme ¿De veras has considerado la posibilidad de casarte con alguno de ellos?

—Antes de conocerte si, había considerado la posibilidad. Ahora no.

—Podré soportarlo entonces. Pero no se los dejaré fácil a ninguno de los dos. Que se hagan ilusiones si quieren. Yo no dejaré que te cases con nadie que no sea yo.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y dejé de respirar ¿Había oído bien? "Con nadie que no sea yo" Eso sonaba a…

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Ya era muy tarde, Edward se marchó como una sombra en la noche, cada vez se hacía más hábil y sigiloso al subir y bajar de mi balcón.

.

.

EDWARD

¡Me perdonó! Mi preciosa Julieta me perdonó.

Fue buena idea salir a buscar flores al campo, al menos no estaban mis amigos para burlarse. Tenía miedo que mi hermosa novia no quisiera volver a verme.

Cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, era graciosa, dulce y tierna. Me hacía sonreír aún cuando no estaba conmigo.

Era feliz al recordar todo lo que hablábamos y aún lo que no decíamos. A veces las miradas hablan por sí mismas y desde que la conozco siento que sus ojos hablan más que ella. Es tan expresiva, tan transparente.

Me preocupaba un poco la idea de su padre de casarla, no lo iba a permitir así tenga que robármela. No dejaría que ninguno de esos mequetrefes la toque. Ella me amaba y eso me daba ciertas ventajas en todo lo que estaba planeando hacer. No dejaría que ninguno se aprovechara ahora que ella había aceptado una cita con el propósito de decidir con quien se casaría. Emmett y Jasper tenían unas cuantas ideas de lo que haríamos.

Pero hoy terminaba el castigo que les habían puesto por la carrera de autos, castigo que yo debí asumir pero que mi hermosa novia me había evitado.

Llegue temprano y me senté detrás del asiento de Bella y Newton. Emmett estaba demasiado feliz hoy pero no quería decirme la razón.

— ¿Se puede saber porque no dejas de sonreír?— le pregunté al grandulón.

—Vamos Eddie relájate, sólo soy feliz.

—Tienes una cara de travesura que mata ¿Que vas a hacer?

—No pienso hacer nada malo, estoy sonriendo porque al igual que tu, yo también tengo buenos recuerdos— dijo

— ¿Recuerdos?

—No eres el único que sabe trepar a un balcón— sonrió.

Me quedé callado, no quería saber detalles. Pronto llegaron Bella y sus amigas. Rosalie y Alice se sentaron juntas y mi novia en el asiento delante de mí, antes de sentarse pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios aunque no me miró.

Estaba tentado a hacerle conversación pero Emmett sacó algo de su mochila.

Mike Newton entró seguido por Jessica y otras dos niñas más. Se había cambiado de look, traía unos jeans gastados, la camisa semi abierta y el cabello revuelto, parecía que acabara de salir de prisión. No pude evitar reírme de lo ridículo de su aspecto.

—Pero si llegó el campeón. ¡El veloz Newton esta aquí!—gritó Emmett a voz en cuello. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? De cuando acá mi amigo trataba así a Newton. Hasta Jasper volteó a mirarnos.

—Choca esos 5 compañero—siguió Emmett levantándose a saludar a Newton, yo no me creía lo que veía. Hasta que me di cuenta que también habían llegado Black y su pandilla.

—Unas palabras amigo. Todos esperamos saber tus experiencias en prisión— le dijo Emmett tomado asiento.

—Todo ha sido genial, como saben el jefe Swan me tiene especial aprecio así que fui tratado muy bien, mejor que otros—dijo mirando hacia Black.

Newton se sentó y pude percibir por el rabillo del ojo unos raros movimientos de mi enorme amigo pero cuando volteé a verlo estaba sentado correctamente. Muy extraño.

— ¿Hola Bella, cómo has estado?— empezó a molestarla Newton.

—Bien Mike ¿Y tú?—le respondió ella nada interesada.

—Excelente. Quería saber con respecto a nuestra cita. ¿Podría ser el viernes?— preguntó Newton y yo casi rompo el libro que estaba abriendo.

—El vienes está bien Mike pero papá no quiere que regrese tarde—dijo Bella sin entusiasmo.

El resto de la clase Mike se la pasó hablándole a mi novia de su estadía en prisión, hasta se atrevió a narrarle la carrera de autos. Habría golpeado a Newton por ser tan vanidoso y fantasear si Bella no supiera la verdad de lo que pasó.

Cuando terminó la clase Emmett se levantó de su asiento como resorte y me hizo señas para seguirlo. Nos reunimos a unos pasos de la puerta.

— ¿Que es lo que te pasa con Newton?—le reprendí.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Jasper al ver a Emmett sonreír maliciosamente.

—Vamos detrás del veloz Newton y lo sabrán—dijo. Nos volteamos para verlo salir al lado de Bella. Dieron unos pasos dirigiéndose a la siguiente clase y oímos carcajadas de muchos alumnos.

—Jajaja el veloz Newton está con el periodo— dijo Emmett partiéndose de risa.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la parte posterior baja de Newton. Tenía una gran mancha roja en su trasero. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que se reían de él porque seguía palabreando a Bella. Jasper y yo soltamos también unas carcajadas y caminamos hacia la próxima clase pero tardamos un poco porque antes Emmett nos explicó que había usado plasticola roja para mancharlo.

Llegamos al aula riendo, ellos entraron primero y yo me congelé en el umbral de la puerta.

Aula de biología, nota mental, saltarme esta clase… Lo recordé demasiado tarde, me giré para salir de allí corriendo y me encontré cara a cara con el profesor.

— ¿Va a algún lado señor Cullen?—sonrió el profesor.

—Verá… olvidé mi libro en mi casillero—me excusé. –Voy por él— traté de convencerlo.

—No se preocupe, le presto el mío, tómelo— dijo poniéndome en las manos un ejemplar.

Estaba atrapado. Me senté al lado de Bella que estaba un tanto sonrojada.

—Nuestra clase de hoy es sobre reproducción celular. Meiosis. Encontrarán el tema en la página 132 de sus libros. Este tipo de reproducción es propio de los organismos superiores. Por favor presten atención— inició el maestro.

En frente había al menos 5 grandes láminas donde se podía observar el proceso de la Meiosis. Llevábamos media hora entre explicación y copiar cuando de pronto el profesor hizo un alto.

—No podemos observar una meiosis en directo pero espero poder ser muy gráfico mostrándoles los gametos masculinos. Por favor jóvenes saquen un papel de la bolsa—dijo ofreciendo una bolsa de plástico a los alumnos de la primera fila.

—No señorita Brandon, sólo los caballeros— le negó el turno a Alice.

Oh no, esto sería embarazoso. Pasó por mi lado y saque un papel tratando de no mostrar mi desagrado.

—Bien, no los abran todavía. Esperemos hasta que todos tengan el suyo— esto me estaba causando dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Quien será el afortunado donador? ¿Será en vivo?— preguntaba Emmett a Jasper quien trataba de no reírse.

—Ahora jóvenes abran sus papelitos, el que tiene una X será el que…bueno el que nos provea de material para estudiar— dijo el profesor.

Era oficial, presentaría un reclamo en la dirección sobre los métodos de enseñanza de este docente, no podía acosarnos de esa forma, tenemos derecho a que no violen nuestra intimidar y nuestro pudor. Vi a mí alrededor y todos se miraban entre sí. Yo aún tenía el maldito papel sin abrir. Lentamente lo desdoble.

Dioses del cielo, el mío tenía la X en tinta roja. ¿Que habría hecho en mi anterior vida para merecer esto? Casi en medio segundo miré a mis amigos creí sentir una ola de calor en mi rostro.

Jasper me miró intuyendo y se quedó con la boca abierta. Emmett volteó la cara tratando de evitar que lo viera reírse.

— ¿Y bien? Levante la mano el que tiene la X—dijo el profesor.

Levanté mi brazo, ya estaba completamente ruborizado. Esta era sin duda la experiencia más embarazosa de toda mi vida.

—Sígame por favor señor Cullen— dijo señalándome la puerta. –Los demás preparen sus portaobjetos y el azul de metileno para tinturar— indicó mientras salía conmigo fuera del aula.

—Señor Cullen sé que esto podría hacerle sentir vergüenza pero es por el bien de la clase, es por la ciencia, no hay nada morboso. Es sólo una muestra seminal— empezó a explicar.

Yo quería gritar ¿Nada morboso? Toda el aula tendría un poco de mi. Y no precisamente algo que quería que vieran. Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando Jessica y Lauren salieron del aula.

—Profesor, necesitamos hablar con usted un minuto. Es importante— pidió Jessica.

Caminaron unos pasos y no presté atención a lo que decían aun me debatía entre huir o quedarme y presentarle cara al maestro para decirle que no lo haría.

—Señor Cullen, puede entrar, no sabía de su enfermedad—dijo él cuando ellas entraron. Me miraba con mucha tristeza. Pude mi cara de confusión.

—Acabo de enterarme, y sé que es difícil sobrellevar algo así. Yo también pasé por algo semejante hace tiempo. No se preocupe que los demás no sabrán— Me puso una mano en el hombro como para confortarme.

Y entonces me di cuenta. ¡La sífilis! La historia que habíamos inventado para sacudirme a Jessica y a Lauren me había salvado. Bendito Emmett, le debía una. Entramos al aula, de inmediato me senté, estaba relajado pero aún me latía el corazón con fuerza. El profesor nos miró.

—Tengo que solicitar un voluntario.

— ¿Que acaso Cullen es capaz de darnos una muestra?—dijo burlándose Black.

—No es viable, necesito un voluntario por favor—pidió el maestro.

— ¿No es viable? Seguro que es un fenómeno y por eso la naturaleza no le dio modo de reproducirse—siguió vociferando Black, tenía ganas de cruzar el aula y romperle la cara.

—Propongo a nuestro héroe— dijo Emmett y todos volteamos a mirarlo. —Mike hermano sólo tú tienes el valor y el poder para hacer lo que los demás no podemos— le dijo Emmett.

La cara de Newton era graciosísima, parecía sentirse un elegido.

—Yo lo haré profesor—se ofreció. Ambos salieron del aula. Todo mundo empezó a reír, murmurar y gritar.

—Que ridículo eres McCarthy, cuando sabes perfectamente que Mike es un imbécil— nos gritó Black.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que sus espermatozoides sean más rápidos que los tuyos?—le contestó Emmett y todos echamos a reír de buena gana. Hasta Bella a mi lado estaba colorada por el esfuerzo.

Unos minutos después el profesor regresó y trajo las muestras. Fue algo realmente asqueroso de ver, Bella ni se asomó al microscopio y yo apenas me acerque. Y aunque Newton tenía una expresión de haber salvado el mundo yo no podía dejar de reírme de lo infantil que era.

Después de clase fuimos a comer. Emmett aún no paraba de reírse.

—Ha sido el mejor día de escuela que he tenido—dijo

—Claro, porque no fue a ti a quien casi obligan a dar su esperma— me quejé.

—Ay amigo, no podíamos permitir que tu primera vez sea en un vasito—me respondió riéndose más. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Cálmate Edward— dijo Jasper –Emmett fue el que corrió al asiento de Jessica para pedirle que le avisara al profesor de tu supuesta enfermedad.

—Gracias Em, pero si te sigues burlando dejaré de dirigirte la palabra—lo amenacé.

—Bueno ahora solo nos falta reírnos de Black y aquí tengo algo que será tan entretenido—dijo mostrándonos un tubo de metal.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Jasper

—Esto mi amigo es algo que Black no olvidará jamás. Pero necesitamos ayuda de las chicas, en especial de Julieta—dijo otra vez con esa mirada traviesa que me asustaba.

—No la metas a ella en esto, no quiero que vuelva a estar envuelta en alguna de nuestras locuras—le amenacé.

—Calma galán, dejaremos que ella decida, nos vemos en clases— se marchó del comedor.

¡Qué día estaba resultando hoy!

Media hora más tarde entrábamos en clase de español. Pasamos unos minutos copiando de la pizarra. Yo quería dormir de lo aburrido que estaba cuando de pronto Tyler se rió.

—Señor Crowley ¿Qué tienen de graciosos los verbos?— le recrimino el profesor.

—Disculpe pero es que algo sale de la mochila de Jake.

Volteamos a mirar y una espuma blanca caía al suelo, provenía desde dentro de la mochila de Black. Él se giró a ver, Quil y Embry se acercaron y comenzaron a limpiar pero la espuma seguía saliendo, pronto casi la mitad del piso estaba invadido de esa cosa viscosa.

—Señor Black. ¡Salga de mi clase ahora mismo! Es una falta de respeto interrumpir de esa forma—le gritó el profesor.

—No sé qué es esto profesor, seguro fue McCarthy— acusó él.

—Lo quiero fuera de mi clase ahora y llévese su mochila— dijo el profesor más molesto aún.

Vimos como se marchaba con su maleta aún botando espuma. Emmett estaba apoyado en su carpeta y no paraba de reírse. Y para mi sorpresa Bella también reía con ganas, casi todos se reían pero la risa de mi amor era tan contagiosa que hasta yo reí un rato.

Al terminar la clase salimos y vi todavía un amplio rastro de espuma que estaba siendo quitada por el personal de limpieza.

— ¿Qué fue eso Emmett?— le pregunté.

—Fue espuma de afeitar congelada, la tenía en el freezer desde que llegamos para una ocasión como esta. Además Bella cooperó mucho, ella se la puso a Black en la mochila, no quería hacerlo hasta que él le reprochó sobre salir con Newton— contó mi amigo.

—Entonces estuvo bien que se la pusiera—le dije llegando al estacionamiento.

Miré a lo lejos a mi novia subiendo a su auto, como me gustaría poder llevarla a su casa después de clases, poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Esta noche pasaría a verla, quería poder comentar todo lo que había pasado y podernos reír a gusto.


	12. LOS ROMPECITAS

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LOS ROMPECITAS**

**BELLA **

Esperaba a Edward en mi cama y no podía evitar seguir riéndome. La había pasado genial en la escuela salvo en clase de biología, yo estaba más sonrojada que mi novio, sabía que toda esa situación era muy vergonzosa para él.

Y cuando Emmett me pidió ayuda para jugarle una broma a Jacob me negué, tenía mucho miedo pero algo me hizo cambiar de idea.

— _¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo?—Oí la voz de Emmett al salir del comedor._

—_Esperando que la visites esta noche—le susurró Rose. _

_Alice y yo intercambiamos unas miradas de complicidad. Emmett había empezado a visitar a Rose por las noches igual que Edward lo hacía conmigo, solo que Rose no nos quería dar detalles. Alice se había quejado porque Jasper no hacía lo mismo. Pero nos contó que desde que llegaron a Forks, su novio cada día él le enviaba un poema a su correo electrónico, le dejaba notas en su cuaderno y se encontraban por las mañanas antes de llegar a la escuela hasta que Edward fue castigado, por eso mi pequeña amiga andaba de malas._

—_Todavía soy menor de edad, contrólense—chillo Alice mirándolos, aunque técnicamente no hacían nada en sus miradas había un brillo extraño._

—_Hola enana, hola Bellieta, necesito su ayuda—dijo Emmett_

—_A quien hay que matar—preguntó Alice._

—_Que mente siniestra. Es sólo algo que tengo preparado para Black pero no me le puedo acercar tanto. Hay que poner algo dentro de su mochila, es pan comido._

—_Yo me acercaría pero es un pelmazo, me van a dar ganas de arañarlo—suspiró Alice._

—_Yo puedo hacerlo—dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Pero no te le acerques tanto— se quejó Emmett._

—_Ni pensarlo ¿Bella no te animas? Jacob es mas amigo tuyo que nuestro—me preguntó._

— _¿Yo? No Rose ¿Y si se da cuenta?—dije con miedo._

—_No lo creo Bellita, ese tipo piensa que eres de su propiedad, no creería que tú le harías algo así—me animó nuestro amigo._

—_Lo siento—me excusé._

—_Bueno ya danos esa cosa y lo sortearemos— dijo Alice quitando de las manos de Emmett un pequeño frasco._

_Caminamos hacia el aula de español y entramos antes que nadie. Rose se sentó en el lugar de Jacob y me hizo señas para que me acercara pero sólo Alice se sentó a su lado. Entonces entró Quil, Embry y Jacob que las rodearon._

—_Hay nenas ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?—dijo Quil que miraba a Rose como si fuera algo comestible._

—_Podría ser grandote, ¿Qué tienes en el cabello?— le preguntó Rose arrugando la nariz._

—_No lo sé, regreso en un minuto—Dijo Quil, saliendo rápidamente. Esa treta de Rose nunca le fallaba todos los chicos corrían al baño siempre que ella se quejaba de algo en su aspecto._

— _¿Bella es cierto lo que dice Mike?— preguntó Jacob molesto._

—_No ando detrás de Mike para saber todo lo que dice—le conteste un poco molesta._

— _¿Vas a salir con él? El imbécil dice que es por ganar la competencia. No tienes porque hacerlo, no fue él quien corrió, fue el cobarde de Cullen que dejó que Mike se echara la culpa._

—_Mike me invitó a salir y acepté, no sé nada de la tonta carrera—le respondí._

—_Llevo más de un año pidiéndote salir y no me aceptas. ¿Por qué vas a salir con él?—casi gritaba._

—_No tengo porque darte explicaciones, salgo con quien quiera—me defendí._

—_No. Puedes salir con Mike si llega entero al viernes pero hay sujetos que es mejor que ni consideres, sobre todo extraños y recién llegados. A esos ni te les acerques, tu padre está de acuerdo conmigo— amenazó._

—_Ese es problema de mi padre y mío, no tienes nada que ver en eso._

—_Claro que tengo que ver, debo cuidar de ti vas a ser mi esposa—gritó._

_Instintivamente le quité el frasco de las manos a Alice._

—_Todavía no elijo Jacob Black, no me presiones o te juro que escogeré a Mike— le dije con el tono más amenazador que pude. _

_Entornó los ojos y me miró como si acabara de abofetearlo, me dio la espalda y salió del aula seguido por Embry que había estado callado. Me levanté, abrí el frasco y vacié su contenido en la mochila de Jacob que Alice gentilmente había abierto para mí._

—_Eso Bella, se lo merece por estúpido—me alentó Rose. _

_Alice sonreía y movía sus pececito con rapidez. Salí del aula, necesitaba aire. Caminé muy rápido hasta que choqué con alguien, era Emmett que me sonreía._

— _¿Estás bien Bellieta?—me dijo burlándose._

—_Ya está hecho, yo misma eché lo que me diste en su mochila, es que me sacó de mis casillas, es tan posesivo._

—_Te dije que ese perro cree que eres de su propiedad, espera un rato ya te reirás—dijo él y siguió avanzando hacia el aula. A lo lejos pude ver a Quil mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos._

Oí ruidos suaves en mi balcón y cerré los ojos.

—Mi bella durmiente, sé lo que necesitas—dijo una suave y aterciopelada voz en mi oído, me estremecí al sentir su aliento y su aroma.

Me dio un suave y tierno beso, mi corazón latía muy rápido, desde hace casi un mes he descubierto que Edward me causa taquicardia. No abrí los ojos quería saber que más podría hacer él para despertarme.

—Vaya no ha sido suficiente, probaré algo distinto—su voz me acariciaba. Sentí sus labios en mi frente, luego en mis mejillas y después un suave beso en el cuello de hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

—Creo que eso sí despertó a la bella durmiente pero solo para estar seguro—besó con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Ya... ya me desperté—dije jadeando. Este hombre quería matarme.

—Que bueno linda porque necesito hablarte— me senté para abrazarlo.

—Te escucho Romeo— apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿A dónde te llevará Newton el viernes?— preguntó serio.

—No lo sé aún no hemos hablado de eso.

— ¿Entonces podrías decirle que te lleve a comer al restaurante italiano que está en el centro?

— ¿Que están planeando?—pregunté sonriendo.

—Emmett tiene algunas ideas. No lo sé, no me quieren decir pero te aseguro que te divertirás mucho.

.

Al día siguiente llegué tarde al colegio, me pasé varios minutos esperando a Leah pero nunca apareció. Según Sue se había ido más temprano que de costumbre. Qué extraño, ella no tiene coche.

Cuando llegué al aula encontré a Jacob y Emmett discutiendo.

—Déjame en paz Black pareces una chica con síndrome premenstrual. Qué carácter—se quejaba Emmett.

—Si al menos atacaras de frente McCarthy, pero eres un mariquita—gritó Jacob. En un par de segundos Emmett tomó de las solapas del abrigo a Jake y lo estampó contra la pared.

—Repite eso Black—lo amenazó.

—Em cálmate, deja a este idiota—dijo Jasper acercándose a contener a su amigo que bajó a Jacob despacio.

—Pues lo repito aquí y donde quieras McCarthy, no eres bienvenido. Desde que llegaste solo has traído problemas, te haces el gracioso con todo el mundo pero eres sólo un retrasado mental— Jake lo provocaba.

— ¿Quieres pelear conmigo Black? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Solo dime donde y cuando pero deja de rondarme como si quisieras que te invite a salir. Yo nunca busqué que tú me aceptaras en el pueblo, hay otras personas que me han dado la bienvenida— sonrió Emmett en son de burla.

Acto seguido Emmett hizo algo que, estaba segura, fue para hacer rabiar más a Jacob.

Tomó mi mano y me sacó del aula.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta incluso Edward que fue el único rostro que de veras me interesaba mirar.

— ¿Qué haces Emmett? ¿Te das cuenta que esto es infantil, verdad?—le reproché en voz baja.

—Lo siento Bellita pero ese idiota me pone de los nervios y si le pegaba me iban a suspender, tenía que hacer algo que le doliera— se quejó.

— ¿Ahora qué va a pensar? Jacob y todos los demás le irán con el chisme a mi papá. Nunca olvides que Charlie trae un arma— amenacé.

—No le tengo miedo a tu viejo, solo me preocupa el coscorrón que me dará mi Rose esta noche, porfis explícale—me rogó con ojitos del gato con botas, no pude evitar reírme.

Regresé al aula, todos me quedaron viendo, menos Jacob que tenía la vista fija en el piso, Edward sonrió al verme y Jasper suspiró aliviado.

Apenas tomé asiento Rose me asaltó.

— ¿Está bien Em?— preguntó.

—Sí, solo quiere que lo perdones por eso que hizo.

—Fue lo mejor, tenía miedo que atacara a Jacob aquí, sabes lo estricto que es el director.

— ¿Sabes lo que andan diciendo las urracas?— me preguntó Alice. Negué con la cabeza.

—Dicen que vieron llegar muy temprano a Edward y a Leah, en el mismo auto— susurró.

— ¿Edward llegó en su auto? Pensé que estaba castigado... ¿Con Leah?—murmuré. Había algo que no me gustaba en todo esto, más que los tontos celos que estaban naciendo en mi pecho.

Se me hizo larga la espera hasta la noche, Edward llegó puntual como siempre, yo lo esperaba algo molesta, si lo confieso, estaba celosa.

—Hola amor—dijo tratando de besarme pero lo esquivé.

— ¿Esta mañana llevaste a Leah a la escuela?— pregunté.

—Soy inocente, de todo lo que se me acuse verbal o mentalmente— me sonrió.

— ¿Viniste a recogerla o el encuentro fue casual?—pregunte con ironía, pobre de él si ese encuentro fue planeado.

—Yo encontré a esa chica en la carretera congelándose y le ofrecí ayuda. La reconocí del otro día, creo que la llevas diariamente al colegio—dijo Edward en su defensa.

—No me imagino a Leah sola, muerta de frío caminando en la carretera a tu casa—le replique.

— ¿Insinúas que yo quedé con ella? ¿Crees que te miento, que juego contigo? ¿Qué trepo cada día tu balcón sabiendo que si algún día tu padre me encuentra de seguro me mata, solo porque eres un pasatiempo….?— No lo dejé terminar y lo besé casi con desesperación, al principio no me correspondió pero luego me tomó con la misma pasión que yo.

Cuando casi no tenía aliento nos separamos, él sonreía.

—Vaya, creo que voy a darte celos más seguido—lo empujé jugando y caímos a la cama.

—Te creo Edward, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer algo así, ¿Pero acaso no lo encuentras extraño?—pregunté acurrucándome en su pecho.

—Si es muy raro, hay que estar preparados— lo sentí preocupado

—Si claro ¿Qué tal si contratamos a Jasper Holmes y a Emmett Watson?—le dije en broma para que se relajara.

.

.

**EDWARD **

Cada día que visitaba a Bella era mejor que el anterior, éramos como almas gemelas, nos comprendíamos bien, nos gustaban las mismas cosas y a veces hablábamos lo mismo, hasta nuestros pensamientos eran parecidos.

Sólo la noche que hablé con ella sobre la chica quilete recogí en la carretera casi discutimos. Afortunadamente entendió lo que me pasó. Yo no esperaba encontrar a su amiga en el camino de casa a la escuela ya que Bella vive en una ruta distinta. Pero allí estaba una mañana, en la carretera y con un suéter que apenas debía abrigarla. Las mañanas son muy frías en este pueblo.

Me detuve caballerosamente y me ofrecí a llevarla, ella se rehusó al principio quizás pensando que podía pedirle aventón a alguien conocido ya que yo era "el enemigo" como me había llamado hace unos días. Pero al ver que el auto de Jasper y Emmett pasaron por nuestro lado aceptó subirse al mío. No dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me dio las gracias por traerla. Luego Mike se me acercó para insinuar que tenía un romance secreto con la amiga de Bella, eso sería lo que las malas lenguas andarían esparciendo así que esa misma noche me apresuré a contarle todo a Bella.

Pero hoy mis pensamientos volaban en torno a otra cosa, desde muy temprano sentía una sensación muy molesta en el pecho, una sensación casi desesperante.

Bella tenía su dichosa cita con Newton y eso hacía que mi día fuera un infierno, no tenía ni ganas de estar junto a Emmett y Jasper que alistaban todo su arsenal para esta noche.

Tal vez debería no ser tan masoquista y dejarlos solos, confiaba en mi novia pero sabía que si me quedaba no tendría ni un minuto en paz. Sabía que Mike estaba jugando sus últimas cartas y que haría algo atrevido y no iba a ponérselo fácil.

—Romeo es hora. ¿Nos acompañas o te quedarás a lamentarte?—gritó Emmett.

Salí con cara de pocos amigos y me subí al auto. Llegamos temprano, ni Bella ni Newton llegaban aún. Pedimos una mesa cerca de la zona romántica y ordenamos mucha comida, parecía que había en nuestra mesa un plato de cada cosa que ofrecía el restaurante. No terminaban de servirnos cuando Bella y Newton llegaron. Él se veía de lo más galante, abriéndole las puertas y acomodándole su silla.

—Mike amigo—saludó a Emmett al verlos, yo me limité a forzar una sonrisa.

Casi gruñí de rabia cuando al momento de ordenar él se atrevió a tocarle la mejilla.

—Calma Romeo, espera un poco, no te arrepentirás—insistía Emmett.

—Si Edward, creo que tenemos preparado un buen programa para hoy—agregó Jasper

—Ravioles para la señorita y para mi espaguetis a la carbonara. Una botella de su mejor vino tinto— oímos pedir a Mike.

—Bingo—dijo Emmett sonriendo. Tomó uno de los platos que habíamos pedido de espaguetis y disimuladamente lo roció con un polvo.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Otra vez purgante?—pregunté

—Primera fase del plan—murmuró Jasper.

Cuando sirvieron en la mesa de Bella, Emmett se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia ellos. Se agacho a murmurar algo al oído de Newton, él se ruborizo y le dio las gracias. Luego de que mi amigo regresó Newton se levantó y se excusó con Bella para ir a los servicios. Jasper se levantó con cuidado llevando el plato donde Emmett roció esa cosa. Apenas conversó con Bella que se veía radiante mirando a mi mesa. Jasper no tardó ni diez segundos en cambiar los platos. Newton regresó a tomar su lugar, la cena transcurrió con calma pero mis amigos comían con mucho apetito, de pronto ambos se miraron.

—Segunda fase, Edward tienes diez minutos libres con Bellieta, cortesía de los tres mosqueteros—dijo Emmett. Ambos se levantaron y se fueron al baño, Jasper llevaba una bolsa.

No pasó un minuto y Mike también se excusó con Bella. También se fue al baño.

Diez minutos, me dijeron mis amigos. No lo pensé dos veces y ocupe el asiento de Newton, llevando una copa de mí mesa. Llené ambas copas, la de Bella y la mía.

—Por la mujer más encantadora de he conocido—le dije sonriéndole.

Ella miró a todos lados un poco asustada pero me correspondió.

—Por la mejor cita clandestina que he tenido—dijo coquetamente aunque se ruborizo mucho.

Bebimos el vino y conversamos de todo, le prometí llevarla algún día a comer a Italia. Cuando calculé unos diez minutos me despedí y me fui a mi mesa. Mike llegó unos instantes después traía una cara de susto. Mis amigos se tardaron algo más de tiempo pero volvieron.

Noté que Newton se removía en su silla y parecía estar muy fastidiado. No tardaron ni cinco minutos más, él y Bella se marcharon al parecer por insistencia de Mike.

Emmett y Jasper soltaron una risotada y chocaron sus puños.

—Ese polvo picapica es infalible, valieron los 20 dólares que costaron—reía Emmett.

— ¿En dónde le pusieron eso?—pregunté

—En el papel sanitario—soltó Jasper que seguía riéndose.

—Pobre Newton, va a necesitar toda su voluntad para soportar la picazón, seguro que va a dejar a Bella en este instante.

—Son realmente malvados, gracias—les dije en tono de reproche.

—Para que están los amigos y espera a ver lo que tenemos preparado para Black, se va a arrepentirse de salir con Bella. Somos los mejores rompe citas de Washington— se felicitaba Emmett.

—Sí, tienes que decirle a Bella que Black la lleve al cine— Jasper tenía esa cara de psicópata.

Mis amigos eran geniales no imaginaba unos hermanos mejores que ellos. El gran Emmett, terriblemente infantil y obsesivo pero de buen corazón. Jasper era el cerebro de nuestra organización, maquiavélico y calculador. Sin ellos no podría haber llegado hasta donde estoy, la pasaba bien, me divertía. Eran verdaderamente mis hermanos.


	13. PERRO ASTUTO

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**PERRO ASTUTO**

**BELLA**

Es increíble sólo pensar que la cita con Mike fue la mejor de mi vida, jamás había reído tanto.

No sé que le habían hecho los chicos pero Mike no paraba de restregarse en el asiento de vuelta a mi casa. Tendría que preguntarles luego.

Bajé del auto, Mike ni siquiera quiso acompañarme hasta mi puerta, había cambiado de color, su rostro tenía color verdoso, así que lo apuré para que se vaya.

Llegué muy temprano, vi mi reloj, exactamente una hora y media. ¡Fabuloso! Tendría tiempo para ver algún programa en la televisión ya que Edward no vendría esta noche.

Me sorprendí al encontrar a Jacob en la sala conversando con mi padre.

—Bella, no te esperábamos tan pronto— dijo Charlie

—Hola papá, Jacob. Bueno Mike estaba indispuesto, tiene catarro— mentí.

—Hola Bells, Charlie y yo hablábamos, no sabía que podías salir a pasear conmigo la semana que viene, no me dijiste nada—me reprochó con una sonrisa.

—No esperarás que yo te pida salir—le dije con otra sonrisa fingida.

—Tiene razón Jake, las chicas no hacen eso. Pídeselo—le alentó mi padre. Ay porque le di ideas. Jacob se levantó y suavizó su voz.

— ¿Señorita Swan aceptaría salir conmigo el viernes que viene?

—Sería un honor señor Black—le dije sin sonreír, sé que él pudo sentir que lo hacía por compromiso pero no le importó.

— ¿A dónde irán?—preguntó papá

—Dejaré que Bella decida—le aseguró Jacob.

—Permiso papá quiero dormir, me duele la cabeza—me excusé.

—Hasta mañana hija que descanses.

Me fui a la cama, no tenía deseos de quedarme a conversar. Ni siquiera miré a Jacob para despedirme.

.

Ese fin de semana también fue aburrido, Edward no venía sábados ni domingos porque mi casa solía estar llena de gente, papá invitaba a comer a sus amigos y redoblaba la vigilancia.

El lunes en clase de deportes entregamos los permisos firmados para ir a La Push el siguiente sábado, habrían varios juegos y competencias de lo más raras, me daba la impresión que el profesor se pasó la semana viendo películas griegas y romanas, no me extrañaría que nos soltara un par de leones para ejercitarnos.

—Las competencias que realizarán están inspiradas en aquellas que dieron origen a las actuales olimpiadas. Habrá dos tipos de combates "Luchas greco—romanas" y "Toma y defensa". En la primera serán por afinidad, iré llamando por lista y el alumno elegirá a alguien con quien combatirá. Tengan estas hojas con las reglas, léanlas. Es algo que los antiguos mediterráneos hacían para ajustar cuentas con sus adversarios. No estoy promoviendo la violencia, no se valen puñetazos ni patadas. Y en el combate "Toma y defensa" si habrá un sorteo, parejas mixta, hombre y mujer, le daré a uno un objeto valioso que tiene que defender y el otro combatiente tratará de quitárselo. Vale cualquier treta pero sin violencia, se evaluará la sagacidad, las chicas tienen menos fuerza física así pueden emplear la estrategia que se deseen— todos nos miramos con cara de póker. Sólo Emmett sonreía mirando a Rose.

— ¿Ya pensaste a dónde iremos?—me preguntó Jacob acercándose.

—No, la verdad no lo sé, déjame pensar un poco—le dije sin interés.

—Está bien pero me lo dice con anticipación—sonrió maliciosamente. Qué rabia me daba tener que aceptar salir con él. Quisiera tener un bate en este momento.

Esa noche Edward me llegó más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Lo eché de menos, estuve en el balcón esperando más de una hora.

— ¿Hola preciosa, me extrañaste?— preguntó apenas entró en mi habitación.

—Pensé que no vendrías— me quejé.

—Papá quería que cenara con ellos. Diariamente ceno solo y digo que me voy a dormir, Esme sabe que vengo a verte pero papá no.

— ¿Y qué novedades?— le pregunté. Lo único que me alegraba de salir con Jacob es que tal vez le echen también ese polvo picapica que usaron con Mike. Rosalie me contó esta mañana cada detalle. Emmett había pasado en su habitación el fin de semana entero. Qué envidia.

—Los chicos no me quieren dar detalles de lo que planean pero me pidieron que te dijera que el viernes vayan al cine. Hay una película romántica con Robert Pattinson, está en su última semana así que no irá mucha gente— sonrió.

— ¿Cine con Jacob? Aj, espero que tengan algo bueno.

—Eso espero yo también, no soportaría que ese idiota trate de besarte a oscuras. Y yo mirando como tonto— se quejó.

— ¿Qué crees que es peor verlo o sentirlo?

—Mejor no respondo eso— me besó con tanta ternura que sentí desfallecer.

.

La semana pasó muy rápido precisamente porque no tenía intenciones de salir con Jacob. Edward había venido cada día. El jueves por la noche lo noté preocupado.

— ¿Edward, te ocurre algo?

—Todo está demasiado calmado, Black no se ha mostrado como otros días está muy tranquilo, demasiado confiado. Eso es malo— dijo pensando.

— ¿Malo? ¿No crees que tal vez está así porque no ha tenido problemas con ustedes?— pregunté.

—Mi padre dice que cuando hay demasiada calma es que algo se acerca— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Desconfías de los tres mosqueteros? Porque yo no— le aseguré.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero por si las dudas. Sé que no tienes celular, quisiera que lleves uno sólo por si acaso.

—Papá no me deja tenerlo, ya sabes teme que mamá trate de comunicarse conmigo.

—Este fue mi primer celular—me tendió un pequeño aparato plateado.

— ¡Qué lindo!— exclamé. En verdad era adorable, tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de mi mano.

—No tiene muchas funciones pero es discreto. Quiero que lo lleves mañana. Está apagado, solo tienes que encenderlo, mi número es el primero, también están el de Emmett, de Jasper de papá y mama. Y claro de tus amigas también.

—Si mi padre me descubre con este celular me mata—le dije en broma

—No es gracioso, por eso debes tenerlo apagado, pide clave para ingresar, solo oprimes el 7 cuatro veces seguidas y entras. Si te descubren con él… destrúyelo.

—Tendré mucho cuidado— dije revisando el aparatito tan mono. No sería capaz de destruirlo por eso me cuidaría mucho de no encenderlo a menos que sea una emergencia. — ¿Debo llevarlo mañana?— pregunte.

—Sí. Para hacerme sentir más seguro.

—Bueno— acepté.

.

Al día siguiente Jacob me esperó en el estacionamiento. Parecía que no iba a iniciar bien el día después de todo.

—Hola Bella. Así que hoy es día de cine, ¿Ya sabes que veremos?— preguntó.

—No. Puede ser una película romántica tal vez ¿Qué opinas?— dije tratando de parecer entusiasmada, pero obviamente no me daba mucho resultado.

—Lo que tú digas—sonrió caminando hacia las aulas de clases. Había días en que no parecía tan malo, incluso me hacía recordar a mi amigo de la infancia. Aquel que me defendía siempre.

Por la tarde estaba algo nerviosa, Leah tenía en una de sus crisis emocionales tan comunes últimamente. Siempre hacía berrinche cuando tomábamos el té con Sue. Se quejaba de la escuela, de los maestros, de las compañeras de clases. No sabía que la pasara tan mal.

—Ve a alistarte Bella, Jacob vendrá por ti en un par de horas, ponte bonita, ¿Quieres que te peine? Puedo hacerte unos rizos— ofreció Sue.

—Gracias, no creo que sea para tanto, solo es Jacob— dije aburrida.

—Parece que tienes mayores aspiraciones— Leah clavó sus ojos de águila sobre mí.

—Es simplemente que no estoy entusiasmada, es solo una salida— me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez sea algo mas—sonrío Sue.

—No Sue, no será nada más— le corregí.

—Es que Bella tiene otros gustos— añadió Leah con mucho sarcasmo.

— ¿Así? ¿En serio Bella? ¿Hay algún chico que te guste? ¿Mike Newton por ejemplo?— a Sue parecía fascinarle mi vida sentimental. Si ella supiera, moriría de preocupación.

Leah sonrió, parecía que se lo pasaba de maravilla.

—Bella tiene gustos más especiales— dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Si las miradas mataran o al menos golpearan, ella estaría inconsciente en el piso.

Sue miró nos con suspicacia, tratando de adivinar por donde iba la conversación pero la verdad estaba perdida la pobre.

—Solo porque no me gusta Jacob no quiere decir que me guste otro— dije muy segura. –Permiso, creo que me maquillaré— Salí a arreglarme para la función de hoy.

Jacob llegó puntual por mí. A las siete como habíamos quedado, papá también apareció a tiempo para poder vernos salir juntos.

—Espero que no sea esta la última vez que los vea así, hacen una buena pareja—nos decía mirándonos. Sí claro. Bonita pareja hago con Jake llevando esta cara de resignación.

—Eso es lo que pienso Charlie seguro Bella me tendrá más en cuenta de ahora en adelante—Jacob sonreía a papá como si acabara de hacer un buen negocio.

—Date prisa que no me quiero perder los avances de otras película—lo apuré, tal vez los chicos ya estarían esperando, me sentía más segura con ellos cerca.

Subimos al auto y partimos, no hablamos durante el viaje. Estábamos muy cerca del cine y Jacob recibió una llamada.

—Ok, gracias—fue todo lo que dijo.

Frente al cine redujo la velocidad, miró hacia los títulos de las películas y sonrió. Aceleró y se pasó de largo. Me estremecí ante su reacción.

—Me apetece comer algo primero. ¿Te molesta?—preguntó, no sabía que decir, estaba confundida pero algo me decía que él sabía algo o le habían avisado.

—No. Creo que hay otra función después de esta—traté de parecer normal.

—La verdad no quiero ir al cine hoy.

—Entonces no me hubieras pedido que escogiera el lugar si después de todo vas a llevarme a donde tú quieras—le reproché.

—Tengo hambre se defendió—manejó unos minutos y se detuvo frente al restaurante al que Mike me trajo la semana anterior.

—No quiero comida italiana—le dije.

—Pues no la comas, yo muero por unos espaguetis— para esas alturas yo traía una cara de indignación que mataba.

Bajé rápido sin esperarlo y entré, me senté en la misma mesa que mi cita anterior.

— ¿Te gusta repetir los patrones?—dijo sonriendo. Me di cuenta que sabía de mi cita con Mike ¿Cómo podría saber si él estuvo con papá cuando eso ocurrió?

— ¿Vas a pedir o comeré solo?—preguntó.

—Solo quiero agua—dije.

Pidió una lasaña y mientras comía yo miraba alrededor buscando en que entretenerme.

— ¿Ahora me llevarás al cine?— pregunté cuando terminó de comer.

—No quiero películas románticas si puedo vivir una. Me apetece dar una vuelta, luego te llevaré a casa, Charlie me pidió que no llegáramos mas de las 11 y todavía faltan 3 horas— no dije nada. Es más, no quería ni hablarle.

Salimos, subí a su auto, dimos un par de vueltas por el pueblo. Pero luego tomó la carretera de camino a La Push.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunté molesta.

—Pensé que te gustaría dar una vuelta por la playa

— ¿Si quisiera ir te habría dicho no crees?—estaba más que molesta, comenzaba a irritarme.

—Es que eres tan tímida— dijo sonriendo.

Empezó a manejar más rápido, me asustaba lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza.

—Regrésame a casa—le pedí.

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que podríamos visitar a mi padre.

— ¡No quiero! Papá no sabe a dónde iremos. Quiero volver ¡Ahora!— me contenía para no gritar.

Jacob sacó su celular y llamó.

—Charlie hola. Sí estamos bien. Cambiamos de planes, ¿Podemos ir a visitar a Billy? Sí, no te preocupes la traeré de vuelta a media noche. Ok— cortó la llamada –Tu padre no tiene problemas— dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Pues yo no quiero ir a ningún lugar!—grité furiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las sorpresas? ¿Quizás porque no está tu amigo grandote?— me quedé tiesa oyéndolo Él sabía… estaba segura. —Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa Bella, no soy tan idiota para caer con unos mocosos. Éste es el trato, vas conmigo a La Push, te portas bien, como una dulce y delicada chica o tu padre va a saber de tus líos con el tal McCarthy y no creo que le cueste meterlo a la cárcel. Charlie tiene sus recursos— dijo sonriendo.

No me iba a intimidar con eso, no podía probar que yo tenía nada con Edward, es decir con Emmett ya que Jacob creía que era con el amigo de mi novio, con quien me veía.

—No me importa lo que le digas a papá, no quiero ir contigo. ¡Déjame bajar!— grité.

Detuvo el auto en seco. Me miró y quitó el seguro de la puerta.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, después no digas que no hago lo que pides— dijo con una falsa sonrisa, parecía herido en su orgullo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me quité el cinturón y bajé. El frío de la noche me hizo estremecer, no llevaba mi mejor abrigo y estaba helado aquí.

Apenas cerré la puerta el auto continuó su marcha. Sabía que estaba por lo menos a diez kilómetros del pueblo y me tomaría un par de horas llegar, así que comencé a dar pasos sin voltear a mirar si Jacob volvía.

Llevaba casi cinco minutos caminando cuando oí ruidos en el bosque, parecían animales. Me dio miedo, pensé en Edward. En estar a salvo en sus brazos. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Desde luego preocupado por mí, tenía razón anoche, algo no iba bien de todos modos. Revolví mi pequeño bolso y saque el diminuto celular que me dio, lo encendí y marque la clave.

Sonreí al ver una foto suya como fondo de pantalla. Busqué su número y marque. Al primer timbre contestó.

— ¿Bella dónde estás?—dijo alarmado.

—Ven por mí, estoy en la carretera a La Push, a mitad de camino entre Forks y la reserva.

— ¿Estás sola?— preguntó. Pude escuchar el motor de un auto acelerando.

—Si estoy sola, me bajé del auto de Jacob, tengo mucho frío y está todo oscuro—me quejé.

—No me tardo amor, espérame— sé que si pudiera correr a velocidad de la luz ya estaría aquí conmigo.

—Aquí estaré—le dije sonriendo.

Anduve otros 5 minutos a oscuras hasta que las potentes luces de un enorme auto me cegaron. No era el auto plateado que esperaba, se estacionó cerca de mí. Pensé en correr pero Edward bajó muy rápido de aquel enorme jeep, me envolvió con una cobija y me atrajo contra su pecho.

— ¿Que pasó preciosa?—su voz era tan dulce que quería quedarme así un rato más.

—Jacob sabía lo que le hicieron a Mike, también que planeaban algo para hoy, se desvió después que le avisaron por teléfono. Fuimos a comer al restaurante de la semana pasada, después tomó esta ruta y le pedí bajarme del auto.

— ¿Y te dejó sola en medio de la carretera?—preguntó molesto. Yo solo encogí los hombros. –Nosotros esperamos en el cine, cuando empezó la función nos llovieron palomitas, eran Quil y Embry. Esos idiotas son los que seguramente nos siguieron la semana pasada, sabían que haríamos algo contra Black.

—Sí, ellos debieron llamarle por eso Jake cambio de ruta. De camino aquí me amenazó, quería ir que vaya a ver a su padre y que me portara bien o si no le contaría a papá que tengo algo con Emmett— le conté. Edward debía estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, no debía ocultarle nada.

—Estúpido perro—murmuró pero alcancé a oírlo.

— ¿Que haremos ahora?—le pregunté.

—No lo sé, por lo pronto vamos con los chicos, los dejé en el cine, me traje el auto de Emmett. Cuando supe que no vendrían al cine quisimos buscarte en el pueblo pero encontramos los neumáticos de nuestros autos pinchados. Este es el único auto que tiene doble refuerzo en las llantas y no le pasó nada así que apenas llamaste vine lo más rápido que pude.

El Jeep de Emmett era enorme como él, nunca había subido a un auto así. Edward me miró con una sonrisa, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subió al asiento, era muy alto para mí. Me puso uno solo de los varios arneses que traía.

Manejó rumbo al pueblo pero antes que llegáramos nos alcanzaron dos autos más. Eran mis amigas. Estaba muy contenta, por fin nos reuníamos todos. Bajamos y fui a saludarlas, me sorprendió encontrar a Jasper en el auto de Alice y a Emmett en el de Rosalie.

— ¡Bella!—chillo Alice lanzándose hacia mí.

—Qué bueno que estás bien—me dijo Rose.

—Qué alegría verlas—les dije.

— ¿Qué pasó Bellieta?—preguntó Emmett. Edward le contó lo que había pasado y sus amigos estaban muy callados.

— ¿Ese asqueroso chucho te dejó en medio de la nada?—pregunto Alice.

—Yo quise bajarme—traté de sonar calmada.

—Esto requiere medidas extremas, va a tener que pagar por lo que hizo— Emmett juntó sus puños en forma amenazante.

—Solo íbamos a avergonzarlo un poco, ahora no tendremos piedad—la mirada de Jasper se oscureció.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?—les pregunté. Todavía me quedaban dos horas que no pensaba desperdiciar.

— ¿Hasta qué hora te dio permiso tu papá?—preguntó Alice.

—Creo que hasta la media noche—respondí sonriendo.

—Entonces vayamos a pasear por allí, lejos del pueblo—pidió Rose.

—Lo que tú quieras bebita—dijo Emmett. Todos lo miramos con cara de interrogación.

—Sí. En un rato le daremos a Jacob una lección—sonrió Alice.

—Eso déjanoslo a nosotros— pidió Emmett.

—No me refiero a tortura física, eso se lo pueden cobrar mañana, estaremos un par de horas por aquí y luego dejaremos a Bella a la entraba del pueblo, déjenmelo a mí—sonrió, esa pequeña también era tan maquiavélica como su novio.

Fuimos a otra playa y paramos los carros cerca de un acantilado, pero ahora íbamos en el auto de Rose porque el de Emmett era muy grande y ellos nos lo habían pedido porque dijeron que necesitarían espacio, no preguntamos sólo se lo cedimos, esos dos eran tan pasionales yo prefería no imaginar nada.

—Que hermosa noche—dijo Edward.

—Ni se nota que casi me congelo— me queje. Edward se quedó mirándome confundido. Yo quería un abrazo cálido.

—Así encontré a Leah el otro día ¿Quién mas tiene la poca cortesía de dejar a una chica sola en medio de la carretera?—dijo más para sí mismo.

— ¿Crees que Jacob fue el que dejó botada a Leah?—le pregunté.

—Es posible, deberías preguntarte.

— ¿Acaso no la oíste la otra vez? No me meto en sus asuntos y ella no se mete en los míos. No quiero preguntarle— hice puchero.

—Ella también estuvo en la carrera de autos, por cierto traía una minifalda muy corta— dijo pensando.

— ¿Leah con minifalda? ¿En serio? Jamás usa ese tipo de ropa— se me hizo de lo más raro.

—Extraño. Bueno olvidémonos de eso un rato, es mas olvidémonos de todos, acércate, creo que todavía tienes frío— no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces yo ya estaba recostada contra él.

—Te quiero bonita— dijo besándome la nariz.

—Y yo a ti mi príncipe—respondí.

Pasamos dos horas que parecieron minutos. Sentí vibrar algo entre nosotros y Edward saco su celular.

—Era Alice, está ansiosa por poner su plan en marcha—dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—pregunté.

—Que entre nosotros tres, Jasper es el que idea todas las cosas que hacemos, desde las travesuras, las excusas y todo lo que iniciamos. Parece que Alice es Jasper en versión femenina, no saben lo parecidos que son—dijo riéndose.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del pueblo Alice me estaba esperando con los demás.

—Bella, ve al teléfono público que está en esa gasolinera y llama a tu papá. Le dices que venga por ti. Si te pregunta que pasó dile que reñiste con Jacob. Cuando llegue le dices que él te dejó en medio de la carretera y que viniste caminando desde La Push— me pareció buena idea.

—Claro ¿Alguien tiene cambio?— Edward puso unas monedas en mi mano.

—Y ustedes— continuó mi pequeña amiga dando instrucciones mirando a los chicos. —Más les vale que mañana dejen medio muerto a ese perro o yo misma lo mataré— la enana se oían amenazadora.

Nos despedimos de ellos, mis amigas subieron a sus autos, estarían cerca, lo suficiente para ver cuando mi papá esté aquí.

Lo único que me molestaba era el frío ya que el abrigo de Edward me había calentado bastante. Llamé a papá.

— ¿Bella dónde estás?—contestó molesto.

—Estoy en la gasolinera a la entrada del pueblo—fingí estar llorando.

—Estoy en La Push—dijo él. Me asusté mucho. –Jacob dice que riñeron y que te quisiste bajar del auto, pero cuando volvió por ti no te encontró, salí a buscarte ¿Donde te has metido?— el estómago se me encogió, ese tipo era tan astuto, ahora se las vería conmigo.

—Traté de tomar un atajo papá tenía mucho frío, entré al bosque, me caí y estoy hecha un desastre— gimoteé.

—Cálmate pequeña, voy por ti, quédate donde estás— colgó.

No sabía qué hacer, saque el celular plateado y busque a Alice, le conté la conversación con papá y pareció quedarse muda.

—Espera allí— me dijo. En menos de 30 segundos llego, bajo de su auto, me llevó a un lado de la carretera y sonrió.

—Bella ahora sé una buena niña y tírate al piso—estaba loca, la miré espantada.

—Alice, no creo que sea buena idea…

—Bella tienes que estar en terribles condiciones cuando llegue Charlie, tírate al piso, ensúciate, vamos rápido— hice lo que me pidió, yo nunca hice berrinches de niña y no sabía lo que se sentía. No era tan malo. Ella rasgó mi suéter y me puso ramitas y hojas en el cabello.

—Ahora si se va a molestar tu papi—sonrió. –Siéntate en esa roca y espéralo, pon tu peor cara de niña abandonada— sacó su bolso y me pasó maquillaje por una de mis mejillas, me pintó de morado mi mano derecha.

Pronto llegó papá. Bajó de su auto muy molesto.

— ¡Bella! Definitivamente no volverás a salir con Jacob, no tiene permiso para sacarte de casa. No sabe comportarse con las chicas, como se le ocurre dejarte sola, aunque hayan discutido no debió dejarte allí. Voy a tener una cuantas palabras con él— dijo sacando su abrigo y poniéndomelo en los hombros.

—Jacob es muy celoso papá—dije llorando, quería hacerlo más real y de paso desacreditarlo.

— ¿Celoso?—preguntó.

—Sí, se molestó porque el mozo del restaurante me miraba y luego porque se acordó que Emmett me hablo el otro día. Me acusó de ser resbalosa y me gritó, no quiero verlo más papá—rompí a llorar con ganas.

—Me dijo algo, dice que sospecha que te ves con el tal McCarthy, pero ya lo comprendo todo, tiene celos enfermizos, eso no es bueno, es muy peligroso. Personas así solo causan desgracias. No quiero algo así para ti, no quiero que tu también pases por lo mismo—dijo mirando al horizonte como recordando algo. Me abracé más a él, sabía que era algo muy doloroso y triste que nunca había querido decirme.

Llegamos a casa, me bañé y luego bajé a tomar la leche que me preparó papá, me trató con mucho cariño, hacía años que no preocupaba así por mí, me sentí un poco mal por engañarlo pero Jacob había sido muy malo conmigo y no quería que me obligaran a salir con él otra vez.

Me acosté de madrugada y puse mi alarma. Mañana tendríamos un día de lo más agitado en la playa, no quería perdérmelo.


	14. CUERPO A CUERPO

**CAPÍTULO 14 **

**CUERPO A CUERPO**

**EDWARD **

Desperté muy temprano, vi a mis amigos ya vestidos para salir.

—Sí que tienen prisa—les dije.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, al que madruga...—contestó Jasper.

—Estaba enseñándole a Jazz algunas técnicas que aprendí con papá, ya sabes, cuando era niño me entrenaba para ser luchador—decía Emmett.

—Si Edward, sería mejor que las aprendieras, no podrás usar tu gancho derecho con Black, las técnicas de lucha nos vendrán bien— me animó Jazz.

—Cualquiera de los tres debe defender el honor de Bellieta—bromeó Em sonriendo.

Durante media hora me enseñaron algunas llaves y técnicas de lucha, presté mucha atención, quería ser yo el que le diera su merecido a Black.

Salimos, todos en el auto de Emmett ya que los otros autos se quedaron en el taller para que le cambiaran los neumáticos. Al llegar a la escuela me quedé sin habla, Bella traía una ropa deportiva que hacía resaltar su esbelto cuerpo.

—Edward, cierra la boca se te van a meter las moscas—dijo Em riéndose.

—Pensé que tú también te quedarías en shock viendo lo que trae puesto Rosalie—le bromeó Jasper.

—Jaja, ya había visto top rosa el jueves por la noche, lo que hay debajo si me dejó idiota—sonrió recordando algo no muy decente.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y no dijimos otra palabra.

Un autobús escolar nos llevó hasta la playa, nunca había estado en esa zona, no que yo recordara, era un hermoso paisaje lleno de acantilados y playas desiertas. Bella y sus amigas iban en los primeros asientos, nos miraban de reojo. Qué bien le sentaba ese pantalón azul. Como quería acercarme y ahuyentar a Mike que estaba en un asiento cercano y no paraba de mirarla y tratar de hacerle conversación.

No vi a la pandilla de Black con nosotros, tal vez esperarían en su territorio. Pasamos por una zona habitada, esa debía ser la reserva Quilete, Black y compañía esperaban en su auto y siguieron nuestro transporte hasta llegar a la playa.

—Fórmense por favor, no se comporten como niños—nos decía el profesor al bajar. —Señor Newton deje ya en paz a la señorita Swan— fijé mi mirada y vi a mi Julieta algo incómoda tratado de deshacerse de Newton.

—Vamos a hacer un poco de calentamiento. Correremos hasta esas rocas y volveremos, en grupo. Señorita Stanley, si sabía que veníamos a la playa ¿Por qué se puso botas?— reclamaba el pobre hombre. Hay que tener paciencia para ser maestro de escuela secundaria.

Corrimos por espacio de media hora, el profesor dejo de insistir cuando vio que más de la mitad de los alumnos se habían rezagado y algunos estaban sentados.

—Iniciaremos con saltos. Sepárense, chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda. Vamos a medir la distancia de salto largo, jóvenes más entusiasmo no sean tan apáticos— trataba de entusiasmarnos.

Y no era que estuviéramos sin ganas, era solo que hacía frío. Después de casi dos horas de saltos, carreras, lanzar jabalinas, el sol brilló un poco, suficiente para encendernos y caldear los ánimos.

—Bien es hora de las competencias, por favor señores fórmense aquí. Las damas pueden sentarse. Señor Chenney ayúdeme a medir un círculo de 3 metros de diámetro— marcaron un círculo.

Black y sus amigos conversaban entre ellos se ponían de acuerdo sobre quien escogería a quién.

—Jóvenes, les recuerdo las reglas, nada de golpes, mordidas o arañazos o serán descalificados y su contrincante ganará. Iré llamando por lista, el que llame elegirá a su contrincante. Ateara, Quil; dentro del círculo, elija a su oponente—el amigo de Black se adentró en el círculo, miró hacia nuestra ubicación y sonrió.

—Elijo a Cullen—me tomó por sorpresa tener que participar del primer combate.

Quité mi suéter y quedé sólo en una pequeña playera. Me acerqué a él y me agazapé un poco, tal y cómo Emmett enseñó.

—Bien, listos—oí el sonido del silbato y antes de que pudiera pensar sentí un golpe en el estómago, hice lo posible por no salir del círculo porque si no perdería automáticamente. Oí el silbato.

—Señor Ateara, tampoco vale golpear con la cabeza, sea más valiente y trate de reducir a su adversario con el cuerpo. ¿Listos?—silbato otra vez, avancé decidido y con mis brazos sujeté a Ateara jalé muy fuerte y lo tiré al piso, era una llave que Emmett había recomendado.

—Excelente señor Cullen, cuando haga eso debe sujetar a su contrincante en el piso e inmovilizarlo por 5 segundos. Vamos otra vez— y por tercera vez estábamos frente a frente, Ateara se veía rabioso, avanzó con si fuera a rodearme el pecho con sus brazos y cuando me preparaba para evitarlo cambió de pronto su táctica y me dio de lleno en la cara con su codo. Caí al piso y sentí algo caliente que inundaba en mi boca. Oí el silbato varias veces.

— ¿Señor Ateara, leyó las reglas? No se valen golpes, por una actitud así sería descalificado al instante. Oh no—oí la voz del maestro alarmada cuando me levanté, me avergonzaba sangrar y que haya sido el imbécil amigo de Black el que lo ocasione.

—Señor Cullen, tenemos un botiquín en el autobús, debemos ver si no ha sido grave. Llévenlo por favor, pasaremos a la siguiente pareja— negué con la cabeza, Jazz me alcanzó una toalla oscura y me limpié la sangre, sentía que la herida fue en mi boca y no en la nariz afortunadamente.

—Estoy bien profesor, no fue nada, quiero terminar esto—le dije con voz firme.

—De acuerdo, señor Ateara si vuelve a hacer trampa lo descalificaré—lo amenazó, tocó el silbato.

Esta vez vi que Ateara se lanzaba contra mí muy rápido, recordé la maniobra de usar la fuerza y velocidad del contrincante, me hice ligeramente hacia la derecha y prácticamente lo levanté del piso, lo hice volar por los aires hasta fuera del círculo. Todo se hizo silencio, Ateara aterrizó a mas de 3 metros lejos de mí y no se levantaba. Algunos corrieron a verlo.

—Estoy bien—grito él.

—El señor Cullen es el ganador de la primera contienda—gritó el profesor.

Black tenía el rostro lívido, tardó en reaccionar pero fue a ayudar a levantarse a Ateara.

—Black, Jacob—llamó el profesor.

Black entró al círculo, ya su pandilla no sonreía cuando nos miraba, Ateara caminaba con dificultad.

—McCarthy, quiero a McCarthy— dijo muy fuerte.

— ¡Sí!—gritó Emmett. Yo sabía que mi amigo estaba esperando esto, desde ayer quería retorcerle el cuello a Black.

—En sus posiciones, vamos—oí el silbato pero ellos no se movieron, estaban midiendo fuerzas y esperando el ataque del otro.

—Que pasa McCarthy, no quieres venir a luchar— lo incitaba su oponente.

—Estoy esperando que truco cobarde tienes bajo la manga Black. O tal vez solo tienes valor para hacerte en importante con las mujeres.

—Hay mujeres que no están a tu alcance.

—Pues no conozco ninguna que no esté a mi alcance, mis brazos son muy largos sabes—lo retó Em.

—Te mataré si la tocas—bufó Black, y se lanzó contra Emmett que se hizo a un lado, lo tomó de la camiseta por el cuello y lo tiró al piso, sabía que hubiera podido sacarlo del circulo pero mi amigo quería jugar con su presa.

— ¿Quien te asegura que no lo he hecho ya?—oí que susurraba Em a Black, quien se giró y lo tomó por la piernas haciendo que Em se tambaleara.

—Vas a morir McCarthy—oí a Black resoplar y se levantó al instante dándole con la rodilla a mi amigo en sus partes más sensibles. Emmett cayó al piso. El profesor hizo sonar varias veces el silbato y se acercó a él.

—Señor Black, eso es contacto indebido, no está permitido ni en Boxing, queda descalificado—oí las risas de Emmett, Jasper también sonreía a mi lado.

—Sabíamos que haría algo así, típico de un cobarde—me dijo Jazz al oído.

— ¿Porque no le ha hecho daño a Emmett?— Pregunté

—Suspensores con copas de metal— susurró Jasper. Sonreí al enterarme.

— ¿Sr. McCarthy está bien?—preguntó el profesor.

—Claro que si maestro, tomé precauciones, no ha sido nada—mi enorme amigo sonrió ampliamente y el profesor dudo. Black por su parte tenía sus manos en su rodilla lastimada. —Vamos profesor si descalifica a Black no podré ganarle tengo unas llaves muy buenas no se arrepentirá—lo convenció Em.

—Está bien, vuelva a sus posiciones— tocó el silbato una vez más.

—Ven con papi, perrito pulgoso, ahora vas a ver lo que siente una mujer cuando se aprovechan de ella—lo animaba Em.

—Vas a pagarlo—amenazaba Black.

—Te voy a dejar tan maltrecho que hasta tus pulgas te van abandonar—contestó mi amigo.

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Em rápidamente lo tiró al piso pero no lo inmovilizó, dejó que Black se levantara y nuevamente se enfrentaron. Black dio contra el piso por tercera vez, sus reflejos eran rápidos ya que de inmediato se incorporaba. Otra vez se liaron y ahora Emmett levantó a Black por encima de su cabeza, lo sostenía con fuerza. Todo mundo quedó mudo mirando.

— ¿Quieren ver como muere un perro sarnoso y cobarde?—dijo mirando a Bella. Mi novia se veía alarmada al igual que sus amigas. —Está bien no voy a matar al chucho—dijo mi amigo devolviéndolo al piso, apenas hizo esto Black le dio un cabezazo en el estómago. Em se encogió.

—Ahora sí te jodiste perro, primero mis hijos y ahora mi desayuno—inmediatamente lo levantó y lo abrazó en el aire, Black estaba rojo y empezó a ponerse morado. —Ríndete—le propuso Emmett. Pero Black negó con la cabeza a pesar de haber cambiado de color otra vez. —Ríndete o sabrás porque me llamaban oso en mi anterior escuela— segundos después la mano de Black que se movía en señal de rendición.

Emmett lo dejó caer y salió del círculo feliz mientras el profesor tocaba el silbato.

—McCarthy gana—grito el maestro y se acercó a mi amigo – ¿Ha considerado la lucha profesional señor McCarthy?—preguntó sonriendo.

—Tal vez profesor, tal vez.

—Estaré pendiente—le respondió el docente y se fue a seguir con la lista.

—Estuviste estupendo Em—le dije abrazándolo.

—Años de entrenamiento con osos tiene sus ventajas—sonrió.

Recordé que cuando éramos niños su padre lo llevaba a las luchas de hombres contra osos y Emmett combatía con oseznos. Nunca creí que le serviría de algo.

—Call, Embry—llamó el profesor, éste entró al círculo.

—Whitlock—llamó Embry a nuestro amigo para que se batieran.

—Espérenme no tardo—dijo Jazz sonriendo.

Oí el silbato y apenas pude ver lo que pasó, Jasper se lanzó contra Embry y lo hizo girar atrapando sus brazos por la espalda, luego lo tumbó haciéndole perder el equilibrio con uno de sus pies y tiro al piso a su oponente, se echó sobre él haciendo que su rostro se hundiera en la arena.

El profesor tocó el silbato. El combate no duró ni 10 segundos.

—Whitlock es el ganador—dijo el profesor asombrado al igual que el resto de la clase.

Embry se levantó con la cara cubierta de arena. Alice saltaba feliz sin ocultar su entusiasmo parecía querer correr a abrazar a su novio, Rosalie le hizo unas muecas que lograron contenerla.

El profesor llamaba a los demás alumnos que faltaban, no presté más atención a la competencia. Mis amigos y yo nos sentamos juntos a conversar.

— ¿Creen que fue suficiente? Yo quería golpear a Black—decía Emmett pensativo.

—Le diste donde más le dolía, en el orgullo, ahora hay que cuidarse de su reacción—Jasper siempre pensaba en todo, no dejaba ningún cabo suelto.

—Ahora que casi está seguro que tu y Bella... Em no es que sea celoso pero ¿Podrías dejar de insinuarle a medio mundo que tienes algo con mi novia?—le dije en un tono de reproche.

—Oye Romeo no es que quiera que crean eso, tú mismo has visto, las cosas salieron de un momento a otro. Tu Bellieta es como una hermanita, sabes que adoro a mi Rose—se excusaba mi amigo.

—Lo sé Em es sólo que…

— ¿Acaso no miraron ni un poco de las peleas anteriores? Señor Crowley deje de jugar a las manitas con el señor Newton y de una vez derríbelo—el profesor se oía molesto, nos quedamos mirando la pelea y no paramos de reírnos. Parecían dos niñas.

—Te entiendo Edward, es sólo que con el tamaño que tengo inconscientemente trato de proteger a todo el mundo, no quería que nadie sospechara de ti y Bella sobre todo por el problema familiar que tienen, tampoco quería que pelearas con Black y pues sigo molesto por lo que el idiota le hizo anoche a Bellita. Te prometo que dejaré que enfrentes tus batallas sólo, pero si necesitas una mano sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no?—chocamos los puños, Emmett podía ser infantil la mayoría de veces pero su corazón era de oro.

—Me van a hacer llorar si siguen declarándose así—bromeo Jazz para dejar de lado cosas más profundas, nos concentramos en terminar de ver como Erik Yorkie corría para que Ben Chenney no lo alcanzara.

Todavía no había terminado el día y faltaba otra contienda que sería más interesante que ésta. Chicos contra chicas, cruzaba los dedos porque me tocara con Bella, no quería que otro estuviera cerca de ella.


	15. TÓMALO SI PUEDES

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**TÓMALO SI PUEDES**

**BELLA **

Estaba sentada terminando de ver las luchas. Mi novio se veía realmente sexy con esa ropa deportiva verde, hacía juego con sus ojos. Pero su camiseta negra arrancó más de un suspiro. Jessica, que estaba cerca de mí, casi se desmaya. Y yo no podía ni siquiera quejarme cuando veía como se comían con los ojos a mi Edward.

Sufrí mucho cuando el estúpido de Quil lo golpeó, quise levantarme y lanzarme sobre él, mis amigas me contuvieron y afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta.

El combate entre Emmett y Jacob también estuvo impactante, nos mantuvo en tensión a todas. Rose suspiraba a mi lado cuando su novio nos miraba, Emmett era tan musculoso como los luchadores profesionales.

En el momento que levantó a Jacob y estuvo a punto de tirarlo casi gritamos, yo sabía que Emmett estaba molesto por lo que me hicieron día anterior pero aún así no quería que se meta en problemas.

Jacob realmente quedó mal física y moralmente cuando terminó la pelea, fue a sentarse con sus golpeados amigos a un lado.

Y la pelea de Jasper, ni siquiera la vi. Yo estaba comentando con Rose unas extrañas señas que vi hacer a Jacob mirando a sus amigos y señalando el bosque.

Ahora nos preparábamos para la siguiente competencia mixta. Quería que me tocara con Edward, no ansiaba a otra persona cerca de mí. Cuando por fin Ben pudo alcanzar a Erik y reducirlo el profesor dio por finalizadas las luchas.

—Tengo en esta bolsa el nombre de todos los varones —otra vez la condenada bolsita que una vez humilló a Edward. —Llamaré por lista, una a una, cada señorita se acercará y sacará un papel con el nombre de su competidor. Las reglas son simples, nada de golpes físicos ni siquiera las damas pueden golpear. Recuerden ser caballerosos señores. Les daré esta caja que deben proteger— sacó una cajita dorada no muy grande.

—El que protege deberá impedir que el otro se la quite y el que quita deberá esforzarse por sustraer la caja con astucia. Empecemos. Brandon, Alice— mi amiga dio un salto y ya estaba al lado del profesor. Sacó un papelito, lo abrió e hizo un puchero, el profesor le pidió el papel ya que ella parecía estar desilusionada.

—Ateara Quil—llamó el profesor. El mismo que había herido a Edward, quería hundirle las uñas. Él se levantó con poco entusiasmo, cojeando.

—Bien jóvenes primero la señorita defiende y luego cambiarán roles. Tiene 3 minutos seño Ateara para lograr obtener la caja de manos de la señorita Brandon— otra vez su silbato sonó.

Alice escondió la caja detrás de su cuerpo y miraba a Quil de forma tierna, parecía un gatito abandonado. Quil avanzó, ella retrocedió. Él trató de girarla tomándola por un brazo. Ella de des hizo de su agarre y se escurrió debajo de sus brazos.

—Dos minutos—avisó el profesor.

Parecían bailar en círculos, ella era muy rápida, seguía manteniendo la cajita tras su espalda.

—Un minuto— Quil se acercó decidido, Alice retrocedió. Él logró alcanzarla de un hombro, tiró de ella que se enredó con sus pies y cayeron uno al lado del otro forcejeando. No podía ver bien lo que pasaba pero me asusté cuando Alice chilló. Todos nos levantamos a mirar.

Quil retiró sus manos pero Alice seguía chillando. Jasper estaba rojo de cólera, Emmett lo sujetaba para que no interviniera.

— ¡Eso es todo!—gritó el profesor. Alice de incorporó rápido.

— ¿Gané, gané?—preguntaba, mientras que todos nos echamos a reír.

— ¡Eres una tramposa! Pensé que te había lastimado—se quejó Quil gritándole.

—Discúlpate— exigió Jasper detrás de él. Quil dudó un momento pero al ver a Jasper tan furiosos masculló una disculpa y se alejó.

—Ahora el señor Ateara defiende—dijo el profesor.

Quil se ubicó frente a Alice, le pidió la cajita. Ella le sonrió muy contenta. Jasper ya había ido a sentarse, todavía los miraba molesto.

El silbato sonó, Alice avanzó para apoderarse de la cajita, Quil simplemente elevó la mano con la caja y puso su peor cara de aburrimiento. Alice dio un par de saltos, luego le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, Quil se contrajo de risa pero no soltó la caja.

—Dos minutos— avisó el maestro. Alice desesperada le saltó encima a Quil, su oponente dio varias vueltas para quitársela de la espalda, no sé de qué forma Quil se agachó con mi amiga todavía sobre él, soltó la caja pero se tapaba el rostro.

Alice tomó la caja y saltó de alegría.

— ¡Hizo trampa!—se quejó Quil.

El profesor dio por ganadora a Alice sin hacerle caso a Ateara. Alice llegó corriendo a sentarse con nosotras con la condenada caja en sus manos.

—Miren ¿Tendrá algo dentro?— mi amiga estaba eufórica.

—Clearwater, Leah—llamó el profesor –Señorita Brandon devuelva la caja por favor—le pidió. Mi amiga devolvió su premio a regañadientes.

—Eres tramposa Alice, me echaste algo a la cara—oímos vociferar a Quil a nuestras espaldas.

—Te hacía falta, hueles mal—se defendió mi amiga.

—Pudiste dejarme ciego—seguía él riñendo.

—Es perfume fino—Alice se había levantado y lo miraba directo a los ojos. No se intimidaba a pesar que él le llevaba al menos 40 centímetros.

—Ahora huelo a esa porquería—Quil se había acercado peligrosamente.

—Es Chanel Nº 5 es algo que tu corriente sentido del olfato jamás podrá apreciar—le dijo mi amiga.

— ¿Tienes algún problema Ateara?—Jasper estaba detrás de mi pequeña amiga y parecía dispuesto a acabar con Quil, éste comprendió y se alejó sin decir más.

—Gracias señor Whitlock, es usted todo un caballero—dijo Alice girándose a verlo.

Jasper dudó, parecía querer besar a mi amiga, era extraño ver como su semblante podía cambiar tan rápido. De esa fría y oscura mirada de odio hacia Quil a la suave y tierna expresión cuando miraba su novia.

—Me alegro que esté bien—le dijo a mi amiga y se marchó con sus amigos.

Prestamos atención al juego, Embry estaba defendiendo la caja de Leah que al final no pudo quitársela. Él fue muy rudo con ella en todo momento.

—Hale, Rosalie—llamó el profesor.

—Mi turno, deséenme suerte—nos pidió mi rubia amiga. Le sonreímos, ella se quitó la casaca. Todos los chicos silbaron y suspiraron cuando ella pasó en medio.

Avanzó hacia el profesor y sacó un papel de la bolsa.

—Black, Jacob—me giré instintivamente hacia Emmett que estaba pálido, era la primera vez que parecía atemorizado por algo.

Rose tomó la caja y se preparó. Jacob avanzó hacia ella de muy mal humor. Trató de quitársela pero Rose era más rápida, lo esquivaba de forma impresionante.

—Vamos muñeca, no tengas miedo—le sonrió Jacob.

— ¿Quien tiene miedo de un perro?—dijo ella sonriendo.

Jake se enfadó, pude verlo en su rostro. Avanzó hacia ella y sin siquiera interesarse en la caja la empujó. Mi amiga cayó de espaldas a la arena.

Él se agachó a quitarle la caja, ella lo golpeó en la entrepierna con fuerza. Jacob cayó de lado adolorido.

— ¡Tramposo! No quiero jugar más contigo—dijo ella tirando al piso la cajita. Metros más allá Emmett sonreía feliz y miraba a mi amiga con ojos de gatito enamorado.

—Está bien, pasaremos a la siguiente pareja—dijo el profesor algo preocupado porque esta competencia no estaba resultando muy bien.

—Mallory, Lauren—llamó. Rose llegó hasta nosotras echando chispas.

—Chucho del demonio, me ensucié el cabello—se quejaba mi amiga.

—Bien hecho, se lo merecía—la alentaba Alice.

Casi no prestamos atención a las dos siguientes parejas porque seguimos conversando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, a Laurent le tocó Tyler y Jessica se enfrentó a Erik.

—Swan, Isabella—me asusté cuando oí mi nombre. Me levanté y avancé hasta llegar a recoger la caja que para ese momento ya no era dorada.

Saqué el papelito esperando que sea Edward ya que sólo faltaban tres chicos.

—Newton, Mike—oí decir. Rayos, el chico pica pica. Quien desde la mañana me miraba con baba en la boca.

—Comiencen—oí al maestro. No hice el menor intento de proteger la caja, así acabaría con esto pronto. Pero para mi asombro Mike tampoco hizo nada para quitármela sólo se quedó allí mirándome desde mis tobillos al cuello.

—Señor Newton, debe tratar de apoderarse del trofeo—lo incitó el maestro, Mike apenas reaccionó dando dos pasos hacia mí.

— ¡Ya basta! Hagan el cambio, señorita Swan dele la caja al señor Newton—ordenó el profesor. Obedecí.

— ¿Listos? Ya— nos ordenaron.

Avancé hacia Mike y con la voz más sensual que pude pregunté: "¿Me la das?". Mike estiró hacia mí lo que supuestamente debía defender, lo tomé y se lo mostré al profesor.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza señor Newton? ¡Despierte!—se alteró el profesor. Yo sólo me limitaba a sonreír ante lo estúpido de la situación.

—Señorita Swan acérquese y saque otro papel, tal vez su próximo contrincante le permita demostrar su agilidad. Señor Newton vaya a sentarse— le ordenaron. Como una buena niña me acerque y tomé otro papel.

—Cullen, Edward— mi corazón se aceleró apenas comenzó a pronunciar ese nombre. Recién pude mirarlo a los ojos.

Se levantó con una sonrisa, aún tenía manchas de sangre en su cuello pero lucía terriblemente guapo.

Debía reaccionar antes de que sea yo la haga el ridículo frente a él. Edward me tendió la caja para que yo la defendiera.

—Ahora—oí el silbato del profesor, escondí la caja detrás de mi espalda al instante.

—Vamos a darles una función ¿Sí?—oí susurrar a Edward, sonreí.

Él avanzó por mi derecha y lo esquivé, luego trató de quitármela por la izquierda y tampoco pudo. Avanzó de frente, me tomó de los brazos pero mis pies trastabillaron y caímos.

Él sobre mí.

¡Qué sensación! Estaba roja como un tomate. Pero me las ingenié para estirar un brazo y dejar la cajita lejos de su alcance.

—Te quiero—dijo cerca de mi oído cuando rodó para no seguir aplastándome.

Me levanté de un salto, seguimos con el juego. Era divertido, él podía acercarse, tocarme, hacerme caer en frente de todo el mundo, como si fuéramos amigos o algo más.

Sentí una gran tristeza al saber que esto sólo era permitido por la competencia y después debíamos fingir que nos odiábamos. Pasaron los tres minutos y él no pudo, o en verdad no quiso, quitármela.

—Muy bien señorita Swan, buenos reflejos. Señor Cullen un poco más de empeño pero está bien su trato, no hay que olvidar jamás la caballerosidad. Cambien roles. ¡Comiencen!

Apenas oí las órdenes salté para tener de regreso la cajita. Edward me evadió, casi caigo al piso pero él se giró y caí en su espalda.

—Lo siento—dije cuando me di cuenta de lo extraña de la posición.

— ¿Vamos Swan, no puedes conmigo?—dijo en voz alta.

Con más empeño me acerqué a él que me esquivaba una y otra vez, a veces nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos que sentía su aliento en mi, sus ojos se veían tan claros, de un verde suave, tan llenos de vida.

—Un minuto—oí al profesor.

—Quiero esa caja—dije suavemente.

—Sólo tienes que pedirla princesa—me susurró.

—Dámela por favor—le respondí apenas moviendo los labios sin dejar de forcejear por ella.

—Por ti lo que sea—dijo.

Di un salto y pude arrebatársela. No me costó mucho la verdad.

— ¡Excelente!—alabó el profesor.

Nos separamos, fui a sentarme acomodando mi ropa que había quedado sucia y muy fuera de su lugar.

—Estuviste muy bien Bella—dijo Rose.

—Ni se notó que… bueno ya sabes—dijo Alice que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Oímos que Ángela se enfrentó a Ben pero casi no presté atención ya que seguíamos comentando lo ocurrido. De pronto oímos gritar a Ángela y todos nos fijamos en ella, se había torcido el tobillo.

—Lo siento—le decía Ben acercándose con mucho cuidado.

—Ha sido mi culpa, di un paso en falso—se disculpó mi amiga con las mejillas muy rojas.

Yo sabía que ella miraba a Ben de una forma particular desde hacía años pero él era muy tímido para proponerle algo. Ahora sin embargo se veía tan protector.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¿Puede caminar señorita Weber?—preguntó el profesor.

—Yo la llevaré— dijo Ben tomándola del piso en sus brazos. Alice suspiraba a mi lado.

—Bien, alumnos nos marcharnos, es hora de comer. Sigan practicando, es importante ejercitar el cuerpo…— ya no prestaba atención. Buscaba a Edward con la mirada, todos se levantaban, tomaban sus cosas para marcharnos.

—Los quiero en 15 minutos en el autobús. Sí señorita Stanley puede sacarse fotografías pero si no está en el autobús en 15 minutos se quedará aquí—amenazó el profesor. No veía por ningún lado a Edward y a sus amigos.

—Allá están—dijo Rose alarmada.

A unos 100 metros, muy cerca del bosque estaban los tres rodeados de varios quiletes. No sabía si debíamos dejarlos allí o acercarnos para saber que ocurría.

Alice no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a caminar decidida hacia ellos, nosotras la seguimos.

—No son bienvenidos aquí, esta playa es de la reserva—oí la voz seca de Billy que miraba a Emmett con cara de pocos amigos.

—No vinimos por nuestra cuenta, nos trajo el colegio y tenga por seguro que no queremos regresar a su reserva, la gente no es muy amable—se defendió él.

— ¿Creen que pueden venir, golpear a los nuestros y marcharse tan campantes?—siguió Billy.

—La pelea fue justa, no podría decir lo mismo de los suyos—se defendió Edward.

—Ya verán ahora lo que le pasa a quien golpea a un quilete— Billy hizo un movimiento. 5 jóvenes fornidos rodearon a Emmett e igual cantidad a Edward y a Jasper.

—Jasper, quería darte las gracias por…—la voz chillona de Alice hizo que todos se fijaran en nosotras.

—Esto es asunto de hombres—dijo Billy mirándonos.

—Asunto de hombres o de pandilla—le respondió mi pequeña amiga.

—No te metas niña—le increpó uno de ellos.

—Si fuera asunto de hombres serían uno contra uno, como en la competencia, no uno contra cinco—les gritó Rose.

—Bella, llévate de aquí a tus amigas—me ordenó Billy.

— ¡No!—dije en voz alta. –Esto es ilegal, no pueden golpear a nadie, aunque se lo merezca—dije mirando a Edward. –Si papá lo supiera estoy segura que se opondría.

—No creo que Charlie haya levantado su voz de protesta—sonrió Billy haciéndose a un lado para dejarme ver a papá que parecía muy avergonzado.

— ¿Papá?—dije conteniendo el llanto, me decepcionó tanto ver a mi padre entre ellos.

Edward me había contado que papá lo había mandado a golpear de niño. A pesar de no haberle replicado no le creí. Preferí pensar que fue Jacob y sus amigos los que lo atacaron.

—Bella, ve al autobús— ordenó Charlie mirando al piso.

— ¡No!— grité. –Tú representas la ley, debes promover la justicia, no un acto tan cobarde como éste. Pensé que eras diferente, tal vez tenía razón mamá, tu corazón se ha llenado de odio— mi padre me miró fijo, no podía saber si fue con remordimiento o estaba molesto, no me importó.

—Isabella, vete de aquí—ordenó Edward.

—Sí. Me iré de aquí, no sólo de la reservación sino también de Forks—grité rompiendo a llorar mirando a papá.

— ¡Dejen que se vayan! —oí la voz potente de mi padre.

Vi de reojo a Emmett y a Jasper que tiraban de Edward que no quería irse.

— ¡Lárgate Cullen!—gritó papá.

—Tan blando como siempre Charlie, por eso las mujeres no te respetan—dijo Billy. Al ver que Edward, Emmett y Jasper se fueron, también se marchó, seguido de los jóvenes quiletes.

—Bella, sólo queríamos que respondieran por el daño que le hicieron a Jacob, Quil y Embry—dijo mi padre a modo de excusa cuando estuvimos solos. Bueno, también estaban Alice y Rose.

—La competencia fue justa, Cullen y sus amigos ganaron, es más, fueron Jacob, Quil y Embry los que hicieron trampa— le repliqué molesta.

—Quil apenas puede caminar, Jacob tiene una costilla rota y Embry ha tragado arena—se defendió él.

—Se lo merecen por idiotas—dijo Alice. Mi papá volteó a verla. —Quil me amenazó, creí que me golpearía; Jacob empujó a Rose y Embry fue muy malo con Leah— dijo a modo de excusa Alice.

— ¿Por eso venías a agradecer a ese joven?—preguntó papá.

—Si, Jasper me defendió cuando Quil me gritaba—ella puso un puchero en su rostro.

Mi papá siempre había tenido predilección por Alice, la consideraba frágil debido a su contextura.

—No sabía eso, tal vez me equivoqué—dijo papá.

Oímos el motor del autobús a lo lejos y recordamos que debíamos irnos.

—Váyanse ya, nos vemos en la noche hija—dijo él marchándose.

Corrimos a alcanzar el bus. Edward, Emmett y Jasper tampoco habían subido, lo hicieron en cuanto nos vieron llegar.

Todo el camino de regreso intenté explicarme los motivos para el comportamiento de papá. Su odio era muy grande, hasta el punto de volverlo insensible y olvidarse de su deber.

Debía averiguar con más empeño qué es lo que ocurrió entre nuestras familias. Le haría una visita a la madre de Edward, o mejor, tal vez su padre podría darme respuestas. Era hora de saber.


	16. LA VERDAD DUELE

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LA VERDAD DUELE**

**BELLA**

El domingo me desperté muy temprano a pesar del dolor que sentía en mis músculos a causa de los ejercicios del día anterior. Necesitaba conversar con Charlie pero estaba alistando sus cosas para irse de pesca.

— ¿Papá podríamos hablar?—pregunté. Él me miró algo temeroso.

—Está bien. Dispara. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? Si fue por lo de ayer….

—No. ¿Qué es lo que pasó…hace tiempo? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu enemistad con los Cullen?—pregunté un poco más segura.

—Eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar, eres muy joven aún— me estaba evadiendo.

—Soy mayor de edad papá ¿recuerdas? El año pasado cumplí los 18. En un par de meses me gradúo e iré a la universidad. ¿Cuánto más debo esperar para saber?... ¿Quizás me lo dirás cuando tenga 30 años?— esa conversación era de nunca acabar, siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

—Quizás yo no esté preparado para decirlo… Sólo debes saber que son de lo peor.

— ¿Y a razón de qué debo odiarlos entonces? Yo no puedo odiar a alguien sólo porque me lo mandes.

— ¡Ya basta! Sólo mantente alejada de ellos, son perversos, destructores de hogares, despiadados, egoístas, ladrones…

—Dicen que el doctor Cullen es un buen hombre…

—Carlisle es un idiota bueno para nada…

— ¿Y nosotros que somos?— había ido demasiado lejos

—No me hables en ese tono jovencita. Te lo contaré en su debido momento, sólo mantente alejada de ellos ¿Me entiendes? De ellos y de sus amigos. Que te quede claro— la mirada fría había vuelto a su rostro, sabía que así me pusiera a llorar no cambiaría.

Mi padre era un ser atormentado, yo sé que en el fondo era bueno pero cuando recordaba se volvía implacable. No forcé más el asunto y bajé la mirada en señal de rendirme, era lo que siempre hacía cuando llegábamos a ese punto.

—Regreso cuando se ponga el sol. ¿Vas a salir?— me dijo algo aliviado de cambiar de conversación.

—Sí, iré a casa de Alice, tenemos un trabajo grupal.

—Hasta la noche pequeña—me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió.

Debería quedarme en casa pero esta duda me mataba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward y él me correspondía.

¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos como dos adolescentes normales?

Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual debía mantenerme apartada. No, no era justo sufrir por algo que ignoraba.

Y hoy lo sabría o dejaría de llamarme Isabella Swan.

— ¿Alice, tu y Rose podrían cubrirme? Tengo que hacer una visita. ¿Tendrás algún auto que me puedas prestar?— pedí por teléfono.

— ¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas? No me digas, lo sé, lo sé. Vas a la casa de los Cullen ¿Verdad?— adivinó la pequeña.

—Sí ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?— pregunté intrigada.

—Pura intuición amiga. Bueno, ven a mi casa, hay varios autos, puedes usar cualquiera, papá también se fue de pesca.

Manejé hasta la casa de Alice, dejé allí mi auto. Escogí un sedán negro muy común y que no llamase la atención.

— ¿Sabes exactamente dónde queda la casa de los Cullen?—me preguntó ella antes de partir.

—La verdad no. Sé que es por la carretera al norte, imagino que la veré en el camino— me encogí de hombros mientras encendía el auto.

—No la encontrarás, está algo escondida. Ve por la carretera, cuando pases el bosque de pinos verás una gran roca, casi a unos 200 metros hay una entrada hacia la derecha, la sigues por un kilómetro y verás una casa blanca grande, muy amplia. Tiene tres pisos y está al lado del río.

— ¿Y tu cómo sabes todo eso?— pregunté.

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…— suspiró mi amiga.

— ¿Cuántas veces has ido allí?

— ¿En esta semana?— me hizo un puchero inocente.

—Mejor no me digas… me voy— le sonreí para despedirme.

—Bella. Si no encuentras la entrada, llama a Edward— aconsejó.

—Ok, lo tendré en cuenta— rebusqué el pequeño móvil en mi bolso. Aún estaba allí.

Manejé casi 20 minutos siguiendo las indicaciones de Alice, continué casi un kilómetro más allá de la roca enorme que demarcaba el fin del bosque de pinos, sin ver ninguna entrada.

La hierba crece tan rápido aquí que es difícil poder marcar un sendero. Regresé dos veces no pude hallar pista de la casa de Edward. Encendí el celular y marqué.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien amor?—la suave voz de Edward hizo que me olvidara dónde estaba.

—Si estoy bien… sólo que…

— ¿Me extrañas?

—Claro que si…pero…

—Yo también te extraño preciosa, ahora mismo estaba pensando en ti, trataba de componer una melodía— estaba segura que traía una gran sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser así de romántico?

— ¿Estás en tu casa?— pregunté.

—Si

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Mamá salió de compras y papá anda por aquí. ¿Por qué?

—Quería hablar con tu padre.

— ¿Con Carlisle? ¿Tienes alguna dolencia?

—No, es personal.

— ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?

—No.

—Si quieres preguntarle sobre el pasado tal vez pierdas tu tiempo, yo he tratado y no quiso decirme nada.

—Necesito respuestas Edward. Llevo media hora tratando de encontrar tu casa ¿Podrías salir a la carretera?— me quejé.

— ¿Estás cerca? ¿Vienes sola?

—Sí y si— respondí.

—Espérame allí salgo en seguida— apenas se tardó tres minutos, el auto plateado que llegó a la carretera y dio la vuelta de regreso mostrándome el camino. Conducimos cinco minutos lentamente, llegamos a una preciosa casa. Era muy amplia con ventanales enormes, parecía que ocupaban la pared entera. Me estacioné delante y de pronto la puerta de mi auto se abrió.

—Bienvenida señorita—me dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndome su mano para bajar del auto.

Apenas puse un pie en el suelo sentí sus manos en mi cintura, rápidamente me besó.

—Edward— apenas me pude quejar ya que otro beso acalló mis reclamos.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

—Tu papá…—tenía miedo de que tal vez nos estuviera mirando.

—Su despacho mira hacia el río—dijo él volviendo a besarme. —Ven, te mostraré mi casa— dijo sonriendo cuando al fin pude despegar sus labios de los míos.

Caminé con un poco de temor, conocía a su padre desde hacía muchos años pero nunca había hablado con él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Esta es la sala y ese es mi piano—dijo señalando un precioso piano de cola negro. —Aquí está el comedor, el despacho de mamá y el de papá está al fondo, sígueme— caminamos por el pasillo hacia donde había señalado.

Me estaba llevando con su padre, instintivamente solté su mano por si su padre salía al oír nuestras voces.

—No hagas eso—me dijo sonriendo.

—No es preciso contarle nada sobre nosotros— dije en tono muy bajo, sentía latir mi corazón con fuerza.

—No le voy a mentir, ya se lo he ocultado mucho tiempo—dijo tomando mi mano nuevamente.

Llegamos frente a una puerta marrón con detalles tallados en ella. Dos serpientes enlazadas en un báculo.

Edward tomó aire y llamó a la puerta. Escuchamos unos pasos acercándose.

La puerta se abrió, pude ver a un bien parecido hombre algo entrado en años pero muy atractivo, su cabello rubio casi platino y ojos azules destacaban.

Nos miró con curiosidad, su vista bajó hasta nuestras manos. Su expresión cambió, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su bien conservado rostro.

—Papá, quería presentarte a mi novia—dijo Edward con seguridad.

— ¿Tu novia? ¿Y porque no sabía nada? Aja, seguro Esme ya lo sabe verdad, Tú nunca tienes secretos con ella—le reprochó. —Hola, soy Carlisle— me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso. Olía muy bien, aunque ligeramente se percibía el aroma a medicinas.

—Soy Isabella… Isabella Swan—dije con temor.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de la cuenta, su rostro cambió ¿Estaba asustado?

—Pasen—dijo secamente dejándonos entrar.

Nos invitó a sentarnos juntos en un sofá amplio de color madera.

— ¿Son consientes de lo que hacen?—dijo mirándonos.

—Papá, nos queremos…—comenzó a decir mi novio.

—Edward ¿No te advertí que fueras cauteloso? Te dije que no te metieras en problemas. No quiero que te pase algo malo. Tienes que irte de Forks—dijo mirando a su hijo.

—No me iré de aquí. No sin Bella—dijo Edward.

—Vayamos por partes. ¿Cómo se conocieron?—preguntó.

—En la fiesta de San Valentín—dije yo.

— ¿En dónde fue eso?—preguntó el doctor.

—En casa de los Swan—confesó Edward.

— ¿Fuiste a casa de Charlie Swan? Edward…—el doctor se veía preocupado.

—No nos descubrieron si eso te preocupa. Y al principio no supimos ni siquiera nuestros nombres, no fue premeditado papá.

—Por eso quisiste venir a Forks con tanta insistencia—afirmó su padre.

—Sí. No quería estar lejos de ella. Cuando entré al colegio supe que era hija de Charlie Swan—dijo mi novio, hablaba con seguridad, no se estaba disculpando ni trataba de parecer arrepentido de nada.

—Y eso no te importo…— su padre empezaba a perder la paciencia

—En absoluto, la amaría igual con cualquier nombre o apellido.

—Pero eres consciente de lo que pasaría si su padre se entera ¿Verdad?—le reprochó.

—Si—dijo firmemente mi novio.

—Y tu Isabella—dijo mirándome, mi corazón se contrajo. – ¿Eres consciente que Charlie mataría a mi hijo si se entera de su relación?— no sabía si era una pregunta o un reproche.

Claro que era consciente de ese problema. Si mi padre se enteraba reaccionaría con violencia y más aún si alguna vez encontraba a Edward en mi habitación.

Pero lo amaba y quería estar con él. ¿Eso era tan malo?

Quizás no vi con claridad y egoístamente ponía a Edward al filo del abismo cada noche.

—Yo… no quisiera poner en peligro a Edward—dije en voz baja.

—Eso es algo, pero lamentablemente no está en tus manos Bella—dijo él.

—Papá no hemos venido a que apruebes o no nuestra relación, eso no está en discusión, Bella quiere hacerte preguntas—dijo mi novio tomando mi mano con más fuerza.

—Hijo ¿Es que no te das cuenta a todo lo que te expones? Es descabellado, ustedes dos no pueden… no deben estar juntos— por fin lo oía de él, era momento de saber la verdad.

—A eso he venido doctor Cullen, a que me diga la verdad, a saber porque Edward y yo no debemos amarnos. Ya estoy cansada de vernos a escondidas todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué?— él pareció darse cuenta que estaba acorralado, se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

— ¿Tu padre de ha contado algo?—preguntó con la mirada perdida.

—No, absolutamente nada. Nunca habla de ello—le confirmé.

—Yo no debería. Es algo muy doloroso, difícil de entender y no creo que debas enterarte por mí—dijo al fin.

—Yo creo que es momento que sepan la verdad—la suave y dulce voz de Esme hizo que el semblante del padre de Edward cambiara.

Sus ojos se volvieron tan cálidos. Era una expresión tan llena de amor.

—Hola Bella— dijo Esme estirando sus brazos hacia mí. Me levanté y le correspondí el abrazo.

—Hola Esme—la saludé.

—Renée ha estado preguntando por ti, no le has escrito ni llamado. Ven uno de estos días a visitarme para que conversen un rato— me sonrió.

—Iré en un par de días, es algo complicado—le contesté.

—Así que ya se conocían y supongo que también sabías lo de este romance ¿Verdad?— preguntó el doctor queriendo parecer molesto pero sonrió en cuanto ella lo miró.

—Claro que sí amor, tu sabes que una madre siempre lo sabe todo— dijo abrazándolo.

Tomaron asiento, Esme le sonrió a Edward con ternura.

— ¿Entonces podrías decirnos?—dijo mi novio expectante.

Yo también estaba nerviosa ¿Sería algo demasiado complicado? ¿Algo turbio y oscuro?

—Está bien— suspiró Carlisle. —Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Tu abuela Marie Swan y mi padre Anthony Cullen se amaban desde que eran pequeños, vivían aquí en Forks. Pero el padre de Marie tenía otros planes para ella. La obligó a casarse en con tal James Swan un hombre celoso y violento. Mi padre se fue de Forks un tiempo y se casó también. Pero mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Volvimos a Forks para que mi abuela cuidara de mí. Marie y Anthony volvieron a verse. Seguían amándose. Tu abuela ya tenía a Charlie. Ellos empezaron a verse a escondidas pero este es un pueblo pequeño. Fue un gran escándalo, tu abuelo quiso matarlos y en su desesperación Marie y Anthony huyeron, pero James era un gran rastreador los acorraló cerca de La Push y cuando estaba a punto de matarlos, los amantes se arrojaron por un acantilado.

— ¿Qué?— no pude evitar decir aquello. Estaba asustada.

—Fue terrible— suspiró el padre de mi novio. — Charlie y yo presenciamos todo. Después de eso mi abuela se hizo cargo de mí, yo quedé prácticamente sólo, pero Charlie tenía a su padre que poco a poco fue envenenando su corazón. Nunca pudimos ser amigos, peleábamos en cualquier lugar, crecimos odiándonos, nos enfrascamos en líos territoriales hasta que me fui a estudiar a Seattle y me casé. No quería que viviéramos en un ambiente hostil, cuando volvimos a Forks pasamos unos años casi en armonía, yo había vendido todas mis tierras que limitaban con las de tu padre y pensé que podríamos tolerarnos si no estábamos cerca. Hasta el lío en su escuela. Deben recordarlo todavía, fue la peor cosa que pudimos hacer. Decidí marcharme de Forks otra vez. No he vuelto a ver a Charlie desde entonces, no cara a cara— dijo el doctor con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— ¿Qué piensas amor?—dijo Esme mirando a su esposo.

—Marie Swan y Anthony Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen. El destino es irónico a veces— lo escuché decir.

Apenas podía pensar en todo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Esa era la razón del inmenso odio de mi padre?

Su madre y el padre de Carlisle... y se arrojaron de un acantilado… se suicidaron.

No podía permitir que eso volviera a pasar, era un amor condenado al sufrimiento y a la muerte.

No tenía futuro, ni presente. Nuestro amor estaba condenado al sufrimiento.

Una terrible sensación de miedo y pánico se apoderó de mí. Tal vez era cobardía, tal vez sólo instinto de supervivencia pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo.

No dejaría que Edward muriera, no lo volvería a poner en peligro.

—Debo irme—dije poniéndome de pie y soltando la mano de… no, ya no más, mi padre tenía razón, era el enemigo, era la única forma de verlo sin desear tenerlo conmigo.

— ¿Bella cariño te encuentras bien?—preguntó Esme preocupada.

— ¡Sí!—dije tratando de no llorar, mi pecho era un torbellino de emociones, a mi lado Edward también se había quedado callado mirando a la alfombra.

Ojala él tuviera los mismos pensamientos y la misma resolución que yo.

Ojalá él también pudiera dejarme ir.

La verdad era demasiado dolorosa, era cierto lo que me decía Charlie, quizás no estaba preparada para lo que oí pero esto me afectaba más debido a mis sentimientos.

Salí como pude del despacho, me tambaleé por el pasillo y llegué a la puerta principal.

—No me dejes— una suave voz inundó mi oído, sus brazos cálidos envolvieron mi cintura.

—Nosotros no debemos—dije apenas en un susurro.

—No me importaría morir si sé que me amas y estás conmigo. Pero si me dejas mi vida será un infierno, no volveré a ser feliz.

—No Edward, prefiero que estés vivo y a salvo. No quiero que vuelvas a mi casa nunca más. Somos jóvenes, ya se te pasará, nadie muere de amor. Sobrevivirás— el corazón me dolió al decir esto.

—Sin ti seré como un muerto en vida. No Bella, no hagas esto. ¿Quieres repetir acaso los mismos errores?— su voz se quebraba.

—Estar juntos sería repetirlos. No hay futuro para nosotros, nuestros caminos se cruzan pero van en direcciones diferentes. No insistas por favor— sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, mis ojos no podrían contenerse mucho tiempo más. Pero traté de parecer lo más firme que pude.

—Yo te amo Bella y sé que tu a mi también. ¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó. "Para que nada malo te pase" pensé.

—No quiero verte más Edward Cullen, aléjate de mí. Olvida. Que sea como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido— su agarre fue cediendo, sus manos perdieron fuerza.

—Bella… te amo— susurró.

—Yo… te odio—le dije.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. No sabía a dónde ir, ni que hacer.

Manejé sin rumbo hasta que sentí en mi bolso una melodía. Me orillé para a arrojar el teléfono por la ventana cuando vi en la pantalla el nombre de Alice. Contesté.

— ¡Bella! Ven a mi casa cuanto antes— dijo alarmada.

—Voy para allá—le dije sin preguntar y apagué el celular.

Al menos ya tenía rumbo, ojala supiera a donde llevar también mi vida.

Ahora que sabía la verdad quería volver el tiempo atrás. No saber nada de odios, muertes…

Conocer es sufrir, bendita la ignorancia que nos hace felices, algunas veces.


	17. OSO ENJAULADO

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**OSO ENJAULADO**

**EDWARD**

Estaba destruido, completamente destruido.

Hoy me levanté inspirado y pasé un par de horas en el piano, tratando de tocar una melodía que me había llegado en sueños, me recordaba tanto a Bella. A pesar de ser triste, la nueva composición, sonaba como una nana.

Cuando Bella me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que estaba cerca de casa, mi pecho casi estalla de felicidad.

Se la presenté a papá, no me importaron sus prejuicios por ser la hija del jefe Swan. En ese momento no pude ver lo que pasaría, yo también quería saber la verdadera razón del odio de Charlie Swan a mi familia.

Carlisle terminó de contarnos su historia y me sumí en pensamientos y comparaciones. Marie Swan y Anthony Cullen, nuestros abuelos se amaban y se suicidaron, dejando a sus hijos. Era la historia más triste, extraña y oscura que había oído.

No pude encontrar la mano de mi Bella y me di cuenta de que no estaba conmigo, mis padres me miraban algo asustados. Salí corriendo sin pensarlo, pude alcanzarla en la puerta de mi casa.

Le pedí… le rogué que no me dejara.

"_No quiero que vuelvas a mi casa nunca más" "no hay futuro para nosotros" "No quiero verte más Edward Cullen, aléjate de mí, olvida todo" "Te odio"_

Cómo pudo decirme todo eso…

¿Acaso me culpaba por lo que hicieron nuestros abuelos?

¿Por qué hacía esto?

No me di cuenta que estaba sentado en el piso, recostado contra la puerta de la casa hasta que mi padre apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

—Es mejor así— hijo.

— ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para tu conciencia? ¿Para qué no tengas que preocuparte por mí? ¿Mejor para quién?—casi grité. Me levanté como pude.

—Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos—dijo él sin ofenderse por haberle levantado la voz.

—Así me lleves al fin del mundo no podré olvidarla—le dije.

—Mi amor, no llores— mamá vino directamente a abrazarme, tampoco me había dado cuenta de haber estado llorando pero Esme sacó un pañuelo y limpiaba mi rostro. —Sabes bien que Bella te ama. Yo habría hecho lo mismo—decía ella tratando de consolarme.

— ¿Habrías dejado a papá por un lío de abuelos?—le pregunté incrédulo.

—No es tan simple hijo, Bella también está sufriendo mucho y no tiene una madre que pueda consolarla, no seas duro con ella, sé que te ama, hace esto para no ponerte en peligro.

—Me está rompiendo el corazón, que me importa ahora si me matan o no—le dije soltándome de sus brazos.

—Edward entiende que no es posible lo de ustedes, hay mucho odio de por medio—Carlisle se veía pensativo

— ¿Tu dejarías a mamá? ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

—Hijo, yo no sé…—dijo mi padre revolviéndose el cabello.

—Necesito estar solo—les dije antes de subir a mi habitación. Cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras mi celular sonó con la inconfundible melodía de Emmett.

— ¿Si Em?—me parecía tonto que usara ese medio de comunicación cuando sólo se encontraba a unos pasos.

—Sálvame compañero, estoy en la delegación de policía metido en un lío gordo date prisa o me fusilarán…—la comunicación se cortó y me asusté un poco.

— ¡Jasper!—grité.

— ¿Qué hay? Por qué gritas— dijo mi amigo saliendo de su habitación todavía en pijama y quitándose los audífonos.

—Es Emmett, acaba de llamarme, dice que está en la delegación.

—Oh no, lo atraparon—dijo chocando su palma contra su cabeza.

— ¿A dónde fue?—pregunté

— ¿A dónde crees? A casa de su bebita. Se la pasa allí todas las noches, tú vuelves a media noche pero él llega de madrugada. ¿No te has fijado en las ojerotas que trae últimamente?

— ¿Todas las noches? ¿Y por qué fue hoy tan temprano?— carambas, no me había dado cuenta que Emmett andaba de galán.

—Los papás de Rosalie, Alice y Bella iban de pesca con los Black, Em dijo algo así anoche. Creo que hay que avisar a Carlisle y a Esme, no vamos a poder sacarlo solos—dijo mi amigo. Bajamos a buscar a mis padres.

—Papá hay un problema—les dije algo temeroso.

— ¿Otro más?—preguntó Carlisle molesto.

—Emmett está en la delegación, creo que lo atraparon—le dijo despacio.

— ¿Lo atraparon? ¿Haciendo qué?—mi padre quería detalles.

—Emmett sale con Rosalie Hale— dijo Jasper.

— ¿Por qué lo detendrían por salir con una chica?—dijo mamá.

—No creo que fuera por salir…creo que fue por entrar… en su habitación—dijo Jasper algo avergonzado.

— ¡Dios mío!—dijo Esme preocupada. Mis padres se levantaron rápidamente.

— ¿Te ha llamado?—preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí. Me dijo que estaba detenido y que fuéramos por él pero creo que Jasper y yo no haríamos gran cosa solos— le dije.

— ¿Ya ves? Eso se gana por invadir propiedad privada. Raymond Hale es un hombre muy orgulloso. Va ser difícil que retire la demanda. ¿Rosalie es mayor de edad?—preguntó papá.

—Sí. Tiene casi 19—dijo Jasper.

—Vamos cuanto antes. Edward trata de localizar al padre de Emmett, avísale, esto es algo que no se debe ocultar. Dile que venga si le es posible—dijo mi padre, salimos hacia el pueblo.

Llegamos a la delegación, encontramos un hombre rubio, debía ser el padre de Rosalie. Estaba conversando con Charlie Swan.

—Buenos días, venimos a saber de Emmett McCarthy—dijo mi madre adelantándose a papá y dirigiéndose al policía de turno.

—McCarthy está detenido por allanamiento de morada, intento de violación y por oponerse al arresto. Busquen un buen abogado—le respondió casi sin inmutarse aquel hombre.

— ¿No hay fianza?—preguntó mi padre.

— ¿Está bromeando? Claro que no— miró a mis padres como si estuvieran locos.

— ¿Podríamos verlo?—preguntó mamá.

—Sólo familiares—dijo él.

Yo había intentado comunicarme con el padre de Emmett varias veces, pero su teléfono estaba apagado.

Charlie Swan nos miró, le dijo algo al padre de Rosalie quien nos devolvió una mirada envenenada. ¡Qué rayos le diría ese hombre! Estaba empezando a sentir aversión por el jefe Swan.

Pasamos cerca de dos horas sin saber qué hacer. Papá había llamado a un abogado que se demoró más de una hora en llegar ya que no atendía en domingo.

—Sólo tenemos que conseguir la declaración de la señorita Hale— dijo el abogado con apatía. –Si es mayor de edad y estaba de acuerdo en que el acusado entrara en su casa se eliminaría automáticamente la acusación de allanamiento y la de intento de violación.

Media hora después vimos entrar a Rosalie acompañada de Alice y Bella. Su padre apenas la vio fue a su encuentro.

—Regresen a casa—ordenó.

—Tengo que dar mi declaración—dijo Rosalie llorosa.

—Vete a casa Rose o te golpearé aquí mismo. ¿No sabes la vergüenza que me estás haciendo pasar?—le dijo alterado pero en voz baja.

— ¿Es aquí donde tienen a mi muchacho?—oímos una estruendosa voz retumbar.

El padre de Emmett había llegado. El gran Richard McCarthy, unos centímetros más alto que su hijo y más corpulento, era la viva imagen de un oso grizzli.

— ¿Es usted el padre de ese depravado?— le gritó el señor Hale intimidado por la estatura de su contraparte.

— ¿Cuál de estas bellezas es la causante de todo el lío?—dijo mirando hacia las chicas.

—Soy Rosalie—se adelantó la rubia dando un paso hacia delante.

—Vaya, no culpo a mi osito, eres una muñeca—dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Señor McCarthy, se dará cuenta que esto es una humillación a mi familia, su hijo ha pisoteado mi honor y el de mi familia—el señor Hale parecía a punto de explotar, si no lo hacía era por miedo, creo.

—Tráiganme a mi muchacho y lo arreglamos todo aquí mismo— dijo Richard muy seguro.

Cuando el policía fue por Emmett, su padre se giro recorriendo con la vista la delegación hasta que nos vio.

—Carlisle ¡Amigo!—saludó, viniendo hacia nosotros.

—Richard, que bueno que estás aquí— suspiró papá. Creo que le estábamos dando muchos problemas al viejo.

—Chicos que gusto verlos, Esme ¿Cómo estás?— dijo abrazándonos a todos.

—Estamos preocupados—contestó mi madre.

—Nada que yo no hay hecho— sonrió –Emmett me llamó en cuanto supo que lo detendrían y tomé un helicóptero hasta aquí, estaba en Port Ángeles. Espero que mi osito no les haya dado muchos problemas—dijo mirando a Esme.

—No, este es el primero, en general se portan bien—contestó mamá algo triste.

— ¡Papá!—oí la voz de Emmett.

—Pequeño, mira cuanto crecido, ya casi alcanzarás a papá—dijo Richard McCarthy que no le gustaba que le dijeran señor ni que lo trataran de usted.

Se acercó a su hijo y se abrazaron dándose golpes en la espalda que retumbaban como truenos, esa era su costumbre al saludarse.

—Bueno, vamos arreglar esto de una vez osito— dijo mirando a Rose y a su padre.

— ¿Estás bien Emmett?—preguntó su novia queriendo dar un paso hacia él pero su padre la detuvo.

—Espero que esto colme mis expectativas—dijo el señor Hale.

—Estoy bien bebita—dijo mi amigo.

—A ver. ¿Hijo la amas?—preguntó Richard.

—Si papá. La amo mucho— sonrió mi amigo.

— ¿Rosalie, quieres a mi muchacho?—preguntó Richard.

—Sí, lo amo—dijo ella sonrojándose.

—Hasta aquí está todo claro—dijo mirando al padre de Rosalie que apenas se movió. —Entonces pídela como es debido—sugirió Richard a Emmett. –Vamos no seas vergonzoso, si no has tenido vergüenza para otras cosas, haz lo correcto— le exigió.

—Señor Hale, quisiera pedirle la mano de su hija—dijo mi amigo completamente abochornado.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Crees que con eso será suficiente McCarthy?— Raymond Hale seguía molesto mirando a Richard.

—No sé que más se podría hacer para reparar la falta. ¿Si no quieres que se casen que otra cosas deseas? Pídelo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quiero una disculpa pública y una reparación y… no quiero más escándalos, que se casen estará bien. Pero si la dejas te mataré—dijo mirando a Emmett.

—Nunca señor, jamás dejaré a su hija. La amo—dijo mi amigo.

—También tienes mi palabra—dijo Richard. –Es mi único hijo y pues… no soy un hombre pobre, tendremos que conocernos más…

—Bueno, estoy conforme… soy Raymond Hale— el padre de Rosalie mágicamente era ahora el hombre más feliz del mundo. Le tendió la mano a Richard a modo de presentación.

—Richard McCarthy. Es un placer Ray, que te parece si celebramos esto. Seremos consuegros y tu hija es una belleza, sé que mi osito y ella serán muy felices. ¿Acaso no puedes ver lo enamorados que están?—decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el padre de mi amigo. Era tan infantil y despreocupado como su hijo.

—Me parece bien, deja que llame a la madre de Rosalie, podemos ir a mi casa—dijo el señor Hale de muy buen humor. Jasper a mi lado sonreía al ver como había cambiado el curso de todo.

—Creo que sus servicios ya no son requeridos—avisó mi padre al abogado.

—Que bueno porque tengo que almorzar con mis hijos— dijo éste y se fue muy campante.

—Carlisle, muchachos. Acompáñennos—pidió Richard acercándose a nosotros.

Llevó a Carlisle con él hasta llegar donde estaba el padre de Rosalie. Yo sabía que ellos no eran amigos porque Raymond Hale era muy cercano a Charlie Swan. Pero por alguna extraña razón el señor Hale recibió a mi padre como si fuesen grandes amigos.

Y fue así como en el mismo día en que Bella terminó nuestra relación, mi amigo se comprometió.

El padre de Emmett compró mucha comida, refrescos, licor. Me pasé toda la tarde en casa de los Hale viendo de lejos a Bella que evitaba mi mirada. Su padre no se apareció por allí.

Había sido tan fácil para Emmett tener a la mujer que amaba que casi me daba envidia.

Si fuera así de fácil para mí, me dejaría atrapar en su habitación o me la robaría.

.

**BELLA**

Manejé muy rápido hasta llegar a casa de Alice. No tenía idea que quería con tanto apuro. Apenas me vio dio un par de saltos de alegría.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Mete el carro rápido—me exigió.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté asustada.

—Estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¡Tu padre viene para acá! Llamó varias veces quiere verte. No sabía que decirle, le mentí, le dije que estabas en el baño, que tenías dolor de estómago. Pon tu peor cara de enferma Bella, mira que Charlie confía en mí—me dijo asustada. Apenas entramos a su casa escuché el auto de papá. Salí a recibirlo, se veía bastante molesto.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó casi gritando.

—Me duele el estómago, tomé leche fría en el desayuno. Disculpa el teléfono de Alice no llega hasta el baño— me excusé, las venas de su frente fueron relajándose poco a poco, hasta que sonrió.

—Casi me da un infarto Bella. Recibí una llamada de la delegación, tienen a McCarthy detenido, lo encontraron en la casa de una chica, debo ver de quien se trata— me dio un beso en la frente y volvió a marcharse. Me giré hacia Alice que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Es Rose. Su papá no fue hoy a pescar hoy. Los encontró en su habitación. Emmett está preso—dijo mi pequeña amiga sollozando.

— ¡Hay que llamarla!—dije. Corrimos dentro de la casa.

Rose nos rogó que fuéramos a verla estaba encerrada en su habitación pero su madre nos dejó entrar ya que nos conocía desde pequeñas.

—Fue horrible—lloraba mi amiga. –Papá casi rompe la puerta. Yo creía que estaba en el lago. Apuntó a Emmett con su arma y llamó a la policía, se lo llevaron esposado y lo golpearon. Papá me encerró y me dijo cosas muy feas. No sé qué hacer— decía Rose escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. La abrazamos y la consolamos hasta que se calmó un poco.

— ¿Que les dijo a los policías?— preguntó Alice.

—Que Emmett había entrado en la casa y había intentado violarme—Rose volvió a llorar.

—Entonces debemos ir a la policía y debes dar tu declaración. Si tu les dices que es tu novio no lo acusarán, aunque de la paliza no te salvas—Alice era a veces tan directa.

—No me importa lo que me hagan, no quiero que mi bebito esté allí ni que lo traten mal—decía mi amiga.

Y pensar que esto pudo pasarme a mí. Me alegraba que ya no tuviera esos problemas.

—Entonces vamos— dijo Alice.

—Tengo que contarles algo más. Mi padre dijo entre gritos que le habían avisado por teléfono cuando estaba de camino al lago, en el momento que se llevaban a Emmett me asomé a la calle, vi el auto Jacob Black. Ese perro miserable siguió a Em hasta aquí y le llamó a papá— acusó la rubia.

—Sabía que iba a desquitarse de alguna forma—murmuró Alice.

Tratamos de salir pero la madre de Rose no la dejó ir con nosotras. Nos despedimos y esperamos como ella nos dijo, con el motor encendido. Rosalie salió por su ventana y nos alcanzó.

—De prisa ¡Vamos!—gritó mientras Alice conducía a toda velocidad hacia la delegación.

Cuando llegamos encontramos al padre de mi amiga y a papá conversando, de reojo vi a Jasper a Edward y a sus padres.

Mi padre quería que nos fuéramos de allí pero mi amiga estaba firme y quería declarar. Pero todo se solucionó porque el padre de Emmett llegó a salvarlo. En menos de 15 minutos Rose estaba comprometida. Todavía me preguntaba porque el señor Hale aceptó tan rápido ese arreglo.

—Es porque en el pueblo hay muchos chismosos. Si dicen que Rose fue encontrada con un hombre en su habitación mañana será un hervidero, no importa que haya pasado. Un compromiso es la mejor forma de tapar esto—decía Alice sonriendo.

El padre de Rosalie nos invitó a su casa para celebrar el compromiso, mi amiga estaba tan feliz que no soltó a su novio.

Mi padre me dio permiso de asistir pero me prohibió hablar con algún Cullen, orden que yo pensaba acatar incondicionalmente.

Fue muy difícil estar en el mismo lugar que Edward y no mirarlo, sabía que me observaba.

Por la tarde mi amiga llegó a nosotras y nos llevó a su habitación.

—Miren—dijo enseñándonos un precioso anillo con un diamante enorme.

—Mira el tamaño de eso, no vas a poder levantar la mano—decía Alice admirando la joya.

—Fue de la madre de Emmett, su padre se lo dio para que me lo pidiera formalmente, fue maravilloso se arrodilló y todo— Rose se veía tan feliz.

—Te felicito— le dije algo triste.

—Pero no nos has contado nada Bella— me dijo Alice.

—Hoy no, mañana se los diré todo— no quería arruinar ni opacar la alegría de mis amigas.

Al atardecer papá vino por mí pero no entró a la casa de los Hale. Me esperó fuera. Cuando llegamos a casa lo detuve.

— ¿Estás molesto porque Rosalie se comprometió con Emmett?—pregunté.

—No, es un mal menor. Lástima por Raymond tener que emparentar con amigos de los Cullen pero no le quedaba otra opción. Ya que tu amiga se casará, es momento de pensar en ti. ¿Decidiste ya?— lo último que esperaba, que me preguntara eso.

—No papá, todavía no me decido entre el señor Celoso o el señor Tarado, no me das buenas opciones—respondí bastante sarcástica.

—Debo responderle la próxima semana a Billy—dijo muy serio.

— ¿Debo hacerlo papa? ¿Me obligarás a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero? ¿Me condenarás a una vida miserable?—le dije a punto de llorar, no quería ser obligada como Marie Swan.

—Ve a dormir pequeña, ya hablaremos de eso otro día, estoy cansado—se marchó sin decir más. Siempre hacía eso cuando quería evitar algo que no le agradaba.

Debía lograr cambiar las cosas, no permitiría que me casen a la fuerza, no dejaría que se cometiera el mismo error dos veces.


	18. RECONCILIACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**RECONCILIACIÓN**

**BELLA **

Me desperté, tenía los ojos hinchados, me había dormido llorando.

Como siempre, al día siguiente que has decidido algo con determinación, te preguntas si era lo que realmente querías.

No, definitivamente no, esto no era lo que quería. Me sentía quebrada, como si algo dentro se me hubiera roto.

Sólo dos meses más y terminaría mi suplicio, dos meses y acabaría la escuela. Podría irme de aquí.

Tal vez podríamos, lejos… ¿Tendría yo el valor de retar a papá?

Llegué temprano a la escuela para conversar con Alice y Rose. Lástima que les borré la sonrisas a mis amigas.

—Bella no me parece bien que hagas esto—decía Rose.

—Ya sabías que iba a ser difícil su relación. Edward también lo sabía, no puedes decidir por ambos—me recriminaba Alice.

— ¿Y si todo se repite? No sé qué hacer. No quiero que Edward vuelva a estar en peligro, ya sé porqué mi padre odia tanto a los Cullen y desatará toda su ira sobre Edward.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que te casen igual? ¿Para después escaparte?—decía Rose.

— ¡No!, no dejaré que pase eso, no voy a casarme y mucho menos con Jacob Black, tal vez pueda irme de Forks—dije a punto de llorar.

—Ves, eso debes hablarlo con Edward, no es justo que decidas tu sola—me reprendió Alice.

—Tal vez tengan razón. Estoy arrepentida y me siento muy triste— mis amigas se acercaron a abrazarme.

—Le diré a Em que prepare un encuentro entre ustedes—dijo Rose sonriéndome. Me sentí mejor.

Hasta la clase de gimnasia no vi a Edward, estaba muy serio, casi no hablaba ni se reía con sus amigos. Las prácticas de baloncesto fueron aburridas, sólo practicamos tiros, yo no era muy buena, así que no encesté ni una. Emmett se lucía y hasta se colgaba del aro cada vez que encestaba. Rosalie aplaudía a todo lo que su galán hacía.

Al terminar la quise acercarme a Edward pero Jessica se me adelantó.

—Ayer hablé con tu papá Edward— decía en tono amistoso. El sólo la miró y no dijo nada. —Le causó mucha gracia que tus amigos me tomaran el pelo inventando que estabas enfermo, Jasper y Emmett se disculparon conmigo— le sonrió la rubia.

—No estoy enfermo de nada, mis amigos suelen jugarme bromas—dijo él secamente.

—Ya lo sé. Sabes estamos organizando una celebración por la primavera, no será una fiesta, es sólo una serie de actividades. Juegos florales, concursos y una reunión de confraternidad. ¿No quieres participar de la comisión que lo organiza? Yo soy la encargada— dijo acercándosele peligrosamente a él.

—Gracias Jessica, no quiero comprometerme en nada pero si te puedo ayudar cuenta conmigo… y con mis amigos—dijo él.

—Nos vemos en la tarde—coqueteó ella.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Edward.

—El papá de Emmett me invitó a pasear con ustedes—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo. Él hizo apenas un gesto de afirmación y se fue a cambiar.

Sentí una punzada de dolor, una molestia bastante notoria. Creo que mi rostro estaba ruborizado y no de vergüenza. Tenía que reponerme, no iba a dejar que esto me afectara, no a vista de todo el mundo.

—Bella hay un problema—se me acercó Alice.

—No es un problema enana—le corrigió Rose.

—Ya díganme que pasa— dije desesperada.

—Es que el padre de Emmett, nos invitó a dar un paseo en helicóptero— Rose sonreía. Yo no le veía el problema.

— ¿Nos? ¿A nosotras tres?— pregunté achicando los ojos pues Alice no tenía buena cara.

—A nosotros 6 y también a Jessica—respondió la pequeña.

—No gracias—dije apartándome. Eso de nosotros seis, incluía a mi ex novio. Estaba segura.

—Hazlo por nosotras, yo quiero a todos mi amigos conmigo—reclamó Rose.

—Mi padre me tiene prohibido acercarme a un Cullen—dije a modo de excusa caminando hacia mi auto.

—Tu padre estará allí. No sé de qué forma Richard lo convenció, le enseñará a pilotear el helicóptero. Vamos Bella, Charlie no se va a oponer— pedía Rose con su mejor sonrisa.

—Está bien iré con ustedes—dije. No me convencía estar encerrada en un vehículo cerca de Edward, a lo mejor hasta nos sentaban juntos.

Fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa, preferí usar unos pantalones más apretados y un abrigo bien cerrado con capucha. No quería que el viento me haga una mala pasada.

Manejé sin mucho entusiasmo y los encontré a la salida de Forks en el lugar donde me habían citado. Se veía un enorme helicóptero y varios autos cerca. Distinguí la patrulla de papá y me estacioné a su lado.

— ¡Bella!—gritó llamándome desde un lado de la máquina, el padre de Emmett estaba allí con otros policías. Parecía que las clases de piloteo habían puesto de buen humor a mi padre.

—Hola papá, buenas tardes señor—dije educadamente.

—Soy Richard nena, sólo Richard. Así que eres la hija de Charlie pero que bonita le saliste, seguro te pareces a tu madre— rió muy sonoramente, mi padre estaba algo serio y abochornado. Sonreí sin querer. La verdad tenía razón en algo el tal Richard, yo me parecía a mamá.

—Sí, se parece mucho a su madre—dijo apenas papá.

—Bueno es hora del paseo de las parejitas, tu irás conmigo Bella serás mi copiloto, te enseñaré a pilotear mi alfombra mágica.

—Ten cuidado hija, te veré más tarde— dijo papá y se marchó. Creí que se opondría a eso del "paseo de parejitas".

Subí al helicóptero. Dentro estaban Rose y Emmett besándose para variar. Alice y Jasper cogidos de la mano. Jessica al lado de Edward, él miraba por la ventana sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por el paseo.

—Ok chicos abróchense los cinturones y agárrense bien de las manos, vamos Rossi no te avergüences de besar a mi osito. Jazzy tu novia es muy chiquita pero como dicen que la esencia viene en envase pequeño. Eddie ya cambia de cara a ese paso serás un viejo cascarrabias, aprovecha y abraza a tu novia— bromeó Richard.

—Ella no es mi novia— dijo Edward en el tono más seco que pudo.

—No me digas que todavía no tienes novia Eddie, muchacho, si sigues así, con el perdón de Carlisle yo mismo te voy a llevar a conocer a unas pollitas— el comentario de el padre de Emmett me cayó como patada de burro. ¿Pollitas? Diablos.

—Eddie si tiene novia papá—dijo Emmett muy fuerte.

— ¿Ya tienes novia? ¡Bravo! Ya estaba dudando de ti, tú eras el único que siempre actuaba como si las chicas fueran extraterrestres. Recuerdo bien a esa Tanya, la pobrecita prácticamente se te ponía enfrente y tú ni la mirabas. El otro día me la encontré, rayos como ha desarrollado esa niña, te envía saludos— otra vez me asaltó esa punzada y tenía ganas de destruir algo.

—Gracias— dijo Edward muy avergonzado.

— ¿Y dónde está?—preguntó Richard. Todos lo miramos. —La novia de Eddie ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no la trajeron? Yo quiero conocerla.

—Están peleados papá—decía Emmett sonriendo, me miraba por uno de los espejos.

—Hay que enseñarte a tratar a las chicas Eddie, ellas son especiales. Hay que hacerles caso en todo, sus palabras son órdenes. Si te dice que vengas, vienes; si te dice que te vayas, te vas. Si te pide que saltes… le preguntas que tan alto. Es sencillo— volvió a reír.

— ¿Y si te dice que no quiere verte más, que te alejes y lo olvides todo? ¿Si te dice que te odia?—respondió Edward con mucha amargura.

—Pues te vas. Le das tiempo, debió decírtelo en un mal momento. Si te quiere lo pensará mejor. Si andas molestándola y revoloteando a su alrededor se va a aburrir. Vuelve a conquistarla. Pero con esa cara de estreñido ni las moscas te va a hacer caso— Emmett y su padre rieron muy fuerte. Jasper sonrió. Alice y Rose se miraban queriendo reír pero no lo hacían tal vez porque yo las estaba mirando. No sabía dónde meterme de lo roja que estaba.

—Y esta niña linda es hija del jefe Swan ¿Es tu amiga Rossi?—preguntó Richard fijándose en mí.

—Sí, Bella y Alice son mis mejores amigas—respondió Rose.

—Bella. Qué bonito nombre. ¿Y tú tienes novio? Con esa carita imagino que tendrás un batallón detrás de ti— me preguntó.

—Si tiene, un novio y dos pretendientes—gritó Alice emocionada.

—Jajaja, me imagino que sí ¿Y tú también andas peleada con tu novio?—preguntó, yo apenas lo miré y asentí. Ojalá no nos relacione a Edward y a mí.

—Estos chicos. No pierdan el tiempo en peleas tontas, la vida es corta hay que ser felices. Bueno agárrense, vamos a despegar. Bella sujeta con fuerza el mando ¿Has jugado videojuegos?

—Muy poco—le contesté

—Pues sujeta el mando como si fuera un joystick, firme pero no tan rígido. Colócate las orejeras y acomoda tu micrófono. Si ya pareces toda una piloto, ese novio tuyo debe ser un completo tarado para dejarte venir sola—vi de reojo que Edward se revolvía en el asiento trasero.

—Los pies van en los pedales Bella. Tranquila, yo haré la mayor parte de todo, solo quería que te vieras bonita como mi ayudante. ¿Todos listos?— Richard empezó a manipular botones, sus manos iban de aquí para allá, pude ver que la hélice comenzó a girar y un fuerte ruido me sorprendió.

La sensación de subir me dejó con el estómago revuelto, casi no presté atención a los controles, el padre de Emmett se giraba a verme de tanto en tanto y reía. Mis amigas estaban muy bien agarradas a sus novios. Jessica no paraba de mirar a Edward.

—Esta zona tiene muchas ráfagas de viento peligrosas, no subiremos mucho—dijo Richard.

De pronto una fuerte sacudida me asustó, oí un fuerte grito, apenas me giré, vi a Jessica prácticamente encima de Edward que trataba de quitársela.

—Jessica siéntate por favor—reclamaba él.

—Tranquilos es solo el viento, veo que algunos aprovechan más que otros— Emmett y su padre volvieron a reír.

El paseo apenas duró media hora ya que el viento se hizo más intenso. Aterrizamos y Edward bajó para darle paso a Jessica que quería vomitar.

—Qué chica más frágil, espero que Rossi sea fuerte, viajaremos mucho en helicóptero en el futuro—decía Richard –Bien chicos eso es todo, vamos a comer yo invito— Rose y Alice estaban muy contentas y vinieron hacia mí.

—Edward no me siento bien ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?—Jessica se agarró de su brazo y no quería soltarse.

—Los alcanzo en el restaurante—se excusó Edward y se marchó llevando a Jessica. No quería pensar en eso. Traté de sonreírles a mis amigas.

—Esa chica tiene malas intenciones con nuestro Eddie—dijo Richard. Vaya, creo que no era la única que lo había notado. Jessica se comía con los ojos a Edward era obvio que intentaba conquistarlo.

—Papá, Edward está grandecito para cuidarse solo—le reprochó Emmett. No hablé en todo el camino estaba algo enfadada y no sabía porque.

Llegamos a un restaurante concurrido donde servían carne en todos sus platillos, pedazos enormes de bistec, enrolladlos, milanesas, apanados. No era comida muy digestiva a esta hora pero no podía negarme.

—Bueno, pidan lo que quieran hoy papá oso invita— el padre de Emmett se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Yo pedí carne a la plancha y ensalada. Mis amigas lo mismo que yo, los chicos pidieron varias cosas grasosas. Edward llegó antes de que empezáramos a comer.

— ¿Eddie has regresado intacto?—preguntó Richard, era tan directo y desenfadado para hablar.

—No voy a contestar esa pregunta—respondió secamente Edward. Se sentó a comer.

—Así se habla compañero. Eddie es un chico muy tranquilo y caballeroso... y no creo que sepa cómo hacer esas cosas— bromeó Emmett. Él y Jasper chocaron sus puños mientras seguían burlándose. Edward les lanzó una mirada envenenada. Rose también rió, Alice me miró sorprendida y Richard como siempre no paraba de reír.

Durante la comida el padre de Emmett nos contó sus aventuras con el papá de Jasper. En verdad era muy divertido si no se metía contigo.

—Estuvimos juntos en el ejército pero yo no era para esa vida, soy demasiado aventurero. Lástima que mi Emily me dejó pronto, ella era una mujer divina, tan guapa y valiente. No me he vuelto a casar porque nunca encontré nadie que se le pareciera, sólo estoy bien, mis negocios me llevan de un lugar a otro— nos contaba.

— ¿Pero te diviertes mucho verdad papá?— preguntó Emmett.

—Obvio, uno tiene que vivir feliz siempre. Eddie tienes que recuperar a tu novia, en serio, no debes dejarla ir tan fácil— aconsejó.

—No sé que puedo hacer Richard, me dejó en claro que no me quiere como yo a ella—se quejó Edward. Me revolví en mi asiento.

—Es que ella tiene miedo—le soltó Alice.

— ¿Miedo del pequeño Eddie?— Richard prestó toda su atención. Oh no.

—Si el padre de su novia se entera de que sale con Edward, lo mata—dijo Jasper.

— ¿Padre celoso? Eso no es impedimento, si la quieres arriésgate— aconsejó el señor.

—Eso traté de decirle pero no me quiso escuchar— se quejó mi ex novio.

—Te falta práctica, vamos a hacer un ensayo. Ayúdame Bella, ponte frente a este chico— me llamó, todos miraron atentos, no sabía qué hacer. Le seguiría la corriente y punto. Me cambié de asiento al lado de Edward.

— ¿Eddie que le dirías a tu novia para que vuelva a ti? Concéntrate imagina que es tu chica— Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Todos estaban mudos mirando la escena.

Lentamente Edward tomó mis manos y respiró profundamente.

—Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, no me importa enfrentar todos los peligros del mundo si estás conmigo— dijo dulcemente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y respiré con dificultad, ya no podía seguir con esto, mi corazón quería partirse en mil pedazos. Olvidé que estábamos en un lugar público y que nuestros amigos nos estaban mirando.

—Yo también te amo—le dije antes de arrojarme a sus brazos.

—Uy, no me digan que estos dos…—escuché murmurar a Richard.

—Shhh papá no les arruines el momento.

—Edward yo…—quise disculparme, él interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

—No importa ya. Lo hablaremos luego— dijo sonriendo.

—Es que no quiero que vayas…— traté de seguir pero volvió a callarme.

—Confía en mi Bella por favor—rogó.

— ¿Porqué Charlie no te aceptaría como novio de su hija? Eres bien parecido y buen muchacho— nos interrumpió Richard.

—Es algo complicado, mi padre y el doctor Cullen no se llevan bien—dije muy sonrojada.

—Eso no debería interferir, hablaré con Carlisle.

—Ni te imaginas todo lo que Edward y Bella han hecho para verse papá— empezó a narrar Emmett.

Me sentía feliz de poder hablar de mis problemas con todos ellos que eran mis amigos. Incluso Richard parecía un adolescente más.

Pedimos postre y hasta nos animamos a hacer un brindis. Bromeamos sobre nuestros futuros, sobre los odios familiares. Nos compararon con Romeo y Julieta, según Emmett éramos "Romedward y Bellieta".

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta quien entró al restaurante.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí con éstos?—la fría voz de Jacob hizo que me estremeciera. Me giré a verlo asustada.

—Somos sus amigos y si no te importa es una cena privada—dijo Rose levantándose muy enfadada.

—Si me importa—le contestó el recién llegado. – ¿Sabe Charlie que estás cenando al lado de un Cullen?—me preguntó molesto.

— ¿Sabes dónde quedaron tus buenos modales?— preguntó Richard sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Jacob girándose a verlo.

— ¿Eres hippie? Esa melena estaba de moda hace 30 años hijo.

— ¿Y a usted quien le preguntó?—contestó desafiante. Rose le susurró algo a Emmett. Richard por su parte se levantó de su asiento molesto, era imponente.

—No necesito que me preguntes para decirte lo que pienso de ti muchachito. Bella está aquí porque le pedí permiso a su padre. ¿Y tu quién diablos eres?— preguntó.

—Un metiche— saltó Alice.

—Un idiota— soltó Jasper

— ¿Tal vez uno de los pretendientes de Bells?— preguntó Richard

—Le aseguro que pronto seré más que eso señor—respondió Jacob mirando con desprecio a Richard.

—Así que tú fuiste el soplón. Por ti estuve tres horas en prisión— Emmett también se levantó, estaba muy enfadado. Jacob retrocedió un paso algo atemorizado.

—Pero te salió bien la jugada ¿no? Oí que ahora estás comprometido—se defendió.

—Te daré caza como a un perro, a partir de hoy cuídate las espaldas, ten miedo hasta de tu sombra porque no voy a descansar hasta partirte la cara— lo amenazó Emmett.

—Eso lo veremos—le respondió Jacob antes de marcharse furioso. Yo estaba pálida, muerta de miedo. Sólo pensar que pudo llegar minutos antes y ver la escenita que hice con Edward me daba escalofríos.

— ¿Bella estás bien?—preguntaron.

—Sí, no se preocupen— dije tratando de sobreponerme.

—Ahora entiendo de que va todo, deben tener mucho cuidado chicos. Me gustaría ayudarlos pero mañana temprano me voy, tengo que ver algo en Chicago y después me iré a Las Vegas. Si alguna vez me necesitan no duden en llamarme—aconsejó Richard sonriéndome.

Ya no pude seguir comiendo a gusto mi helado. Algo me decía que debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Era hora de crecer, de tomar mis propias decisiones, no iba a permitirle a mi padre seguir haciéndonos esto. El odio era malo en todo sentido.


	19. NOCHE PELIGROSA

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**NOCHE PELIGROSA**

**EDWARD **

Había pasado la peor de las experiencias pero ahora estaba completa y absolutamente feliz.

Reposaba en mi cama esperando que mis padres se fueran a dormir para poder ir a verla, estaba ansioso por besarla y tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente.

Y pensar que creí que no sería buena idea ir a ese paseo. Sabía que Bella estaría presente y tal vez me trataría con desprecio o peor, indiferencia. Tener que soportar a Jessica fue una penitencia y lograr que se quede en su casa todo un logro.

Afortunadamente Richard ayudó a reconciliarnos. Sin saberlo. Estoy en deuda con ese hombre, de hecho es la primera cosa que hace bien por mí.

Obviamente él debe pensar que yo le estaría agradecidísimo porque para mi último cumpleaños me envió una membrecía anual de play boy. Todavía no puedo creer que sigan llamándome para pedirme mi nueva dirección y hacerme llegar los ejemplares.

Ya no se oía ningún ruido, mis padres debían haber entrado a su habitación. Hora de huir. Cómo quisiera poder volar, correr más rápido que el viento y en unos segundos poder estar a su lado.

Salí de puntillas y bajé las escaleras.

—Edward ten mucho cuidado, es la última vez que quiero verte hacer esto— mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá con la luz apagada.

—Mamá yo no puedo vivir sin ella y hoy…

—Ya sé que se han reconciliado, no necesitas decírmelo, tu sonrisa me lo dice todo. Pero Charlie no reaccionará igual que Raymond, estoy segura de que el padre de Bella sacará un arma y te disparará sin pensarlo dos veces. No quiero que te expongas así. Si quieres puedo inventar algo para que puedan verse por las tardes en mi estudio o en el hospital, te ayudaremos pero no te expongas más— rogó. Y tenía razón. Si fue por eso que Bella me dejó, para que no me pase nada malo.

—Está bien mama, te prometo que esta será la última vez— yo también pensaba que podía ser peligroso, después de lo de Emmett seguramente redoblarían la vigilancia.

Salí de casa y prácticamente volé a mi auto pero éste no encendía. Regresé a pedirle las llaves a Jasper ya que su auto era tan discreto como el mío. Manejé casi a 200 kilómetros por hora pero me detuve en la zona donde sabía que había un censor de velocidad y lo pase a 20 kilómetros por hora, eso es más lento que una viejecita caminando.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde solía dejar mi auto vi que parte de la maleza había sido cortada, al parecer habían talado dos arbustos. No me pareció tan raro así que seguí adelante.

Vestía la ropa negra que Emmett había comprado para estas excursiones nocturnas. Se ajustaba bien al cuerpo, era cómoda pero parecía un delincuente.

Entré por la puerta lateral de la casa, esta vez no tuve que usar la llave que Bella me había dado porque estaba abierta. Subí tan rápido como pude y me quedé agazapado en el balcón mirando a todos lados porque sentí que no estaba sólo.

Empujé con cuidado la ventana, entré tan veloz que Bella casi grita cuando me vio.

Estaba con un pijama rosa, era mejor que aquella batita de seda que se había puesto la primera vez, al menos con ese pijama podía conversar con ella sin que se me fueran los ojos hacia otros lados.

—Pensé que no vendrías—me dijo asustada. Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, la tomé y la atraje contra mi pecho, que alivio poder tenerla así nuevamente.

—Te dije que conversaríamos luego—le recordé.

—Papá está muy fastidiado, estoy casi segura que Jacob vino directamente del restaurante a casa. Charlie no se ha molestado conmigo porque Richard le hizo algunos regalos a la policía local pero casi no me habló— se quejó haciendo un adorable puchero.

—No vine a hablar del perro ni de tu padre. Bella, cuando terminemos de estudiar nos iremos de aquí. Juntos. No quiero que estés siempre asustada porque puedan enterarse o encontrarnos. Yo deseo poder tomarte de la mano delante de todo el mundo y presentarte a todos como mi novia… o como…— no pude terminar de decirle como qué la presentaría. Atrapó mis labios y me beso con desesperación. Le correspondí con ímpetu, la había extrañado tanto.

Sin darnos cuenta caímos en su cama, era una sensación indescriptible sentirla de ese modo. Sabía que estaba pasándome de los límites permitidos, no era muy caballeroso tener a mi novia así pero mi mente ya no razonaba, sólo quería estar cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera de ella.

Deposité delicados besos en su cuello, necesitaba sentir ese aroma que me volvía loco. Sus cabellos alborotados se desparramaban en su almohada. Besé sus mejillas y la miré a los ojos. Estaba asustada. Era una situación que no sabía cómo manejar, eso no viene en ningún libro o manual.

Para mi sorpresa alguien llamó a la puerta. Bella se estremeció, me hice a un lado y nos levantamos rápidamente. Me señaló su armario, ya una vez me había escondido allí pero ahora ella señalaba el compartimiento de arriba, no entendí, acerqué una silla y subí, solo miré y supe que no cabría.

— ¡Bella, abre!—la voz de Charlie me atemorizó un poco, parecía furioso.

—No entro aquí—le dije muy despacio.

—Allí no, hasta arriba, ya puse cobertores—me dijo.

Trepé por su armario que era enorme y llegue a la parte más alta, en verdad había dos cobertores y una almohada, alguien podría vivir allí y nadie lo notaría. Me acomodé mientras ella arreglaba lo que había movido para que yo subiera.

Me agazapé en mi escondite para oír con atención. Encendió la luz se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió.

—Que pasa papá, tengo sueño—dijo hablando como si acabara de despertarse.

—Déjame pasar—dijo su padre entrando, pude escuchar su respiración rápida y sus pasos fuertes.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó Bella.

—Alerta de intrusos. Alguien entró en la casa.

— ¿Alguien? ¿No sería algún animal? En algunas ocasiones he encontrado ardillas o tejones en la sala—dijo ella sin inmutarse.

—Entraron por la puerta lateral. Tengo a dos oficiales en camino para revisar. Traen sabuesos.

— ¿Sabuesos? Papá tengo alergia a los perros, si se me acercan mucho me voy poner a estornudar y mañana me va a doler el pecho del esfuerzo— se quejó mi novia.

—No van a entrar a tu habitación, por eso vengo a revisar— escuché que abría la puerta del armario dónde me hallaba. No creo que subiera a ver.

—Papá si alguien hubiera entrado me habría dado cuenta ¿no crees? Sé que tengo el sueño pesado pero no llevo más de una hora dormida—escuché a mi novia protestar detrás de su padre.

—Correcto hija, tenía que asegurarme. Cierra tu puerta con seguro y tu ventana también. Duérmete pronto, así oigas ruidos extraños, no salgas y si pasa algo raro, gritas— le advirtió el jefe Swan.

—Si papá, buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró y me asomé, ella me hizo señas para que me mantuviera en mi lugar y fue al baño. Se demoró un poco, había apagado la luz y sólo tenía una pequeña lámpara encendida, imaginaba que cada noche leía con esa luz tenue.

Antes que Bella saliera oí ruidos en su balcón, alguien estaba trepando. No tenía como avisar a Bella, busqué en mis bolsillos, saque una pequeña moneda de un centavo y la arrojé hacia la puerta del baño. Ella salió quejándose.

—Aún no termino de asearme…—dijo distraída. – ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?— gritó molesta. Me asomé alarmado.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?—preguntó Jacob Black.

—Que te importa, sal de mi habitación. ¡Fuera!— gritó ella.

—No me voy hasta que encuentre al imbécil. Todo este tiempo, pensé que era McCarthy con el que salías, incluso ese mastodonte me llego a insinuar que tú y el… pero no era cierto, lo pesqué entrando a la casa de los Hale, es Rosalie con la que él se revuelca. He montado guardia desde el sábado para cerciorarme. Encontré que la parte del bosque detrás de tu casa está siendo usada para estacionar un auto. Y hoy por fin encontré el coche desgraciado. De aquí no me voy Bella hasta sacarlo a patadas— amenazó.

— ¡Que te largues Jacob!— Bella gritó, estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite a defenderla pero me detuve a pensar un instante. Si me mostraba me delataría.

—Ándate con cuidado Bella, pronto serás mi esposa. Es hora que te comportes— amenazó Black. ¿Su esposa? Ni en sueños.

—Eso nunca pasará. Papá no lo permitirá— se defendió.

—No está en tus manos detener las decisiones de nuestros padres. Creo que mi padre encontró al fin la forma de presionar a Charlie.

—Preferiría la muerte a ser tu esposa— le respondió. ¡Esa era mi chica!

— ¿Preferirías acaso que le diga a tu padre con quien te ves? ¿Resistirá Charlie saber que su hija recibe visitas nocturnas? ¿Y de quien?

Bella se quedó sin habla por unos instantes Ya estaba presto a saltar de mi escondite. Si él le hacía algo, por pequeño que sea, no me importaría que esté aquí media delegación de policía, le caía encima sin dudar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— dijo ella muy bajito como si no quisiera que yo la oyera.

—Dame al infeliz y acepta todo lo que te diga tu padre. Si no te juro que lo mataré o le diré a tu padre para que él mismo lo haga.

— ¡No!—gritó Bella. —No voy a aceptar más miedo en mi vida. Vete o…

— ¿O qué? anda, grita. Llama a papi así entre los dos matamos al idiota que escondes aquí. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

— ¡Papá! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! Ahhhhh—los gritos de Bella fueron tan fuertes que me sorprendieron, casi salté de donde estaba pero al asomarme vi que Bella seguía gritando pero no se veía aterrada, ni nada parecido. Es más, tomó un vaso de agua de su mesita y lo lanzó hacia la pared.

Tiró al piso los cobertores de su cama, se revolvió el cabello, se rasgó la ropa y se lanzó hacia Black tratando de golpearlo. Volví a esconderme al sentir pasos que corrían por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe fuerte.

— ¡Bella! ¿Jake? ¡Agárrenlo!— Charlie Swan estaba furioso. Escuché forcejeos, el padre de mi novia no venía sólo

—Es una mentirosa Charlie, lo tiene aquí en su habitación—gritó Black.

—Que estás tratando de hacerle a mi niña depravado—le gritó Charlie.

—Te digo que él está aquí, el idiota que viene a visitar a Bella todas las noches, vas a querer matarlo en cuanto sepas quien es—Black apenas podía hablar porque parecía que lo sujetaba del cuello.

— ¿Quien está aquí? ¿Estás tratando de evitar que te dispare? ¿Qué diablos haces en la habitación de mi hija Jake?

—Bella está fingiendo, no quería hacerle daño. Te lo demostraré, dame un minuto, si estoy errado mátame Charlie— se defendió.

— ¡Suéltenlo! 60 segundos es todo lo que te doy Jake, por respeto a Billy—amenazó Charlie

Sentí que abrieron el armario, escuché ruidos en la cama. La puerta del baño fue abierta. Bella sollozaba. Cómo me gustaría bajar a consolarla.

—Tu tiempo se acabó. ¿Dime porque diablos entraste aquí? ¿Porque querías forzarla sabiendo lo que hablamos hoy?— preguntó Charlie furioso.

— ¿Es cierto?—preguntó mi Bella gritando –Jacob llegó diciéndome que Billy y tu estaban acordando nuestro matrimonio. ¿Es cierto? ¿Acaso pretendes que me case con este cobarde? Antes me mataré papá, no tienes derecho a venderme así, no tienes derecho, yo no lo amo. Te juro que me mataré antes de ser suya— gritó mi novia indignada.

—Bella, hablaremos después. Llévense a Jake, métanlo al calabozo. Ya hablaré con Billy— ordenó el jefe Swan. Esto es

—Tengo otra prueba Charlie. ¡El auto!—gritó Black.

— ¿Que auto?

—El de su amante, él viene todas las noches y deja su auto detrás de la casa. Compruébalo. Por eso entré, porque vi su auto, él está aquí, escondido.

— ¿Quien él? Ya basta Jake ¿Quién crees que viene a visitar a mi hija?—grito Charlie.

— Whitlock. Ese rubio que vive con los Cullen. Yo pensaba que era con McCarthy que se veía Bella pero no, es con Jasper Whitlock, su auto está afuera. Te lo mostraré. Sé que si vas a la casa de los Cullen te darás cuenta de que él no está allí.

—Debo comprobar lo que me dices, si no es cierto te aseguro que no saldrás en una semana de prisión— amenazó el jefe Swan.

— ¡Papá!—gritó Bella. –Papá como puedes siquiera creerle a este idiota— mi novia se oía furiosa.

—Bells, espera aquí no te muevas— dijo su padre antes de cerrar la puerta y salir en tropel con varias personas más.

—Edward baja—la oí decir. De un salto estuve a su lado. La abracé porque temblaba.

—Tranquila—la estreché con más fuerza.

—Debes irte ahora— se acercó a su ventana.

—No lo sé…—dije pensando si Charlie le creería a Black al ver el auto de Jasper.

— ¿Por qué Jacob acusó a Jasper?— me preguntó Bella.

—Es que traje su auto, el mío no encendía.

—Bendito auto el tuyo, dame tu celular—pidió.

—Alice, sálvanos ¿Puedes estar en 10 minutos en el cruce de la 101, cerca de mi casa? Ok, que sea rápido—se giro al terminar su llamada y me abrazó muy fuerte.

—Tranquila, llegaré a casa antes que ellos—le aseguré.

—Sígueme— me llevó de la mano, bajamos las escaleras y salimos por la puerta de enfrente, su padre, Black y los demás agentes habían salido por la puerta lateral descuidando la entrada principal.

—Corre Edward, por favor, cuídate— dijo antes de separarnos.

—Volveré…

—No por favor, no. Nos veremos en otro lugar. Vete ahora.

—Te amo—le di un beso y salí corriendo.

Llegué al cruce que me indicaron y vi el auto amarillo chillón de Alice, rápidamente me subí.

— ¿No me digas que casi los descubren?— preguntó apenas subí. Aceleró tan rápido que casi me caigo del asiento.

—Casi. Black nos estaba siguiendo, me escondí. Ahora tenemos otro problemita.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Esta noche traje el auto de Jasper, Black cree que es él quien visita a Bella, de seguro el jefe Swan y algunos agentes irán a mi casa a buscar a Jazz— no tuve que decir más Alice aceleró de una forma que ni yo mismo podría hacerlo de noche. Vaya niña loca. En menos de 10 minutos estábamos a un lado de mi casa.

—Te debo una Alice—le sonreí.

—Ya te lo cobraré, corre y avisa a mi Jazzy— salí disparado, vi que ella tomó otro camino para ir a su casa, no sabía que había otro sendero que salía a la carretera pero yo era nuevo en este pueblo. Quise entrar por la puerta pero vi dos autos de la policía llegando, corrí a la parte trasera y trepe a la habitación de Emmett.

—Em, despierta—lo moví con brusquedad.

—Bebita, ven aquí—me tocó una pierna, casi lo pateo.

— ¡Despierta!—grité.

—Eddie, que rayos haces aquí, estaba soñando con…mejor no te digo, podrías traumarte—sonrió.

—Sígueme, tenemos que ver a Jazz—prácticamente lo arrastré a la otra habitación. Oímos pasos, mi padre subía por nosotros.

—Chicos, bajen. ¡En este momento!—gritó.

Jasper salió de su habitación despeinado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

—Casi me atrapan, tu auto se quedó allá, han venido a buscarte, Black piensa que eres tu el que va a ver a Bella—le dije rápidamente. Me devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

—Haré mi mejor papel, me nominarán a un MTV, ya verás—dijo antes de entrar en su habitación.

Mi padre llegó en ese momento.

— ¿Que pasa Carlisle?—preguntó Emmett.

—Bajen los tres. Charlie Swan está buscando a Jasper.

Jasper salió de su habitación cambiado, traía otro pijama, uno muy infantil lleno de gatitos. En sus brazos sostenía un muñeco de Tigger. Emmett y yo lo miramos sin entender nada.

Bajamos los tres, vimos a varios policías y a Black en la sala.

— ¿Aquí están los chicos, que quiere saber?—preguntó mi padre sin mirar a ninguno de los agentes.

— ¿Jasper Whitlock?—llamó el jefe Swan.

—Si señor—dijo mi amigo dando un paso adelante como si fuese un soldado. El jefe de policía examinó su aspecto y su peluche con ojos confundidos.

— ¿Dónde has estado esta noche?

—En mi cama señor—respondió Jasper.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto?

—En el garaje señor—seguía respondiendo como si fuese un cadete al que hacían preguntas.

— ¿Tienes las llaves?—preguntó.

—No señor, las dejo siempre en el auto porque las pierdo con facilidad, señor— casi suelto una carcajada porque eso no era cierto. Jasper jamás perdía nada.

—He encontrado un Audi azul oscuro abandonado, la placa de rodaje coincide con tu nombre te pregunto otra vez ¿Dónde está tu auto?

—No lo sé señor, lo dejé en el garaje esta tarde. Si no está allí, me lo han robado señor—dijo muy serio. Emmett y yo queríamos nos miramos a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Escuchamos ruidos en la escalera, alguien bajaba haciendo mucho ruido.

—Charlie ¡Amigo! ¿Por qué nos visitas tan tarde?— era Richard, se me había olvidado que todavía estaba en casa. Su humor llegó a aliviar tensiones.

—Richard, he venido oficialmente. Encontramos el auto de uno de los jóvenes muy cerca de mi casa hace menos de una hora.

— ¿Cerca de tu casa?—dijo mirándonos a nosotros tres. –Pero si los muchachos han estado durmiendo en el tercer piso conmigo. ¿No me digas que nos robaron? Vamos a ver si los demás autos están en el garaje. El auto de mi osito me costó una fortuna—dijo saliendo de casa. Todos lo seguimos, mi madre no dejaba de mirarme muy seria. Llegamos al garaje Richard gritó.

— ¡La puerta estaba abierta!—gritó, yo sabía que él tenía llave, así que no era cierto. – ¡Falta uno de los autos!

Los policías se acercaron y constataron que faltaba el de Jasper. Pero Charlie no parecía muy convencido.

—Entonces fue robado ¿Quién sería el desgraciado? Qué eficiencia Charlie, te felicito si así de rápido encontraran los autos en otros estados sería una bendición. ¿Entonces debemos poner una denuncia o nos devolverán el carro de Jazz?— Richard sí que sabía manejar estas cosas.

—Está bien Richard, si el auto fue robado les será devuelto. Señora disculpe la molestia a estas horas, creí que sería importante— dijo Charlie mirando a Richard y a mi madre pero evitando mirar a Carlisle. — Pueden recogerlo mañana de la estación de policía.

—Al contrario, le damos las gracias a usted—dijo mamá.

Black que todo el tiempo se mantuvo callado, me miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué Cullen no lleva pijama?— no me había dado cuenta que seguía con la misma ropa negra.

—Es su pijama— me defendió Emmett. Mi padre también reparó en esto y me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Pijama negra?— Charlie Swan se acercó a mí.

Richard se apuró en defenderme. Muy despacio le murmuró al jefe Swan: "Es que el pobre chico es Emo, uno de esos depresivos que le gusta vestir de negro y llorar por todo"

En el rostro del jefe de policía se formó una sonrisa burlona. Miró a mi padre sin dejar de sonreír.

Swan dio la orden y los demás policías subieron a sus patrullas llevándose a Black con ellos.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido mi padre nos miró a los tres.

—Si vuelvo a saber que tu…— dijo mirándome a los ojos molesto. –Sólo quiero que no te metas en líos Edward ¿Me entendiste?—casi gritó.

—Vamos Carlisle, el chico está enamorado. Si no lo ayudas va a cometer una locura. Si no quieres que actúe así, ayúdalo—le aconsejó Richard.

Mi madre se acercó a Carlisle y lo abrazó.

—Vamos a dormir, hablaremos mañana contigo Edward—me dijo sin darme la sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Subimos, mis dos amigos me abrazaron.

—Pequeño Eddie si te agarra el jefe Swan te hace puré— dijo Emmett sonriendo.

— ¿Ahora quien me lleva mañana al colegio?— se quejó Jasper desanimado.

—Vete rebotando Tigger—le dijo Emmett antes de cerrar su puerta.


	20. COBARDÍA Y VENGANZA

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**COBARDÍA Y VENGANZA**

**BELLA **

Cuando lo vi alejarse a Edward en la noche, tuve un mal presentimiento, como si supiera que algo había cambiado, algo que no sabía que era.

Traté de alejar esos pensamientos de mí, entré de nuevo a casa, mi padre llegó dos segundos después que yo.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó molesto.

—Bajé porque tenía miedo—respondí atemorizada.

—El auto de Whitlock está cerca de aquí, voy a salir. Vete a dormir—me ordenó.

Le obedecí y fui a mi habitación. Hace una hora era tan feliz.

Edward hacía que perdiera la noción de todo pero era muy peligroso, yo no debía dejar que volviera.

Dormí con sueños intranquilos.

.

Desperté al día siguiente, mi padre ya se había ido. De camino a la escuela me di cuenta que Leah estaba triste.

— ¿Te pasa algo Leah?—le pregunté.

—Nada que te importe—dijo molesta, como siempre. Detuve el coche a un lado de la carretera y me gire para encararla. Su ojos estaban hinchados, como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando.

—No sé cuál es tu problema conmigo ¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera tu enemiga?

—Eres tú la que no sabe comportarse con sus enemigos—me dijo bruscamente.

—No sé de qué me hablas Leah pero ya para con esto ¿Sí? Antes éramos amigas, nos contábamos nuestras cosas ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

—Tus mejores amigas son otras— dijo con desprecio –Hace tiempo que no reparas en la servidumbre— me acusó.

—Tú no eres servidumbre, eres como una hermana, jamás te he tratado como si fueras del servicio—le grité.

—Claro, la dulce y tierna Bella que cautiva a todo el mundo. Todos creen que eres tan inocente— se rió.

—No trato de fingir nada— le dije.

—Claro que no, yo se que anoche…— la miré con miedo.

— ¿Que viste Leah?— pregunté con temor.

—A ti y a Cullen. Sé que va a verte siempre. Lo he visto entrar pero nunca he dicho nada y me odio por eso, Jake ansía tanto saberlo y yo…—su voz fue apagándose.

—Leah por favor, no digas nada— le rogué.

— ¡No soy una maldita soplona! Si amas a ese Cullen no deberías dejar que el compromiso siga—dijo a punto de llorar.

—Yo no estoy comprometida— le aclaré.

—Claro que sí. Ayer cuando te fuiste a pasear en helicóptero Billy y Charlie cerraron el trato— dijo furiosa.

— ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?— pregunté. Mi padre no había querido decirme nada.

—Te vas a casar con Jacob en seis semanas. Tu padre le debe dinero a Billy y unos favores que le está cobrando. Si no aceptaba le quitarían su apoyo y ya sabes que es difícil de controlar la gente de La Push— dijo ella decepcionada.

—No sabía eso. Pero no me voy a casar, antes me voy de aquí—le dije decidida.

—Ojala yo tuviera tanto valor— ella se veía tan triste.

—Leah, gracias por decirme eso…

— ¿No quieres a Jake? ¿Nada? ¿Ni un poco?— preguntó incrédula.

—Lo detesto, no lo soporto, es el hombre más repugnante que conozco—grité.

— ¿Y a Cullen?— preguntó temerosa.

—Amo a Edward con todas mis fuerzas, sé que está mal, que no debí fijarme en él y que posiblemente mi padre me odie después… pero no me importa— le confesé.

—Al menos parece que él siente lo mismo por ti— miró hacia otro lado y dio por terminada la conversación.

Llegamos al colegio, fui a los casilleros por mi libro de historia. Me sorprendió una voz conocida detrás de mí.

—De mi amigo—dijo Jazz dejando un papelito en mis manos.

Fui al baño con prisa para leerlo.

"_Hola preciosa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte. Le pedí a Esme que nos ayude. Ve a su despacho a las 5 de la tarde, tengo algo importante que decirte"_

Sonreí emocionada, salí casi dando brincos del baño. Llegué a mi clase y me senté al lado de Mike.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cuando salimos nuevamente?— preguntó sonriendo. Estaba tan feliz que no quería ser grosera.

—Cuando me saque la lotería— le dije sacando mi cuaderno.

Jasper y Emmett entraron al salón de clase, me preguntaba porque no había venido Edward. Detrás de ellos llegaron Quil y Embry sin Jacob. "Ojala mi papá lo haya metido al bote" pensé. Pero no estaba muy convencida. Era una conversación pendiente con Charlie que deseaba tener el día de hoy. Si lo que me dijo Leah es cierto, tal vez no llegue a terminar el año escolar.

La clase estuvo interesante aunque no comprendía porque Jasper preguntaba tanto, los detalles no eran importantes pero a él parecían obsesionarlo.

En clase de Biología me fue muy bien. Edward apareció y se sentó a mi lado casi rozando mi brazo. Mientras copiábamos del pizarrón pude ver que en los bordes de su cuaderno escribía frases como "te quiero", "me gustas", "estás preciosa". Yo me sonrojaba con todas sus frases.

Por la tarde llegué a casa y me excusé con Sue para ir a casa de Alice a terminar un trabajo y salí sin más. Con cuidado estacioné mi auto en una calle pequeña y fui al despacho de Esme.

No había nadie en la recepción, me sorprendió que todo estuviese tan silencioso. Casi grito al sentir dos brazos sujetándome de la cintura

—Te ves hermosa de azul—me dijo al oído. Mentalmente me alabé por haber traído esa blusa tan bonita que me gustaba. Me giré para besarlo pero él me esquivó.

—Te tengo una sorpresa— dijo sonriendo. –Cierra los ojos.

—Edward, no me gustan las sorpresas— le advertí.

—Sé que ésta te va a volver loca. Confía en mí— cerré mis ojos pensando que cosa tendría preparada para mí, ojala no sea algo que le haya costado mucho dinero, me decía a mí misma.

Me llevó al privado y me sentó en un sillón muy cómodo.

—Puedes abrirlos— me dijo dulcemente, me ruboricé un poco temiendo encontrarme con un enorme peluche, un arreglo floral costoso, chocolates o cualquier otra cosa romántica.

Lentamente abrí los ojos.

Pero ninguna de aquellas cosas que imaginó apareció. Frente a mí estaba una mujer sonriendo. Sus cabellos color castaño claro me eran tan familiares. Su nariz era igual a la mía y sus facciones eran tan parecidas a las que veo en el espejo cada mañana, con unas ligeras arrugas debajo de sus ojos pero prácticamente era yo.

—Hola mi amor—me llamó.

Me olvidé de respirar sentí que mis mejillas eran bañadas de lágrimas tibias. Muchos recuerdos volvieron a mí. Ella cepillando mis cabellos. Poniéndome un suéter. Esa mujer, atando mis agujetas. Leyéndome cuantos para dormir…

— ¿Mamá?— pregunté.

—Claro que sí cielo. Pero qué bonita estás, mas linda de lo que imaginé— abrió sus brazos, sin pensarlo me arrojé a estrecharla. Era su mismo perfume, su cabello hacía cosquillas tal y como lo recordaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así. Ella acariciaba mis cabellos, hacía círculos en mi espalda. Mi mamá, mi mami Renée.

—Cielo te vas a secar si sigues llorando así. Siempre fuiste una llorona pero creí que habías crecido— me reprendió con dulzura.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?— empecé a murmurar.

—Llamé hoy tempranito para que me ayuden a llegar aquí. Tengo orden de captura en varios estados así que los chicos se ofrecieron a traerme, he estado todo el día con Esme— sonrió. Su modo de hablar era tan infantil. Así la recordaba, dulce, cariñosa y tierna.

— ¿Tienes orden de captura?— pregunté confundida.

—Ahora ya no, cambié mi nombre. Pero si me reconocen le avisaran a Charlie y él tiene poder pueden apresarme.

— ¿Por eso nunca viniste? ¿No te dejaban verme? Pensé que nunca habías querido visitarme— me quejé.

—Claro que he venido, muchas veces. Pero siempre me impedían la entrada, estoy acusada de abandono de hogar, robo, asalto… todo en la base de datos de la policía de Forks y Port Ángeles— pareció entristecer.

— ¿Papá te hizo eso?

—Charlie solo tenía miedo de que te robara.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No tenía a donde llevarte, cuando salí de aquí no me fue bien, vivía muy precariamente. Trabajaba todo el día y algunas noches. Me case tan joven, ni siquiera terminé la preparatoria. Me costó años establecerme y hacerme de estudios. Hora soy profesora y tengo una pequeña casita en Phoenix. Y tú ya eres mayor de edad. Puedes ir a verme cuando quieras— sonrió.

—Mamá, necesito salir de aquí. Charlie me ha comprometido con Jacob Black— le dije casi llorando.

— ¿El hijo de Billy?—su rostro cambió un poco –Ese niño era un tan creído como su padre. Charlie está loco—

—Billy lo está chantajeando— suspiré. Le conté muchas cosas que me pasaron en estos años. La escuela, las salidas con papá. Mis amigas Rose y Alice. Pero me interesaba más saber cómo le había ido.

—Ahora háblame de ese joven tan apuesto que me trajo aquí. ¿Es Eddie, el hijo de Esme? ¿Son novios?—preguntó interesada.

—Sí pero ya sabes, es un Cullen.

—Rayos es cierto "los enemigos de tu padre", ya imagino lo que están pasando— me miró con tristeza.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?— pregunté.

—Mi avión sale esta noche— entristecí –Solo vine por unas horas, quería verte. Regresaré muy pronto, en cuanto tenga vacaciones. Ahora debo volver a Port Ángeles para tomar el vuelo— dijo poniéndose unas gafas de sol y colocándose un gran pañuelo en la cabeza.

Encontramos a Edward fuera del despacho en el momento que íbamos saliendo.

—Cuida mucho de mi pequeña—le pidió mamá.

—Con mi vida—contestó él.

Apenas pude despedirme de mamá, la abracé fuerte y me quedé en la oficina con Edward.

—Jasper la va a llevar amor, no estés preocupada—me abrazó el hombre que tanto amaba. Estuvimos un rato más juntos y me fui a casa.

Esperaba que mamá volviera pronto.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Los ojos de Bella brillaron cuando vio a su madre. Estaba tan feliz por ella, mi dulce amor casi no la conocía y Renée era una mujer muy guapa y jovial.

Llamó a casa por la mañana, fui yo el que le contestó. Me alegré tanto que inmediatamente me ofrecí a traerla. Había llegado a Port Ángeles al amanecer y quería ver a su hija.

Eso me salvó de la conversación con mis padres, por el lío con la policía. Esme ofreció su despacho para que se reunieran.

Fue difícil ver a mi novia en el colegio y no decirle nada sobre su mamá. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Por la tarde mi princesa llegó con tan bonita que no pude reprimir mi admiración.

El encuentro con su madre fue emotivo, las dejé solas para que se reencontraran. Dos horas después Renée partía con por Jasper hacia Port Ángeles.

Bella y yo conversamos un rato y luego se fue. Me quedé pensando. Quizás si nos fuéramos a Phoenix o a algún lugar lejos de aquí.

Pero no la llevaría huyendo. Debía hacer las cosas bien. Antes le pediría que se case conmigo.

Mi teléfono sonó. Hacía rato que Jasper debía regresar. Seguro llamaba para decir que estaba en camino.

—Edward, ayúdame—era Alice.

— ¿Alice? ¿Le pasa algo a Bella?

—No. Estaba conversando con Jazzi, él venía de Port Ángeles y…

—Alice no deberías llamarlo cuando está conduciendo— le recriminé.

—Siempre lo hago, él pone el altavoz mientras yo le leo algunos poemas. Pero es que de pronto me dijo que había un auto delante, se estacionó y bajó a ver. No he podido comunicarme desde entonces.

— ¿Y eso hace cuanto fue?— por alguna razón me alarmé.

—Hace más de 15 minutos, le llamo y no responde.

— ¿Sabes más o menos dónde estaba? ¿A qué altura de la carretera?

—Sí, casi llegaba a la desviación que va a La Push… ¡Oh no!—grito ella.

— ¿Que pasa Alice?— me asusté al escuchar su chillido.

—Salgo para allá, tengo un mal presentimiento— me cortó la llamada.

Me levante al instante y salí a buscar a Emmett o a mis padres.

—Em, mamá, papá— grité bajando las escaleras, colocándome la casaca.

—Edward hoy no sales así tenga que amarrarte a tu cama—mi padre salió de su estudio.

—Es Jasper, Alice dice que no le contesta el teléfono, estaban conversando y él se detuvo en la carretera, cerca de la desviación hacia La Push.

—Vamos Eddie—dijo Emmett saliendo de prisa.

Mi padre también tomó su auto, mi madre subió con él. Arranque mi volvo y manejé lo más rápido que pude hacia donde Alice me había dicho que mi amigo se había detenido. No tardé mucho en dar con su auto, estaba a un lado de la carretera.

Unas luces me cegaron, era el canario de Alice, ella bajó muy rápido y comenzamos a buscar a Jasper.

Emmett y mis padres llegaron. Nos separamos para buscar a nuestro amigo que parecía haber desaparecido.

Estaba furioso, una corazonada me decía que los Quilete estaban metidos en esto. Regresé al auto por una linterna y seguí unas huellas.

Como a 100 metros adentrándose en el bosque había una pendiente, parecía que habían arrastrado algo por allí. Llamé a Emmett y bajamos con cuidado. Unos metros más abajo pude ver a mi amigo. Estaba golpeado y sangrante. Mi padre llegó hasta nosotros y lo revisó.

—Está inconsciente, tiene un par de costillas rotas y un golpe en la cabeza, no es tan grave como parece pero si no lo encontrábamos ahora podría haber muerto de hipotermia.

Lo llevamos con cuidado improvisando una camilla, lo subimos en el enorme Jeep de Emmett y conducimos rumbo al hospital. Alice no paraba de llorar, pero en silencio, no emitió ni un solo quejido.

—Maldito Black, estoy seguro que él y sus amiguitos fueron los responsables—decía Em golpeando la pared con los puños.

—Ya nos las cobraremos— dije. Y tenía serias intenciones de hacerlo pronto.

Pasando la media noche Jasper despertó, nosotros no nos fuimos hasta hablar con él.

— ¿Qué pasó compañero?—preguntó Emmett.

—Bola de cobardes, desgraciados—Jazz se oía furioso.

— ¿Quiénes fueron?—pregunté.

—Esos bichos. Estuvieron siguiéndome todo el día, desde que le di la nota a Bella en la mañana, pensé que sin Black no se atreverían a nada. Me siguieron hasta Port Ángeles.

— ¿No vieron con quien ibas?—pregunté con temor.

—No se dieron cuenta, sólo querían darme una paliza. Habría podido con ellos si hubiera sido uno por uno y a puño limpio pero los cobardes me atacaron en conjunto y uno de ellos tenía un bate—dijo tocándose el costado con dolor.

—Mañana mismo acabamos con ellos— gruñó Emmett furioso.

—Nadie va a iniciar otra pelea—dijo mi padre, no lo había oído entrar.

—Pero Carlisle no ves lo que le hicieron a Jazz— se quejó Emmett.

—Y ellos esperan que les contesten y así van a ir entrando en el circulo de violencia—mi padre parecía pensativo.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces, sentarnos a esperar que nos golpeen uno por uno o que nos maten?—le pregunté tranquilo, ya no quería gritar ni molestarme, si no era violencia lo que necesitábamos entonces habría que idear un plan.

—No debimos venir a Forks, he hablado con tu madre, creemos que es mejor volver a Seattle y que terminen la escuela allá. Dejaré mi puesto en el hospital y regresaremos a nuestras vidas, antes no teníamos este tipo de problemas—decía Carlisle con paciencia.

—No me voy de aquí, no dejaré a mi Rose—dijo Emmett decidido.

—Yo tampoco me iré—le informé.

— ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Eso es lo que buscas? No sabes lo terrible que es dejarte salir por las mañanas y no estar seguro si que volveré a verte. ¿Por qué tenías que poner los ojos en la hija de Charlie Swan?— Carlisle estaba molesto ahora.

—Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto—le dije.

— ¿Nada que ver? ¿Por qué crees que atacaron a Jasper? Fue porque encontraron su auto anoche y creen que él está con Bella. Si supieran que eres tú, no solo vendrían los Quilete detrás de ti sino también toda la policía. Tienes que irte de aquí— mi padre estaba perdiendo la paciencia, muy pocas veces en mi vida lo había visto hacerlo, él era generalmente muy equilibrado.

—No me voy, no sin Bella—le aseguré.

— ¿Crees acaso que podrás llevártela? ¿Qué se irá contigo?—me reprochaba.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—Edward la vida es muy difícil ¿Qué harán? ¿Van a huir siempre?

—No si ella es mi esposa—le dije con determinación.

—Así que eso pensabas—dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Desde luego, no pensarás que me la voy a llevar así nada más— le aseguré.

—Entonces tienes mi apoyo— dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Nuestro Eddie se va casar, igual que yo— dijo Emmett fingiendo llorar.

—No te burles, eso es demasiado serio—se quejó Jazz.

—Envidioso— le reprochó Em

—No envidio nada, yo no me voy a casar porque me persigan y no me van a encontrar en la habitación de mi novia. Tengo planes para casarme con Alice pero cuando tenga algo sólido que ofrecerle, quiero terminar de estudiar y venir a pedir su mano de forma adecuada— Jasper se veía ofendido.

—Cuando sean un par de viejos, hermano, si no te apuras te la pueden pillar…—Em no terminó de hablar porque Alice entró de pronto.

—Jazzy— dijo corriendo hacia él, no lo tocó, sólo lo miraba tan tiernamente que nos sentimos demás en la habitación y salimos para darles privacidad.

Me acerque a mis padres que conversaban preocupados.

—Creo que todavía no es tiempo de irme, quiero terminar el colegio. Bella y yo podríamos casarnos e irnos a estudiar juntos, lejos de aquí. Y no se preocupen no iremos a buscar venganza—le dije para tranquilizarlos.

Aunque muy dentro de mí sabía, que si ellos nos buscaban, les responderíamos.

Estaba deseando eso.


	21. ESPÍA

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**ESPÍAS**

**BELLA **

Alice le llamó muy temprano para contarme lo que había pasado el día anterior. Estaba indignada y asqueada por ese acto cobarde de los amigos de Jacob.

Rose, Alice y yo caminábamos por el pasillo de la escuela aún comentando lo que le pasó a Jasper cuando asomaron por la esquina Jacob, Quil y Embry, quienes tuvieron el descaro de sonreírnos.

— ¿Cómo está hoy mi prometida?— Jacob se acercó a mi sonriendo.

Cuando lo tuve a tiro le pateé una pierna y tratamos de seguir hacia el salón de clases, Quil y Embry nos cerraron el paso.

—Parece que tu noviecita esta rabiosa Jake, no le has enseñado modales, tienes que domar a esta fiera— Quil sonreía burlándose de Jacob.

—Ahora que casi se le muere su anterior novio debes cuidarte Jake, Bella tiene mala suerte, todos los que ella quiere se van. Si te toma cariño estarás en problemas— Embry también se unió a la burla.

Rose sostuvo a Alice que quería saltarle encima.

— ¡Cobarde! ¡Miedoso! ¡Poco hombre!—le gritaba.

— ¿Que bicho le picó a esta pulga? Enana, no sabes que es malo meterse con quien no es de tu tamaño—le reprochaba Quil.

—Hubieran oído como gritaba el señor W, tiene un cuerpo frágil, se le rompen los huesitos con facilidad— me dijo Embry.

Trate de avanzar pero Rose me contuvo y al hacerlo soltó a Alice que se le fue encima al Quilete.

—Quítenme esta cosa de encima—gritó Embry.

Quil se acercó, tomó a Alice del suéter y levantó como si fuera un cachorrito.

—Tan chiquita y tan molesta, eres peor que una piraña— se burló.

—Suéltala o te convertiré en conserva hijo—una voz fría se oyó. De no haber sido porque defendía a mi amiga habría tenido miedo.

— ¿No sabes que un hombre no debe abusar de su fuerza y menos con las mujeres? Parece que tu madre no te enseñó a tratar a una dama—volvió a decir.

—Usted no se meta que éstas no son damas—gritó Embry a un lado.

—Todas las mujeres son damas y hay que tratarlas con respeto— le respondió, pero mientras decía esto se acercó a Quil. Sin hacer esfuerzo lo tocó en el pecho y éste soltó a Alice.

Jacob se acercó a defender a su amigo, el recién llegado hizo algo que no pude ver con claridad y lo estrelló en el suelo. Embry intentó golpear al extraño hombre pero de inmediato fue evadido y derribado. Esa llave se me hizo conocida.

Alice se quedó estática mirando al recién llegado, era un hombre alto y de contextura delgada, bien parecido, con ojos vigilantes, su cabello rubio algo alborotado.

Alice se acercó a él y sin presentarse o mediar palabra, lo abrazó. Aquel hombre pareció más sorprendido que nosotras.

—Con un gracias sería suficiente—dijo él abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Jacob y su pandilla se levantaron, corrieron por el pasillo perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

— ¡Ya sé quién es usted!— chilló Alice –Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar— le sonrió.

—Leonard Whitlock para servirlas—nos dijo el hombre misterioso mirándonos a cada una.

— ¡Sí! Es el padre de mi Jazzy— gritó Alice.

— ¿Tu eres Alice?—preguntó él.

—Alice Brandon, encantada de conocerlo. Y ellas son mis amigas: Rosalie, novia de Emmett y Bella, novia de Edward.

—Mucho gusto— estrechó nuestras manos, traía guantes de piel.

—Si ha venido a ver a Jasper…—dijo Alice entristeciendo.

—No, he venido a hablar con el director y a presentar cargos por la golpiza que recibió mi hijo. Sé que fue más de uno, Jasper está entrenado y puede defenderse en una pelea justa.

—Entonces ya conoció a algunos de los que lo golpearon—dijo Alice preocupada.

— ¿La pandilla esa?—preguntó él.

—Sí, dos de ellos. Lo atacaron con bates de beisbol, son unos cobardes— se quejó la pequeña.

—Ya lo creo ¿Han visto a Emmett o a Edward? No he tenido el gusto de saludarlos.

—Aun no llegan, deben haber pasado por el hospital de camino aquí. ¿Ya fue a ver a Jasper?— le preguntó Rose.

—Sí, antes que amaneciera, estaba dormido. Iré a verlo antes de irme. Esos chicos que golpearon a mi hijo… ¿Me pueden dar sus nombres?

—Quil Ateara y Embry Call. El otro que no participó es en realidad el que manda Jacob Black, viven en La Push, una reserva a 20 kilómetros de aquí—le dije. Él pareció presionar algo en su chaqueta porque no anotó nada. Era bastante misterioso, vestido de negro, con guantes de piel y salido de la nada.

—Gracias por todo señoritas, debo retirarme—nos dijo.

— ¿No irá a ver al director?— preguntó Alice.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Cuídense—dijo saliendo rápido.

— ¡Que suegro tan raro tienes!— murmuró Rose dirigiéndose a Alice.

—Sí, es… intimidante— agregué.

—Es como mi Jazzy pero más peligroso—dijo Alice haciendo una mímica de la llave que usó.

Antes de que siguiéramos caminado aparecieron Jacob y su pandilla, venían con el director de la escuela.

— ¿Señoritas han sido testigos de lo que ocurrió aquí?— preguntó el director.

— ¿Testigos?— Alice puso cara de inocente.

—Estos jóvenes afirman que fueron golpeados por un extraño sujeto en este pasillo— dijo él mirando en todas direcciones.

— ¿Extraño sujeto? Yo no vi a nadie. Las únicas que casi somos golpeadas fuimos nostras por este trío de cobardes—reclamó Rose.

— ¿Eso es cierto?— preguntó el señor Smith.

—Le digo que había un extraño, nos derribo— se quejó Jake masajeando su pierna.

—La patada te la dio Bella por ofenderla. Embry se cayó sólo— dijo Rose.

—No es cierto— la contradijo Quil mirándonos con rabia –Cuando tenía a la enana a un metro del piso…— empezó a contar lo sucedido. Disimulé una risita porque el muy bruto estaba confesando.

— ¿A quien llama enana señor Ateara?— preguntó el director.

—Bueno a Alice…

— ¿Reconoce que tenía a la señorita Brandon a un metro del piso?—lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Bueno si pero lo importante es que llegó un…

—Termine de contarme esa fabulosa historia en mi oficina. Tengo unas papeletas que les vendrían bien— les dijo con una sonrisa. Los tres lo siguieron sin decir nada. Jake volteó a mirarnos furioso.

Nosotras soltamos unas carcajadas cuando se fueron. Ojalá los suspendan unos días así no molestan con su presencia.

Rose soltó un pequeño grito, me giré asusta pero era Emmett y detrás del novio de mi amiga estaba Edward. Hoy había exagerado su hermosura.

— ¿De qué se ríen señoritas?— preguntó Emmett.

—De unos patanes ridículos— dijo Alice feliz.

— ¿Les han hecho algo?—Emmett cambió de expresión.

—Estaban molestándonos pero entonces el papi de mi Jazzy…—

— ¿El padre de Jasper está aquí?— preguntó Edward completamente confundido.

—Sí, es un señor súper lindo— dijo Alice saltando.

—Yo jamás usaría lindo para definir al coronel Whitlock— dijo Emmett asustado.

Ellos miraron en todas direcciones, entramos a un aula que no era muy usada.

Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

—El padre de Jazz es un hombre muy extraño, nunca se ha casado, ni ha tenido amigas como papá. Es muy reservado, creo que lo hemos visto no más de tres veces en toda nuestra vida y eso que jugábamos con Jasper a diario—explicaba Emmett.

—Sabía mi nombre, nos defendió de esos tipos, es muy caballeroso—decía Alice defendiendo a su suegro.

—Siempre pensamos que era un espía o algo así. Ni Jasper sabe bien en que trabaja. Lo llama cada fin de semana durante quince minutos para que le cuente lo que le pasa. No tiene un lugar fijo donde vivir, sé que trabaja para el gobierno en operaciones secretas pero es un todo un misterio—dijo Edward.

—Se portó muy bien con nosotras, dijo que vino a averiguar lo de la golpiza a Jasper ¿Quién se lo contaría?— pregunté.

Todos nos miramos, el timbre nos sorprendió, casi grito. Nos fuimos a clases yo todavía seguía intrigada.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Nos quedamos con nuestro amigo en el hospital hasta la madrugada papá insistió en que fuéramos a dormir a casa.

Me desperté temprano y salimos algo retrasados al colegio pero llegamos con tiempo. La delgada figura de Bella ocupó toda mi atención apenas entramos, su cabello largo y ondeado caía sobre su espalda. Quería acercarme y besarla, pero había mucha gente a esa hora.

Nos contaron que Black y sus amigos las estuvieron molestando y que las defendió el padre de Jazz. Era totalmente descabellado imaginar al coronel Whitlock peleando en un pasillo de escuela. Pero si mi novia lo afirma, le creo.

Era la primera vez que deseaba salir rápido de la escuela, quería ir al hospital para contárselo a Jasper. Pero el sorprendido fui yo al encontrar a mi amigo conversando con su padre. Hacía más de 5 años que no lo veía. Estaba tan hermético como siempre.

—Hola chicos, acérquense. Déjenme presentarle formalmente a papá ¿Se acuerdan de él?— dijo mi amigo muy feliz.

—Yo los recuerdo bien, no podía trabajar en casa cuando ustedes estaban jugando, eran muy traviesos—nos dijo mirándonos.

—Usted nunca estaba en casa—contestó Emmett.

—Pasaba temporadas en casa cuando eran pequeños. Han crecido mucho, esta mañana conocía a sus novias, unas niñas preciosas—dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Papá y yo hemos estado hablando y…—Jasper lo miró como pidiendo permiso para continuar.

—Y creo que tienen edad para tener cosas que les permitan defenderse—dijo el coronel muy tranquilo. Jasper tenía en la mano un aparato pequeño parecido a un GPS.

—Miren— dijo el rubio mostrándonos la pantalla del dispositivo–Estos son los autos de Black, Ateara y Call— nos señalaba unos puntos amarillo verde y rojo. –Y los azules son los de las patrullas de policía. El más brillante es del jefe Swan. Y las estrellitas son de las chicas. Tenemos uno para cada uno, ahora no nos sorprenderán— mi amigo estaba sonriendo, me alegraba verlo tan animado ya que siempre pasaba más tiempo trazando planes que siendo feliz salvo por la pequeña amiga de Bella que había logrado conquistarlo.

— ¿En serio? Pero donde y cuando—dijo Em mirando al coronel.

—Hoy estuve reuniendo datos, Richard me llamó para pedirme que les diera una mano. Carlisle me dijo anoche lo que pasó y vine en cuanto pude. Esto es para ti Edward— dijo tendiéndome una caja pequeña.

La abrí dentro había un lapicero, un larga vista muy pequeño, un encendedor, un prendedor femenino con la figura de una flor y un reloj con audífonos.

—El lapicero es una linterna potente, cámara y grabador de voz láser, puede grabar con nitidez aun a medio kilómetro, sólo debes apuntar en la dirección deseada. El larga vista es bueno de día y tiene una excelente visión nocturna. El encendedor te permitirá desactivar cualquier aparato en un radio de 20 metros, móviles, computadores, reproductores, censores, micrófonos, simplemente apaga la fuente de poder, anula la batería pero solo por un par de minutos. El prendedor es para tu novia, es un pequeño rubí equipado con un micrófono diminuto, puedes escucharla aún a varios kilómetros de distancia si conectas el reloj a los audífonos podrás oír todo lo que ella converse pero no debes espiarla, es de mal gusto. Y el reloj también trae cámara y grabador de voz pero más limitado, es también un GPS tiene cargados todas las áreas de Norte América y es a prueba de agua.

—Yo también quiero juguetes así—dijo Emmett haciendo puchero.

—Tenemos nuestros detectores de autos—le reprendió Jasper

—Si gracias por el mapa del merodeador— dijo Em sin mucha alegría mirando su aparato.

—Gracias coronel— le dije mirándolo agradecido.

—Es un set básico, espero te sirva, no es para jugar, úsalo en caso de emergencia, trata de llevar las cosas contigo todo el tiempo, nunca se sabe cuando las necesitarás.

—Lo entiendo, gracias otra vez.

—Me dio gusto ayudarlos, nos veremos alguna vez— dijo despidiéndose de nosotros y dándole un corto abrazo a su hijo.

—No sabía que eras hijo de James Bond—dijo Emmett cuando se fue el padre de Jazz.

—Nunca había compartido sus cosas así conmigo. Siempre era tan hermético sobre todo cuando lo contrataron para investigar en el área 51— dijo mi amigo. Nosotros nos giramos atentos a verlo. —Oh lo siento, no oyeron eso— dijo él apenado.

—Ya hablaste, ahora suéltalo— lo amenazó Em.

—Hay divisiones en el ejército y los altos mandos científicos querían saber sobre esa área por toda la fama que tiene. Mi padre entró allí y no salió en seis meses. No sé cómo lo logró, trajo consigo videos, fotografías, artefactos. Muchos videos que logró sacar están ahora en Internet.

— ¿Existen los extraterrestres?— preguntó Emmett asustado.

—Por tipos como tu es que no se contactan los seres de otro planeta— dijo Jazz algo indignado.

— ¿Cómo yo?—se defendió Em

—Sí, los miedosos— terminó Jazz y todos reímos con ganas.


	22. COMPROMETIDA

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**COMPROMETIDA**

**BELLA **

Llegué a casa muy contenta, me sorprendía al ver que mi papá me estaba esperando.

—Vamos a salir hoy, arréglate— me dijo muy serio.

— ¿A dónde iremos papá?— pregunté.

—Iremos a cenar a casa de Billy.

— ¿Quieres hablar ahora o prefieres que me niegue delante de todo el mundo?— lo reté.

— ¡Aquí no hay ninguna discusión. Irás y te mantendrás callada!— me gritó furioso, me congelé de miedo, pocas veces había visto así de molesto a mi padre y jamás conmigo.

—No me voy a casar con Jacob— me atreví a decir muy suavemente.

—No te llevo para que te cases hoy. Necesito tranquilizar a Billy. Obedece si no quieres ir con una escolta— dijo aun molesto.

Me arreglé sin ganas y le pedí a Leah que fuera conmigo pero se negó.

No dije absolutamente nada en el camino, permanecí en silencio. Cuando llegamos había gran algarabía. Nos estaban esperando.

Billy salió a recibirnos, parecía bastante feliz de vernos llegar.

—Amigo, pensé que no vendrías, veo que tu preciosa fierecilla aceptó al fin—se burlaba de mí. Lo ignoré tanto como pude.

Toda la gente de La Push estaban donde los Black, hasta los padres de Rose y de Alice. El señor Hale hablaba orgulloso del compromiso de su hija.

—La verdad no me quejo del novio de mi Rose, su padre es muy rico, tiene una flota de helicópteros y vende maquinaria para construcción— decía a todo el mundo.

Me indicaron que me sentara a la mesa al lado de Jacob.

—Bienvenida Bella, espero que estés feliz—dijo tomando mi mano para ayudarme, se la quité de golpe, reuniendo en mi mirada todo la rabia que contenía.

Decidí que iba a dejar que creyeran lo que quisieran pero de mis labios no saldría una palabra.

Billy tomó la palabra.

—Desde que eran niños Charlie y yo queríamos unir a nuestros hijos. Hoy se hace realidad este sueño. Queremos que todos ustedes participen de esta unión— todos aplaudieron. Busqué el rostro de papá, me miraba con tristeza. – ¡Jake por favor!— le instó Billy.

Su hijo se levantó, me tomó por el brazo para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Tomó una de mis manos, me acercó un anillo.

—Te coloco esta alianza como símbolo de nuestra promesa de un futuro matrimonio— dijo tomando mi mano con fuerza, pues yo me rehusaba. Miré hacia otro lado. Algunos aplaudieron, otros murmuraban.

—La boda se realizará aquí en La Push el 15 de mayo, una semana antes de su graduación, quedan todos invitados— dijo Billy a voz en cuello.

Sirvieron la cena, traté de engañar a mi mente imaginando lo feliz que sería si tuviera a Edward a mi lado. No tenía hambre así que no abrí la boca ni para comer, me limité a mirar la servilleta, el mantel, las cucharas y la forma de las copas. No quería hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Cuando terminaron de comer empezaron los brindis. Casi todos los jefes de familia de la reserva brindaron por la feliz unión, las tradiciones, su raza ancestral y no sé cuantas cosas más que no me interesaban. No toqué la copa, seguí con la vista fija en el suelo. Si querían celebrar algo que lo hagan ellos.

Poco tiempo después se relajaron, parece que mi poco entusiasmo los apagó. Cada uno buscó conversación, me limité a dar unos pasos y sentarme en el lugar más cercano.

—Bella, sonríe. ¿Qué van a decir los demás?— protestó Jacob tomando mi barbilla para que lo mirara pero yo no iba a romper la promesa que me hice. Ni una palabra saldría de mis labios.

—Así te resistas al final serás mi esposa, no me importa que hayas andado con el imbécil de Whitlock, yo me voy a encargar de ese idiota. Siempre supe que algún día me casaría contigo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo Bella— me sonrió como si me estuviera diciendo palabras de amor. Lo miré con todo el odio que pude y me alejé de él. Sentía tanta rabia y ganas de llorar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mi padre se excusó diciendo que teníamos escuela mañana y no quería que yo me desvelara.

Cuando volvimos a casa ya no estaba molesto parecía decepcionado.

—No comiste—me dijo.

—No tenía hambre.

—Bella sé que esto es difícil…

—No papá— dije llorando –No sabes lo difícil que es. A ti no te están vendiendo, eres hombre y te impones por la fuerza. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Puedes obligarme mientras viva aquí porque te debo obediencia pero lo único que conseguirás será que me vaya como mamá o que me mate como…—no terminé de hablar casi me puse en evidencia, él no sospechaba que yo sabía la verdad de su pasado.

— ¿Cómo quién?—gritó con los ojos desorbitados.

—Como Julieta—dije con miedo.

—Vete a tu habitación—gritó. Salí corriendo de allí. Subí y me encerré a llorar, todavía tenía la maldita sortija, me la quité y la arrojé lo más lejos que pude.

Sonó la cerradura de la puerta, me giré a ver quién era. Mi padre estaba en el umbral con la cabeza gacha.

—Júrame que no sales con Whitlock— preguntó.

— ¡Yo no salgo con Jasper!— grité.

—Júrame que no lo quieres— se veía tan desencajado y furioso como en la tarde.

—Te juro que no amo a Jasper Whitlock y que nunca ha pasado nada entré él y yo—le grité. Sentía mis mejillas arder. Me indignaba tener que decirle eso, él se había dejado convencer por Jacob y su padre.

Esto cada vez se ponía peor, debía hacer algo pronto, trataría de sobrellevarlo un tiempo más para terminar el colegio o tal vez sólo un par de semanas, en lo que reunía algo de dinero. Podía pedir ayuda a mamá, a mis amigos, además tenía a Edward.

Dos meses atrás habría aceptado sin oponer mucha resistencia todo lo que mi padre decía, ahora era diferente, no estaba sola.

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD **

Salimos del hospital al anochecer, Jazz se quedaría un par de días por indicaciones de mi padre pero yo sabía que Carlisle no quería darle de alta porque mi amigo herido tenía muchas ganas de cobrarse lo que le hicieron.

Antes de entrar a casa sonó el celular de Emmett.

— ¿Si?— preguntó ya que parecía no reconocer el número. – ¡Vete al infierno imbécil!—gritó Em. Cortó la llamada pero siguió mirando su teléfono.

— ¿Black?—pregunté. Una de las pocas personas que podía poner de mal humor a mi enorme amigo era ese tipo de La Push. ¿Hará llamado para molestarnos por lo de Jasper?

—El muy idiota… dice que… no lo creo—dijo y siguió avanzando Em.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— lo detuve para que me contara.

—No es buena idea decírtelo—quitó su brazo y entró a la casa.

— ¡Emmett!—grité. — ¿Tiene algo que ver con Bella?— pregunté gritando en la sala.

—No era buena idea decírtelo allá afuera, prefiero que sea delante de tu madre, así no cometerás una locura—dijo buscando a Esme con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué tantos gritos?—mi madre bajó sonriendo como siempre.

— ¡Dímelo ahora!— exigí.

—Black dice que en éste momento hay una cena en La Push—dijo midiendo mis reacciones.

— ¿Y?— pregunté al borde de la desesperación. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Bella?

—Es la cena de compromiso de él y Bella… me acaba de enviar una fotografía—dijo mirando su celular.

Le quité su teléfono sin decir palabra. Todavía estaba en la pantalla. Bella tenía el rostro triste, Black le estaba poniendo una sortija en el dedo.

Me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado el pecho, como mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir por un momento.

Dejé caer su teléfono en un sillón, me giré hacia la puerta. Pero mamá me cortó el paso.

—No Edward, no sales hoy. No tienes nada que hacer en La Push— dijo muy enfadada.

—Mamá por favor apártate—rogué muy despacio.

— ¡No! Ve a tu habitación, rompe todo lo que quieras, grita si es necesario pero de aquí no sales ¿Me oíste? Sabes bien que Bella lo está pasando mal, tal vez se esté sintiendo peor que tu ¿Quieres que sufra más aún?

—Sólo quiero estar con ella—dije cayendo en el sofá y llevando las manos a mis cabellos.

—Entonces pensemos juntos. No se ha casado, su padre debe haberla obligado a aceptar ese compromiso. No la has perdido, tenemos tiempo todavía— mamá se esforzaba por darme esperanzas.

Ya no quería pensar, me gustaría dormir profundamente y olvidar todo por un rato.

— ¿Crees que papá podrá darme algo para dormir? No quiero hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme—le pedí.

Esme llamó a papá, le explicó y él me trajo una pastilla. Me la tomé de golpe sin preguntar y subí a mi habitación. Emmett estuvo conmigo hasta que me dormí.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice fue alistar todas las cosas que el padre de Jasper me había dado. Visualicé en el localizador el auto de Bella, estaba quieto. El de Black ya estaba en movimiento.

Quería hacer algo radical, buscarla, llevármela lejos, casarnos. Miles de ideas pasaban por mi mente. Decidí que lo mejor sería esperar y dejar que todo sucediera de forma normal, por el momento. Tal vez si cometía una imprudencia la perdería para siempre.

Tenía que probar el funcionamiento del equipo de espionaje. Tomé el encendedor, puse mi celular al lado y lo activé. Automáticamente mi teléfono se apagó.

— ¡Edward! Estaba hablando con Rose— gritó Emmett desde su habitación. Perfecto, el encendedor cumplía la perfección su cometido.

Saqué el lapicero micrófono, bajé unos escalones y apunté hacia la pared de la habitación de mis padres. No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba, descubrí un pequeño orificio e introduje allí los audífonos. La voz de mis padres llegó fuerte y clara.

—Edward está sufriendo Carlisle, puedo verlo, es necesario que hagamos algo— decía mi madre.

—No sé qué hacer amor, solo nos queda esperar, ya pensaremos en algo— decía mi padre preocupado.

Decidí darles su intimidad, regresaba a mi dormitorio pero sin querer apunté el laser hacia la habitación de Emmett.

—Si bebita yo también te extraño ¿Qué te parece si este sábado te llevo a ese claro del bosque y me pongo la tanga de elefantito que tanto te gusta?

Oh Dios, ahora necesitaré terapia, mejor no imagino a que tanga se refería Emmett.

Esto es como leer la mente, podré enterarme de cosas secretas. Tenía razón el padre de Jasper espiar es de mal gusto, sólo lo usaría cuando fuera necesario.

Salí de casa, según el localizador Black había ido a casa de Bella, sus autos se encontraban juntos y al lado de la patrulla del jefe Swan.

Llegué al colegio bastante temprano y me estacioné. No bajé del auto, quise esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo, llegaron Quil y Embry, dirigí el lapicero hacia el auto donde venían.

— ¿Crees que venga Whitlock?—preguntó Quil.

—Ojala, no me molestaría chocar accidentalmente con él— agradecí a mi padre por no haberle dado de alta aún. A lo lejos miré auto de Black que llegaba al estacionamiento. Apunté hacia él.

—Aunque te pongas difícil sabes que terminaremos casados ¿Por qué no te relajas Bella? Si me aburro de ti podremos divorciarnos en un tiempo— Black y mi novia venían juntos. Con gusto mataría a ese idiota por decir semejante estupidez.

— ¿En qué idioma vas a entenderlo? No me casaré contigo—le decía mi linda Bella.

Estaba tratando de apagar el lapicero espía, cuando sin querer me llegaron voces conocidas.

—No sé cómo, pero estoy segura que Cullen caerá a mis pies hoy— me sorprendió escuchar hablar así a Jessica, no recordaba haberle dado la mas mínima señal para que pensara eso.

— ¿Quieres apostar?—la voz de Lauren me sorprendió más.

— ¿Acaso crees que te hará caso a ti?

—Tengo las mismas posibilidades que tú, incluso algunas más que otras.

—Entonces hecho, de aquí al sábado, la que bese primero a Cullen, se queda con esa cartera roja por la que peleamos ayer—dijo Jessica muy feliz.

—Mejor aún, la que pierda tendrá que comprarle a la ganadora los zapatos que hacen juego con esa carterita.

— ¡Son más de 100 dólares!—gritó Jessica, haciendo que mis oídos zumbaran.

— ¿No estás segura de tus encantos?— la retó Lauren.

—Hecho— sellaron el pacto. Apagué el micrófono.

Debía mantenerme alejado de esas dos rubias los próximos días. Bajé del auto algo confundido, me coloque el reloj y entré a clases. Me senté lo más lejos que pude de Bella y Black que ahora la seguía a todas partes.

—Aléjate Mike, que no ves que mi prometida no puede salir contigo— Black no perdía el tiempo en propagar la noticia. Bella sólo se agachó en su carpeta y ocultó el rostro, sentía deseos de correr y abrazarla.

— ¿Este lugar no está ocupado verdad?—Lauren se sentó a mi lado sin siquiera permitirme responder. Alice y Rosalie se giraron a vernos, la pequeña tenía cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Edward me prestas tu cuaderno? No copié la clase pasada— prácticamente me puso parte de su cuerpo en los brazos. Me la quité de encima cómo pude y le alcancé lo que pedía. Muy sutilmente me alejé unos centímetros. Era raro que ningún profesor apareciera.

—No entiendo este problema ¿Me ayudas?—esa voz nasal ya me estaba cansando ¿En serio creería que eso era ser sensual? Una urraca era menos molesta.

—Solo copia Lauren, te irás dando cuenta mientras lo haces— le dije.

Durante la siguiente hora traté de evitar toda conversación con esa chica ya que el profesor nunca apareció. Al cambio de curso me sentí aliviado, me pegué a Emmett para que no se me acercara nadie más.

—Eddie me estás poniendo nervioso— dijo Em al notar mi cercanía. Le conté lo que había oído y no paró de reírse hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—Estás fichado hermano, una de esas dos teñidas te va a pillar. Para una mujer no hay nada más importante en el mundo que un par de zapatos— soltó una carcajada.

—Eso no es cierto— lo corregí.

—Me corrijo. Para una rubia tonta no hay nada más importante en el mundo que un par de zapatos.

—No tengo planeado ser besuqueado. Debo decirle a Bella sobre esa apuesta, creo que se dio cuenta que Lauren me estaba acosando— dije preocupado, me pareció sentir la mirada de mi novia en la clase anterior.

—Esas dos niñas van necesitar un poco de acción estos días para que se olviden de ti, déjalo de mi cuenta— me calmó Em,

Sólo faltaba una clase más para terminar este espantoso día. Bella entró en el aula seguida de Black quien parecía ser su perro faldero porque la perseguía a todas partes. No pude evitar mirarlos con rabia.

—Le das mis saludos a tu amigo, Cullen— dijo can al pasar por mi lado.

— ¿Aprovechando su ausencia Black?— pregunté mirándolo con desprecio.

—Sólo estoy marcando mi territorio— dijo abrazando a Bella, este chucho me iba volver loco.

—Siempre supe que eras un perro asqueroso pero me parece que es muy pretencioso reclamar algo que no te pertenece— estaba a punto de hacer que quite sus manos de mi novia. Bella parecía igual de fastidiada que yo, se deshizo de él y lo empujó a un lado.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo Cullen, pronto ajustaremos cuentas, digamos que heredaré un odio por tu apellido.

—Perro que ladra…— le di la espalda y me fui a mi lugar.

No podía hacer otra cosa, serían insoportables los próximos días. Necesitaba unir fuerzas con mis amigos, idear algo, sin Jasper era difícil hacer planes, aún con todo lo que tenía.


	23. ¿QUÉ LE DIJO EL GANSO A LA GANSA?

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**¿QUÉ LE DIJO EL GANSO A LA GANSA?**

**BELLA **

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Edward sobre el compromiso al que me obligaron, estaba segura que no le haría ninguna gracia cuando se lo cuente pero tener que ver al baboso de Jacob siguiéndome a todos lados debía ser algo muy difícil de soportar.

Mi padre aceptó que Jake me llevara y trajera todos los días de la escuela, Leah pidió mi auto porque no quería ir con nosotros.

Era un suplicio tener que soportar a mi supuesto "prometido", aún cuando se lo había dicho de buenas formas, incluso insultado cientos de veces, no me dejaba en paz. Había estado provocando a todo mundo. A Mike, a Emmett incluso a Edward. A quien por cierto lo veía muy cerca de cierta rubia con poco cerebro.

Un sentimiento de desesperanza me invadió, me limité a caminar mientras mi mente se regocijaba recordando cada una de las visitas nocturnas de Edward.

Hasta mis amigas habían sido alejadas de mí. Odiaba esta situación, no sé porque mi padre y Jake me orillaban a tomar medidas extremas.

— ¡Estúpido!— le grité al salir del colegio. Empecé caminar a casa, no quería que me llevara y sin coche, lo único digno era irme por mis propios pies.

—Hey Bells sube al auto, te cansarás de caminar— gritó.

—Contigo ni muerta.

—Charlie me ha dado permiso de llevarte y traerte.

—Pero yo no, animal.

— ¿Dónde está tu anillo?— dijo mirando mi mano, ya que me había dado otro por la mañana al ver que no traía el que me puso en el compromiso.

—Se me perdió—dije tratando de parecer inocente pues lo había tirado a un basurero en el baño.

—Ok te daré otro al llegar a tu casa, eres terrible perdiendo anillos pero no me importa, tengo dos docenas, espero que me alcancen hasta la boda— sonrió.

—No me voy a casar contigo imbécil— volví a gritarle.

—Ya te dije que aunque no quieras serás mi esposa— volvió a sonreír, ya había caminado casi la mitad del camino a casa, él me seguía en su auto.

—Antes muerta— contesté.

—Eso me recuerda a un pajarillo que capturé hace unos años. Lo encerré en su jaula, le di de todo, comida, agua y el ingrato nunca cantó para mí.

—Será porque eres despreciable.

—Un día amaneció muerto.

—Prueba de que nadie te quiere.

—No entiendo porque prefirió morir, yo lo hubiera soltado sólo con que me cantara una vez— no quise responderle. —Acéptame Bella, finge que me quieres, cásate conmigo y en unos meses te dejaré ir— pidió.

—No me vas a usar, prefiero morir como ese pájaro.

— ¡Como quieras!—gritó y aceleró furioso.

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación.

.

.

**EDWARD **

Llevamos a Jasper a casa después de la escuela. Por fin papá le dio de alta. Emmett sugirió una reunión de emergencia pues debíamos organizarnos.

—Oye cerebro, necesitamos tu sabiduría para conquistar el mundo— le dijo a Jazz.

—Ok Pinky he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el hospital—sonrió mi convaleciente amigo. Ese par siempre me hacía reír.

— ¡¿Qué le dijo el ganso a la gansa?!—preguntó Emmett gritando.

—No me vengas con preguntas capciosas sexuales—respondí cambiando mi humor, para Em todo se relacionaba con sexo.

— ¡Venganza!— gritó Jasper. –Bueno tus padres no quieren un enfrentamiento frontal así que lo haremos con ingenio.

— ¿Qué ideas tienes?— pregunté.

—Primero vamos a cambiar de lugar esos censores de velocidad, los pondremos todos de camino a La Push. También les daremos un retoque a sus autos. Le tengo un regalito especial al imbécil de Embry por ponerle las manos encima a mi Alice— Jasper sonreía peligrosamente, algo realmente malo pasaba por su cabeza, sentí pena por Embry Call. –Edward, necesitamos toda la información que puedas reunir de los perros, sus gustos, que hacen en el día, ah y si quieres permanecer lejos de esas dos rubias vas a tener que afearte un poco.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunté. Me lanzó un pequeño tubo parecido al dentífrico.

—Es carne artificial, ponte pequeños puntos en el rostro para que parezca acné y uno enorme en el cuello. Hazte una cicatriz asquerosa, no vendría mal si mañana muerdes un par de cebollas antes de ir a la escuela… pero no nos hables— Emmett se reía a carcajadas. Lo del acné sonaba bien pero no iba andar apestando.

Jazz me tendió un aparato parecido a una linterna.

—Con esto localizarás los censores, la lucecita parpadea cuando estás cerca. Retiras el censor con cuidado, no vayas a mas de 20 kilómetros por hora cuando los transportes, ten el plano con los lugares exactos donde se encuentran, debes colocarlos más o menos a 3 kilómetros de distancia entre ellos—me alcanzó un mapa con la ubicación de los censores.

— ¿Y para mí no tienes un juguetito así Jazzi?— Emmett puso su mejor cara de cachorrito. Jazz le alcanzó una cajita dorada.

—Este un avanzado dispositivo hecho con tecnología alemana. Científicamente comprobado. No falla—comentó Jasper, lo miré curioso.

— ¿Y esto que hace?—dijo el grandullón eufórico.

—Evita que te reproduzcas.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, yo casi no soportaba las ganas de reírme. Ya me había dado cuenta de lo que era.

—Es un parche anticonceptivo Emmett te ahorrarás miles de dólares en condones.

—Wow ¿No tienes en rojo?—el grandulón tenía cara de haber descubierto América, me lancé a despeinarlo, mi amigo oso era un niño grande.

Dos horas después salí sin ser visto y me deslicé en la noche, debía cambiar de lugar los censores de velocidad. Liberé cada uno y lo llevé cuidadosamente hacia el camino a La Push, colocándolo a la distancia que me habían indicado.

Estaba por volver a casa y vi en mi localizador que el auto de Black se acercaba, me adentré en el bosque para que no me vieran. Pasó a poca velocidad y parecía llevar a varias personas con él. Sentí gran curiosidad por lo cual no dejé de verlo en el localizador. Llegó a la casa de Bella.

Decidí ir a mirar. Algo había en esa visita que me daba curiosidad. Me estacioné a un par de kilómetros de la casa de mi novia. No podía dejar que descubrieran mi auto.

Llegué lo más cerca que pude, trepé a un árbol para poder ver, me acomodé en una rama y saqué el larga vista, me sentía como un paparazzi acosador de estrellas famosas.

¡Black le había llevado serenata a Bella! El idiota ni siquiera cantaba solo estaba, cruzado de brazos mirando su ventana, dejaba que otros tocasen las guitarras y canten.

Charlie Swan estaba a su lado también esperando por Bella.

Las suaves notas de "Can't help falling in love" sonaban en el aire. Era una canción hermosa como mi novia.

Mi móvil vibró, contesté antes de que empezara a sonar y me delate.

— ¿Compañero dónde estás?— era Jasper.

—Mirando la ventana de mi Julieta— contesté, sonaba patético lo confieso.

— ¡Edward sal de esa casa!— me gritó.

—Estoy fuera, sentado en un árbol mirando como Black le da serenata a mi novia— suspiré.

—Masoquista—rompió a reír.

—No puedo evitarlo.

— ¿El perro está aullando?

—No, ni eso puede el muy imbécil, contrató cantantes.

La ventana de Bella se abrió de par en par, Charlie le dio un abrazo a Black felicitándolo por su triunfo. Pero Bella no salió.

— ¿Ed, estás allí?—preguntó mi amigo. Ya se me había olvidado que estaba al teléfono.

—Se abrió la ventana—dije muy triste sabía que significaba que ella saldría a agradecer.

—Edward regresa, ya deja eso, como te gusta sufrir— me gritó.

—Jazz luego te veo—dije y corté.

Me incorporé un poco con la vista fija en la ventana, había visto salir algo pero no estaba seguro qué era.

Black gritó, se frotaba la cabeza. Volví a fijar la vista en la ventana y salió volando otro objeto, parecía un zapato. Luego otro objeto y otro más.

Una lluvia de cosas sorprendió a los músicos, mas zapatos, pelotas, dos basureros, fichas de ajedrez, cuadernos.

Todos se apartaron, los músicos salieron corriendo. Black se veía furioso, le dijo algo al jefe Swan, subió a su auto y se fue con su orquesta.

Charlie Swan permaneció bajo la ventana por unos minutos, pensativo, luego se marchó.

Pasaron cinco minutos más y cuando ya estaba por marcharme también, Bella salió al balcón, miró en todas direcciones y sonrió.

No pude evitarlo, saqué mi celular y la llamé, aunque tal vez el teléfono que le di podía estar apagado, para mi sorpresa timbró.

Ella entró en su habitación y contestó. Al oír su respiración cerré los ojos y le canté.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you._

No oí respuesta solo un sollozo…

—Te ves preciosa en ese camisón—le dije.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Cerca. Me encantó la lluvia de zapatos y trastes. Le diste con un basurero en la cabeza a Black— escuché su risa.

—Quería contártelo pero no he tenido…

—Lo supe ayer, lo vi. Él nos envió una foto— le dije con tristeza.

—No sé qué hacer, quiero irme de aquí—se quejó.

—Nos iremos pronto, ten paciencia. Confía en mí— si por mi fuera me la llevaba en este instante. Pero debía planear mejor las cosas, mañana mismo llamaría a su madre para que nos ayude.

.

Amanecí mucho más animado que el día anterior, fui al baño a ponerme lo que me dio Jazz, creo que exageré un poco, me veía atroz. Parecía "el chico con cara de avena".

—Eddie no deberías aguantarte tanto—bromeó Emmett al verme. No quise responderle ya sabía cuál era su teoría para el acné.

—Carlisle no me da permiso para ir a la escuela—se quejó Jazz bajando con cuidado.

—Sólo quiero que esas costillas suelden bien—advirtió mi padre.

—Pero si vamos a cuidarlo— dijo Em.

—Prefiero que no lo cuiden, no me trago que no harán nada. Les advierto, una sola llamada del colegio o de la policía y los regreso a todos a Seattle— nos amenazó antes de irse. Jazz le dio un paquete a Em e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Llegué al estacionamiento y me dediqué a seguir los movimientos de los quilete para conocerlos más. No sabía que estaban de fiesta, era una especie de celebración por la primavera que se realizaba en Forks.

—Este año yo quiero ganar en el Búfalo Loco— decía Quil.

—Entonces debes ejercitar tu vejiga o mojarás tus pantalones como el año pasado— Embry reía.

— ¿Crees que Jake gane otra vez en la carrera de caballos?

—Lleva 4 años siendo el campeón, no creo que exista un jinete más veloz en Forks. Los chicos de aquí no montan.

— ¿A quién elegirán de Princesa?

—Creo que ya decidieron que Bella será la princesa, el año pasado nadie quiso competir contra Sam, ni yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Pensé que Leah sería la princesa, me estaba entrenado para esa competencia.

— ¿Sigues con eso Embry? ¿No te has dado cuenta de a ella le gusta Jake?

—Pero Jake se va a casar.

—Y quien te dice que no seguirá viéndola, seguro se distanciarán por la boda pero luego volverán.

—No entiendo porque no se casó con Leah.

—Porque Jake está encaprichado con Bella.

— ¿Crees que Cullen, Whitlock y McCarthy participen en las pruebas?

—Me gustaría mucho, es una buena excusa para repartir golpes casuales.

—Si— dijo riendo —Mike todavía no me habla desde que le rompí la nariz cuando teníamos 15 años.

— ¿Nos dejará el jefe Swan jugar al Gran juego del Amor este año?

—Seguro que Jake lo convence, casi es su yerno. Va a ser divertidísimo.

— ¿Y quién será el Dr. Amor?

—Creo que me voy a presentar para ese puesto— ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Necesitaba averiguar a qué se referían, Jessica me había dicho algo sobre juegos florales pero no había dado detalles de toda la celebración de primavera.

Entré al salón pensando en todo lo que había oído, recordaba haber llevado clases de equitación por varios años pero no era un jinete experimentado.

Emmett a mi lado no paraba de moverse.

— ¿Que tienes?— le pregunté un poco fastidiado.

—Estoy impaciente – dijo mirando a todos lados. Lo miré algo preocupado.

Bella y sus amigas entraros seguidas de Black.

—Fuera perro— gritó Alice.

— Ya le pedimos permiso a Charlie para andar con Bella, no sé qué haces detrás de nosotras como chucho faldero— le gritó Rose.

—Sólo cuido a mi novia— les sonrió él.

—No soy tu novia—le gritó Bella. Rose y Bella se sentaron cerca de nosotros. Black detrás de ellas, ya no lo soportaba más, tendría que hacer algo.

— ¿Qué te dio Jazz?—pregunté a Em.

—Algo para la jauría.

— ¿Te ayudo?— pregunté.

—Ok, cuando termine la clase haz lo que sea pero lleva a esos tres pulgosos al baño y si entras allí no respires.

—Entendido— pensaba en qué hacer.

No podía retarlos porque podrían atacarme antes de llegar al baño, tal vez si hacía que me persiguieran.

Apenas termino la clase Em salió veloz, yo todavía me debatía.

Vi que Bella se levantó y dejó caer su bufanda, pasé a su lado, sin pensarlo la recogí del suelo, me la puse y salí del aula.

—Ey devuélveme eso Cullen— la oí gritar.

Me giré a ver y claro ya tenía a la manada detrás de mí.

—Ahora si tengo un motivo para sacarte el alma Cullen—gritó Black, pensar que yo tenía más de una docena de motivos para lo mismo.

Corrí por el pasillo y no me detuve sino hasta entrar en el baño, aguanté la respiración y antes de encerrarme en uno de los cubículos mojé un lado de la bufanda. Oí que golpeaban la puerta, yo me concentré en respirar tapándome la nariz con la tela húmeda, sentí un dulce y suave olor a fresa, el aroma de Bella, sonreí como un tonto.

Poco a poco los golpes fueron dando paso a fuertes carcajadas. Cuando asumí que ya no había peligro salí. Vi a los tres sentados en el piso riendo como locos, me miraron y comenzaron a reír aún más. Pasé por encima de ellos y salí cerrando la puerta. Emmett me esperaba afuera.

— ¿Funcionó?—preguntó él.

—No paran de reír, ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Gas de la risa, cortesía del Coronel Whitlock— dijo haciendo un gesto militar. — ¿Tienes ganas de ver a Bellieta?—preguntó antes de señalarme a las chicas que nos miraban desde lejos.

Avancé hacia ellas y le hice una señal a mi novia para que me siguiera hacia el aula que siempre usábamos cuando queríamos escondernos. Entramos sin ser vistos. Rápidamente la tomé en mis brazos y la besé, tenía tantos deseos de hacer eso, era como un imán, no me podía controlar, ella se apegó a mí, llevó sus manos a mi cuello y luego a mis cabellos. Dejé de besarla cuando me faltó el aire, sus ojos brillaban.

—Esto es mío— dijo retirando su prenda de mi cuello.

—Todo lo que hay frente a ti es tuyo—le dije volviendo a besarla. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en ella.

—Edward— me dijo abrazándose a mí.

— ¿Si preciosa?

—Te amo— me sentía completo, feliz, como si pudiera llevarme al mundo por delante.

—Yo te amo más mi reina— ella era la reina de mi vida, haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.

— ¿Por qué tienes la cara llena de granos?— preguntó riendo.

—Es para espantarte mejor— bromeé.

— ¿En serio que te has hecho?— preguntó.

—Digamos que me protejo. Dos rubias han apostado que antes del sábado me besarían y yo no tengo intenciones ser su víctima, antes me como las dos cebollas que me aconsejó Jazz— ella pareció algo molesta cuando escuchó la noticia.

El timbre sonó, yo no quería dejarla ir. Saqué rápidamente el prendedor y se lo puse.

— ¿Y esto? Es precioso— miró atentamente el rubí.

—Me gustaría decir que es un presente pero no te mentiré, es un micrófono que quiero que lleves.

— ¿Vas a oír todo lo que digo?— se sonrojó.

—Sólo lo que tú quieras. Puedes apagarlo si lo deseas, moviendo esto— le señale una de las flores, no quería que sintiera que iba a entrometerme en todas sus conversaciones.

— ¿Y estarás oyendo siempre?— preguntó.

—Todo lo que pueda pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo grabaré, por si lo necesitemos después.

—Entonces podré hablarte, aunque no me puedas responder— su voz se oía feliz.

—Yo te responderé, de una u otra forma—le dije.

Nos apresuramos para llegar al aula, no quería que notaran nuestra ausencia. Ella salió primero y luego yo.

Cuando entré al salón de clases estaba tan feliz, vi a Emmett sentado con Rose y a Bella con Alice, así que fui al fondo a sentarme solo. Jessica no tardó en llegar.

—Hola Edward— dijo sonriéndome pero su sonrisa no se mantuvo mucho tiempo.

—Hola Jessica— saludé.

—Tu rostro…

—Es un brote feroz de acné, ya casi lo tenía controlado pero ayer exageré comiendo papas fritas y le puse demasiada mayonesa a mis tres hamburguesas.

—Bueno— dijo algo desilusionada – ¿Me ayudarás con las actividades para la primavera?— preguntó, era mi oportunidad de reunir información de alguien que ha participado en eso.

—Claro pero explícame como es todo eso. Los juegos que hay.

—Es muy divertido. El colegio entero participará, hay un concurso literario también. Pero los juegos del pueblo incluyen a la gente de la reserva. Mi favorito es el Búfalo Loco y la competencia de hacer atrapa sueños pero este último es sólo para chicas. También hay competencias para hacer nudos, carreras de caballos, Rescatar a la Princesa, una terrible pelea entre blancos e indios y una que fue prohibida el año pasado porque es algo inmoral.

—Me gustaría participar en la organización, suena divertido. ¿Crees que podrás conseguirme las reglas de todos esos juegos?— pregunté tratando de parecer muy interesado aunque con 20 granos encima dudaba que ella quisiera seguir con su apuesta y parecer interesada en mi.

—Claro, tengo aquí la explicación de todo, las fechas a realizarse y las reglas de cada uno— dijo sacando un folleto muy colorido. Era lo que quería, por fin iba a saber que se traían con ese festival.

Ni Black, ni sus amigos se aparecieron en esa clase, yo estaba apurado por compartir con mis amigos toda la información que había reunido hoy.


	24. ACOSADO

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**ACOSADO**

**BELLA **

Había sido la noche más romántica de mi vida y no tenía que ver nada con la tonta serenata que me trajo Jacob.

Edward tenía una voz divina, todavía podía escuchar su canto si cerraba mis ojos.

El día comenzó bien, mis amigas llegaron temprano para quejarse con mi padre sobre la mala forma en que habían sido apartadas de mí. Charlie les dijo que podían acompañarme a todas partes aunque se negó cuando le pedimos dejar de ir con Jacob a la escuela.

Me ponía de los nervios que Lauren y Jessica andarán siguiéndolo a mi novio. Jessica era muy descarada pero Lauren rayaba en lo vulgar. Sabía que sólo faltaba un día de clases y ellas harían lo posible por ganar, debía hacer algo o estar preparada para ver si triunfaban. Eso no me gustaba

Prefería hacer algo, no se los iba a poner tan fácil, nadie trataría de besar a mi Edward sin salir ilesa.

Papá había traído los folletos del festival y me pareció interesante algunas de las competencias. Los últimos años sólo había asistido a ver algunos juegos, no participé en ninguna porque no me llamaban la atención.

Pero hace dos años Charlie montó en cólera por una competencia que él llamaba inmoral. Yo no la presencié pero Rose me había contado que al doctor Amor, el que supuestamente debería ser el moderador y controlar el orden se había excedido en sus funciones y habían dejado que los participantes prácticamente se desvistan frente a medio pueblo.

Miraba la televisión con mi padre cuando llegó Jacob a visitarnos, ya me estaba cansando que llegara sin avisar todos los días.

— ¿Que hay Charlie? Bells— saludó, yo sólo lo ignoré.

— ¿Ya no traes música hoy?— dije, me pareció ver que mi papá sonreía.

—Dudo mucho que algún músico quiera que lo contrate de ahora en adelante—se quejó.

— ¿Quieres hablar con Bella?—preguntó papá. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí.

—No… Charlie quería hablarte de algo. Verás... los chicos y yo estábamos pensando que… tal vez podrías dejar que se realice ese juego que se canceló el año pasado. Creo que con un buen doctor Amor…

— ¡No! Ese juego no tiene nada de provecho— reprochó papá. Me daba gusto verlo molesto con Jake.

—Es que tal vez, no sé, podríamos ser sólo hombres los que juguemos… es sensacional con chicas pero creo que si jugáramos sólo varones…

—No se desvestirán en público.

—Es mi último año soltero Charlie, no creo que pueda jugarlo el año que viene. Los chicos están entusiasmados…

— ¡Y te enviaron a convencerme!— papá estaba a punto de explotar.

—No. Vine porque creo que es mi deber. Mira podemos hacerlo en un lugar cerrado, como el gimnasio del colegio y el Doctor Amor puede ser un adulto, digamos un padre de familia para que no hayan dudas, las chicas pueden ver, pero no jugar… ¿Qué dices?

—No estoy seguro, déjame conversarlo con algunos padres…

—Tengo una carta con firmas que hemos reunido en La Push— dijo tendiéndole dos hojas.

—Veo que ya lo tenias planeado… ¿Y esto?—dijo observando la segunda hoja.

—Es de mi padre, nos toca a los de la reserva decidir quién será la princesa a rescatar, hemos decido este año será Bella— dijo mirándome, mi rostro no cambió en nada, la noticia no me atraía en lo absoluto.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto hija?— preguntó papá.

— ¿Acaso importa lo que yo quiero?—dije sin emoción.

—Tiene que ser ella Charlie, será todo un reto, sólo los campeones entraremos a esa competencia y pues… el ganador, el que logre llegar a la torre, tendrá derecho a pedirle un beso—dijo guiñándome un ojo. Hice un gesto de asco que sólo Jake vio.

— ¿Un beso? ¿Cualquiera podrá besar a mi hija en público?— ups a papá era muy celoso.

—Yo seré el ganador Charlie, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Qué lástima—dije poniéndome de pie. Salí de allí sin decir más, ya estaba harta de ser tratada como un objeto, ahora me quería convertir en trofeo.

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD **

—Yo creo que puedo apuntarme a esto—gritaba Emmett mirando el programa con las competencias.

—"El Búfalo Loco" sí, eso te cae como anillo al dedo— decía Jasper.

—Yo aún no sé en qué inscribirme— confesé.

—Es obvio, cabalgas bien— respondió Em.

—No es suficiente la técnica, es una carrera, no se tiene encuentra el estilo sino la rapidez.

—Es ida y vuelta hasta La Push, muy peligroso—meditaba Jasper.

—Además no tengo caballo— dije, no estaba convencido de poder participar.

—Yo me anoto en los nudos, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos—decía Jazz.

—Eddie, debes ganar en alguna competencia, acá dice que si no eres uno de los ganadores no podrás participar del rescate de la princesa ¿Dijiste que sería Bella no?— preguntaron.

—Ellos no estaban seguros, no sé.

—Bueno, quedan otras, tal vez en la de comelones, la de tiro al blanco, armar tiendas indias… hay una para medir fuerzas, en esa también me anoto—Em parecía tan entusiasmado.

Al otro día salimos temprano, yo sabía que era el último día de clases en la semana y la apuesta de Jessica y Lauren estaba por llegar a su fin, así que me puse más granos que el día anterior.

Apenas llegué a la escuela, Lauren tocó la ventana de mi auto, me sorprendí de que trajera una ropa tan diminuta.

— ¿Puedo entrar?—dijo tratando de parecer sensual.

—Mejor yo salgo— dije bajando del auto.

—Hola Ed, me preguntaba si no querías salir esta noche, mi padre es dueño de un Pub y pues tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo.

— ¿Tu padre atiende en ese Pub?— pregunté.

—Claro que no pero todo el mundo va allí, los viernes, es día de camisetas mojadas.

—Lo siento, no me gusta desvelarme, mañana tengo que salir muy temprano con mi padre— mentí y le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Espero que nos acompañes, quizás tu amigo grandote quiera venir, hay competencia de vencidas.

—Le diré, gracias—dije alejándome de allí, al parecer ni todo el acné del mundo no podría detener a esa chica.

Mis amigos me habían abandonado al verme con Lauren, así que caminaba sólo cuando sentí que varios brazos me empujaron y mi espalda dio contra la pared.

— ¿Crees que somos idiotas?— Quil Ateara me tenía sujeto del cuello, sus amigos me miraban amenazantes.

—No creo— dijo sereno. –Estoy seguro— sonreí.

—Eres un cabrón Cullen ¿Qué diablos nos hiciste ayer?—preguntaron.

— ¿Yo? No sé de qué me hablan— me hice el inocente.

—Carajo, ya escupe o te lo sacaremos a golpes.

— ¿Tú y cuantos más?— pregunté mirando fijamente a Black.

—Déjenlo, es mío. Vamos a deformar esa carita— me preparé para su ataque, sus amigos se alejaron un poco, Black se cuadró y elevó los brazos.

— ¿Algún problema señor Cullen?— la voz del director me sorprendió, ya estaba listo para esquivar a Black.

—Sólo tres pero muy pequeños— dije mirando a cada uno de mis atacantes.

—Sólo estábamos ayudando a nuestro amigo Cullen— dijo Ateara.

— ¡Que gentil por su parte! Les recuerdo que han sido suspendidos hace poco y esta semana se ganaron una papeleta. Una sola queja más, fuera o dentro de la escuela y van a tener que graduarse el año que viene. ¿Les quedó claro caballeros?— dijo mirándolos.

Ellos simplemente agacharon la cabeza y asintieron.

—Señor Cullen vaya a clases— dijo el director.

Caminé sin voltear, tendríamos que dejar esto para otro momento pero tarde o temprano el enfrentamiento sería inevitable.

Llegué a la clase y me senté cerca de mis amigos.

— ¿Y esa cara guapo?— rió Em.

—La jauría casi me muerde—confesé.

—Pensé que estabas rompiendo corazones no que te querían romper la cara— Em seguía riéndose a costa mía.

—Más o menos, Lauren me invitó al Pub de su padre esta noche, dice que hay fiesta de camisetas mojadas y competencia de vencidas— le sonreí, Em era un adicto a ese tipo de competencias en Seattle, acá no había tenido oportunidad de demostrarnos su fuerza bruta.

— ¡Pues vamos! Tú coqueteas con las rubias y yo rompo un par de brazos—decía mostrando sus músculos.

—No vamos a ir a un antro sólo para demostrar que tus músculos están más desarrollados que tu cerebro—anotó Jasper que permanecía sentado y muy erguido tal y como le había indicado mi padre.

Vimos como llegaban Black y sus amigos como siempre detrás de Bella y las chicas.

—Bella, paso por ti esta noche, me esperas lista— dijo él antes de que ella se sentara con Alice. Ella lo miró con cara de interrogación. —Anoche no terminamos de hablar, le pedí permiso a Charlie para llevarte conmigo al Palace, hoy hay competencia de vencidas y retaré a Sam—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Así que de todas maneras iremos por allí verdad?— Emmett me sonrió desde la carpeta delantera. No quería ir pero si Bella iría, yo también aunque sea a mirar, ya vería la forma de sacudirme a las rubias, tal vez llevaría una cebolla como último recurso.

No sé porque las clases se acabaron tan rápido, así es cuando no quieres que el tiempo pase…

Por la tarde pedimos permiso para salir, mi padre no estaba muy convencido pero no quería romperle el corazón a Emmett que se veía súper entusiasmado con la competencia.

Llegamos tan temprano al Pub que ni los mozos habían estaban. Me sorprendí de ver a Lauren en una cortísima minifalda y con unos zapatos que parecían zancos.

— ¡Edward viniste!— gritó lanzándose a mí, Em sonrió y se llevó a Jasper a una mesa.

—Emmett estaba interesado en la competencia de vencidas, yo no me quedaré mucho— dije para no ser descortés.

—Esta noche bailaré en la tina—dijo contoneándose, sonreí le hice un gesto y me fui con mis amigos.

—Pueden hacer el favor de no dejarme solo con esa—les reproché.

—Lo dice el hombre que tiene una novia que está comprometida con otro… relájate compañero, deja que una de esas rubitas gane su apuesta para que te dejen en paz, mira allí viene la Jessica, no deberías fomentar rivalidades entre amigas— dijo riendo.

—A veces eres tan idiota —le dije muy molesto.

—Tranquilos, ya cambia esa cara Edward y tu Em déjalo en paz, ya me gustaría verte en la situación de Ed, no lo resistirías—nos llamó la atención Jazz.

Nosotros simplemente giramos nuestros rostros en direcciones diferentes.

—Ya basta, si no estamos unidos perdemos, ¿No saben que juntos somos más fuertes?— nos volvió a hablar, siempre él parecía la voz de nuestras conciencias, si es que Emmett tenía una.

—Ok, lo siento Eddie, ya sé que eres recontra sensible y que no te gustan las chicas.

—No soy sensible y si me gustan las chicas… bueno sólo una…

— ¿Quieren que los obligue a abrazarse?—amenazó Jazz.

—Uy, rubia a las tres…— Emmett señaló a mi derecha, Jessica estaba muy cerca de mí.

—Hola Edward, que coincidencia, ¿No quieres tomar algo?— dijo acomodándose su larga y teñida cabellera.

—Gracias Jessica, apenas nos quedaremos y papá no me dio permiso de beber— le sonreí.

—Estaré preparándome para el baile, nos vemos—dijo girándose para que pueda ver que a su vestido le faltaba tela.

—Vaya, esa chiquita está como quiere, sino fuera porque mi Rose tiene unas curvas más peligrosas y que es rubia natural, tal vez y sólo tal vez iría tras ella— Em no dejaba de mirar en la dirección de Jessica.

—No sabes que también se es infiel con el pensamiento— le reproché.

—Que a ti te falten testosteronas no es mi problema— me dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirar al lugar donde se reunían las bailarinas.

—Si no dejas de molestar me voy— lo amenazó Jasper.

—Está bien, boca cerrada hasta que comiencen las vencidas— dijo el grandulón y se mantuvo en silencio.

Pasó casi media hora y la música comenzó a sonar, fue llegando más gente y el lugar cobró vida.

En un rincón vi que se arremolinaban muchos chicos de complexión gruesa y un quileute se abrió paso entre todos, era más alto que los otros, del mismo porte que Emmett, se sentó alejado de todos pero frente a una gruesa mesa de madera. Al instante dos chicos tomaron posiciones uno frente a otro y la competencia empezó.

Emmett prácticamente nos arrastró hacia allí, permanecí contra la pared sin prestar mucha atención a nada más que la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo, vi entrar a Bella, como siempre escoltada por Black. Estaba preciosa, traía un vestido guinda que marcaba su cintura, con una amplia falda de bailarina. Parecía una muñeca. Me fascinó su ropa, la forma en que se movía, cómo miraba a todos, estaba hipnotizado.

—Este tipo es bueno—me dijo Em dándome con el codo en las costillas y haciéndome salir de mi ensueño.

—Tiene buena técnica de muñeca—comentó Jazz.

La música empezó a sonar con mayor potencia, el ritmo cambió, se oía más sensual y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Todos los que estaban en la mesa y alrededores prestaron atención al pequeño escenario donde habían subido una tina de baño. Cuatro muchachas estaban allí pero no llevaban camisetas, parecían estar en ropa interior y pequeñísimos shorts falditas. Todo de color blanco. Nos daban la espalda.

Todo se quedó en silencio sólo se oían los silbidos que parecían frenéticos y salvajes. Volví mi vista, Black había abandonado a Bella en su asiento y estaba muy cerca del escenario aplaudiendo.

Mi hermosa novia miraba en todas direcciones, se veía aburrida y sin interés. Cuidadosamente me deslicé y fui acortando distancias. La música inundó mis oídos, las muchachas que habían estado de espaldas miraron hacia el público, eran Jessica, Lauren, una pelirroja que no conocía y Leah, la amiga de Bella.

Un tipo que estaba en una plataforma más elevada empezó a rosearles agua o alguna especie de líquido, aparté mi vista de ese espectáculo, Bella atraía más mi atención así hubieras nudistas bailando.

Llegué muy cerca de ella, todo mundo miraba a las bailarinas, nadie prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el escenario. Miré a mis amigos, Jasper se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia y me miraba con una sonrisa, me hizo un gesto para que siguiera, sin pensarlo llegué detrás de Bella y le susurré.

—Ven conmigo—dije, caminé sin voltear a ver si me seguía, no me detuve hasta haber salido de ese lugar, el aire fresco me golpeo el rostro y sentí que era libre.

Al girarme, la encontré, tan cerca, con los labios entreabiertos, sin decir palabra la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, para mí sólo fueron segundos, no podía apartar mis labios de los suyos. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar, la abracé. La música aún se oía muy fuerte y también los gritos.

—Creo que debemos entrar— dijo mirándome con tristeza.

—Bien. Entra tu primero— le indiqué.

—He oído que Jess y Lauren han añadido unas joyas a su apuesta, van a hacer lo que sea…— la volvía a atrapar entre mis brazos.

—Ey, no me gustan las rubias, las prefiero morenas, de cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates y que huelan a fresas. Mira qué casualidad—dije volviéndola a besar.

—Es en serio Edward, te va a ser difícil escapar— su mirada se volvió algo dolida.

— Te amo Bella, no hay nadie más con quien quiera estar. Sólo contigo—le guiñé un ojo. Apenas sonrió y entró de vuelta al local.

Esperé unos minutos, entré. Estaban premiando a la ganadora del baile. Fui a los servicios higiénicos y tardé un poco en volver. Apenas llegué a la mesa de mis amigos sentí unos brazos rodearme, tuve deseos de abrazarla también, pero me detuve un segundo al pensar que mi novia no haría eso, no en público. Miré las manos que me aprisionaban, las uñas traían pintura color rojo sangre. Des hice el abrazo y con lentitud me di la vuelta. Lauren sonreía, tenía una corona en su cabeza, su ropa aún estaba mojada.

—Gané Edward ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿Qué te pareció el baile?—gritaba como si yo estuviera sordo.

—Bueno… tuve que salir a atender una llamada y me lo perdí— apenas noté su decepción.

—Soy la reina esta noche y quiero que bailes conmigo— tiró de mi.

—Disculpa, yo no bailo—le dije tratando de soltarme de ella de la manera más caballerosa que podía.

— ¿Este no es Cullen? ¿El que tiene dos amigos: el gordo y el flaco?— uno de los quileute que había visto en La Push habló, estaba toda la jauría con él.

—Yo creo que es gay—reconocí la voz de Black– ¿Que hombre rechazaría a la reina como Lauren?— preguntó. Los demás rieron a coro.

Mis amigos se acercaron a mí, los siete quileutes nos rodearon, Lauren se escabulló de la gresca de inmediato.

— ¿Tienen algún problema?— una voz potente me sorprendió.

—Nada Sam, sólo conversábamos con estos amigos— Ateara pareció disculparse.

— ¿Vinieron a retarme o qué? No somos una pandilla de maleantes, dejen de avergonzar nuestra raza— les gritó, de inmediato se dispersaron.

— ¿Tu eres Whitlock verdad?— preguntó el tal Sam mirando a Jasper.

— ¿Si, algún problema con eso?— le respondió mi amigo.

—Ninguno. Lamento lo que te hicieron, fue una cobardía, me encargaré de que no vuelva a ocurrir aunque tenga que golpearlos a todos. No apruebo los métodos de Billy, los quileutes somos protectores, no matones.

—Me alegra oír eso— Jazz le tendió la mano y Sam se la estrechó.

— ¿Ya puedo retarte?— Em estaba más feliz que Jazz.

—Claro, después de Jake sigues tú.

Nos movimos de allí rumbo a la mesa de juego. No había dado dos pasos y sentí un aroma a perfume y cigarro.

—Hola Edward— Jessica hizo su aparición triunfal. Traía más ropa, lo cual era extraño –Me preguntaba si querías algo de compañía. Sé que estás peleado con tu novia…

—Mi novia y yo estamos muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación Jessica—le dije muy serio.

— Pues no me importa, no me importa si tienes muchas novias, yo sólo quiero…—atrajo mi rostro hacia ella, giré mi cara y me hice para atrás.

— ¿Puedes dejar esa apuesta de una vez? Me dan pena, sólo hacen el ridículo— la voz de Bella me hizo sentir mejor. Volteé a verla pero estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, caminaba hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la competencia de vencidas.

— ¿Cual apuesta?— gritó Jessica no quise quedarme a oír, sería de mal gusto enterarme de todos los detalles.

Caminé hacia mis amigos. Black estaba sentado preparándose para el reto.

— ¿Bella puedes darte prisa?— le gritó. Quería darle un par de trompadas ¿Quién rayos se creía para hablarle así a mi novia?

.

.

**BELLA **

Sería la noche más aburrida de mi vida, como si me importara que Jacob retara a Sam.

A veces los hombres eran tan básicos, solo se dejaban guiar por sus instintos. Y para variar parecía que algunas mujeres estaban hechas a su medida.

¿Un baile de camisetas mojadas? ¿Con el frío que hacía?

Nunca entendí la fijación de los hombres por los pechos, ni la de las chicas por mostrarlos.

Pero aquí estaba, sentada en una barra tomando agua. Lo único bueno era que estaba sola, Jacob me abandonó apenas salieron las concursantes para "Señorita mucho pecho y poco cerebro".

Miré a las concursantes y casi me caigo del susto. ¡Leah estaba sobre el escenario!

¿Leah bailando eso?

"Ven conmigo" una suave y aterciopelada voz me susurró.

Sin pensarlo me puse de pie caminé detrás de él.

Apenas estuve fuera me sentí transportada a otro mundo, a otro espacio, entre sus brazos y sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos no había tiempo.

Le hice notar mi malestar debido a la tonta apuesta de Jess y Lauren. Él era endemoniadamente bueno para convencerme, así que decidí no molestarme más por eso.

Cuando regresé Jacob apenas había notado mi ausencia, se acercó a mí.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?— preguntó.

—Al tocador, creí que estarías ocupado viendo el baile— fui irónica.

— ¿Celosa?

—Ni un poco ¿A qué hora termina tu tonta competencia de vencidas? Tengo sueño— me quejé.

—En unos minutos, espérame, regreso en seguida, voy a ver a unos amiguitos—dijo mirando en dirección a Emmett.

Me fijé que Lauren estaba abrazando a Edward, sentí deseos de arrancarle su teñida cabellera.

—Es una zorra ¡Que ofrecida! Sólo era un beso— se quejaba Jessica a mi lado.

—Parece que ella quiere un premio mayor. Zapatos, cartera y ¿qué más?— yo las había oído el día anterior añadiendo más cosas a su apuesta.

—Una tobillera—dijo ella sonriendo. –Mira Edward la despreció— Lauren venía hacia nosotras pero Edward estaba rodeado por Jacob y sus amigos.

—Ya casi lo tenía, malditos nativos, tenían que aparecer justo cuando casi…

— ¿Cuando casi te bota?— me reí con sarcasmo.

— ¡Como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor!— se quejó ella.

—Es mi turno—dijo Jessica acomodándose el vestido, fue hacia ellos.

A lo lejos a Jacob me hacía señas para acercarme, al fin Sam había aceptado darle una lección.

Caminé lentamente tratando de pasar lo más lejos posible de Edward y su acosadora, pero al ver que ella también intentaba besarlo, no soporté más y me acerqué.

— ¿Puedes dejar esa apuesta de una vez? Me dan pena, sólo hacen el ridículo— estaba harta de soportar esto.

— ¿Cual apuesta?—la cínica tenía el valor de negarlo cuando ya media escuela lo sabía. Edward aprovechó la distracción y se marchó.

—Tú y Lauren son patéticas— me quejé cuando sentí que Jess me alcanzaba.

— ¿Acaso crees que podrías hacerlo mejor que nosotras?—me gritó.

—Desde luego, estoy segura que lo lograría sin esforzarme ni un poco—le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Bella puedes darte prisa?— me gritó Jacob, ya quería que terminara e irme a casa, no sabía que era peor, el tonto baile de camisetas, las vencidas o estas dos teñidas tratando de besar a mi Edward. Oh no ya hasta estaba empezando a pensar en él como mío.

— ¡Entonces hazlo!—me retó Jessica molesta.

— ¿Hacer qué?— le dije ya cansada de que me grite todo el mundo.

—Besar a Edward.

—No debo… Jacob, mi padre…

—Son excusas Bella… le diré a Lauren que no tienes las agallas— me dijo señalándome.

—No son excusas…

—Tiene que ser hoy, después de esa tonta competencia de vencidas, le diré a Lauren—salió corriendo.

Oh no, eso estaba mal, yo no había aceptado ¿O sí? ¿Cómo me había metido en esto?

Ah sí por celosa.

Llegué a la mesa donde Sam tenía casi contra la madera la mano de Jacob. No presté atención, estaba más preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Escuché un sordo golpe y los aplausos inundaron el lugar.

— ¡El siguiente!— oí decir a Sam. Jacob llegó a mi lado furioso.

— ¡Nos vamos!— dijo tomándome del brazo.

—Espera… ¡Suéltame idiota!— grité quejándome ya que su agarre era muy rudo.

— ¿Es que acaso quieres ver a esos imbéciles? Si yo no puedo ganarle a Sam, ellos menos— me dijo con rabia.

—Quien sabe— le repliqué.

—Entonces quédate, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer— se marchó tan ofuscado, algunos de sus amigos lo siguieron. Lo vi caminar a grandes zancadas hacia una mesa muy lejana donde estaba sentada Leah, le hizo unas señas y ella salió del lugar detrás de Jacob. Esto era muy extraño, demasiado que procesar para una sola noche.

—Bella, ven a vernos competir— la risa despreocupada de Emmett me relajó un poco.

Caminé hacia ellos interesada. Era divertido, las venas de la frente de Emmett se marcaron y Sam hacía gestos graciosas. Parece que eran dos rivales a la misma altura.

—Un minuto— dijo Jasper detrás de mí.

Era divertido, ver competir así a esos colosos, casi sin moverse pero haciendo tanto esfuerzo. Sus manos temblaban.

— ¡Aquí estas! Jessica dice que nos has retado— Lauren apareció sólo para torturarme.

—Yo no las he retado y no pienso…

—Pues Jake acaba de irse, quiero ver si te atreves— me miró con tal autosuficiencia que me encrespé.

—Lauren no voy a hacer eso.

—Es que no puedes, si Edward no quiso conmigo menos lo conseguirás tu— respingó la nariz.

—No lo besaré pero te probaré que él no me rechazará como a ustedes— le advertí.

—Eso hay que verlo, si ganas te llevaré a tu casa en mi auto, sino tendrás que caminar— me advirtió.

—Ok, vamos al estacionamiento— le dije.

Me fui con ellas no sin antes ver como el brazo de Sam caía sobre el de Emmett. Oí aplausos.

— ¡Revancha!— gritó el amigo de Edward.

Salí a la fría noche con Lauren y Jessica a mi lado. No tenía otra opción, era eso o llegar a casa en el auto de Edward, Emmett o Jasper. Y mi padre enfurecería.

Esperamos en silencio por un rato, bueno, yo era la única en hacer silencio ya que ellas no paraban de empujarse y de soltar risitas tontas.

— ¡Allí viene!— chilló Jessica.

—Ahora veremos si puedes hacerlo— me retó Lauren.

Esperé que Edward se acercara a su auto y me acerqué por detrás.

—Hola— le dije.

—Amor ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

—Es que Jacob se fue.

— ¿Te dejó sola? Te llevare a tu….

—No, Lauren lo hará. Pero primero debo lograr que me des un beso— le sonreí.

—Los que quieras— dijo acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No! Ellas están mirando. Será un hervidero de chismes mañana si Isabella Swan besa a Edward Cullen. ¿Puedes tan sólo quedarte quieto?— pregunté.

—Bien. No me moveré, haz lo que quieras conmigo— cerró los ojos provocativamente.

Me acerqué hacia él poco a poco, fui subiendo mi rostro hasta alcanzar el suyo. Me detuve a un par de centímetros de sus labios y me giré a verlas.

Jessica y Lauren estaban pegadas a la luna de sus autos.

—Gracias, amor te veo luego— susurré y me fui directamente hacia ellas que todavía tenían sus enormes bocas abiertas.

— ¿Fue suficiente?— les pregunté en subiéndome en su auto de Lauren. –Tengo sueño por favor llévame a casa— le pedí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.


	25. LLEGÓ LA PRIMAVERA

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**LLEGÓ LA PRIMAVERA**

**BELLA **

Me desperté muy feliz. Después de todo había sido una noche divertida, si Edward estaba cerca todo era fantástico. No tenía intenciones de levantarme. Quería seguir recordando el casi beso que le di a mi novio en el estacionamiento.

—Bella, la señora Stanley está aquí— Sue tocó mi puerta y entró.

— ¿Quien?— pregunté todavía sin levantarme.

—La madre de Jessica, viene con la costurera, van a tomarte medidas para el vestido que usarás para el festival de primavera.

—Yo no iré— me quejé.

—Bella, serás la princesa, debes llevar un vestido precioso. Tu padre pagará todo, vamos.

Me cambié a regañadientes y bajé. Fue un suplicio, al final dejé que Sue escogiera el color y el modelo para el disfraz ya que no volvería a usar un vestido así otra vez.

Lo único que me llamaba la atención de estas festividades era el concurso de cuentos y poesía que organizaba la escuela. Tenía una historia entre manos desde hacía semanas. Y unas líneas escritas en un cuaderno. Lo escribí el día que Edward y yo nos separamos, cuando lo dejé… era triste, muy triste. Tal vez lo presentaría para el concurso.

Trataba de recordar lo que hacía la princesa en el festival. Salir en la gran caravana que recorría las calles del pueblo. Una princesa adorno, eso era lo que simbolizaba, solo un objeto decorativo.

Premiar a cada uno de los ganadores de los concursos y luego esperar a que algún campeón la rescate. Eso era muy machista.

.

.

**EDWARD **

Me levanté muy temprano, mamá quería salir a dar un paseo conmigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunté, había manejado casi una hora y no quería decirme nada.

Llegamos a un lugar al pie de una gran montaña, había una cabaña y detrás de ella se extendía un gran pastizal. Era una granja. ¿Querrían una decoradora?

—Ven mi amor— me dijo bajando del auto. Un hombre muy fornido nos esperaba.

—Hola George— saludó ella.

— ¿Que hay prima?— respondió éste. No sabía que mi madre tenía familia aquí.

—Este es mi hijo Edward, te hablé de él— le estreché la mano aún sin entender nada.

—Claro, tengo listo algo para ti— me dijo sonriendo. Caminamos a los establos, había muchos animales y un gran jardín de hortalizas.

Uno de sus trabajadores traía un caballo blanco. Era hermoso, altivo, parecía más un potro crecido que un caballo adulto.

—Allí lo tienes, es el hijo de mi Chelsea, la más rápida de todo Washington. Aún es joven pero impetuoso— miré a mi madre sorprendido.

—Es para ti cariño, para que puedas participar de la competencia. Sé cuánto te gusta montar. Lo dejaste porque en Seattle no tenías suficiente espacio para correr libre—estaba atónito, el caballo era hermoso, fino y ligero.

Me acerqué a él, no me temía, se acercó a olerme la mano. Lentamente lo acaricié. Congeniamos instantáneamente.

— ¿Y cómo se llama?— pregunté a George.

—Su nombre es Charlie— dijo sonriendo. Solté una carcajada.

¿Cómo iba a competir con un caballo que se llamaba igual al padre de Bella? Lo tomaría como un insulto, aunque no era mala idea. Esme también pareció reflexionar un poco.

—Yo no sabía que se llamaba así— dijo un tanto sonrojada.

—Qué más da mamá— dije subiéndome a él. –Vamos amigo, al menos habrá un Charlie que no me odiará— comenzamos a trotar durante un rato para acostumbrarnos un poco el uno al otro.

—Puedes venir a montarlo cuando quieras— me dijo George.

—Mañana estaré aquí muy temprano y todos los días después de clases—le prometí.

.

La semana comenzó con mucho entusiasmo, todos se preparaban para ese fin de semana, había decoraciones de flores y cintas multicolores por todos lados.

—Llegará el viernes—decía Jasper enojado.

— ¿Y si no llega?— le reprochaba Emmett.

— ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?— Jazz estaba molesto.

— ¿De qué hablan?— pregunté.

—Necesito algo urgente para la competencia. Las preguntas serán lo de menos en mi prueba pero toda el agua que hay que tomarse no me dejará correr— Em parecía preocupado, muy raro en él.

—El búfalo loco— me explicó Jazz –Son tres obstáculos que hay que sortear para conseguir los cuernos, la piel y la cola. Son preguntas de conocimiento o algunas capciosas pero eso no es lo difícil, Emmett deberá beber un litro de agua en cada parada, la última vuelta antes de ganar no podrá correr de forma normal. Por eso se llama sí ese juego, casi todos terminan mojando los pantalones— mi amigo sonrió.

— ¿Y qué planeas?— pregunté.

—Tengo una idea que debe funcionar pero Em parece que no tiene confianza. ¿Y a ti cómo de te va?— me preguntó interesado en mi entrenamiento.

—Bien, estoy empezando con los saltos— respondí.

— ¿Ya manejas bien a tu caballo—suegro?—preguntó Em.

—No se maneja un caballo y no tiene nada que ver con el padre de mi novia, deja de burlarte y mejor piensa en cómo le vas a hacer para no mojar tus pantalones— salí de casa rumbo a la escuela.

Apenas entrar al pueblo vi los grandes anuncios "Festival de Primavera". El pueblo parecía más alegre, las calles estaban empezando a lucir alegres colores, oficialmente la primavera había llegado. Era cuestión de días para tener todo verde y que empezara el movimiento.

Toda esa semana apenas vi a mi novia, salía muy rápido de clases para poder practicar.

Charlie, el potro, era cada vez más rápido, medía el tiempo que tardábamos en los casi 30 kilómetros que tendríamos que recorrer. Pero el camino a La Push era diferente y nuevo. Y aún no lo conocía. Tendría que dejarme guiar al principio.

El fin de semana llegó y mis nervios aumentaron. El viernes por la noche hubo una demostración de fuegos artificiales y un gran desfile de inauguración.

Bella parecía una muñeca, estaba preciosa, con un vestido bastante llamativo. Aunque se veía triste, sabía que toda esta fanfarria le agradaba tanto como a mí.

Jamás habría pensado en participar en estas competencias de no ser porque ella era el reto. No la sentía como un trofeo, ni como el premio mayor. Creo que podían más mis celos. No quería que otro sea el que gane y sea su príncipe. No se lo pondría fácil a nadie. Tendrían que derrotarme, si es que podían, para llegar a ella. Haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Esto es sólo para los oriundos de Forks— me reprocho Ateara cuando me vio admirando la carroza donde iba la princesa.

—Aunque no te guste, nací en este pueblo y no hay ninguna regla que diga que solo deben participar los nacidos aquí. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de perder?— lo reté.

— ¿Miedo de unos citadinos? No creo que duren mucho— escupió a mis pies y se marchó molesto.

— ¡Llegó! ¡Por fin!— Emmett venía corriendo con su enorme sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo.

— ¡Ya basta! Déjame que te explique cómo funciona, si no lo haces bien podrías intoxicarte— Jasper le quitó un paquete.

— ¿Y eso?— pregunté

—Son polímeros naturales, hará que el agua se gelatinice en el estómago de Em, tiene el mismo principio que el del de los pañales desechables, solo que esto si se puede ingerir. Así no mojara sus pantalones— dijo muy contento Jazz.

— ¿Eso no es trampa?— pregunté.

—No hay ninguna regla que impida usar aditamentos, el beberá la misma cantidad de agua que el resto y responderá, si es que puede, las preguntas que le hagan. Esto sólo le ayudará a no pasar vergüenza— dijo muy confiado mi amigo.

—Iré a ver a mi Rose y luego a dormir— se despidió Emmett.

—También deberías descansar temprano Edward. La carrera es a medio día. Las inscripciones se cierran mañana y aún no te has inscrito lo cual es un alivio— dijo.

—Sino ya tendría a más de uno de los quilates buscando hacer trampa. Pero esta noche necesito ver a Bella— le dije algo pensativo.

—No pensarás ir a su casa—me dijo nervioso.

—Estoy vigilando, todos los autos están aquí, si veo que Bella se va sola la seguiré— sonreí.

—Entonces me quedo, no quiero correr riesgos contigo— dijo mi amigo.

Media hora después vi a lo lejos como mi novia bajaba de muy mal humor del gran auto adornado.

Jacob se acercó a ella para ayudarle a descender pero ella rechazó su ayuda y bajó de un salto, tambaleó al llegar al suelo. Jasper me detuvo porque quise ir a su lado corriendo. Desapareció de mi vista y la seguí por todo el lugar. Unos minutos después la vi salir de una de las tiendas armadas para el festival, con un gran paquete en las manos, debía ser su vestido. Subió a su auto, Jacob estaba delante y no la dejaba irse. En eso llegó su el jefe Swan y juntos caminaron hacia un lado dejando a Bella sola. La vi marchase.

—Es tu oportunidad, yo te cubro— dijo mi amigo.

Salí corriendo y subí a mi auto. Maneje lo más rápido que pude hasta rebasarla y la esperé en un cruce de calles, otra vez con mi auto a mitad de la carretera. Ella frenó, le hice señas para que me siguiera y cambiamos de rumbo hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos corrí a abrir su puerta. Estaba llorando.

— ¿Amor que te sucede?— la estreché y besé sus cabellos.

—No lo resisto, toda esta semana me han tratado como a un adorno— me abrazó con fuerza. Pensé que tal vez ella no quisiera que yo compitiera.

—No pienso que seas un adorno y lo lamento yo también pensaba competir— dije algo avergonzado.

— ¿En qué te has inscrito?— me dijo más calmada.

—Aún en nada, pensaba hacerlo mañana temprano, en la carrera de caballos.

—Pero esa es la especialidad de Jacob, no hay jinete más veloz en el pueblo.

—Me he estado preparando mucho, no quería que él te rescatara. Quería ser yo, quería pelear por ti. Pero si eso te hace sentir mal, no lo haré.

—No. Está bien. Si eres tú me haría feliz.

—Sonríe, no eres un adorno, eres un sueño, uno muy alto e inalcanzable. Cuando estés en esa torre espérame que llegaré por ti— la tomé de la mano y entramos a mi casa.

— ¿Tus padres no se molestarán de verme?— preguntó.

—A Esme le caes bien.

—Pero a tu padre no— dijo algo triste.

—Ya se acostumbrará, dale tiempo— le sonreí.

Fuimos a la cocina y le serví una rebanada de pastel que mi madre había hecho.

—Delicioso— Bella estaba más contenta.

En ese preciso instante Carlisle entro a la cocina y nos miró un momento, sus ojos eran inexpresivos. Yo sabía que estaba debatiéndose interiormente.

—Buenas noches chicos— sonrió.

—Hola papá— dije sin preocupación. Mi padre sonrió.

—Buenas noches doctor Cullen— dijo apenas mi novia.

—Hola Bella y llámame Carlisle. Ya me di por vencido, no se puede luchar en contra de las estaciones ni del amor. Sólo tengan cuidado— sonrió de nuevo y subió a su habitación. Vimos televisión un rato. Mamá llegó unos minutos antes de irnos.

—Hola Bella— se abrazaron con cariño. –Hijo que bueno verlos juntos. Todo el pueblo está loco, hoy he trabajado mucho, decorando locales y viendo muchas cosas del festival. Parece que va a estar muy bueno. ¿Cómo vas con la equitación?— me preguntó.

—Bien mamá, creo que estoy listo— le dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno me voy a cambiar, necesito un baño, nos vemos luego. Edward, dile a Bella lo del caballo, no quiero que se lo tome a mal— nos sonrió y subió también a su habitación.

— ¿Lo del caballo?— preguntó Bella.

—Oh… si es que verás, el caballo que montaré, que más parece un potro crecido... tiene un nombre singular y no quería que te molestaras, si hubiera podido cambiarlo…— ella sonrió.

—Ya. Dime el nombre y deja de disculparte— me exigió.

—Se llama Charlie— dije titubeando. Ella hizo una mueca muy chistosa, una perfecta O, parecía que iba a silbar.

—Rayos, espero que mi padre no se lo tome como algo personal— sonrió.

—Yo también espero eso. No quisiera que pensara que fue a propósito.

Salimos de casa y la acompañe un trecho hasta llegar cerca de la suya, luego regresé a descansar. Mañana sería un día algo difícil y también divertido.


	26. EL BÚFALO LOCO

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**EL BÚFALO LOCO**

**BELLA **

Amaneció con ligero brillo solar, parecía que el día sería espléndido.

Estaba feliz hoy, toda la semana me entristecí porque casi no vi a Edward y me tenían de aquí para allá como una muñeca. Lo único bueno es que pude presentar mi poema y mi historia para el concurso. Y al terminar los juegos anunciarían a los ganadores, tenía una ligera esperanza de que me tomaran en cuenta. Aunque quizás a Charlie no le agradaría mucho sobre que iba el poema. Ni modo, los escritores no siempre escriben sobre experiencias personales. Era sólo literatura.

Me bañé y lavé mi cabello con mucho más cuidado que antes. Cuando salí ya Sue estaba con los cepillos y las tenazas para hacerme los bucles. No me quejé para nada, es más, a ratos sonreía.

—Que haré con estos adolescentes, tú toda la semana te la pasaste con cara de entierro y suspirando, parecía que no querías ir al festival y mírate ahora, sonriendo como si te hubieran dado un dulce. Y Leah estaba tan entusiasmada con la organización del festival, haciendo muchas figuras para el concurso de atrapa sueños y ahora parece un fantasma. Serán las locas hormonas, yo no recuerdo haber sido tan cambiante— se quejó.

No sabía que Leah estaba triste. Tendría que preguntarle aunque dudaba que se sincere conmigo. Sé que algo se traía, a veces durante las comidas se quedaba mirándome muy atenta. Y no era que no me hubiera dado cuenta, sabía desde hace mucho que a Leah le gustaba Jacob y siempre pensé que él no le hacía caso hasta el día de la fiesta en el Pub. Algo se traían. Y tal vez lo averiguaría hoy.

—Lista. Ahora por favor, no te muevas, iré a traerte fijador.

Terminaron de arreglarme y me miré al espejo.

Sí, parecía una muñeca, aunque ya no una triste, esta muñeca sonreía.

Miré el prendedor que me había dado Edward y lo coloqué con cuidado, no sabía si él todavía oía mis conversaciones pero me gustaba tener algo suyo conmigo. Mi padre entró en ese momento a mi habitación.

—Bella. Estás muy linda hija.

—Gracias, comeré algo y saldré. ¿Me llevas?— le pedí, no quería manchar el vestido.

—Claro, te espero— dijo.

Llegamos al lugar dónde tradicionalmente se realizaba el festival, a un lado de la escuela. Había todo lo que se necesitaba, campo abierto, instalaciones eléctricas y mucho espacio. Antes de estacionarnos busqué con la vista los autos de mis amigos. Ya estaban estacionados, ellos debían estar por algún lugar.

Mi padre me ayudó a bajar porque el vestido era demasiado voluminoso para mí.

— ¿Que hay Charlie? Bella, estás preciosa— Jacob Black llegó corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

—Que tal van las cosas Jake— le contestó papá, yo me limité girar mi rostro y ver hacia otro lado.

— Estupendo, ya va a comenzar la competencia del Búfalo Loco. Quil, Embry, Jared y Paúl participarán. Ah y el tal McCarthy también. Eso tengo que verlo de cerca— se rió.

— ¿Cuál es mi lugar papá?— le pregunté.

—Yo te llevo— dijo Jacob, me tomó del brazo bruscamente aprovechando que papá salió a cumplir sus funciones de resguardo, caminé unos pasos sólo para no hacerle un escándalo delante de todos los que me miraban.

—Ya suéltame imbécil, puedo caminar sola, no te necesito— le grité apenas nos alejamos del gentío.

—Grítame todo lo que quieras pero antes de que termine el día me besarás— Jacob se marchó sonriendo.

Cómo lo detestaba, era tan cínico y vanidoso.

Caminé hacia el lugar de los jueces, algo bueno debía tener toda esta pantomima de la princesa, al menos tenía el mejor lugar para mirar las competencias. No quería perderme ninguna, menos en las que mis amigos participaban, sobre todo la carrera de caballos.

"Los participantes del Búfalo Loco, favor de tomar sus posiciones" escuché por el altavoz, me apresuré a tomar mi lugar.

Pude divisar a Emmett al lado de Jasper que le daba instrucciones.

¡Esto prometía ser muy divertido!

.

.

**EMMETT**

Esto sería demoledor, estaba a punto de quitar esas sonrisas burlonas de las caras de los quileutes.

¡Acá correría sangre!

Bueno tal vez no sangre precisamente pero estaba seguro que algo sí iba a correr y no entre mis pantalones.

—Ya dame ese gel de pañal y lárgate— le exigí a Jasper que contaba los minutos, según él sólo debía beberme esa cosa antes de dar la partida ya que si me apuraba podía causarme un empacho terrible.

—Tranquilo, serenidad ante todo. Listo, ya llegó Bella, las pruebas no comienzan sin la princesa. Vaya Edward va a babear, que bonito vestido trae— yo a punto de lanzarme en estampida contra la bola de tramposos de La Push y éste mirando a la chica del virginal Eddie.

— ¿Ya?— volví a apurarlo.

—Ok, bébete la botella— mandó mi amigo siniestro.

Nadie sospecharía que en esta botella de coca cola tenía el gel que haría que toda esa agua no llegara al piso.

Me la bebí de un solo trago. Ahora lo difícil sería resolver las preguntas. Ya había ensayado toda la semana miles de preguntas con truco. Estaba más listo que un calcetín.

—Desaparece "manipulador"— le dije a Jazz.

—Suerte "fuerza bruta"— se alejó corriendo.

Quería buscar a mi bebita entre el público pero no me atrevía, que tal si traía uno de esos leggins que le gusta usar y me daba amnesia temporal.

"Vamos Oso Pardo ¡Tú puedes! No mires al público" me repetí.

Eso es, sólo unos segundos más.

Nos pusimos en posición detrás de la raya.

Repaso mental. Correr hasta la caseta frente a mí, unos 100 metros. Una pregunta, bebo un litro de agua, me dan los cuernos, regreso aquí, otra pregunta, 1 litro más de agua, me dan la piel, otra carrera hasta la caseta de enfrente, la última pregunta, el último litro de agua, me dan la cola y correr hasta aquí. Resumen: 400 metros, 3 preguntas, 3 litros de agua. Esto era mío.

Oí la cuenta regresiva. 3, 2, 1, 0.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, sentí que mis músculos se tensaban, me dolían las pantorrillas. Llegué primero a la caseta. Uno de los jueces estaba allí. Me dio a escoger entre 5 papeles de colores, tomé el de color rojo, eso significaba pasión y yo era bueno en eso.

— ¿Cuál es el país más angosto y más largo del mundo?— preguntó el juez.

Geografía, ni siquiera me sabía los nombres de todos los estados ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber qué país era largo y angosto? Has memoria Oso, alguna vez estudiaste con Eddie, el sabelotodo, hasta le copiaste el examen de geografía de América. Tenía que ser en América. Un país largo y angosto como una tripa. Lo tengo. Al final del continente hay uno delgadito y sinuoso, curvilíneo como… vamos Em concéntrate en el planeta. Brasil, Argentina, lo tengo Chile, como el ají que tanto me gusta.

—Chile— dije muy seguro.

—Tu bebida— dijo el hombre, me alcanzó una botella de agua mineral, mientras tomaba casi sin respirar miré hacia los lados, había un quileute que aún no respondía, dos bebiendo, un chico del pueblo que ya empezaba a correr con los cuernos puestos y un lugar vacío. Rayos tenía dos delante de mí. Terminé de beber lo más rápido que pude y me colocaron también los cuernos. Debía verme gracioso, espero que no me molesten por esto luego. Que traiga cuernos no significa que soy cornudo. Corrí hacia el otro punto de parada.

Otra vez a escoger un papel, ya no mas geografía. Tomé el amarillo.

— Nombre el autor de Romeo y Julieta— indicó un juez sin cabello.

¡Yupi! Esa era fácil. Había tenido la historia en mis narices desde hace dos meses. Romedward y Bellieta. Y hasta le eché un ojo al libro para ver en que acabaría esto.

Mi amigo y su novia se suicidarán por amor. Pero antes Edward matará al perro sarnoso. Entonces uno de nosotros también debe morir, Jasper o yo. ¡Pero qué trágico! Y todo porque la abuelita tramposa de Bella se fue con el abuelito galán de Eddie. ¿Y yo que vela en este entierro?

— ¿Desea pasar a otra pregunta?— me dijo el juez. Por todos los cielos me olvidé del juego. Si seré distraído.

—No, el autor es Chekspir— bueno así se pronuncia, no me va a pedir que se lo escriba.

Me alcanzó mi botella. Me arriesgué a mirar a mis oponentes. Qué suerte todavía tres no respondían pero los otros dos ni sus luces. Acabé el agua en menos de lo que Jasper tiene una idea, me puse la piel de búfalo y salí volando de allí.

Llegué al otro control, era el último, alcancé a los otros, uno bebía y el otro seguía sin responder.

Saqué esta vez un papel blanco, a ver si era algo fácil. El juez me miró y se sonrojó.

—Antiguo texto hindú que trata sobre el comportamiento sexual del hombre— miró hacia un lado.

¡Pero si esto era pan comido!

Tenía un ejemplar desde que aprendí a leer. Mi padre decía que era una enciclopedia.

— ¡El Kamasutra!— dije feliz. Me dieron mi última botella de agua. La bebí sin respirar y me até la cola del búfalo. Vi de reojo, el otro quileute que se disponía a salir corriendo era Quil Ateara, el idiota que miraba a mi bebita con baba en la boca.

Ahora se las vería conmigo, comencé a correr, me sentía embotado y lleno. Mi estómago estaba hinchado pero no tenía ganas de ir al baño. No podía ir tan rápido pero alcancé a Ateara que parecía que juntaba las piernas como señorita a punto de sentarse.

— ¿Se te viene?—me burle de él.

—Maldito amigo de los Cullen— se pegó un poco a mí para empujarme, chocamos, él llevó la peor parte, casi se cae.

Apenas podíamos correr, más parecía que caminábamos. Yo, con mi enorme estómago, y él tratando de no mojarse. Lo vi hacer un gesto de aguante. En cualquier momento podía explotar… yo me encargaría de darle un empujón.

— ¿Sabes porque pusieron un puente en el río Quileute? Para que los de La Push tuvieran sombra cuando pasaran nadando— le solté para que volviera a atacarme.

No terminé de hablar y se lanzó sobre mí, lo esquivé como pude. El pobre cayó de panza.

No me detuve a verlo porque en ese momento otro Quileute casi me alcanza. Corrí sosteniendo mi estómago, como una embarazada a punto de parir, ya me encargaría de reclamarle a Jazz.

Vi de reojo al tal Paúl, se encogió hacia delante y cerró los ojos. Faltaban menos de 10 metros así que me lancé como un verdadero búfalo en estampida y llegué primero rompiendo la banda que habían puesto para el ganador.

¡Sí! ¡Lo logré!

¿Dónde está ese condenado espía?

— ¿Quieres que llame al 911? Parece que darás a luz en el campo— Jazz sonreía feliz.

—Espero que sean mellizos y te pateen el trasero. Mira como estoy— me quejé.

—Ganaste, pero si estudiaras más, habrías llegado hace media hora— me reprochó.

Casi me doblaba de dolor. Me excusé y llegué rápido al baño portátil que habían improvisado para este concurso. Tarde un poco, no era agua lo que tenía en la barriga.

Cuando salí me esperaban para premiarme. Los otros quileutes habían mojado sus pantalones y estaban sentados juntos avergonzados.

Me acerqué a la mesa de los jueces y anunciaron mi nombre.

—El señor Emmett McCarthy es el ganador de la competencia. Y clasifica para la siguiente prueba.

Bellita bajó del estrado para ponerme la medalla dorada, tenía un búfalo por un lado y letras por el otro.

—Felicidades Emmett estuviste genial— me sonrió.

Ahora entendía porque Edward la trataba con tanta ternura, esta niña era muy frágil, parecía de porcelana.

¿Dónde estaba mi bebita?

Ahora si necesitaba un abrazo, ella no era nada frágil, era toda una tigresa, tal y cómo me gustaba que fuera una mujer.

Pero en lugar de las incitantes caricias que necesitaba, sentí una palmada que casi me tira al piso. Esa fuerza sólo podía venir de un hombre.

Me giré emocionado.

— ¡Papá!— grité. El viejo oso me miraba feliz.

—Osito, felicitaciones— volvió a abrazarme.

— ¿Pero cuando llegaste?— pregunté emocionado. Tener a papá conmigo era un lujo, la última vez fueron dos días y no había pasado más de un mes.

—Los chicos me avisaron y volé desde Las Vegas, como me iba a perder una competencia tuya, nunca me perdí ni siquiera la de los glotones cuando estabas en pre escolar.

Sentí la suave mano de Rose en mi espalda e instintivamente la tomé de la cintura y la estreché contra mí. "Ojala me diera mi premio esta noche" pensé.

—Baby te amo— dijo contra mi pecho. – ¡Hola Richard!— saludó a mi papá.

—Pero si es Rossi, te he traído algunas cosas que te interesaban—le dijo, no sabía que ya se llevaban así de bien. Bueno, pronto serían padre e hija así que, estaba bien.

Seguía con la panza hinchada pero muy feliz. Ahora sería el turno de Jazz, ese no necesitaba de nadie para ganar.

De todas formas iría a darle mi apoyo nunca está de más un amigo.


	27. PRUEBA DE NUDOS DESANUDAME

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**PRUEBA DE NUDOS - DES ANUDAME**

**BELLA **

Hace mucho que no reía así. Emmett había ganado la prueba de forma impecable, aunque admito que demoró en las preguntas por distraerse.

Fue una alegría entregarle la medalla y saber que participaría en la prueba final. Eso quería decir que Jacob tenía una opción menos para llegar a mí. Y Richard estaba de vuelta, me caía bien el padre de Em, sin querer había logrado que Edward y yo nos reconciliáramos la última vez que vino.

Las pruebas de los comelones casi daba inicio, sería asqueroso de ver pero no tenía otra opción. Tyler, Mike, Erik y varios chicos más de la escuela participaban, no era una prueba que los quileute apreciaran mucho.

"Preparados, listos, a comer" oí al juez.

Tyler se lanzó sobre el pudín mientras que Mike empezó con las hamburguesas, tomaba agua a cada rato para no atragantarse, botaban mucha comida. Parecían cerdos hambrientos, cada vez que terminaban un tipo de comida seguían con otro.

Mike terminó el último trozo de tarta y levantó los brazos. Era el ganador.

Me envió un beso volado.

Deberían poner un espejo frente a ellos para que vean lo nauseabundos que lucen al terminar la prueba. Esperé a que se cambiaran y asearan para bajar a la premiación.

—No temas princesa iré al rescatarte— murmuró Mike en el momento que le premiaba con una medalla.

No pude decirle nada, después de todo era un quileute menos que vendría por mi… y en el más desesperado de los casos, prefería a Mike antes que Jacob.

Hubo un receso porque debían arreglar instalaciones para una competencia que atraía mucha atención.

La prueba de nudos.

Había muchos inscritos, era la que más participantes tendría y tal vez que más demoraría.

Si algún concursante fallaba en hacer el nudo, simplemente dejaba la competencia y pasaban a la siguiente prueba sólo aquellos que hacían sus nudos a la perfección. Y tendrían que probar si funcionaba su trabajo, por eso todos esos caballetes, cuerdas y troncos.

Decidí darme un descanso y bajé a ver que encontraba por allí. A lo lejos pude ver a Lauren vendiendo besos pro fondos de la escuela.

¡Qué denigrante! Estaba prostituyendo sus labios y por un dólar.

Se me antojó comer una manzana acaramelada pero no había traído bolso ni dinero. Fui a buscar a papá, lo encontré discutiendo con Jacob. Era una buena señal, al menos para mí.

—Pero Charlie no dijiste que no— le decía Jacob molesto.

—Tampoco acepté.

—He hablado con los varios jueces, profesores y padres de familia, están de acuerdo y el doctor amor puede ser mi padre.

— ¿Billy? No será imparcial y te permitirá hacer lo que quieras.

—Esa prueba se llevará a cabo de todas formas.

— ¿Me estás desafiando Jake?— uy esto si era interesante de observar.

—Soy tan terco como tu Charlie y no es justo lo que nos haces a todos sólo por tus prejuicios.

—Entonces soy pre juicioso— estaba tan concentrada en esta discusión que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Bella eres tú?— la gruesa y potente voz de Richard me asustó.

— ¡Hola Richard!— dije abrazándolo, aunque apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—Estás hecha una muñeca. Su majestad— hizo una reverencia y me besó la mano, era muy gracioso. Su mirada se desvió hacia papá.

—Amigo Charlie Swan que gusto saludarte.

—McCarthy, bienvenido por aquí, ¿Qué te trae a Forks?

—Me dijeron que habría diversión, no quería perderme la competencia de mi hijo— miró a Jacob que estaba al lado de papá, el quileute seguía con cara de pocos amigos. El rostro de mi padre cambió, cómo si alguna idea se le hubiese ocurrido.

—Richard, he visto que te llevas muy bien con los chicos, dime ¿Crees que podrías manejarlos en una situación difícil?

— ¿Difícil? ¿De qué tipo? Yo soy una especie de psicólogo callejero, los entiendo bien, yo mismo me siento como uno de ello— sonrió. Jacob hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Hay una prueba un tanto especial, hay que mantener a raya sus hormonas porque es algo sexual— papá se ruborizó un poco al decir eso.

— ¿Sexual? ¿Aquí en este pueblo? Y pensé que me aburriría ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Charlie no pensarás hacer de este loco el Doctor Amor ¿Verdad?— Jacob interrumpió su conversación.

—Respeta a tus mayores, muchacho. Él será el conductor del juego o simplemente no habrá nada. Tómalo o déjalo— lo amenazó papá.

—Como digas— Jacob estaba furioso.

—Deberías tomar terapia, eres muy caprichoso, niño— le dijo Richard.

Jacob los dejó maldiciendo, pasó a mi lado y ni siquiera me miró. Estaba realmente enojado. ¡Fabuloso!

—Ese chico es peligroso Charlie, deberías tener cuidado con él— le advirtió Richard a mi padre. Di un paso hacia atrás para esconderme tras un coche. Ojalá piensen que me fui con Jake.

—Es el prometido de Bella— suspiró papá.

— ¿Prometido? ¡Yo no le confiaría ni mi caja de herramientas! ¿Y tú le vas a entregar a tu única hija? ¿Con lo rebelde y maleducado que es? Pobre Bellita. Pero en fin, ojala que no te arrepientas— Charlie no le contestó, miraba al piso desanimado.

— ¿Bueno que tengo que hacer en esa competencia?— dijo Richard para cambiar de tema.

—Ah sí, tengo aquí las reglas, puedes tomarte la libertad de escoger las preguntas pero que no sean tan morbosas por favor. Consulta con los demás jueces y me avisas cuando tengas todo listo para anunciarlo. Mañana después de la última competencia podrá realizarse en el gimnasio de la escuela. Pero promete que no dejarás que se desnuden.

—Correcto nada porno. Trabajaré en esto. ¡Cómo me voy a divertir!— decía Richard como si le hubieran dado un juguete nuevo.

—Richard, creo que no está demás decirte que no tengas favoritismos, seguro tu hijo también participará— mi papá estaba advirtiéndole no hacer trampa.

—No claro que no, será más divertido si no saben nada— sonrió y se marchó muy concentrado en las reglas del juego.

"Los participantes para la competencia de nudos, favor acercarse al campo" escuche por los parlantes.

Era hora de ver a Jasper en acción y no había comido nada, pero saber que Richard sería el Doctor Amor me entusiasmaba mucho.

No me perdería esa competencia por nada del mundo.

.

.

**JASPER **

Era mi turno, no me preocupaba ganar, sólo que todos mis nudos estén perfectos. No necesito medallas para saber que soy el mejor.

Pero mis amigos estaban metidos en esto y, como siempre, les echaría una mano. Sobre todo porque no quería que Black ni otro quileute se lleve a la novia de mi Edward.

De niño imaginaba que sería un agente secreto, como mi padre, pues lo admiro bastante. Su entrega al trabajo, su carácter silencioso y vigilante me hicieron desear seguir sus pasos.

Pero él es un ser solitario, no puede permitirse tener ninguna debilidad, por eso siempre me ha escondido. Teme que alguno de sus enemigos pueda hacerme daño.

A medida que he ido creciendo, he aprendido a valorar la amistad. Emmett y Edward hicieron que me diera cuenta lo diferente que soy de mi padre.

Querer no es una debilidad sino una forma de ser hacerse más fuerte y eso trataba de lograr con ellos, ser una unidad.

A veces me costaba que ese par se lleve bien, eran tan diferentes. Eso me tiene cambiando de una frecuencia a otra para poder comprenderlos. Emmett es extremadamente bromista y Edward bastante serio. Yo debía ser el equilibrio entre ellos dos.

Con la única persona que podía ser yo mismo era con mi novia, Alice. Me agradaba verla hablar, moverse y desplegar toda la energía que tenía.

Ahora debía concentrarme en esta competencia y luego ayudar a Edward en la carrera de caballos. Sabía que los quileute planeaban hacer trampa, como si no conociera a esos cobardes, me debían una.

— ¡Relájate amigo!— apenas le sonreí a Em para que se tranquilizara, él estaba más nervioso que yo. —Recuerdas como se hacen los nudos ¿verdad? ¿Jazz me estás oyendo?— no paraba de parlotear.

Trataba de reconocer cual de mis adversarios sería el mejor, habían algunos muchachos que parecían pescadores, ellos eran buenos haciendo nudos porque los necesitan a diario en su trabajo. Dos jóvenes tenían aspecto de escaladores, ellos también debían tener mucho conocimiento de la materia. El resto, sólo parecían aficionados.

— ¿Jazz me oyes? Eddie creo que se le quemó un circuito, te dije que algún día pasaría— si mi amigo seguía vociferando no podría concentrarme de verdad.

—Gracias por tu apoyo Emmett ¿Podrías sentarte por allí a observar?—le dije en el mejor tono que pude.

— ¡Suerte Jasper!— Edward se despidió, eso quería decir que ya se había inscrito y que su caballo ya estaba aquí.

—Oye hermano mejor me voy a sentar con Eddie, te vez más siniestro que de costumbre— traté de sonreírle a Em. Siempre se quejaba que yo parecía tramar cosas todo el tiempo. Pero ensimismarme era mi forma de pensar. Algo que el grandulón practicaba muy poco.

—Sólo siéntate Emmett y échame porras— oí que llamaban a los participantes por el altoparlante. Tenía mis cuerdas preparadas.

"Es sus posiciones, tienen 3 minutos para realizar el nudo que se les pedirá, los jueces revisarán que sea el adecuado y luego deben probar que funcione. Sólo los que logren hacer un buen nudo podrán quedarse en la competencia, los demás deben retirarse"

— ¡Tú puedes Jazzi!— le lancé una mirada fría a mi amigo esperaba que lo entendiera. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era distracción.

"¡Preparados! 19 participantes inscritos. Primera prueba: Nudo del ahorcado" anunció el juez.

Conocía bien ese nudo, fácil, básico y muy famoso por obvias razones.

Me concentré en hacerlo dejando una buena porción de cuerda para amarrarlo de un lado ya que tendría que probar si funcionaba, ojala nos dieran a Black y sus amigos para la demostración. Le di sólo 5 vueltas y cerré. Perfecto. Tiempo: 15 segundo. No era prueba de rapidez así que lo probé, corría bien.

"Los que hayan terminado, pueden ir mostrándoles a los jueces su nudo" anunciaron.

Me acerqué a uno de ellos, el que me pareció más entendido en esto.

—Perfecto— dijo él, me señaló un lugar cerca de un gran caballete.

—Ata tu nudo a este tronco y traeremos los maniquís para probarlo— que lástima, pensé probarlo en un par de cuellos.

Cuando terminó el tiempo fuimos probando nuestros nudos. El mío corrió muy bien y me indicaron que volviera a tomar asiento.

"14 participantes aún en competencia. Segundo prueba. Nudo mariposa" sonreí levemente.

El primer nudo que me enseño a hacer papá. Algo más complicado, un nudo de montañista. Me debatí dos segundos en hacerlo como profesionalmente se hacía en el aire girando la cuerda o como lo aprendí por primera vez envolviéndolo en mi mano.

Me decidí por mi primera enseñanza en honor a mi padre. Servía para re aprovechar una cuerda desgastada o punto de romperse. Terminé y lo estiré. Tiempo: 25 segundos. Estaba firme. Me acerqué al juez para mostrárselo. Lo aprobó y esperé a los demás.

Los probaron tirando un hombre de cada lado para comprobar que no se deshiciera. Volví a tomar mi posición sentado.

"10 participantes. Tercera prueba. Nudo de pescador" anunciaron, ese nudo sería muy fácil para casi todos los que quedábamos, parecían qu de ellos eran pescadores.

Debía quedar estable, di las vueltas y se me corrió un lado de la cuerda. ¡Rayos! Lo deshice y comencé de nuevo, con más calma. Lo terminé. Tiempo: 35 segundos, me retrasé un poco. Llevé mi nudo para que lo supervisaran, esperé y lo probaron colgando algo pesado. Me señalaron que volviera a sentarme, parecía que todo el grupo lo había hecho bien.

"9 participantes en competencia. Cuarta prueba. Nudo corona de tres partes"

¡Sí! Este era difícil, muy usado por los campistas, yo llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo para ayudar a Esme, es excelente para colgar objetos decorativos.

Cuerda doble, tres vueltas y aseguro bien, le di el espacio necesario para poner algo ya que me fije que lo probarían para colgar dos bolsas grandes. Terminado. Tiempo: 15 segundos, se ve que tengo experiencia en este nudo. Lo llevé para que lo revisaran. Esperé y lo probaron, resistió bien el peso. Regresé a mi lugar a esperar la siguiente prueba, confiaba que algunos quedaran fuera.

"Quedan 5 participantes. Quinta prueba. Nudo de sangre, de barril o tonel"

¡Rayos! El nudo secreto de los pescadores. Necesitaba dos cuerdas delgadas. Dicen que por siglos este nudo solo era pasado de padres a hijos, ninguno que no fuera pescador podía hacerlo. Yo lo consideraba el más difícil, no era tan complicada su elaboración pero tenía muchos cruces y vueltas, eso lo hacía engorroso además que debía ser simétrico sino se vería horrible. Y sólo tres minutos. Empecé y antes del segundo cruzamiento perdí la concentración y volví a comenzar de nuevo.

— ¡Tú puedes Jazzi!— la voz de Emmett me volvió a desconcentrar, le lancé una mirada furiosa. Edward lo golpeo en el brazo y se pusieron a discutir otra vez para variar.

Ya había pasado un minuto. Respiré hondo y puse mi mente en blanco. Cuerdas juntas, cruce, cuatro vueltas y cruce, ya estaba un lado, ahora el otro de igual manera. ¡Listo!

La parte más difícil, cerrarlo con mucho cuidado tirando de ambos extremos lentamente.

¡Sí! Estaba perfecto. Tiempo: 2 minutos y 35 segundos. Lo miré por todos lados, no le veía defectos. Me levanté a mostrarlo al juez, él me miró asombrado, casi diría que me sonrió.

Evaluaron los cinco nudos, me devolvieron el mío y me enviaron a sentarme. Los demás seguían de pie. No había forma de probar este nudo así que los jueces determinarían a simple vista si estaba bien hecho. Esperé un rato.

"Señoras y señores, tenemos 3 participantes empatados en este reñido concursos de nudos, los tres con nudos perfectos y bien realizados, en el tiempo preciso. Sin embargo la prueba final no será para hacer nudos sino para deshacerlos. Caballeros acérquense al estrado"

Me dejó confundido lo que dijo el juez ¿Des hacer un nudo?

Caminé hacia el pequeño estrado que habían improvisado para que todos pudieran vernos mejor. Trajeron una especie de mesa cubierta y lo colocaron frente a nosotros más cerca de la gente.

"Con ustedes el nudo imposible de deshacer, cada participante tiene 1 minuto, se llamará en orden alfabético" dijo el juez destapando aquel caballete.

Me impresionó el tamaño de ese nudo, las cuerdas eran gruesas y estaba muy tenso, enrollado sobre un armazón de metal, no podía ver dónde comenzaba o terminaba.

Tenían razón era imposible de des hacer. Mi mente pasó revisión a todos los nudos que sabía hacer, casi todos eran fácil de deshacer, algunos más complicados pero ninguno imposible.

En toda mi vida sólo había oído hablar de un nudo así. Algo que me leyó papá de niño. Pero era una leyenda de hace miles de años. Este debía ser posible, no lo habrían puesto de no ser así.

—Johnson, Jimmy – llamaron, un joven más bajo que yo pero de músculos muy marcados dio un paso adelante.

—Tiene un minuto. Comience— de inmediato, él buscó el inicio, siguiendo cuidadosamente las cuerdas. Miró el nudo por debajo y giró un poco el armazón. Estaba preocupado, mirando sin cesar antes de comenzar a forzarlo. Esa era la forma correcta de actuar, yo lo sabía, si comenzaba con fuerza quizás lo tensaría más. Miré mi reloj, 30 segundos. En un intento desesperado Jimmy trató de jalar algunos cruces, el nudo parecía imbatible. Dio un paso atrás derrotado.

—Tiempo— dijo el juez. –Smith, Roger— un chico delgado y rubio avanzó, parecía un scout empeñoso.

—Comience— gritó el juez. El joven se lanzó sin pensar al nudo, hizo fuerza en todos lados, en cada cruce, trató y trató con fuerza.

— ¡Tiempo!—cortó el juez. Estaba empezando a preocuparme, sabía que no tenía más fuerza que ellos y ese no era el camino. Recordé entonces aquella leyenda.

***Flashbacks***

Entré al despacho de mi padre llorando porque no podía desatar un nudo del ahorcado que le había hecho a uno de mis muñecos, pensaba que se estaba muriendo.

Papá me tomó en brazos y sacó un grueso libro de historia.

_"Hace mucho tiempo un pastor que se había convertido en rey debido a una profecía ofrendó su carro de guerra al dios Zeus y lo ató al templo. Cuando sus súbditos quisieron desatarlo tiempo después no pudieron. El nudo se volvió famoso y otro oráculo predijo que aquel que lograra deshacerlo sería el que gobernaría todo ese continente. Muchos lo intentaron pero aquel nudo no decía. Los años pasaron y la leyenda se olvidó. Mucho tiempo después Alejandro, rey de Macedonia pasó por esa ciudad oyó hablar de aquella leyenda. Quiso intentarlo y se dirigió al templo de Zeus. Miró el nudo, muy endurecido ya debido al tiempo, buscó algún cabo suelto o algún hueco por donde fuera más débil pero el nudo seguía firme. Entonces el gran rey decidió que aquel nudo no sería quien detuviera sus conquistas ni hiciera que los demás dudaran de su capacidad, desenvainó su espada y cortó el nudo"_

— ¿Que te enseña eso Jasper?— preguntó papá

— ¿Qué necesito una espada?— respondí con timidez. Papá sonrió, una de las pocas veces que lo he visto hacerlo.

—No hijo, que a veces cuando un problema se te presente grande, más grande que tus posibilidades busques tus propias soluciones, nada debe detenerte.

—Entonces ¿Lo puedo cortar el nudo para que no se ahorque mi muñeco?

—Busca la forma de liberarlo pero hazlo.

***Fin del flashbacks***

—Whitlock, Jasper— escuché que me llamaban. Di un paso adelante aún confundido.

– ¡Comience!— gritó el juez.

Sin pensarlo y sin siquiera mirar el nudo saque mi navaja, agradecí al cielo haberle sacado filo el día anterior, con fuerza y sin dudar corté dos cuerdas y liberé al armatoste de metal de aquellas sogas. Cuando terminé di un paso atrás. Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, no se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca. De pronto los murmullos empezaron, levanté mi vista. Black y los otros quileute reían.

— ¡El señor Jasper Whitlock es el ganador!— anunció el juez al que me había estado dirigiendo todo el tiempo.

–Esa es la forma correcta de desatar el Nudo Gordiano— muchos aplaudieron, otros seguían murmurando. Los jueces se acercaron a mí.

—Felicidades hijo, la historia nos enseña muchas cosas— me dijo el juez que me simpatizaba. Sonreí.

Bella se acercó con la medalla y me la colocó.

—Felicitaciones Jazz, estoy feliz por ti— me dijo sonriendo.

Miré mi medalla. Era dorada y tenía grabado un nudo en el metal. "Que nada te detenga" decía al pie. Oí aplausos y bajé del estrado para unirme a mis amigos.

—Eres el mejor compañero— sentí el abrazo de oso de Emmett. –Por un momento creí que había enloquecido— añadió.

—Si leyeras un poco te habrías dado cuenta "fuerza bruta"—le reprochó Edward. –Bravo Jazz, estuviste estupendo— me dijo.

Unas manitos me rodearon y sentí un pequeño cuerpo saltar alrededor de mi. La levanté a unos centímetros del suelo y la abracé con todo el cariño que le tenía.

Miré a Edward preocupado, sólo faltaba su prueba y los tres estaríamos listos para ir por Bella.

Era hora de desaparecer e ir a investigar esa ruta a La Push.


	28. CARRERA DE CABALLOS

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**CARRERA DE CABALLOS**

**BELLA **

Ver a Jasper en acción era impresionante, si antes había quedado impactada en La Push cuando en menos de 10 segundos derrotó a su adversario, ahora tenía la boca abierta.

Bajé muy feliz a premiarlo, te tenía mucha estima, además de ser amigo de Edward era el novio de una de mis mejores amigas.

Al regresar a mi lugar crucé miradas con Edward, se veía grandioso, traía una camiseta blanca muy pegada al cuerpo, un pantalón vaquero oscuro ajustado y botas negras.

Los nervios me consumían, la siguiente prueba era la suya.

Tomé asiento. Desde mi posición podía ver todo lo que pasaba. Jasper se unió a sus amigos pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que se escabullera, apenas vi su espalda cuando se perdió entre los autos del estacionamiento.

Jacob, Quil y Embry conversaban a un lado, el primero parecía darles indicaciones, hacía muchos gestos con las manos, algo se traían, estaba segura. Sólo me quedaba esperar.

Todo lo que se usó en la competencia anterior fue retirado del campo. Poco a poco la gente fue llegando, parecía que ésta era la competencia que atraía más curiosos.

"Los participantes de la carrera de caballos presentarse en la zona de partida" oí por el altoparlante.

No me importaba si ganaba o perdía sólo quería que regresara a salvo, la distancia era larga y atravesaba el bosque, llegaba al territorio Quileute. Según tenía entendido, para demostrar que habían llegado hasta el punto más lejano debían traer un banderín amarillo que se encontraba custodiado por varios jueces que habían salido para allá hace más de una hora.

Todos los jinetes se acercaron a la partida montando sus caballos, Edward venía con un precioso ejemplar blanco. Cerca de él, Quil y Embry traían sus caballos castaños, Jacob caminaba a su lado con mucha arrogancia con su montando a Sombra, su potro, que siempre pregonaba era de raza árabe. Collin y Brady también participaban, con un caballo pinto y uno zaino respectivamente.

Erik y Tyler también se unieron a la competencia. Me sorprendió ver a Ben Chenney caminar al lado de un precioso alazán. Pronto se reunieron todos y los jueces los colocarlos en el punto de partida.

.

.

**JASPER **

Antes que Edward fuera por su caballo salí sin ser visto directamente al estacionamiento de la escuela, allí tenía mi moto. Quería hacer esto más justo, pues nuestros adversarios eran unos tramposos comprobados.

Recorrería todo el circuito para quitarle obstáculos a mi amigo.

Tomé otra ruta para no ser detectado, me interné en el bosque y encontré el camino por dónde en unos minutos ellos pasarían.

Todo parecía normal, nada extraño. Manejaba muy lento, observando cada árbol o matorral sospechoso. Pasé por una curva sinuosa, una de las ramas del árbol más grande cruzaba el camino. Me detuve a verla con cuidado, allí arriba habían pequeñas ramas rotas. Bajé de la moto y trepé como un puma. Donde nacía aquella rama había una red.

¡Me lo suponía! ¡Trampa!

La quité y tuve mucho cuidado en poner aceite transparente a lo largo de la rama para que el tramposo tuviera una buena lección, cuando regrese a tomar su lugar.

Seguí mi camino cuando oí voces. La moto no hacía ruido porque le había puesto un silenciador muy bueno pero de todas formas la apagué. La escondí y caminé a gatas buscando de dónde venían esas voces, parecía más una discusión.

— ¡No voy a hacer esto Kevin! ¿El gran Jake no puede ganar sin "ayuda"?

— ¡Si no hacemos esto Billy se molestará con nosotros!

— ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando Jake no llegue al pueblo, acaso los jueces no se darán cuenta?

—Uno de los jueces es de los nuestros, Billy sabrá convencerlo.

—Sigo pensando que es trampa y no quiero hacerlo. Qué se busquen otro.

—Los demás están participando, somos los únicos que quedamos. Ve al lugar que te mostré hace un rato y espera a que pasen, Cullen vendrá en último lugar porque Jake le tiene algo preparado en la partida. Le echas encima la red y lo pones a dormir. Me avisas en cuanto lo tengas para sacarlo del camino.

— ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

—Tengo que colocar el banderín antes de los obstáculos para que Jake lo tome y regrese antes que los otros competidores.

—Es trampa— se fue vociferando el más joven de los dos.

Debía prevenir a Edward antes que partiera. Miré mi reloj, faltaban cinco minutos. Antes debía encargarme de estos sujetos.

Esperé a que se separaran y tomé al más joven, tendría unos 16 años, lo tumbé y lo puse a dormir. No lo golpeé sólo porque estaba en contra de hacer trampa por eso usé algo de cloroformo.

Fui por el siguiente, no había caminado mucho, ni siquiera supo lo que le pasó. Le quité el banderín y me lo llevé como souvenir.

Tomé mi celular y marqué.

.

.

**Edward **

Desperté muy temprano y fui por Charlie, mi caballo. En estos pocos días nos habíamos hecho amigos. Quería cepillarlo para que esté reluciente.

No era un pura sangre y apenas en unos meses sería considerado un caballo adulto, aún tenía 4 años, era un potro.

Nuestra primera carrera. Ambos éramos novatos. Había decidido que no usaría máscara porque sabía que le gustaba mirar por dónde iba y no se asustaba. A pesar que mi padre se opuso, tampoco usaría silla de montar, eso incrementaría el peso y no quería forzarlo, sólo le pondría una brida muy sencilla que no tenía metal ni esas horribles embocaduras, Charlie disfrutaría de esta carrera tanto como yo.

Moría de ganas de ver a mi hermosa novia que hoy estaría aún más radiante. Jasper me inscribió temprano en la mañana yo debería llegar media hora antes de la carrera para asegurarme que ninguna persona se le acerque a Charlie, lo asuste o le haga daño. George me prestó su remolque para llevarlo.

Llegué cuando anunciaban la competencia de nudos, fui a darle mi apoyo a Jazz. Nos sorprendió a todos con una actuación de lujo, digna de un experto pero no se quedó a celebrar por mucho, desapareció misteriosamente. No me preocupa cuando hace eso ya que él es misterioso por naturaleza.

Me acerqué a la línea de salida, los quileute conversaban sospechosamente, mirándome, Black hacía señas y daba indicaciones. Sería extraño que intentaran algo durante la partida con tanta gente mirando. No se atreverían.

Fuimos ubicados en el lugar que nos correspondía, tenía a Call y Ateara a los lados, eso me dio mala espina.

Emmett conversaba animadamente con otros compañeros de escuela. Lo vi contestar su celular y me miró.

"Vamos a dar inicio a la carrera de caballos, los participantes ya están en sus posiciones. Se les recuerda que el camino está perfectamente marcado. Deberán llegar a la reserva quileute donde les entregarán un banderín como prueba que han hecho el recorrido completo. Se les exhorta a mostrar caballerosidad y buen trato en todo momento, ésta es una competencia amistosa" escuché por los altavoces.

Los tipos a mi lado soltaron una carcajada cuando oyeron la última parte de las indicaciones.

Emmett me hacía señas desde su asiento pero no podía acercarse porque estaban a punto de dar la partida. Pero tan desesperado parecía que creí saber. Algo tenían que ver los dos quileutes que estaban conmigo.

Si al dar la partida salía muy rápido, tal vez podría dejarlos atrás, lo cual me haría competir desde el primer momento con Black. Ese no era el plan, debería hacerles creer que no era peligroso y mantener perfil bajo hasta después de la mitad de la carrera.

"Preparados, listos. ¡Ya!"

Todos salieron tan rápido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decidir. Algunos chocaron entre sí, Ateara y Call de alguna forma terminaron uno sobre el otro a escasos 30 metros.

Eso era lo que planeaban, no estaban aquí para correr sino para dejarme fuera de la competencia.

Pasé a su lado y me despedí de ellos, los demás me llevaban una considerable ventaja.

—Vamos por ellos amigo— le pedí a Charlie que ajustó el paso a velocidad de carrera.

Pronto alcancé y rebasé a tres jinetes, era fácil para Charlie ya que tenía toda la fuerza y el ímpetu de la juventud. Con cada participante rebasábamos le hacía una caricia como felicitación, no era necesario forzarlo y menos usar el fuete, nunca había usado uno, me parecía un abuso por parte de una persona golpear a un animal. Y Charlie parecía entender, sentí que gozaba esta carrera tanto como yo.

El camino era angosto y sinuoso. Llegamos a una gran curva y sobrepasamos a dos competidores más. No veía aún a Black, había oído que su caballo era muy veloz.

Salimos a campo abierto a una llanura con pocos árboles, visualicé a Black me llevaba unos 300 metros de ventaja, detrás de él iban otros dos quileute, sus largas cabelleras oscuras los delataban.

—Vamos por el perro sarnoso, Charlie— grité, mi amigo apuró el paso.

Fui pasando uno a uno a los que tenía delante. Me acercaba peligrosamente a la punta.

El bosque se hizo espeso otra vez, estábamos cerca de la reserva. Vi a lo lejos que los quileute en sus caballos saltaban el primer obstáculo, medí cuidadosamente la distancia para que Charle no tuviera problemas pero no fue necesario él sabía muy bien hacer sus saltos, así que sólo me dejé llevar.

Fueron 5 obstáculos cada uno más alto que el otro. Debía recordarlos bien para el camino de regreso.

Más adelante visualicé varias personas formadas en línea, traían varios banderines amarillos en las manos.

Black tomó el suyo y se giró muy rápido para regresar, al pasar a mi lado me miró molesto pensé que se burlaría de mí creo le preocupaba mi presencia.

Bajé la velocidad para recibir el banderín de manos de un juez quileute pero cuando estuve a punto de tomarlo se le resbaló y fue a dar al suelo. Con mucha paciencia hizo ademán de agacharse, no vi intenciones de querer hacerlo en realidad así que con un rápido salto llegué al piso, tomé mi banderín y volví a mi caballo en menos en un instante.

—Gracias— le dije y continué el camino de retorno.

Calculaba que ahora Black me llevaba más ventaja. Seguí cabalgando y pasé los obstáculos nuevamente ya sólo teníamos a cuatro jinetes entre Black y nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a campo abierto Charlie apuró la marcha, le gustaba correr. Sobrepasamos a dos jinetes y nos acercamos a escasos metros de Black. Uno de ellos volteó y me vio, disimuladamente disminuyó el paso para ubicarse a mi lado.

—Maldito Cullen, La Push está prohibido para ti—lo reconocí del Pub a dónde había ido la semana anterior.

Traté de dejarlo pero mantuvo el paso, con su fuete comenzó a darle golpes a Charlie que se relinchó en protesta.

— ¡Desgraciado perro cobarde!— le grité furioso, lo bloqueé con mi brazo, pronto mi camiseta blanca empezó a teñirse de un rojo brillante.

Charlie sentía lo que pasaba, relinchó muy fuerte, me agarré a las riendas, avanzó rápido hasta colocarse delante del otro caballo y elevó las patas traseras una y otra vez.

El otro caballo se asustó y tiró al quileute de su silla. Apenas me giré a verlo, mi corazón latía mucho, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Gracias amigo, te debo una— acaricié su cuello, él emitió un sonido bajo, parecía que se reía.

Seguimos corriendo cada vez más rápido los dos quileute estaban más cerca ahora, poco a poco les di alcance, estaba a un metro detrás de ellos pero entramos en un sendero.

—Es tuyo Collin— oí decir a Black pero el jinete tenía la vista fija en la pista.

— ¡Collin ve por él!— grito Black furioso.

— ¡Yo también quiero ganar! ¡Arregla tus problemas solo!— le respondió su supuesto amigo.

— ¡Me las pagarás!— lo amenazó Black. Aminoró el paso hasta ubicarse a mi lado.

Sacó algo de entre sus ropas, tan rápido que apenas lo noté. Lo que sea que fuere me cegó, me ardía la vista y solté una de las riendas.

Estaba perdido, sin mirar no podría terminar la competencia, debía aminorar el paso.

— ¿Creías que sólo tus amiguitos tenían juguetes? Nadie me quitará a Bella, ella es mía. ¡Díselo a tu amigo!— me gritó, escuché como se alejaba, nada podía hacer. Me incliné hacia delante para poder restregarme ambos ojos.

—Compañero no estoy bien. Debemos parar— le dije a Charlie pero no me hizo caso.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo sin mí?— relinchó furioso. Lo tomé por un sí.

—Está bien, hazte cargo por un momento, me recuperaré pronto— el potro aumentó la velocidad, yo seguí abrazado a él, traté de controlarme y no tocarme los ojos. Forcé algunas lágrimas para echar fuera lo que sea que me haya arrojado el perro.

Funcionó, poco a poco paró la comezón y el ardor disminuyó, abrí los ojos, poco a poco me erguí otra vez.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, los veía muy cerca, Black estaba peleando con su compañero. Al igual que hizo conmigo, le arrojó algo al rostro, lamentablemente el otro quileute no tuvo tanta suerte y soltó las riendas.

Cayó de su caballo de forma estrepitosa, Charlie saltó sobre él para no pisarlo. Contra mi voluntad me detuve. No podía dejarlo allí, si estaba grave debería ayudarlo, era una competencia amistosa después de todo.

Me dolía en el alma dejarle el camino a Black pero una vida era más importante que una carrera. Me giré y tuve que obligar a Charlie que quería seguir corriendo.

— ¡Vamos sigue! ¡No te detengas! ¡Ve por él!— me gritó el muchacho desde el suelo. No parecía grave su estado.

Mi caballo no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a galopar como si su vida dependiera de eso, parecía que volábamos, nunca lo había visto correr tanto.

Pronto vi la espalda de Black que con el fuete en la mano castigaba a su caballo para obligarlo a correr más rápido.

Salimos del bosque, yo iba unos metros detrás de él, escuché los gritos de la gente a lo lejos.

Escuché nombre por el altavoz pero no tenía idea de lo que decían, el viento zumbaba en mis oídos, Charlie corría con todas sus fuerzas, me incliné hacia delante para susurrarle frases de aliento, estábamos al mismo nivel que nuestros oponentes y poco a poco como en cámara lenta fuimos sacándole ventaja, primero una cabeza, medio cuerpo y cruzamos la meta.

— ¡Lo hicimos amigo! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Pero tú eres la estrella!— acaricié a Charlie para felicitarlo, se oía feliz y el muy vanidoso levantó la cabeza varias veces como agradeciendo los aplausos.

"Edward Cullen y su caballo Charlie, ganan la carrera" oí por el altavoz.

Sólo esperaba que el padre de Bella no se lo tomara a lo personal. Nos giramos para regresar hacia los jueces. Lo primero que hice fue dirigir la vista hacia ella. Sonreía tan feliz. Miré a Black de reojo, estaba furibundo, bajó de su caballo y lo echó de su lado.

— ¡Eddie! ¡Hombre nos tuviste tensionados!— Emmett llegó saltando. Bajé de Charlie, sabía que mis amigos querrían felicitarme.

—Bien hecho compañero. Ten, límpiate la cara— Jasper me alcanzó un pañuelo.

—Gracias amigos, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—Y eso que limpié el camino antes de empezar. Que bola de tramposos ¿Qué te echaron en los ojos?— preguntó Jasper.

—No sé, pero arde— contesté.

—Ve a lavarte y cámbiate la camiseta— me alcanzó una mochila, corrí a los servicios.

Limpié la sangre de mi brazo, le puse ungüento que encontré en la mochila de Jazz. Lavé mi rostro, mis ojos se veían irritados pero bien podía ser por el viento. Me puse una camiseta oscura y salí. Emmett me dio a Charlie y nos dirigimos a la premiación.

Llegamos, subí a un pequeño pódium, en ningún momento solté a Charlie. Bella se acercó con una medalla y un collar de flores.

Le indiqué que debía premiar primero a mi amigo y sonrió. Charlie relinchó feliz cuando le pusieron su collar de flores.

Luego Bella se acercó a mí. Tuve que refrenar mi impulso de darle un beso, estaba tan bonita. Me colocó la medalla tratando de contener su alegría y retrocedió rápido.

Todos aplaudieron, mis amigos gritaban y silbaban. A lo lejos el jefe Swan me miraba fastidiado. No sabía si por haber ganado, por haber derrotado a su favorito o porque mi caballo se llamaba como él.

Mis padres vinieron a felicitarme, junto con el verdadero dueño de Charlie, mi tío George.

—Edward, amor ¿Te encuentras bien?— Mamá se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos muy irritados.

— ¡Felicitaciones! aplícate esto— papá sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo. ¡Genial! Colirio o algo así, lo necesitaba.

—Felicidades campeones, yo tenía fe en ustedes. Emmett y yo acabamos de ganar una buena cantidad— dijo el tío George.

—George no deberían apostar—le llamo la atención mi madre.

—Es que no pude negarme, estos dos potros tienen tanta fuerza y hacen buen equipo, son de lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo Esme— me alejé de ellos y los dejé discutiendo.

—Nunca te olvidaré amigo, prometo ir a visitarte y correr por el bosque siempre que pueda—le dije a Charlie que acercó su cabeza y la recargó en mi hombro.

Estaba tan feliz, mañana iría por Bella, no dejaría que otro llegue primero que yo. Si debía pelear por un beso suyo, lo haría.


	29. JUEGO SUCIO

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**JUEGO SUCIO**

**BELLA **

Vi salir a Jacob de bosque, no podía creer que vaya a ganar. Me sentí tan aliviada al ver a Edward unos metros detrás, mi respiración se detuvo y me levanté de mi asiento.

"Jacob Black y Edward Cullen a la vista a 250 metros de la línea final" oí por el altavoz, todos los jueces corrieron a la meta, la gente alrededor se acercó a la llegada.

Muchos gritaban, silbaban yo no podía ni hablar. Poco a poco Edward fue rebasando a Jacob y a sólo unos metros le sacó ventaja.

Quería saltar y gritar de alegría. Por fin después de años Jacob era derrotado y no podría estar en la competencia final. Salvo que… no iba a pasar, sólo faltaba una prueba dónde podría presentarse y Sam era el mejor en vencidas que había en el pueblo.

Me fijé en Edward con más detenimiento mientras bajaba del caballo, su camiseta estaba manchada, en uno de sus brazos había ¿sangre?

Quise bajar de inmediato a cerciorarme pero me contuve, tal vez la carrera fue más violenta de lo que creía. A unos metros Jacob le gritaba a Quil y Embry. Los jueces y más gente de La Push llegaron en varios autos y camionetas.

Unos minutos después bajé a premiarlo, Edward se había cambiado, estaba con una camiseta negra que le quedaba mejor que la anterior.

Él me señaló su caballo para premiarlo primero, deslicé el collar de flores que yo misma había hecho esa mañana. Luego le puse la medalla a él, mis manos rozaron su cabello y su pecho al ponérsela, retrocedí un paso rápido. No quería que los demás notaran lo ansiosa que estaba.

Todos llegaron a felicitar a Edward, regresé a mi lugar, rogaba que mañana él ganara y pudiera… no papá me mataría si se enteraba.

Confiaba en que Edward se portaría como el caballero que es.

Vi a Leah a lo lejos, regresaba del estacionamiento y parecía estar llorando.

Ella era tan fuerte, casi nunca mostraba debilidad, yo era la llorona en casa. Debía ser algo muy grave para que ella estuviera así. Sé que preguntarle sería como hablar con una pared pero trataría de ser su amiga otra vez, yo realmente la quería, ella había sido como una hermana toda mi infancia.

Ojala Jacob no tenga nada que ver en esto.

.

.

**JACOB BLACK **

Maldito Cullen, estúpidos Quil, Embry y Brady. Y de Kevin y Randall ni sus luces. Pero el que si me las pagaría y pronto sería Collin, le daría una buena lección para que sepa quién es el que manda.

—Jake— Embry llegó corriendo seguido de Quil.

—Oye jefe, lo sentimos— no tenía intenciones de escuchar las estúpidas excusas de este par de tontos.

— ¡Lárguense!— les grité.

—Jake tuvimos un accidente, fue como si Cullen nos hubiera leído la mente, cuando dieron la partida no se movió— estuvieron quejándose de todo.

— Lárguense o los golpearé aquí mismo— los dos idiotas se fueron corriendo y me senté a esperar a Billy.

Al cabo de un rato llegó.

— ¿Jake? ¿Qué paso hijo?

— ¿Qué crees papá? ¿Si hubiera ganado estaría aquí?

—Caray, ese infeliz es mas rival de lo que esperaba— reflexionó el viejo.

No era más rival que yo, sólo era… suerte.

—Ahora ya no competiré en la prueba final— me lamentaba, y será el imbécil de Whitlock quien gane, seguro sus amigos tenían todo arreglado.

—Todavía podemos hacer algo, falta una competencia— decía mi padre.

¿La competencia de vencidas? Sam estaba en su mejor momento, no quería que vuelva a humillarme en público… suficiente con un golpe al orgullo por hoy.

—Sam es invencible, yo pude ganarle el otro día.

—Sólo preséntate yo lo arreglo—mandó el viejo. Sam no aceptaría sobornos, era demasiado recto para eso.

—Papá no me obligues a hacer el ridículo— me quejé otra vez.

—Obedece. Ve a cambiarte y preséntate en media hora, todo estará arreglado— habría que confiar en Billy, después de todo no era el jefe por nada.

Salí de allí antes de que premiaran al imbécil de Cullen. Caminé hasta mi auto para tomar otra muda de ropa.

—Jake ¿Te vas?— Leah llegó corriendo

—No. ¿Qué quieres?— con qué me vendría ahora.

—Voy a participar luego en la competencia de atrapa sueños ¿No quieres ir a verme?— esta niña a veces era tan molesta. No tenía quejas de ella en la cama, así que supongo que interesarme de vez en cuando en lo que hacía sería lo justo.

—Esas son cosas de chicas pero me daré una vuelta por allí— no le prometí nada.

—Jake tengo que decirte algo pero tengo miedo— otra vez las lágrimas, acaso las mujeres tienen una poza de agua en el cerebro que nunca se seca.

—Más te vale que no me digas que ayudaste a alguno de esos idiotas hoy o te juro…

—Jake… yo… estoy… estoy embarazada— la noticia me cayó como un yunque en la cabeza. Me impactó más que perder la carrera.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Bromeas verdad…— si bromeaba es que tenía un sentido del humor muy negro.

—No es broma, me hice una prueba de embarazo para confirmarlo ayer. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— no entendía para qué me necesitaba a mí.

— ¿Vamos? ¿Por qué me incluyes a mí en esto? ¿No me dijiste que tomabas la píldora?— volvió a soltar más lágrimas.

—Si la tomaba pero creo que se me olvidó un par de días. ¡Jake es tu hijo!— obvio que era mío, ella sólo ha estado conmigo.

—Leah, me voy a casar con Bella en un par de meses, no puedo asumir esto ahora, si Charlie se entera me mata— o me castra, mi futuro suegro se había hecho cargo de Leah cuando quedó huérfana, también la veía como una especie de hija.

—No me dejes sola, yo te quiero Jake, no me des la espalda— me abrazó pero la rechacé, no quería que me vieran así con ella.

—Ok te apoyaré. Yo lo pago. Te acompañaré a Port Ángeles el próximo fin de semana lo arreglaremos— eso sí debía tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres al bebé? ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo mate?— otra vez el llanto, rayos.

—Ahora no es un bebé, es solo un montón de células ¿No has prestado atención a las clases de Biología?

—Pero ya tengo más de un mes— solo células me repetía a mí mismo, eso no era un ser humano.

—Sólo es una masa amorfa. Si no te operas, no te apoyaré más, me alejaré de ti y me negaré si dices que es mío— la amenacé.

—Jake no me puedes hacer esto— parecía que se iba a derretir de tanto llorar.

—Es tu decisión linda. Yo no puedo ser padre ahora. Si quieres lo intentamos más adelante, quizás cuando me divorcie.

— ¡Ni siquiera estás casado!— me gritó.

—No me hables así, me voy casar con Bella así sea lo último que haga y tu ni nadie echarán a perder mis planes. Estoy así de lograrlo. ¡El fin de semana que viene te llevaré a la ciudad y ni una palabra de esto a nadie!— le grité furioso. Le di la espalda y corrí a cambiarme.

Todo parecía andar en mi contra.

—Date prisa hijo, estás inscrito. Sólo tienes que derrotar a un par de tontos— me alcanzó Billy.

— ¿Convenciste a Sam?

—Digamos que él tiene su punto débil— papá era tan listo, admiraba eso de él.

.

.

**EDWARD  
**

Después de la premiación nos quedamos un rato más. La competencia de velocidad fue ganada por Ben Chenney. Y tuvimos que convencer a Emmett de no participar en la competencia de vencidas, ya había ganado otra prueba y no era justo para los demás participantes, todos deberían tener la misma posibilidad.

"Todos los inscritos para la competencia de Fuerza de Brazos, presentarse en el terreno de juego" oí por el altavoz. Em lloriqueó a nuestro lado.

Nos acercamos a ver, había dos mesas acolchadas en algunos puntos y con salientes a los lados, seguro para hacer fuerza con el otro brazo, estas eran especiales, no como las del Pub.

Fueron llamando de por parejas, casi todos los participantes eran quileutes pero el más grande y fuerte era claramente Sam Uley. Me sorprendió ver a Black también compitiendo, Uley lo había derrotando antes, seguro lo haría de nuevo.

Me distraje un momento mirando a mi novia que se veía aburrida en su asiento, quería subir y hacerle compañía.

"Mañana" me repetía constantemente. "Mañana nadie podrá detenerme"

"Los finalistas para la prueba de Fuerza de Brazos son: Sam Uley y Jacob Black" escuché por los altavoces… eso tenía que verlo.

Me acerqué lo más que pude, me costó abrirme campo pues había mucha gente.

Ambos contrincantes estaban parados al lado de una de las mesas. Sam parecía tener la mente en otro lugar y Black estaba demasiado feliz.

— ¡Comiencen!— gritó el juez.

Los dos competidores se sentaron pero Sam no puso el brazo sobre la mesa.

—No te dejaré vencerme. Me largo de aquí— dijo Uley levantándose, todos nos quedamos de una pieza, no entendíamos lo que pasaba...

— ¿Tienes miedo Sam?— lo retó Black.

—No de ti mocoso. ¿Quieres la medalla? Pues que la aproveches— salió de allí a grandes zancadas. Uno de los jueces lo alcanzó y cruzaron unas breves palabras.

"Jacob Black gana la competencia por walk over, el otro competidor se ha retirado" anunciaron.

No entendía nada, Black sonreía satisfecho. Fui detrás de Sam para asegurarme, Jasper iba un paso delante de mí.

—Sam, Sam, detente— exigió mi amigo.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser grosero pero no me molesten— se volvió el quileute.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste?— le pregunté.

—No puedo ganarle ¿Ok?

—Te han amenazado verdad— Jasper parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

—No se metan en esto es un lío de familia.

— Sam tú no eres ningún cobarde. Tú no te rindes ¿Por qué?— exigió Jazz.

— ¿Qué harías si tu novia estuviera en peligro? Esta no es más que una competencia, Emily lo es todo. Tal vez me la lleve de aquí. La Push está corrompido.

—Pero si te vas dejarás a los demás a merced de Billy y Jacob. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu gente?— Jasper era tan sagaz, no me había puesto a pensar en los problemas de los quileute.

—Estoy sólo Whitlock, los chicos no se atreven a seguirme por miedo.

—Tú eres un líder. No te rindas, pelea. Cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites— se estrecharon la mano.

—Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer pero esta batalla la ganó Billy— se fue cabizbajo.

Ya me había dado cuenta de lo sucios que podían ser sólo por una competencia, pero esto era pasarse, la amenaza y la intimidación eran ruines.

Yo también resistiría sin dudar, no quería a Bella en peligro.

— ¿Lo convencieron?— Llegó Em corriendo.

—No vinimos a convencerlo— dijo Jasper.

—Rayos perdí todo lo que gané cuando aposté por Edward. Estaba seguro de que Sam le rompería el brazo a Black.

— ¿Eso has estado haciendo? ¿Apostando?— le gritó Jasper a Emmett.

—Quiero incrementar mis ingresos, mi bebita necesita un juego nuevo de lencería— puso su cara de cachorro otra vez.

Regresamos bromeando al terreno de juegos, Bella le ponía la medalla a Black, en un alarde de idiotez, él la tomó por la cintura e intentó besarla. Uno de los jueces le llamó la atención. Jasper me tomó del brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer un escándalo o te delatarías. Calma amigo. Sam tiene razón, ganaron esta batalla pero no la guerra, déjalo que disfrute un poco de su tramposa victoria.

No quise quedarme más, quería ir a casa. Mañana lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para que ese imbécil no pudiera tocar a Bella, no lo dejaría poner sus sucias manos sobre mi novia.

Antes de subirnos a los autos vimos unos afiches rojos pegados en las paredes.

_"EL GRAN JUEGO DEL AMOR. _

_Si tienes un grupo inscríbete en este divertido y didáctico juego; demuestra cuánto sabes de tu sexualidad. _

_Moderador: Richard McCarthy"_

Seguí leyendo cada vez más intrigado para saber de qué se trataba y porqué el señor oso, padre de Em estaba involucrado en esto.

_Sólo se aceptarán grupos de tres personas*._

_Cada grupo deberá escoger un nombre cariñoso o sexual._

_Deberán ser amigos o conocerse bastante ya que se cruzarán respuestas._

_No se permitirá lenguaje obsceno o frases en doble sentido._

_Están prohibidas las demostraciones explícitas de la anatomía personal._

_Inscripciones abiertas, hasta el medio día del domingo._

_Lugar: Gimnasio del colegio._

_Entrada: 5 dólares (para los que no participan) los fondos recaudados serán utilizados para ampliar el laboratorio de la escuela._

_* La competencia es solamente masculina._

Esto era de película, seguro el mismo Charlie Swan puso esas reglas y prohibiciones y también le pusieron precio para que no asistan muchos chicos, grave error, lo difícil o prohibido siempre atrae más, díganmelo a mí que justamente tenía que enamorarme de la hija del enemigo de mi padre_._

—De lujo. ¿Papá sera el que llaman El Doctor Amor?— Emmett estaba feliz.

—Para esto no te ayudará el Kamasutra, osito, tendrás que repasar los libros de anatomía y fisiología reproductiva— se burló Jazz.

—Eso debo verlo. ¿Emmett leyendo un libro sin pornografía?— yo también me burlé.

—Es mi campo tigres, ustedes están celosos porque de los tres el único que se ha estrenado soy yo— dijo muy orgulloso.

—Vamos a repasar, tendremos que elegir un nombre para nuestro grupo y hacernos preguntas morbosas para prepararnos— Jazz parecía tan asqueado como yo.


	30. RESCATANDO A LA PRINCESA

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**RESCATANDO A LA PRINCESA**

**BELLA **

Había sido un día sumamente agitado, todo iba saliendo tan bien, hasta que Sam se retiró de la competencia dejando el camino libre a Jacob. El muy imbécil había intentado besarme delante de todo mundo.

Había amenazado con ganar mañana de cualquier modo. Eso no se lo permitiría.

Antes de irme a casa vi los afiche para el juego que mi padre odiaba "El Gran Juego del Amor". Buscaría la forma de estar presente aunque tenga que escabullirme. También vi la lista general de los competidores que participarían en la prueba dónde yo era la medalla, sólo saber que Edward estaría participando me hacía soportable todo.

Competidores para El rescate de la Princesa:

—Emmett McCarthy, campeón Búfalo Loco

—Mike Newton, campeón de Los Comelones.

—Jasper Whitlock, campeón Nudos.

—Edward Cullen, campeón Carrera de Caballos.

—Ben Chenney, campeón velocidad 100 metros.

—Jacob Black, campeón Fuerza de Brazos.

Serían sólo 6 participantes y cinco de ellos mis amigos. Jacob tenía pocas probabilidades de ganar, limpiamente claro, quien sabe que cosas sucias estaba planeando.

Tal vez si espiaba, me daría cuenta. Me cambié ese enorme y vistoso vestido, me puse ropa casual, solté mis cabellos y deshice el peinado.

Salí a ver cómo colocaban los obstáculos para la carrera, papá me había dicho que serían varios, con rampas, vallas, pasamanos. Seguro como el circuito de entrenamiento de la escuela de policías al que él asistió hace mucho tiempo.

—Hola hija ¿No quieres ir a casa a descansar? Pronto oscurecerá— mi padre revisaba el lugar dónde se estaban colocando los obstáculos de la carrera.

—No estoy cansada papá, quería ver de qué iba todo con esta prueba.

—Puedes ver pero no vayas a decir nada sobre las pruebas, no me gustaría que Jake tenga ventaja sobre el resto.

—Ten por seguro que no pienso decirle ni una palabra.

—He tenido que echarlo de aquí, ya se siente ganador y ha exigido algunas variaciones.

— ¿Variaciones? De qué tipo.

—El ganador sólo tiene derecho a un beso de la princesa, pero Jake quiere que sean el rey y la reina. Y parece que algunos jueces están de acuerdo, claro los de La Push, el padre de Mike, el de Ben también lo apoyan.

— ¿Y qué tienen que hacer el rey y la reina?

—No creo que lo logre— dijo sonriendo –pero si se lo aceptan tendrán que cerrar el festival como lo hacía cada año las princesas. Una gran caravana, en uno de esos autos del desfile de apertura y fuegos artificiales.

—Ojala que no lo escuchen, ya estoy harta de que me exhiban como objeto de vitrina. ¿Qué es lo que traen en ese camión y para que tanta agua?— pregunté, un camión llegaba con muchas estructuras de fierro y otra cisterna se acercaba a un lugar donde algunos hombres cavaban.

—Este año será un poco más dura esta prueba, vamos a probar la resistencia, fuerza y rapidez. Tendrán que correr unos kilómetros, escalar, dar un par de vueltas al campo deportivo, que estará lleno de vallas; saltarán de una rampa hacia un lodazal, treparan una pared de troncos, atravesarán la cuerda floja y se arrastrarán por el suelo. Al final si todavía pueden caminar tendrán que saltar un obstáculo mucho mayor al que hayan visto en sus vidas, si lo pasan podrán llegar hasta la torre donde tú estarás en lo alto pero tendrán que trepar por esas cuerdas. Quisiera ver si alguno llega vivo— sonrió con malicia, esos "pequeños cambios" seguro fueron hechos por él mismo para no permitir que alguno llegara a mí.

Pero el trayecto era largo y durante la competencia se alejarían de la vista de todos, papá había señalado una colina donde no era fácil de llegar a la cima. Varios lugares perfectos para que alguien haga trampa y yo conocía al más tramposo de todos.

No me creía que Sam abandonó la prueba de Fuerza de Brazos porque no le apetecía competir, como oí por allí a los quileute. Y también estaba segura que las manchas en el brazo de Edward era sangre.

Yo conocía a Jacob hace mucho y siempre había hecho trampa en todo y lo peor es que su padre lo apoyaba por completo.

Debía buscar el modo que no ganara.

—Ayúdame con esto hija— me dio un cable para sujetar.

— ¿Papá van a trepar la colina? ¿Para qué?

—Ah, esa fue una buena idea de Richard McCarthy. Al amanecer colocaremos en la cima de la colina 6 plumas de águila dorada. Deben subir hasta allí y traerla para ofrecértelas. Pero como te dije, si es que llegan.

— ¿Y tú crees que alguno pueda lastimarse?— pregunté inquieta.

— ¿Tienes miedo por alguien en especial?— me dijo inquisitivo.

—No quiero que nadie se mate por una tonta competencia, donde lo único que lograran será un beso, que por cierto no pienso dar— le dije molesta. El sonrió nuevamente.

—Habrá jueces a lo largo del camino y si alguno se lastima estarán las ambulancias, a ver si hace algo bueno al doctorcito ese—otra vez esa mirada de rencor hacia Carlisle.

—Papá tengo que irme ya, quiero darme un baño y levantarme muy temprano para que Sue me peine. Nos vemos— salí de allí mirando todas las cosas que estaban montando, en verdad esto prometía ser difícil.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento encontré a Jacob, Billy, Mike, el señor Newton y al padre de Ben conversando no muy amistosamente. Sin querer me acerqué a oír.

—Deberá ser un traje promedio no tiene porque llevar las medidas de su hijo— le reprochaba el señor Newton a Billy.

—Mi hijo tiene la talla y contexturas más grande que el suyo y un tanto menos que el del tal McCarthy, son medidas promedio, no podemos hacer un traje a medida, toma tiempo— se defendía Billy.

—Pero ese traje es para un rey indio, no hace juego con el de la princesa. No estoy de acuerdo con el modelo— el padre de Ben, el señor Chenney tampoco estaba conforme.

Traté de mirar un poco más, pude observar un traje con bordados de colores, del tamaño de Jacob, seguro eso lo tenían planeado y podría jurar que el disfraz en cuestión tenía las medidas exactas del tramposo.

—Es una celebración mixta, nuestra raza participa también en el festival y nosotros no tenemos reyes— dijo Billy muy serio.

—Pero sólo uno de los competidores es de su raza. Mi hijo es rubio se vería ridículo en un traje de indio— se volvió a quejar el padre de Mike.

—Yo propongo que le paguemos un extra a la costurera y adapte un traje sencillo que esté a juego con el de la princesa, que pueda quedarle a todos. Eso sería lo justo— aseveró el padre de Ben.

—También están la corona y la capa— dijo el señor Newton.

—Las coronas ya están hechas— dijo Billy.

—Espero que ninguna tenga plumas— el padre de Mike todavía estaba molesto, me alejé de allí con una sonrisa.

Tanto alboroto por algo sin importancia. ¿Qué dirían todos si el ganador fuera Edward?

Caminé hasta mi auto sonriendo, cuando me disponía a encenderlo encontré un papel en el volante.

"_Hoy has estado preciosa mi querida princesa, me muero por verte pero debo prepararme para la siguiente prueba. Te veo en tu torre mañana. Te amo"_

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande aún. Mañana sería mejor que hoy.

.

.

**EDWARD **

Me levanté eufórico, estaba listo para lo que viniera, para cualquier cosa que me pusieran delante, subiría a la más alta de las montañas y bajaría al más profundo de los abismos… por ella.

— ¿Oye principito, estudiaste anoche? Todavía no logro diferenciar voyeurismo de exhibicionismo. Son demasiados términos— caray ¿Por qué Emmett tenía que ponerme ideas sucias tan temprano?

—Voyeurismo es cuando miras y exhibicionismo es cuando te gusta que te miren. Tú eres un exhibicionista ¿Te quedó claro?

— ¡Como el agua! ¿Ya te aprendiste todos los órganos genitales…?

— ¡Vete Emmett!

—Sólo quiero estar seguro, sé que no es tu campo amigo pero…

— ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!

—Edward deberías estudiar.

—Que no me guste hablar de eso no quiere decir que teóricamente no conozca cada parte y sepa cómo funciona.

—Ese es el problema compañero, cuando sólo manejas teoría… pues…

—De que te sirve tanta práctica si no conoces siquiera las partes de tu cuerpo.

—Ya bajen a comer y dejen de hablar de sexo, par de enfermos— Jasper nos miraba sonriendo desde la puerta.

—Sólo quería enseñarle a Eddie— se quejó Em.

—Mejor sigue repasando Emmett, a ver… ¿Qué significa frigidez?— los oí alejarse, tomé una ducha rápida y bajé a comer.

—Así que los tres lograron entrar a la prueba de hoy, felicidades— mi padre se acercó a abrazarnos.

—Es sólo por compañerismo, es Eddie el que irá por Bella— dijo Jazz

—De eso quería hablarles, si yo fallo sigan adelante pero no dejen que ese perro le ponga las manos encima a mi princesa— no quería pensar en eso pero prefería que uno de mis amigos fuera el que llegara a ella si no tenía otra opción.

— ¿Puedo besar a Bellieta?— se rió Emmett.

—Claro que no tonto, como se te ocurre que vamos a besar a la novia de nuestro amigo— le corrigió Jazz.

— ¿Quién va a besar a Bella?— mamá entró a la cocina y nos dio un beso a todos.

—Sólo Edward besará a Bella, pero si él no puede culminar la prueba debemos asegurarnos de que no sea Black el que gane— parece que Jasper sí entendía mi preocupación.

— Ese niño necesita aprender modales, una buena zurra ayudaría mucho— dijo Esme, que siempre había estado en contra del castigo físico como modo de corregir a los hijos.

—Me encantaría hacer eso— Emmett se golpeaba los puños.

—No quiero enfrentamientos, la prueba de hoy es peligrosa, no quiero accidentes o huesos rotos y menos los de ustedes. ¿Entendido?— mi padre estaba muy serio como para no obedecerlo.

—Pero ese perro es muy tramposo, ya vieron todo lo que hizo por ganar la carrera de caballos, no vamos a dejarlo jugar sucio— Em le tenía muchas ganas al pulgoso.

—Es por eso que debemos cubrir a Edward, estar atentos. Vámonos ya, si llegamos temprano podremos inspeccionar el terreno para que no nos sorprendan— Jasper tomó su chaqueta para marcharnos.

—Chicos no se olviden de inscribirse temprano para la prueba esa, Richard me encargó que se los recordara— nos dijo mi madre.

— ¿Y dónde está papá?— preguntó el osito.

—Salió muy temprano, tenía que ayudar a Charlie Swan a colocar algo en la cima de la colina— dijo Esme tomando un jugo.

— ¿Dónde?— no sabía que las pruebas habían cambiado, en los folletos mencionaban obstáculos, no trepar una colina y la que estaba cerca de la escuela era algo empinada.

—Es mejor que se los diga porque seguro que Jacob Black ha estado entrenando ya sobre ese terreno— mi padre se acomodó para contarnos. –Charlie Swan ha hecho unas "mejoras" a la prueba, incluyendo una carrera y el ascenso a la colina, deben traer unas plumas que han ido a colocar en la cima. El terreno es algo resbaladizo por la humedad así que pónganse zapatos en lugar de zapatillas ya que no es la velocidad lo que cuenta. Deben trepar, tomar una de esas plumas de águila y bajar con ella. Ya tengo listos dos equipos de rescate y una ambulancia al pie de la colina por si sucede algún accidente.

—Vaya, eso sí es nuevo— Em se puso serio, señal de que aún para él esa prueba se veía más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado.

—Buen lugar para una emboscada o un accidente provocado— pensó Jazz en voz alta.

— ¿Y ya escogieron su nombre de grupo dónde Richard será el director?— preguntó mamá.

—Sí somos "Los dioses del sexo"— gritó Em provocando que mamá riera.

—Todavía no nos ponemos de acuerdo— le corregí.

—Ese es un nombre ridículo— dijo Jazz

—Sí, es un poco ostentoso, teniendo en cuenta que hay dos vírgenes en el grupo— Emmett se veía desanimado.

—Fanfarrón. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo mejor, vámonos que se hace tarde— Jazz salió de casa y lo seguimos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se desarrollaría la competencia nos quedamos impactados, de verdad se habían esforzado en construirnos muchos obstáculos y muy grandes.

Me di cuenta que en verdad Charlie Swan no quería que lleguemos a su hija, el lodazal parecía una piscina, las vallas eran tan altas como las olímpicas, había una estructura de más de 10 metros de largo donde se veían muchas cuerdas bien tensadas.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Acaso nos entrenamos para la guerra?— se quejó Emmett al ver aquello.

—Sí, eso es para entrenamiento militar, debes pasarlo tomando la cuerda de arriba y tus pies en las dos de abajo, el problema es tener las piernas juntas. Y parece que el Jefe Swan le puso grasa a la cuerda superior. Debemos echarnos arena en las manos antes de subirnos a esta cosa— nos aconsejó Jasper.

— ¡Oh por dios y eso que eso!— gritó Emmett.

Era aterrador, antes de llegar a la torre de la princesa debíamos arrastrarnos por un charco rodeado de alambres de púas.

—Esto será difícil, no vayan a levantar la cabeza cuando se arrastren por aquí o se les quedaran algunas neurona— Jazz empezó a reírse como loco.

— ¿Qué se te hace gracioso? No ves que el tipo está enfermo, que quiere matarnos— se quejaba Emmett.

—Esto es porque no quiere que besen a su hija ¿Qué no te das cuenta?—seguía riéndose Jazz.

—Yo sigo sin verle el chiste— se quejaba Em.

—Jasper por favor, ayúdanos con cada prueba, dinos que debemos hacer— le pedí.

—Bueno, empecemos. Edward tu vas al medio, te cubriremos por ambos frentes. Iremos parejos, no necesitamos ser veloces, sabemos trepar bien, pero llevaremos cuerdas por si necesitamos ayudarnos entre nosotros. Esto lo haremos en equipo, si cada uno va por su lado no tendrás mucha oportunidad. Cuando bajemos de la colina llegaremos a la pista de carreras, dejemos allí zapatillas para correr mejor y poder saltar esas enormes vayas, luego subiremos por esa rampa— llegamos hasta el lodazal y Jasper tomó un trozo de madera para medir la profundidad

— ¿Es profundo?— pregunté.

–Sí. Salten sin miedo, son tres metros de altura pero el charco es profundo, amortiguara bien la caída. Luego llegaremos a estas cuerdas pero estaremos llenos de barro así que nos quitaremos los pantalones ¿Trajeron shorts verdad?— Emmett y yo asentimos.

—Por fortuna— traté de sonreír.

—Como les dije antes debemos frotarnos con arena las manos, tomarán la cuerda superior y caminaremos por las dos inferiores tratando de mantener las piernas cerradas lo mas que puedan. Va a doler. Es más creo que cuando lleguemos aquí nos quitaremos las casacas y las usaremos para deslizarnos por la cuerda de arriba, será más rápido. Después llegaremos a esta pared de troncos, debemos ayudarnos para subir, no se les ocurra lanzarse al otro lado, bajen igual que subieron podrían romperse una pierna si se lanzan. Y cuando lleguen a esta parte— nos señaló la charca rodeada por alambres –bajen la cabeza todo lo que puedan, si se les ocurre mirar se detienen y observan pero no miren cuando estén en movimiento— se quedó mirando con mucha atención el final de esa prueba.

—Yo me largo— dijo Emmett –Esto es demasiado por un beso, mi bebita me lo da gratis.

—Jazz ¿Qué te sucede?— pregunté porque mi amigo se había quedado muy callado.

—Sí que Charlie Swan está demente. Fuego, nos prenderá fuego al final. ¿Ves eso allí?— dijo señalando unos troncos en el suelo que parecían obstáculos para saltar. –Antes de llegar a la torre de la princesa, eso arderá y bastante si le pone combustible. Pero no es tan peligroso, sólo deben lanzarse sin miedo, si dudan se pueden quemar. De allí en adelante no se ve difícil, sólo será trepar por las cuerdas hasta la princesa.

—Decirlo es fácil ¿Cómo que fuego? ¿Acaso nos quiere rostizar?— Emmett ya se había arrepentido.

—Vamos, por años hemos sido equipo, es hora de demostrarlo. ¡Uno para todos!— gritó Jasper.

— ¡Y todos para uno!— le respondimos.

—Creo que hasta encontramos nuestro nombre para la competencia del Doctor Amor— Jasper estaba feliz

— ¿Los tres mosqueteros?— pregunté.

—Tal vez debemos agregarle algo más sensual, los mosqueteros del sexo o algo así— Emmett y sus ideas sexuales.

—Entonces a moverse, dejemos las zapatillas junto a la pista de carreras, asegúrense de llevar shorts, no quiero que acaben en calzoncillos junto a la princesa. Debemos empezar con ejercicios de calentamiento— indicó Jasper.

Estuvimos más de una hora ejercitándonos, la gente empezaba a llegar de a pocos, Newton hizo su aparición con un una ropa deportiva de marca y zapatillas nuevas.

Si el pobre supiera cómo iba a acabar.

Ben Chenney estaba en la pista de carreras, él era muy veloz por lo que había podido ver.

Charlie Swan nos miraba desde el otro lado del campo, parecía lanzarnos cuchillos con los ojos. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mis estiramientos.

Los jueces estaban coordinando y algunos se dirigieron hacia la colina, también la ambulancia se estacionó al pie de ésta.

Todo parecía estar listo, Black hizo su entrada triunfal vestido completamente de negro. Yo había preferido al blanco, aunque seguro terminaría de color tierra.

Pero todos los pensamientos se me esfumaron de la cabeza cuando vi que llegaba la razón por la que estuviera aquí entrenándome como si fuera a pelear la tercera guerra mundial.

Bella estaba sencillamente hermosa, su vestido realzaba su delicado talle, su níveo rostro contrastaba con sus rojos labios, llevaba maquillaje muy natural que sólo hacía que su belleza realzara.

Sí que estaba enamorado, sino porque estaba interesado en cada cabello, gesto o pliegue de su piel. Pero Bella no era sólo hermosa por fuera. Era dulce, divertida, soñadora e idealista. Todo lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz completamente era ella.

"Los competidores en la prueba del Rescate de la Princesa acérquense a la mesa de los jueces para las instrucciones" anunció una voz.

Caminamos hasta ubicarnos frente a los casi 20 jueces que tomaban parte de esta competencia.

—Jóvenes, las pruebas este día serán de mucha exigencia, si durante el proceso sufrieran algún percance, no duden en llamarnos, tenemos paramédicos entrenados que los atenderán de inmediato— fueron enumerando cada una de las pruebas y explicándonos como debíamos pasarlas pero ninguno nos había dado los consejos precisos de Jasper.

—Eso es todo ¿Alguna pregunta?— nos miramos, todos estábamos deseosos de comenzar ya.

—Bien, entonces a sus lugares. Ubíquense en la línea de partida— nos señalaron un lugar alejado del campo.

Escuchaba que por el altavoz se les repetía a los espectadores todas las pruebas que teníamos por delante sólo que en ningún momento nos advirtieron del fuego. Esa era una sorpresa del jefe Swan sin duda.

—Se les recuerda que está prohibido agredirse entre sí, golpear a un adversario o cualquier maniobra que deliberadamente demuestre violencia. El infractor será suspendido de la prueba— como si esto detendría a Black, esta vez tendríamos que darnos cuenta de sus tretas en el mismo campo de batalla.

—En sus marcas, listos. FUERA— gritó el juez más experimentado.

Ben se disparó ya que traía zapatillas de carrera, Newton también salió como una bala pero a los 100 metros bajó el paso.

Black no nos había dicho nada, ni siquiera nos había mirado. Era extraño. Él también salió muy rápido y al igual que nosotros traía zapatos para montaña.

Mantuvimos el paso, sin desesperarnos, llegamos juntos a la colina y subimos por ella mirando las espaldas de los otros.

Desde la mitad de la pendiente pude ver que Chenney llegó primero a la cima, tomó su pluma y empezó el descenso. Black llegó en segundo lugar vi que el juez que estaba apostado allí se levantaba y discutía con él. Newton llegó sólo unos pasos delante de nosotros. Black ya había bajado.

— ¿Dónde rayas está mi pluma?— gritaba Newton como loco.

—Ha sido el viento, están esparcidas, deben recogerlas— el juez era un quileute, claramente pude ver que estaba furioso pero se contenía, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Black había hecho pero como todos los de su raza estaba supeditado a un jefe.

Las plumas yacía esparcidas la más cercana estaba a 20 metros por lo menos, a las demás se las llevaba el viento.

Jasper saltó de roca en roca, cogió sólo una y regresó. Newton estaba tratando de bajar de una roca para ir por su pluma.

—Vámonos— dijo Jasper

— ¿Sólo una?— gritó Em.

—No necesitamos más. ¡Rápido en movimiento!— nos urgió Jasper y me dio la única que habíamos conseguido. Había traído una muñequera especial dónde la colocaría para tenerla cerca y no se me cayera.

Empezamos el descenso, estaba resbaloso, así que Jazz amarró una cuerda y nos deslizamos por ella. Escuché un fuerte grito, los paramédicos corrían hacia la pendiente. Cuando llegamos Ben estaba al lado de una roca muy grande, su pierna parecía muy lastimada.

—No lo toquen, continúen— nos urgió uno de los paramédicos.

Si me decían que se cayó, no lo creería, eso era obra del infeliz de Black.

—Vamos Emmett— le gritó Jasper. Llegamos al pie de la colina, mi padre subía con su maletín, al vernos su rostro preocupado se tranquilizó pero no disminuyó la velocidad con que iba subiendo.

Llegamos a la pista de carreras y buscamos nuestras zapatillas pero no las encontramos.

¡Se las habían llevado! ¡Malditos quileutes!

Pero Black estaba terminando de colocarse las suyas y salía corriendo rumbo a las vallas.

—Podemos hacer esto con lo que traemos puesto. ¡Vamos!— nos dio ánimo Jasper.

Fueron las ocho vallas más difíciles que había hecho en toda mi vida, los zapatos eran molestos y no podíamos hacer otra cosa que seguir.

Sorprendentemente Newton estaba detrás de nosotros cuando subíamos por la rampa. Tan concentrado en seguir adelante que me causó gracia.

Salté sin miedo al lodazal, el barro frío me hizo tiritar. Salí lo más rápido que pude, y me quité los pantalones como me habían indicado.

Llegamos a la cuerdas, hundí las manos en la arena para hacerlas más ásperas.

Black al parecer tenía problemas, su jefe no le había advertido que la cuerda superior tenía grasa.

Me quité la casaca y la usé a modo de deslizador. Pasamos al otro lado primero que Black. Hasta Newton lo rebasó siguiendo nuestro ejemplo.

La gran pared de troncos nos esperaba, no pensé que sería tan difícil subirla, la grasa que de todas formas había tocado, hacía que no pudiera treparla.

—Vamos compañero apóyate en mi— Emmett me ofreció sus manos juntas y si pensarlo me apoyé en ellas para poder subir.

Llegué arriba y ayudé a Jasper, nos encontramos cara a cara con Black que había usado unas cuerdas para subir más rápido.

—Sigan sin mí, esto me tomará tiempo— Emmett se había quedado abajo. Quise ayudarlo pero Jasper no me lo permitió.

—Ve adelante Edward, vamos yo te cubro— Jasper me alentó a seguir.

Bajé con cuidado, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en una de mis manos. "Accidentalmente" Black me había pisado. O eso trataba de hacerme creer.

—Lo siento no te vi— dijo a modo de disculpa aunque sonreía.

Newton comenzaba a descender el muro, Black utilizó su cuerda para hacerlo caer de forma que pareció que el rubio resbalaba. Escuché un ruido seco cuando su cuerpo impactó el suelo.

"Paramédicos a los troncos, hay un herido. El participante Newton ha caído del muro" escuché por el altavoz.

De un brinco Black estaba ya en el piso. Me apuré a alcanzarlo y entramos a la charca, me arrastré lo más rápido que pude sin levantar la cabeza.

—Maldición, imbéciles— escuché vociferar a Black muy cerca de mi pensé que se había lastimado la cabeza.

Pronto sentí una punzada en una de mis manos, justamente la que tenía adolorida por el pisotón de Black. La levanté para ver mejor, había sangre. Un corte perfecto en uno de mis dedos había provocado una pequeña hemorragia.

Sólo el vidrio cortaría así. Traté de apoyarme en una mano y no con la palma completamente extendida, sentí otros cortes. De igual modo mis rodillas y mi abdomen eran atacados por pequeños dolores. No podía creer que hubieran objetos cortantes en esta prueba.

Salí de la charca con las manos adoloridas, me aseguré de tener la pluma conmigo, mis manos tenían sangre y barro, me las limpie como pude en la ropa.

Sentí el calor en mi rostro. Habían encendido el fuego.

Era un arco muy alto y ancho, parecía una pared. No había otra forma de pasar, sólo sobre él.

Muy cerca, Black salía del charco quejándose de dolor. Vociferaba quejándose como una niña.

Recordé lo que dijo Jasper "Hay que lanzarse sin miedo". Retrocedí un par de pasos y corrí lo más rápido que pude, lanzándome a través del fuego.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba del otro lado, ya sólo me quedaba escalar la torre.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, cada músculo. Y las manos me sangraban, el barro me cubría gran parte del cuerpo y mis zapatos me pesaban porque estaban mojados.

Corrí hacia la torre, escuchaba gritos de la gente.

Tomé una de las cuerdas. Serían cinco o seis metros y mis manos terminarían destrozadas. Pero no me importaba. Empecé a trepar

Una cuerda cerca de mí se movía, Black empezaba a trepar también. Yo le llevaba una pequeña ventaja pero él se balanceaba de lado a lado con su cuerda y me dificultaba subir, tan pronto como me alcanzó, empezó a golpeaba su cuerpo contra el mío y cada vez que hacía esto me quedaba sin aliento.

Me sobrepaso, traté de subir más rápido pero sentí su zapato que me dio de lleno en la cara. Literalmente vi estrellas, tuve que sujetarme bien para no caer, quise apurarme pero Black estaba a punto de llegar.

¡Me había ganado! El muy tramposo llegaría primero.

Aún así seguí trepando, ya no importaba quedar en segundo lugar, no quería que toque a Bella. El imbécil sería capaz de reclamar su premio así sucio como estaba.

Escuché un grito, algo pasó a mi lado a velocidad. Un ruido seco me sobresaltó. Miré abajo y vi a Black levantándose para volver a trepar. ¿Cómo llegó allí?

No importa, esta vez no lo dejaría ganarme.

Trepé con más rapidez, ya no sentía las manos, sólo seguía adelante sin importar nada más.

Pronto, llegué al final, tomé el borde de la madera de la torre y entré en el pequeño lugar en el que estaba mi novia.

Su amplia sonrisa me dio la bienvenida, quise abrazarla pero estaba tan sucio que no me atreví a manchar su precioso vestido. Me animé a darle una mano pero se negó, escondió las suyas con vergüenza. Pero alcancé a ver una navaja en ellas.

—Eres una princesa tramposa— le dije sonriendo.

No podía creerlo, ella había cortado la cuerda de Black. Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de algo así. No me molestaba en absoluto, al contrario.

—Una princesa tiene derecho a elegir quien la rescata— me dijo muy segura.

Tome su mano, la que no tenía la navaja y la levanté para que todo el mundo viera nuestras manos con la pluma en medio.

Estaba orgulloso, era yo a quien ella había elegido para rescatarla.

Escuchamos aplausos y gritos de la gente. Desde el suelo mis amigos me sonreían, Alice y Rosalie también estaban saltando de alegría.

"Señoras y señores, nuestros nuevos reyes de esta primavera" escuché por los altavoces. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

"Cuando sus majestades estén listos, procederemos a la coronación. Pueden bajar" nos indicaron.

— ¿Coronación?— le pregunté. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Es una variación que se hizo a pedido de Jacob, este año cerrarás el desfile de primavera conmigo, nos coronarán como rey y reina. Apúrate, tendré que darte tu premio después de la coronación. ¿Me ayudas a bajar?— su rostro era encantador, quería besarla allí mismo pero no era el momento.

La ayudé como pude tratando de no ensuciarla, yo estaba hecho un asco.

Cuando llegamos al piso uno de los jueces me indicó que debía asearme y cambiarme. Fui a las duchas, escoltado por mis amigos.

El agua caliente me relajó un poco, no pude prolongarlo más porque estaba apurado. Me puse con algo que parecía un vestido, era el traje de rey. Ridículo.

Cuando salí mi padre estaba afuera esperándome para curar mis heridas, casi todas estaban cerradas pero igual las desinfectó y cubrió de ungüentos y apósitos.

Llegué al estrado donde dos tronos, muy bien decorados, nos esperaban. Antes de subir nos indicaron inclinarnos, dos jueces nos colocaron las coronas y capas de color púrpura.

Nos giramos para que todos nos vieran. La multitud gritaba algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Miré a Bella que estaba completamente sonrojada y asustada.

"Beso, beso, beso…" empecé a entender. Caí en la cuenta que eso era lo que querían. Que la besara.

Recorrí con la vista a todo el público buscando sólo un par de ojos. Los de Charlie Swan.

Parecía querer dispararme, estaba tan rojo como su hija, pero de ira. No quise encender más su odio, no podía permitir que todo lo que conseguí se viese empañado por un sentimiento tan negro.

Yo sólo tenía amor para la persona que estaba a mi lado, por esa razón no podía odiar a su padre.

Tomé su mano, la giré hacia mí. Bella me miró atemorizada, le sonreí para calmarla.

Lentamente puse una rodilla en el piso y besé su mano, con tanta devoción como la primera vez que la conocí.

Yo no necesitaba que todos me vieran besándola en los labios, eso no me haría mejor que nadie, ni más hombre.

Yo la amaba, sabría esperar y luchar por ella.

Escuché aplausos y suspiros ahogados. Me levanté y la guié hasta sentarnos en los sillones que estaban listos para nosotros.


	31. EL GRAN JUEGO DEL AMOR I

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**EL GRAN JUEGO DEL AMOR (parte I)**

**BELLA **

No podía creer lo caballeroso que era Edward, sé que no quería molestar a papá. Pronto tendría que decidir muchas cosas, mi futuro y el modo de enfrentarme a Charlie sin romperle el corazón.

Iba a ser difícil.

Pero ahora sólo pensaría en disfrutar el momento y divertirme como cualquier chica de mi edad.

Los accidentes de las competencias fueron leves, Ben sólo había sufrido una fisura y Mike estaba.

Mientras seguíamos sentados se realizó representación de La Conquista de América, cómo cada año los indios golpeaban a los. Al terminar las actuaciones y la premiación a los concursos femeninos donde Jessica había ganado el concurso de tejer atrapa sueños y Ángela había ganado el de postres. Algunos de los profesores llegaron a la premiación y conversaban con los jueces. Uno de ellos tomó la palabra.

—La escuela también quiere premiar a algunos estudiantes que participaron en varios concursos previos a la primavera. Aplausos para la señorita Leah Clearwater que ganó el concurso de pintura, tenemos un kit completo para que pueda seguir con este hermoso arte— anunciaron.

Todos aplaudimos pero Leah no apareció, me extrañó no verla, últimamente estaba tan callada y ausente.

—El señor Seth Uley ocupó el primer lugar en el concurso de esculturas, gana una beca en la escuela de Bellas Artes de Seattle para el siguiente verano— el hermano menor de Sam avanzó, recibió un bonito trofeo y un sobre.

—Y la señorita Isabella Swan nuestra actual reina de la primavera ha ganado los dos concursos de literatura: Narración y poesía. Con el cuento titulado "Desventuras de una oveja" se hace acreedora a un Bono en efectivo y un trofeo. Podrán leer el cuento ganador así como los que clasificaron, están siendo vendidos en la zona de secretaría. Y con el poema titulado "Mi peor enemigo" se ha ganado un pasaje doble a cualquier parte del país. Sería un honor que nuestra actual reina nos leyera este precioso poema lleno de tristeza y nostalgia.

Oh no… ¡Dios mío! ¿Lo tendría que leer en frente de todos? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente imprimirlo y venderlo por allí?

Tome aire porque estaba pasando del rojo al morado por no respirar.

Todos aplaudieron.

Edward se puso de pie cuando me disponía a levantarme y me dio la mano, me acompañó hasta el lugar donde me entregaron un trofeo.

El profesor me entregó una transcripción de mi poema y lo tomé mientras me acercaba al micrófono. Esto sería embarazoso. Inspiré con todas mis fuerzas para darme valor.

—Vamos mi reina, tu puedes hacerlo— escuché murmurar a Edward detrás de mí, sonreí ligeramente, si supiera que esto lo escribí pensando en él no me estaría dando tanto valor.

_"MI PEOR ENEMIGO"_

_"Mi peor enemigo, no era mi genio y mi mal humor_

_Eran los recuerdos lejanos de una historia de amor._

_Tú que me amaste sin preguntar y sin medida_

_Brillaste en la noche y ya no había salida._

_Mi enemigo, a tu lado vengo a florecer_

_Espero impaciente tus pasos_

_No puedo seguir sin tus abrazos_

_Y sé que esta ilusión debe perecer_

_Si no te amara, nunca te odiaría._

_Y debo acabar contigo o tú conmigo._

_Tú, mi enemigo. Yo, enemiga tuya._

_La muerte no helará nuestro querer"_

.

.

**EDWARD **

Acompañé a Bella hasta el micrófono y, muy discretamente, le di mi apoyo. Esperé con los ojos cerrados su suave voz que siempre me hacía perder el hilo de la realidad para mostrarme un mundo diferente, un mundo nuestro.

Me sobrecogí al escuchar sus palabras, cada una demostraba un profundo sufrimiento.

¿Acaso todo este tiempo yo la había hecho sufrir así?

Tal vez, con mi amor la había perturbado, la había alejado de su padre y de todo a cuanto estaba acostumbrada.

"La muerte no helará nuestro querer" ¿Por qué pensaba así?, esto no debía tener consecuencias desastrosas, el amor no destruye.

Aunque nuestro amor era un tanto diferente a otros, pero sólo en la forma, no en el fondo.

Eran sólo las circunstancias de las que debíamos alejarnos y pronto.

Estaba claro que aquí en Forks nuestro amor no debía echar raíces, debíamos irnos por nuestro bien.

Todos aplaudieron, Bella y yo regresamos a nuestros lugares.

Ya casi era medio día y después de la premiación escuché a alguien conocido en el altavoz

"Hola a todos los adolescentes de Forks, les habla el doctor amor. "El Gran Juego del Amor está a punto de comenzar" Los espero en el gimnasio de la escuela, no olviden que con su entrada implementaremos el laboratorio de la escuela y podremos comprar muestras para la clase del profesor Banner"

Todos los que llevamos esa clase reímos, a mí, esos recuerdos me avergonzaban pero no puede evitar reírme al ver que Bella se carcajeaba tan libremente a mi lado.

Muchos corrieron a hacer sus filas al gimnasio, uno de los jueces nos indicó que después de terminar el último concurso podríamos salir por el pueblo en la caravana.

Así que debía ir a participar en ese juego con este ridículo traje de rey, bueno al menos me quitaría la corona y la capa.

—Eddie date prisa, tenemos que participar en esta prueba— Emmett me llamaba.

—Bella ven con nosotras, ya tenemos entradas— le dijo Rose que junto a Alice llegaban por Bella. Las vi alejarse, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Nos inscribí en el juego — Jasper estaba un poco sonrojado.

—Y qué nombre nos pusiste— pregunté asustado.

—Ya vas a ver— amenazó.

Sonreí y seguí a mis amigos, este juego iba a ser interesante, vergonzoso y tal vez delatador pero éramos un equipo y debimos mantenernos juntos como decía Jasper.

Entramos al gimnasio y nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Richard estaba allí con los demás competidores.

—Llegaron los que faltaban. Ahora estamos completos, son cinco equipos. ¿Todos se conocen?— negamos con la cabeza, conocía a los Quileute pero junto a Mike habían dos gemelos, también había otro muchacho desconocido.

—Estos son mis primos Zafir y Zeki— dijo Mike presentando a dos gemelos idénticos.

—Él es Ryan, mi medio hermano— presentó Tyler a un corpulento moreno.

—Excelente ya todos nos conocemos y saben las reglas, todo lo que pido es que no haya exhibicionismo, por lo demás creo que será un espectáculo. Dejen sus inhibiciones y láncense a jugar, no hay premios sólo es para divertirnos ok— nos miramos y trate de relajarme. —Vamos, los iré llamando por sus nombres grupales— Richard salió de allí feliz, no sabía si él estaba más emocionado que nosotros.

Emmet sonreía y saludaba a los chicos desconocidos. En un rincón estaban Black, Ateara y Call, nos miraban con rencor, nada nuevo. Black tenía las manos vendadas.

Cerca de ellos otros tres Quileute nos miraban con curiosidad.

"Hola amigos, soy el Doctor Amor y esta será una tarde que recordarán por mucho tiempo. ¡Bienvenidos! Tenemos cinco equipos dispuestos a demostrar que son los mejores. Con ustedes: Mike, Zafir y Zeki Newton, Equipo numero 1: Los Dioses Orgásmicos"

Se oían aplausos y gritos. Sonreí al oír su nombre, ellos salieron corriendo hacia la cancha de juego.

"Desde La Push: Jacob Black, Quil Ateara y Embry Call, equipo número 2: Los Lobos Complacientes"

Emmet soltó una risotada y los tres Quileute abandonaron los vestidores.

—Fanfarrones— dijo Jasper. Se oían más fuerte los aplausos, parecían tener muchos seguidores.

"Equipo número 3, Tyler Crowley, Ryan Bangs y Erik Yorkie: Los Feromonas Radiactivas"

Traté de ahogar una carcajada pero no tuve mucho éxito afortunadamente no me oyeron.

"El equipo número 4 conformado por Edward Cullen, nuestro actual rey, Emmet McCarthy y Jasper Whitlock: Los Mosqueteros Sexys"

Le lancé una mirada envenenada a Jazz y salimos a paso ligero, escuché muchos aplausos y gritos de chicas, me ruboricé un poco.

"Y por último pero no menos importantes Jared Kim, Paúl Makan y Seth Uley: Las Máquinas Sexuales, equipo número 5"

Oh por Dios ¿En qué me había metido? Esto realmente sería bochornoso.

Todos los participantes ocupamos la primera fila de asientos, muy cerca del Doctor Amor… es decir de Richard.

"Bien, bien, vamos calma chicas tranquilicen sus hormonas. Este juego se divide en 4 partes, en cada una de ella se hará una pregunta, reto o demostración, por cada respuesta correcta o trabajo bien realizado el participante recibe 2 puntos, si no se concluye satisfactoriamente será un solo punto y si no cumple las expectativas se calificará con cero. Ustedes serán mi termómetro de medida. Las cuatro fases del juego serán: El juego del conocimiento, El juego de la verdad, El juego de la vergüenza y El juego de la demostración.

Empezaremos con el juego del conocimiento.

Tengo 5 tarjetas, cada una con 3 preguntas mediremos su nivel de conocimiento en educación sexual, ya saben que por cada pregunta bien contestada serán 2 puntos, no tienen más de 10 segundos para responder, en caso de dudas será el público que decidirá si se le da un punto o ninguno.

Equipo número uno, Los dioses orgásmicos, adelante"

Mike y sus primos gemelos se acercaron a los micrófonos, los demás nos mantuvimos en nuestros asientos. Ellos escogieron una tarjeta blanca, Richard se hizo a un lado con el micrófono en las manos, Mike se colocó en el centro de toda la atención.

"Este tema es básico y muy importante entre ustedes, seguro que saben más que yo al respecto. Primera pregunta: nombra un método anticonceptivo de barrera"

La cara de Mike era un chiste, parecía estar tratando de enfocar algo. El fondo musical era el sonido desesperante del tic tac de un reloj.

"¿Lo tienes?" preguntó el Doctor Amor.

— ¿Condones?— dijo Mike inseguro.

"Es una respuesta… correcta"

Mike sonrió y se oyeron aplausos. Luego le tocó el turno a uno de los gemelos.

"Segunda pregunta para Los Dioses Orgásmicos: dime un método anticonceptivo quirúrgico"

Otra vez el sonido incesante y fastidioso llenó el gimnasio.

—Vasectomía— gritó con fuerza el participante antes de que terminara su tiempo.

"Correcto muchacho, que bien informado. Cuatro puntos ya para los dioses orgásmicos"

El otro gemelo avanzó asustado.

"Tercera y última pregunta para tu equipo: ¿Cuántas pastillas anticonceptivas vienen en un blíster que las chicas toman regularmente para prevenir el embarazo?"

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como faros. El tiempo pasó, él no se movía ni su cara había cambiado.

"¿Lo tienes muchacho?"

Negó con la cabeza mirando al piso, rojo como un tomate.

"Son 28 pastillas. El grupo número 1, Los Dioses orgásmicos acumulan 4 puntos"

"Seguimos con el segundo grupo, Los Lobos complacientes"

Black y su pandilla avanzaron al estrado, sacaron una tarjeta roja y se la dieron al moderador. Embry Call se colocó para ser el primero en responder.

"Primera pregunta: Nombra una disfunción sexual masculina"

—Eyaculación Precoz— respondió Call con mucha seguridad.

"Correcto muchacho, dos puntos para tu equipo"

Ateara ocupó el lugar de su compañero.

"Segunda pregunta: Nombra una disfunción sexual femenina"

—Frigidez— Ateara respondió apenas terminó de oír la pregunta.

"Vaya, correcto, Los Lobos complacientes ya tienen 4 puntos, se nota que dominan el tema muchachos"

Ateara se retiró y chocó puños con Call, Black ocupó su lugar, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Tercera y última pregunta para Los Lobos Complacientes: Menciona tres causas para las disfunciones sexuales"

—Drogas, alcohol… y depresión— dijo Black firme pero sin gritar.

"¡Correcto! Me asombra lo bien preparados que están. 6 puntos acumulan Los Lobos complacientes"

Ellos se reunieron a un lado con sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia.

"Tercer grupo Feromonas Radioactivas"

Los concursantes avanzaron cerca del moderador, tomaron un sobre. Tyler Crowley se colocó en la mira.

"Uy para filias, comúnmente conocidas como perversiones, seguro que han oído hablar mucho de ellas. Primera pregunta concursante: ¿Cómo se llama la desviación donde se experimenta placer al provocar dolor físico o humillación en la pareja?"

— ¿Masoquismo?— respondió Tyler cuando acabó el tiempo.

"Respuesta incorrecta muchacho. Cuando se experimenta placer al provocar dolor físico o humillación en la pareja es Sadismo"

Tyler se retiró algo cabizbajo, su hermano, el otro muchacho moreno avanzó más decidido.

"Segunda pregunta: ¿Cómo llamamos a la atracción sexual hacia los animales?"

—Puaj que asco— soltó Emmett a mi lado. Jasper y yo nos reímos, jamás creímos que al grandote le dieran asco las perversiones.

—Zoofilia— respondió el muchacho moreno.

"Respuesta correcta, dos puntos para Feromonas Radiactivas"

Los hermanos chocaron palmas y se abrazaron. Erik Yorkie avanzó hacia el micrófono.

"Tercera pregunta amiguito: ¿Cómo se llama la atracción sexual hacia los menores de edad?"

"¿Lo tienes?" preguntó el moderador al terminar el tiempo.

— ¿Pedofilia?— Yorkie estaba algo confundido.

"¡Respuesta correcta!"

El rostro de Yorkie cambió de pronto haciendo que de por si sus ojos rasgados desaparecieran, era muy gracioso verlo contento.

"Cuarto grupo, Los mosqueteros sexys"

Nos llamó, Emmet avanzó primero seguido por Jasper, yo la verdad ya me había arrepentido pero las preguntas no eran muy difíciles. Hasta el momento sólo era recordar las clases de biología y educación sexual.

Em sacó un sobre naranja y se lo dio a su padre con una sonrisa.

"Una sola pregunta, respuestas rápidas. Ubíquense los tres juntos por favor, esto será sencillo"

Me extrañó no tener que responder uno por uno pero obedecimos.

"Haré una sola pregunta que tiene varias respuestas, cada uno me dirá una, deben ser seguidas, uno tras otros ¿Comprendido?"

Asentimos no muy convencidos.

"Pregunta: cada uno mencionarán uno de los órganos genitales internos de la mujer"

Emmet avanzó decidido al micrófono.

—Útero— dijo sonriendo.

Jasper se adelantó apenas Em terminó.

—Ovarios— mencionó firmemente.

Oh no era mi turno, tenía que mencionar esas partes en voz alta. Cuando Jazz se hizo a un lado avancé sintiendo arde mis mejillas.

—Vagina— dije débilmente.

"Lo siento, por favor el ultimo participante repita la respuesta fuerte y clara"

Richard se acercó al modulador de volumen.

—Vagina— repetí más fuerte.

Mi voz se oyó terriblemente ampliada, Richard acababa de subir el volumen del micrófono al máximo, sentí que enrojecía salvajemente, escuché risitas culpables de las chicas y risotadas por parte de los chicos.

"¡Bien! Los Mosqueteros sexys acumulan 6 puntos"

Richard apenas contenía sus ganas de reír. Mis amigos y yo salimos del foco de la atención.

—Eddie no tenías que gritarlo— se burló Em.

—Ya cállate—le respondí aún avergonzado.

"Las Máquinas sexuales, el quinto grupo"

Llamó el moderador. Traté de mirar al público, Alice y Rosalie estaban junto a Bella que se veía muy sonrojada.

Miré hacia otro lado para tratar de volver a la normalidad.

"Igual que el anterior grupo, una pregunta tres respuestas"

Los participantes se acomodaron juntos.

"Cada uno mencionará uno de los órganos genitales internos del hombre"

Los tres Quileute se miraron.

—Testículos— dijo uno de ellos.

—Próstata— dijo el otro.

El tercero seguía pensando y no se atrevía a contestar.

"Se terminó el tiempo ¿Tienes la ultima respuesta hijo?" preguntó el moderador.

—Canales de por donde sale el semen— dijo temeroso.

"Esos canales tienen nombre hijo ¿Sabes el nombre correcto de alguno de ellos?"

El chico negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, tendré que recurrir a nuestro público. ¿Qué dicen les damos un punto o ningún punto? Mencionó la palabra canales pero no sabe el nombre correcto de alguno de ellos"

Le hablaba a los espectadores que murmuraban entre ellos.

"Levanten la mano los que dicen que les demos 1 punto"

Casi la mayoría levantó los brazos.

"Ahora levanten la mano los que dicen no le demos ningún punto"

Nadie levantó la mano.

"Entonces… Las Máquinas Sexuales tienen 5 puntos. El marcador está como sigue: Los Dioses Orgásmicos tiene hasta el momento 4 puntos, Los Lobos complacientes, 6 puntos; Feromonas Radiactivas, 4 puntos; Los Mosqueteros Sexys, 6 puntos y Las Máquinas sexuales, 5 puntos.

Pasaremos a la segunda fase del juego. ¿Listos?"

Preguntó al público, algunos sonrieron.

"No los oigo ¿Listos?" volvió a preguntar Richard.

"¡Sí!"

Se oyó la respuesta entusiasta de todos los chicos que habían venido a observar el juego.


	32. EL GRAN JUEGO DEL AMOR II

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**EL GRAN JUEGO DEL AMOR (PARTE 2)**

**EDWARD **

"Continuaremos con… La prueba de la verdad" anunció Richard. Cada anuncio hacía que me estremeciera. ¿Qué enfrentaría otra vergüenza enfrentaría esta vez?

"Colocaremos tres sillas dibujando un triángulo donde se sentarán cada uno de los concursantes. Uno delante y dos atrás. El de enfrente será a quien dirigiré la pregunta y levantará una cartel, con un Sí o un No. Sus amigos, detrás, responderán la misma pregunta hecha al participante de adelante. Para ganar los dos puntos las tres respuestas deberán coincidir, eso quiere decir que el grupo está compuesto por amigos que se conocen bien"

Eso me daba tranquilidad, mis amigos y yo sabíamos prácticamente todo de nosotros. Crecimos juntos.

"Primer grupo adelante, uno por uno se irán rotando para responder"

Newton se colocaba en la silla de adelante y sus primos gemelos detrás.

"Tome un sobre señor Newton" le indicó Richard.

"Sólo concéntrese y responda con la verdad, levante muy alto su respuesta para que todos la vean"

El rostro de Mike parecía relajado.

"¿Ha visto pornografía?"

La expresión de Mike cambió por completo. Pensó un par de segundos y levantó el cartel con la palabra No.

Algunos espectadores rieron, pues sus dos primos habían levantado sus carteles con la palabra Si.

"Si no hay respuestas iguales, no hay punto. Por favor el otro Newton que sigue" llamó Richard, uno de ellos se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Mike y éste aun avergonzado ocupó la silla vacía que dejó su primo.

"Segunda pregunta" gritó Richard, abriendo el papel que sacó el participante.

"¿Has tenido fantasías sexuales?"

De inmediato éste levantó el cartel con la palabra Si, su gemelo hizo lo mismo, Mike dudó pero al final respondió afirmativamente también.

"Dos puntos para los dioses orgásmicos. Vamos ya saben que no tiene de que avergonzarse, la verdad siempre se sabe"

El siguiente gemelo ocupó el lugar de su hermano.

"¿Alguna vez te has desnudado en público?" preguntó el padre de Emmett, el concursante sin pensar levantó su cartel y muchos rieron por su respuesta afirmativa.

Su hermano gemelo contestó con un Si, mientras Mike pensó mejor y también respondió con un Sí.

"Dos puntos más para el grupo 1, ya llevan 8 puntos acumulados. Suerte muchachos" gritaba Richard mientras éstos se levantaban.

Era el turno de Black y sus compinches.

"Segundo grupo… Los Lobos complacientes"

Ateara se colocó adelante y tomo un sobre.

"¿Has visto alguna vez a una mujer completamente desnuda? En vivo y en directo, no en revistas" aclaró oportunamente el moderador.

Ateara palideció en vez de enrojecer. Parecía más decepcionado que avergonzado.

Levantó su cartel con un No.

Su compañero Embry Call también respondió negativamente pero Black levantó el cartel con un Sí.

"Qué lástima, las respuestas no son iguales. Cambien lugares" pidió el moderador.

Black frunció el seño y miró a Ateara decepcionado.

Call ocupó la silla delantera y Richard le ofreció que escogiera su pregunta.

"¿Has leído algún libro erótico? Libro, no revista"

Embry Call se lo pensó un momento y levantó el cartel con el Sí. Ateara detrás de él también contesto con un Sí.

Black sonreía con el cartel No en sus manos.

"Nuevamente no hay respuestas iguales. ¡Vamos chicos sé que pueden hacerlo mejor!"

Sonreí al ver el rostro frustrado de Black, parecía que quería golpear a sus amigos. Tomó el lugar en frente y sacó su sobre.

"¿Te masturbas?" preguntó el moderador.

El aludido sonrió con cara de aburrimiento. Levantó su cartel con un sí. Sus amigos también contestaron afirmativamente. Parece que ellos si conocían bien las mañas de su "jefe".

"Esos son dos puntos para los Lobos Complacientes, que también acumulan 8 puntos"

Los tres amigos salieron no muy felices de sus logros.

"Tercer grupo, Feromonas Radiactivas adelante" llamó el papa Oso.

Tyler, ocupó el lugar delantero, su hermano y Yorkie detrás.

"¿Ha tenido sueños húmedos?"

A pesar de su piel oscura pude ver que su color semblante cambió. Debía estar abochornado… yo lo estaría.

Levantó su cartel con un Si pero miraba al piso, evidentemente avergonzado. Detrás de él su amigo y su medio hermano también contestaron con un Sí.

"Dos puntos para este grupo. ¿Lo ven? Sólo hay que ser sinceros" aconsejaba Richard, el hermano de Tyler se colocó adelante ahora.

"¿Ya has iniciado tu vida sexual?"

El interrogado sonrió. Levantando el cartel con un sí. Los otros contestaron igual. Al parecer este chico hacía alarde de su vida intima.

Le tocó el turno a Erick Yorkie.

"¿Has tenido fantasías sexuales con alguna de tus compañeras de la escuela?"

Yorkie se achicó en su silla, parecía asustado pero contestó con un Sí.

Detrás de él, los hermanos Crowley también contestaron afirmativamente.

"Dos puntos más para los Feromonas Radiactivas. ¡Estos chicos sí son amigos! ¡Felicitaciones! Llevan 10 puntos acumulados"

Me froté las manos, estaba nervioso, era nuestro turno.

"Cuarto grupo: Mosqueteros sexys" nos llamaron.

Me causó un estremecimiento escuchar nuestro nombre. Me levanté siguiendo a mis amigos.

Emmett se sentó a la cabeza del grupo y tomó su pregunta.

"¿Has experimentado algún orgasmo?"

Eso era fácil, Em siempre quería contarnos sus experiencias y yo lo evitaba todo el tiempo.

Levanté el cartel con la palabra Si.

"Dos puntos para este grupo" gritó Richard muy contento, no sé si porque acertamos o por saber que su hijo era sexualmente activo.

Jasper se adelantó. Me preguntaba si podría saber la respuesta correcta a lo que preguntaban, él era siempre muy misterioso en lo referente a vida amorosa o intima.

"¿Alguna vez has acariciado los genitales de alguna mujer?"

Sonreí al oír eso, y supe inmediatamente que mi amigo no había hecho tal cosa, había tenido amigas que estaban interesadas en él, una incluso que lo acosó un tiempo pero Alice era su primera novia oficial y la trataba con tanto romanticismo, que no lo creía capaz, no aún. Levanté el cartel con la palabra No.

"Dos puntos más" gritó el padre de Em, muy contento.

Me levanté y caminé mirando al piso. Me senté en la primera silla y rogué que la pregunta no fuera tan embarazosa cuando se la di a Richard.

Escuché su risa amortiguada.

"¿Eres virgen?" el padre de mi amigo no pudo contener su carcajada. Muchos chicos también rieron al escuchar la pregunta.

Tome sin pensar la palabra Si y la levanté.

"Dos puntos más, lo que demuestra su amistad y compañerismo. Los Mosqueteros sexys llevan 12 puntos reunidos" escuché aplausos y vítores.

"Siguiente grupo" llamó el moderador.

—Eddie la virginidad da cáncer— se burló Em a mi lado mientras regresábamos a nuestro lugar.

No quise contestar ese comentario idiota de Emmett.

"¿Alguna vez te ha atraído alguien de tu mismo sexo?" le preguntaron a uno de los quileute, Jared o Paúl, no los reconocía por nombre.

"Dos puntos" gritó Richard. Levanté la vista, los tres tenían la palabra No. El siguiente avanzó.

"¿Has tenido sexo virtual?" preguntaron.

Su cartel decía No pero el de sus compañeros Si.

Algunos reímos.

El tercer participante, el más joven, creo que se sería el hermano de Sam Uley avanzó.

"¿Has hecho algún video porno o te has tomado fotografías desnudo?" él tomó el cartel que decía No. Sus amigos también contestaron con una negativa.

"Las máquinas Sexuales han acumulado hasta ahora 9 puntos. Las puntuaciones están así:

Los Dioses Orgásmicos 8 puntos,

Los Lobos complacientes, 8 puntos;

Feromonas Radiactivas, 10 puntos;

Los Mosqueteros Sexys, 12 puntos y

Las Máquinas sexuales, 9 puntos.

Nos preparamos para la siguiente prueba. El juego de la vergüenza. ¿Están listos?"

Gritaba Richard, mientras todos los asistentes gritaban y aplaudían.

¿Qué nuevas vergüenza nos traería el siguiente juego? Ya me estaba preocupando.

"El juego de la vergüenza. Como siempre cada equipo sacará un sobre con la dinámica que debe hacer. El público es el que evaluará si se llevan los dos puntos, un punto o ninguno. Los Dioses Orgásmicos adelante"

Los Newton avanzaron, Mike se veía algo asustado pero sus primos si la estaban pasando bien. Tomaron un sobre.

"El baile del amor" gritó Richard. "Deben bailar sin detenerse por 3 minutos, todos los ritmos que se les pongan y deben ser lo más sensuales posibles. ¡Adelante!"

Ellos se colocaron al centro del gimnasio, oímos los fuertes sonidos de Samba brasileña. Los gemelos se movían coordinados, Mike trataba de seguirlos moviéndose como si tuviera lombrices. El ritmo cambió a ballet clásico, era lo más ridículo que había visto en mi vida, los Newton dando saltitos. Nuevamente el ritmo cambió a hip hop. Los primos de Mike como siempre bailaban coordinados pero su primo era un desastre. Los ritmos siguieron sucediéndose: merengue, danza árabe y rusa.

Los concursantes terminaron exhaustos y los espectadores doblados de risa. A mi lado Emmett se movía sin parar.

—Ese baile debió ser nuestro— se quejaba, yo agradecía internamente por no haber hecho ese ridículo pero me asustaba lo que nos tocaría.

"¡Excelente muchachos! Nos demostraron que tienen futuro en el baile. Ahora el público decidirá si merecen los puntos. ¡Aplausos por favor!"

Muchos aplaudieron, otros seguían riéndose. Yo le di unas palmas por el buen momento que nos hicieron pasar. Su baile fue todo, menos sensual

"Un punto para los Dioses Orgásmicos" dijo Richard.

"Segundo grupo, Los Lobos Complacientes. Vamos corran, no sean gallinas lobitos"

El grupo de Black no se veía muy entusiasmado cuando sacaron su sobre.

"¡Este esta es mi prueba favorita! ¡Sesión de chistes! El mismo tiempo, 3 minutos, contarán dos chistes cada uno alternándose"

Black hacía un gesto de desagrado. Ateara avanzó hacia adelante con el micrófono en la mano.

—"_Mamá, mamá en el colegio me dicen Rambo. Y su madre le contesta: No puede ser hijo en este mismo instante voy a hablar con el director. Y el niño contesta: No mamá esta es mi guerra"—_ era malísimo contando chistes.

Muchos rieron, no sé si por el chiste o por la cara de susto que traía Ateara.

Embry Call pasó al frente, sonreía con picardía.

—_"Bueno este es un tipo que entra en una farmacia y le grita al vendedor: Dame un condón. A lo que le responde: Pídelo con más respeto. El Hombre nuevamente grita: Dame un preservativo. El vendedor le recrimina: pídelo con más educación. El hombre entonces se baja la cremallera y le dice al boticario: ¿Me das un gorrito para mi niñito?"_

Todos los quileutes soltaron risotadas, las chicas sonrieron.

Black avanzó sonriendo hacia el micrófono.

—"_Estaba Obama en la casa blanca cuando suena el teléfono y habla Bin Laden: —Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. A lo que responde Obama: —La buena primero. —La buena es que me voy a entregar. — ¿Y la mala? —La mala es que voy en avión"_— se oyeron sonrisas y algunos quileutes aplaudieron.

Nuevamente Ateara llegó al micrófono.

— _Mami mami ¿puedo jugar con el abuelito? —Si hijito, pero cuando termines vuelve a guardar las cenizas_— ese chiste no me hizo gracia pero se oyeron carcajadas, la mayoría de la gente de La Push.

Call estaba hablando con Black cuando se dio cuenta de que era su turno.

— "_Bueno este es uno de militares: Están en el ejercito...y el sargento pasa lista...  
— Sargento: ¡Ud! Su nombre...  
— Carlitos señor...  
— ¿Ud?  
— Juanito señor...  
— ¿Ud.?  
— Fernandito señor...  
— ¿Ud.?  
— Alejandrito señor… a lo que el sargento ya cansado de tanto ITO...les dice:  
— El próximo que vuelva a decir su nombre acabado en ITO un mes de calabozo...  
— Sargento: ¡Ud! ¿ CUAL ES SU NOMBRE?  
— Agaputooooooo señorrrrrrrrrrr..._

Muchos se echaron a reír, Emmett a mi lado se dobló de risa.

Le tocaba el turno a Black pero Richard se acercó

"Los tres minutos han pasado" anunció.

¡Noooo! Gritaban los espectadores, deseando oír el último chiste de Black.

"Bueno hijo ha pedido del público, el último chiste de los Lobos Complacientes" muchos aplaudieron y silbaron

— _"__¿Saben porque las mujeres van vestidas de blanco el día de la boda? para hacer juego con la cocina, el microondas, la nevera, la lavadora..._

Muchas risas masculinas inundaron la sala pero las caras de todas las chicas en el gimnasio no era amistosas.

"Ahora determinaremos la puntuación, si escucho aplausos ensordecedores se les dará los 2 puntos, sino, sólo uno. ¡Aplausos para los Lobos Complacientes!"

Muchos aplaudieron vulgarmente, en su mayoría quileutes, me fijé en Bella, mantenía las manos en su regazo de igual modo que sus amigas, el último chiste machista de Black no le había hecho gracia.

"Un punto. Los Lobos complacientes llevan 9 puntos acumulados. El turno de Feromonas Radiactivas"

Tyler su hermano y Erick avanzaron sonriendo al centro del gimnasio, sacaron su sobre y se lo dieron al moderados.

"¡Strep Tease!" gritó Richard. "Ojo chicos, sólo las ropas exteriores, pueden quedarse en bóxer y camiseta. Repito, no quiero que se quiten toda la ropa. Movimientos sensuales. A bailar"

Se oyó una música melosa.

—Yo quería hacer eso, es Prince, he estado haciendo ejercicio para los días para mostrar mi cuerpazo— se quejó Em a mi lado.

—A mi no me haría mucha gracia hacerlo en frente de toda la escuela— le contestaba Jasper.

El hermano de Tyler se movía con ritmo, se quitó la casaca y la arrojó a un lado logrando que algunos gritos femeninos se oyeran.

No tenía intenciones de ver eso, decidí mirar a mi linda novia, que junto a sus amigas lo estaba pasando bien. Rosalie gritaba, Alice levantaba los brazos. Bella sólo sonreía. Pero antes de que terminara el tiempo Richard cortó la música.

"¡Alto! ¡Quédate donde estas muchacho!" escuché gritar a Richard.

El hermano de Tyler tenía las manos en su bóxer, parecía bastante dispuesto quitárselos.

"Di mi palabra que esto no se convertiría en Sodoma y Gomorra. Así que allí lo dejamos. ¡Aplausos para Feromonas radiactivas!"

Se oyeron gritos ensordecedores femeninos.

"Dos puntos para el tercer grupo. Lo han hecho muy bien, creo que muchas chicas les pedirán su número ahora, no se pueden quejar conseguirán parejas para el baile de graduación"

"Ahora el cuarto grupo los Mosqueteros Sexys"

Oh no, otra vez.

Avanzamos decididos a enfrentar lo que venga. Emmett sacó el sobre que nos condenaría al ridículo.

"¡Qué romántico! ¡Piropos! Deberán ser dos por cada concursante. Lo haremos más divertido. Necesito unas cuantas chicas aquí delante para que estos chicos se inspiren. A ver, la rubiecita de la segunda fila y sus amiguitas ¿Pueden venir aquí?"

No me lo podía creer, Richard había llamado a Rosalie que junto a Alice, Bella, Jessica y Lauren avanzaron hasta ubicarse frente a nosotros.

"Con este ramillete de flores quien no se inspiraría. Vamos comiencen, pondré una suave música de fondo. Cuando quieren muchachos"

Tomé del brazo a Jasper.

—Jazz, yo no sé decir piropos— le dije asustado.

—Edward, eres el más preparado de los tres. Sólo adapta alguna poesía o un verso— me sonrió. Traté de pensar qué podría decir.

Escuché las suaves notas de alguna melodía romántica.

Buscaba en mi mente frases tiernas, dulces con rima.

Emmett tomó un micrófono y se adelantó hacia las chicas, claramente se notaba que miraba sólo a Rosalie

— _"Si tu cuerpo fuera cárcel y tus brazos cadenas, que grandioso sitio para cumplir mi condena. Y__Si tuviera que hacerte un regalo, te regalaría un espejo, porque después de ti, lo más bonito es tu reflejo"_— le lanzó un beso volado a su novia, ella sonreía con las manos en el corazón.

Oí suspiros de las damas espectadoras. Emmett regresó hacia nosotros pavoneándose.

— ¡Las traigo muertas! Tu turno Jasper, no las asustes— advirtió.

Jazz le quitó el micrófono de las manos ofendido.

— "_Me gustaría ser la sangre que recorre tus venas para llegar a lo más profundo de tu corazón, porque cuando te conocí, el paraíso dejó de ser una leyenda para mí"_— Alice tenía cara de querer llorar.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo poder superar eso? No conocía el lado romántico de Em ni Jazz.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, las piernas me temblaban, era fácil decirle algo a Bella cuando estábamos solos pero con tanta gente mirando se ponía difícil.

Tomé el micrófono y me acerqué, aún cuando lo dijera para el grupo, Bella sabía que todo cuando diría sería sólo para ella.

— _"Te veo con los ojos del corazón, te siento con los brazos de mi alma ¿Y me preguntas que con que pienso? No, yo ya he perdido la razón"_— sólo podía mirar sus ojos, sus lindos ojos marrón chocolate.

"¡Qué piropos! Son más que eso. ¡Son declaraciones de amor! Con eso derriten a cualquier chica"

Richard llegó a mi lado sonriendo. Todavía mi rostro debía estar enrojecido.

"Siguiente ronda Mosqueteros sexys" ordenó.

Emmett avanzó hacia mí y le cedí el micrófono.

—_"Tu mirada me hipnotiza, tus palabras envenenan, eres fuego y eres dinamita tienes toda mi pasión, bonita"_— los suspiros y aplausos nos hacían saber que le gustaban al público.

Em tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que él y Jasper se había liado en una competencia personal de piropos.

— _"Si estoy lejos de ti, me siento menos que nadie, y estando cerca de ti, siento que floto en el aire"._

Jasper me lanzó el micrófono, nuevamente me sentí mal. Ni siquiera había pensado en nada.

Volví a mirar a Bella, tal vez sólo eso necesitaba para decirle todo lo que siento.

— _"Eres el amor de mi vida, estoy a todas horas para esperando tu presencia, ya no tengo salida, tú eres lo más importante de mi existencia". Dije casi sin pensar._

"Por Dios, con eso cualquier mujer cae rendida ante ti Edward" Richard volvió a reírse a mi lado.

"¿Que dicen chicas? ¿Dos puntos o sólo uno?" preguntó mirando al público.

—Dooooooos— escuché en coro.

"Dos puntos para los Mosqueteros sexys que acumulan 14 puntos y van a la delantera. Siguiente grupo Las Máquinas sexuales"

Ya se me estaba pasando el rubor, estaba avergonzado porque lo oyeran todos, no de lo que dije.

—Oye Eddie, eso si te salió del corazón pero los míos estuvieron mejor— se vanagloriaba Em.

—Sólo hablabas de cómo se ve Rosalie, eso es superfluo. Sólo la quieres por su cuerpo— lo acusó Jasper.

—No es cierto, yo amo a mi bebita entera, por dentro y por fuera, de arriba abajo.

—Ya cálmense, las queremos, las amamos, las adoramos, no vamos pelear por eso— les llamé la atención.

—Pero que no se metan con lo que siento, son un par de envidiosos, nada más porque no se estrenan. Hay muchas formas de amar y yo amo a Rose de todas las formas posibles— respingó la nariz Emmett

—Ya cállate semental y déjame ver el juego— Jazz se giró y nos dio la espalda, no había escuchado el reto del siguiente grupo pero los veía nerviosos.

"Tendrán que llevar este gran balón, dando una vuelta al gimnasio pero les amarraremos las manos, será con el cuerpo, los tres juntos, quizás se toquen pero si dejan caer el balón pierden los dos puntos"

Los quileutes parecían asqueados por el reto. No presté mucha atención a ese juego ya que Bella no estaba en su lugar. Al no encontrarla allí me preocupé, discretamente me escabullí hacia los vestidores.


	33. ELGRAN JUEGO DEL AMOR III

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**EL GRAN JUEGO DEL AMOR (PARTE 3)**

**BELLA **

La estaba pasando de maravilla en el juego, había visto sonrojarse a Edward más veces que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

Pobre, me imaginaba lo que le estaba costando.

Me sonrojé yo también con las cosas lindas que dijo en su prueba de piropos.

Salí un momento a los servicios, a refrescarme. Si seguía así la competencia, Edward y sus amigos ganarían

—Te encontré mi reina— me asusté al verlo afuera del baño.

—Oye, no debes abandonar a tus amigos— le reproché.

—Me preocupé cuando no te vi— se acercó. Tomó una de mis manos y acarició mis dedos.

—Que sobre protector. Gracias por los piropos, estuvieron muy bonitos.

—Tú los inspiraste preciosa— se acercó lentamente hasta rozar mis labios.

Hacía días que no lo besaba y ansiaba tanto tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Bella?— mi corazón dio un salto hasta el techo al escuchar una voz conocida.

— ¿Qué hay Leah? No te vimos en la premiación— Edward saludó a Leah de manera natural.

—No pude llegar. Sería mejor que fueran más sensatos, si los vieran otras personas… o tu papá Bella, los matarían— nos miró muy molesta.

—Tienes razón— agaché la cabeza.

—Que enferma eres… como puedes amar a tu enemigo. Yo no he visto nada, no los conozco— apuró el paso.

—Gracias Leah, eres linda—alcanzó a gritarle Edward.

—Al diablo Cullen yo si te odio— respondió Leah perdiéndose de vista.

—Será mejor que me vaya— dije todavía asustada.

—Sí, yo también. Debería regresar, si no ganamos por mi culpa Emmett me matará— sonrió y se apresuró hacia el gimnasio.

Llegué a mi lugar Alice y Rose escuchaban atentamente.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? Te perdiste una buenísima actuación, se tocaron todo, que asco— decía Alice poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

— ¿Como van?— pregunté

—Hicieron los dos puntos, así que nuestros chicos van ganando, sólo falta el último juego— Rose miraba muy seguido a Emmett, que le enviaba besos volados a cada rato.

"La última competencia, el JUEGO DE LA DEMOSTRACIÓN. Primer equipo, Dioses Orgásmicos al frente" gritaba Richard, que parecía disfrutar el ser el animador.

—Esto se pone bueno. ¿Qué nos demostrarán? Estoy impaciente— Alice estaba tan emocionada.

"¡Técnicas de seducción!" escuchamos. Rose soltó una risa burlona.

" Vamos… elijan una pareja y demuéstrennos como convencer a una chica para salir en una cita. Deben lograr que les diga que si, tiene que ser muy galanes"

— ¿Quién querría salir con el chico pica pica?— Alice moría de risa.

"Dioses orgásmicos, elijan a su chica" escuché decir a Richard, Rosalie soltó un rápido "Oh no".

Me di cuenta que Mike y sus primos avanzaban peligrosamente hacia el público, en nuestra dirección. Los primos de Mike eran bien parecidos, muchas de mis compañeras sonreían esperando que las escogieran.

Los gemelos llegaron a nosotras muy rápidamente y ambos estiraron la mano hacia Rose. Ella se ruborizó furiosamente.

—Lo siento amigos, pero estoy comprometida. Si saliera al frente, digan lo que digan les diría que no— fue la respuesta que dio mirando a ambos.

—Es una lástima, eres la chica más sexy que he visto— dijo uno de ellos.

—Y siempre he dicho que tenemos muy buen gusto. Ni modo Zafir, escojamos una chica más asequible, ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda así no volveremos a escoger a la misma— nos sonrió y se giraron en busca de una voluntaria. No creo que les cueste mucho, algunos rostros sonreían coquetamente.

— ¿Puedes hacerme el honor de venir conmigo Bella?— la voz de Mike me tomó por sorpresa. Me sobresalté, la mayoría de personas me miraban.

"Lo siento muchacho, la reina del festival no entra en la categoría de elegibles" le advirtió Richard.

Exhalé más tranquila, miré de reojo a Edward que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto, Emmett no se quedaba atrás.

—Oh bueno está bien— Mike siguió de largo, unos metros más allá se dirigió a Jessica que sin pensárselo dos veces aceptó encantada.

Unos segundos más tarde los tres Newton estaban al frente cada uno con una pareja.

"Muy bien, tienen tres minutos para utilizar todas sus técnicas de combate. Deben ser lo más elocuentes y galantes posibles, si la convencen obtienen dos puntos, si duda y se excusa, sólo un punto. Y si de plano les dice que no, es que no obtendrán nada. Empiecen cuando quieran"

Mike tomó el micrófono y se acercó galantemente a Jessica que literalmente babeaba.

—Oye guapa, qué bonitas piernas... ¿A qué hora abren?— Alice a mi lado bufó indignada.

—Ese sí que es un imbécil con mayúscula— se quejó Rose.

—Sí que es un animal de cuatro patas, mira que ya la tenía en el bolsillo— Alice estaba sobre nostras carcajeando.

Jessica tenía la cara descompuesta, creo que si a mí me hubieran dicho eso, le respondía con una buena bofetada.

—Y dime hermosa, aceptas salir conmigo esta noche, yo pago la cena y tu el hotel— Mike trató de torcer su sonrisa de la forma que Edward lo hacía y la verdad le quedó fatal.

—Gracias. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer— dijo por fin Jessica volteando su rostro.

"Tu tiempo terminó muchacho y la dama dijo que no. Cero puntos. Pero todavía tenemos dos participantes más. El turno para otro de los Newton" dijo Richard muy feliz.

—Hola niña bonita ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?— Uno de los gemelos había empezado su juego.

—No—dijo la chica algo temerosa.

—Entonces tendré que volver a pasar delante de tuyo— ella se sonrojó y sonrió. —Sólo una salida de amigos para conocerte mejor, eres realmente encantadora, anda que acabo de quedarme sin religión y necesito una diosa que adorar— se le veía muy seguro y galante.

—Ok está bien— dijo ella soltando una risita.

—Paso por ti a las 8, no lo dije solo por el concurso— le guiño un ojo y ella se agachó muy sonrojada.

—Mira Bella ella también parece un tomate cuando le dicen esas cosas— me decía Alice.

—La verdad si estuvo galante ese chico, quizá, sólo quizá, hasta yo lo hubiese dudado…— Rose miraba muy entretenida.

"Dos puntos para Dioses Orgásmicos. ¡Vamos, nos queda aún el otro gemelo!"— los animó Richard.

—Hola encanto, me preguntaba… mañana entro en un seminario para hacerme sacerdote, quizá querrías ayudarme a disfrutar de mi última noche— le sonrió, pero la chica a la que se dirigía era Leah.

Ella ni se inmutó, lo miró con desprecio. Pero el primo de Mike no se dejó vencer.

—Mira linda, leí en una estadística que dos personas pueden enamorarse en sesenta segundos. ¿En serio no tienes un minuto?— Leah seguía impasible, cruzada de brazos.

—Pequeña ¿En serio no quieres ser parte de mi biografía? Pretendo ser un hombre famoso— Leah sonrió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Wow acaba de salir el sol o me has sonreído?— insistía el chico. –Por favor dime tu nombre y te pido en navidad… me he portado bien—la miró haciendo ojitos.

Richard miraba su reloj y se acercaba. Leah seguía seria y abrir la boca. Tan fastidiada como siempre.

— Mátame si no te sirvo, pero primero pruébame ¿Sí?— rogó el primo de Mike, Leah soltó una carcajada. Casi todas lo hicimos, era patéticamente dulce, a pesar de todo.

"Tiempo muchacho. A ver que dice la dama. ¿Le darías una oportunidad? Mira esos ojitos" bromeó Richard.

—Tal vez. Quizá en otro momento— Se disculpó ella, vi en sus ojos una profunda tristeza.

"Sólo un punto más para los Dioses orgásmicos. Esto estuvo muy reñido. Vamos ahora con los Lobos complacientes"

Jacob y su manada llegaron al medio del gimnasio.

"Carambas, les ha tocado lo más erótico de la tarde. Favor apaguen sus cámaras y fíjense si el Jefe Swan no ha llegado por aquí. A estos afortunados chicos les ha tocado Posiciones Sexuales. Repito que no hay necesidad de desvestirse. Escogerán una voluntaria. Repito, voluntaria y nos demostrarán una posición con su respectivo nombre"

— ¡Rayos! Esto se pone bueno— Rose soltó una carcajada.

— Jacob no necesita una chica, él dijo hace rato que podía solito. Él y su mano— Alice se retorcía de risa sobre mí.

Varias manos se alzaron en cuanto Richard pidió voluntarias. Jacob escogió a Lauren, Quil y Embry a dos chicas de la reserva.

Quil tomó una silla y sentó en su regazo a una de las chicas.

—Postura de la Amazona— estaba algo abochornado, miraba en varias direcciones menos a la chica que tenía encima.

"Correcto, esa es una buena postura cuando te hacer viejo" sonrió Richard. "Dos puntos para los Lobos Complacientes. El siguiente"

Embry aún miraba al vacío parecía querer recordar algo. Se dirigió a su compañera y le susurró al oído, ella sonrió y se colocó delante de la misma silla en que unos minutos antes se sentara Quil. Pero ella no se sentó, puso sus manos en el mueble y se agachó hacia delante.

—Esta es la postura del Lobo— dijo él acercándose hacia ella por detrás pero sin tocarla. Todos los demás quileutes aullaban.

"Bien. Felicitaciones por el derroche de caballerosidad señor Call. Dos puntos más para los Lobos complacientes. A ver que con que nos sorprenderá el ultimo integrante de este grupo"

Jacob se acercó a Lauren y le habló descaradamente con gestos obscenos. Llamó a Richard que lo escuchó y mandó a traer una colchoneta. La pusieron en el suelo y Lauren se acomodó sobre ella.

Jacob, ante la mirada estupefacta de todas nosotras, se acomodó sentado sobre ella. Le abrió las piernas y empezó a moverse encima.

"Con eso es suficiente señor Black" llamó Richard "¿Cuál es el nombre de la postura que tratas de mostrarnos?" preguntó.

—La postura de la Luna— dijo Jacob con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Ese tipo es asqueroso— Alice tenía una mano en el estómago como si fuera a vomitar.

—Iug, Lauren no se queda atrás— se quejó Rose.

"Dos puntos más para Los Lobos complacientes. Vamos, el grupo que sigue pronto por favor. Feromonas Radioactivas con nosotros" Richard llamó al tercer grupo y éstos sacaron uno de los papeles con el nombre de su prueba.

"Demostración de Bailes eróticos, hay tres bailes, elijan a una pareja y el baile que más dominen. Tienen para escoger: Tango, reggaetón y samba"

Tyler, su hermano y Erik se juntaron a conversar.

—Es obvio a quien le tocará el tango y más obvio aún que no le saldrá bien— se rió Rose. Yo la miré asombrada de que supiera lo que iba a ocurrir.

— ¿Quién?— pregunté.

—Tyler y su medio hermano son afroamericanos, obviamente ellos deberán bailar el reggaetón y la samba, llevan el ritmo en la sangre. Pobre Erik tendrá que bailar tango y él es la única persona más torpe que tu Bella. Lo siento pero es la verdad— me dijo sonriendo.

—Pues yo creo que será el hermano de Tyler el que baile el reggaetón, has visto la ropa que trae, ese pantalón lo lleva a la mitad del trasero— Alice se burló.

Mis amigas la estaban pasando tan bien y la verdad yo me divertía muchísimo, era como hablar las cosas sin tapujos. Como si sólo por esta tarde todas las cosas dejarían de ser complicadas o vergonzosas.

Rose había hecho comentarios sobre su vida sexual, Alice sobre su romance con Jasper. Creo que hasta yo podría decir libremente que amaba a Edward Cullen.

Mejor no me arriesgaba.

Sentí un ritmo frenético sonar, el hermano de Tyler estaba bailando insinuantemente con una chica que no era de Forks, debía haber venido con él. El ritmo del reggaetón inundó todo, hasta mis amigas se contoneaban desde su asiento, gritaban y aplaudían cuando el hermano de Tyler empezó a mover sus caderas y colocó a su compañera en el suelo. Y cuando parecía que le iba a arrancar la ropa la música paró.

"Excelente demostración de un baile de repro… un baile de diversión" se corrigió Richard. "Dos puntos más para este grupo. El siguiente competidor"

Tyler salió al frente seguido de Lauren. El sonido de una samba brasileña puso feliz a más de uno. Era un ritmo muy contagiante, hasta yo me meneaba, sin mucho ritmo claro.

Lauren era buena bailando eso, se movía y se levantaba el cabello incitando a Tyler a seguirle el paso, cuando él empezó a moverse nos quedamos pasmadas.

Sí que sabía bailar. Muchos se levantaron para bailar y simplemente moverse.

"Dos puntos más para Feromonas Radioactivas" gritó Richard cuando el baile terminó.

Todos buscamos a Erik que no apareció. El hermano de Tyler se veía muy disgustado y se acercó a Richard le murmuró algo al oído y el animador sonrió.

"El tercer miembro del grupo se ha sentido repentinamente indispuesto y no podrá realizar este baile. Así que Feromonas Radiactivas sólo acumulan cuatro puntos en esta última prueba. Cedemos el turno al cuarto grupo los Mosqueteros Sexys"

Edward y sus amigos entraron a escena. Emmett escogió uno de los dos papeles que quedaba y Richard sonrió ampliamente.

"Demostración de besos"

—Madre santa ¡Yo me ofrezco!— chilló Rose.

— ¡Qué divertido!— saltaba Alice en su asiento.

"Chicos, deben escoger un beso y demostrarlo aquí frente a todos" mandó Richard.

Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja, Jasper esbozó una sonrisa tímida y Edward se veía preocupado.

Entonces tomé conciencia de lo que en realidad significaba eso.

Un beso.

Yo no podía besarlo frente a todo el mundo, mi padre se enteraría, Jacob correría a avisarle si es que no iniciaba un escándalo aquí mismo.

Aunque Edward bien podría besar a otra chica, ya que como reina yo no era elegible.

¿Podría soportar ver eso?

¿Podría luego hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

Levanté la vista, los tres amigos conversaban entre sí. Luego Emmett se dirigió a Richard y después de cruzar unas palabras sonrieron.

"Ya que se pusieron de acuerdo, vayan a buscar unas jovencitas voluntarias para la demostración" gritó el animador

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy aprisa. Me temblaba el cuerpo.

Ellos se acercaron a nosotras. Emmett llegó a Rose.

—Ahora si bebita, vamos a demostrarle el beso más apasionado y jugoso que hayan visto estos niños— le susurró al oído. Rose sonrió y se levantó entusiasmada.

— ¿Muñequita, me permites este juego?— Jasper tenía una dulce y sensual voz, Alice sonreía feliz y lo seguía tomada de su mano.

—Mi reina, ven conmigo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás— Edward me miraba todavía algo nervioso.

—No creo que sea buena idea, además Richard dijo que no soy elegible— susurré.

—No eres legible para nadie más que no sea yo. Soy el rey y tú la reina. Me debes un beso— dijo sonriente.

Quería mirar a todos lados, ver las caras de mis demás compañeros. Todo el pueblo sabía de la rivalidad de nuestras familias. Necesitaba saber cómo se lo tomaban.

Por el silencio podía darme cuenta que estaban asombrados. Serían testigos de algo insólito, los enemigos Cullen y Swan compartiendo un beso.

Seguramente sería castigada esta noche.

Pero que mas daba pronto me escaparía de Forks, eso era casi predecible. Tomé de su mano algo insegura.

"El rey y la reina del festival también nos harán una demostración" gritó Richard.

Nos colocamos en parejas. Sentí ambas manos de Edward en mis hombros. Lo miré asustada.

—Tranquila y no te muevas. Nadie nos está mirando— me atrajo suavemente y juntó nuestras narices mientras frotaba la suya con la mía. Me hizo cosquillas.

Luego se alejó y me sonrió.

— ¿Y eso fue?— pregunté, la verdad esperaba un beso.

—Es un beso esquimal— me dijo muy serio.

Tuve que contener una carcajada. Me había asustado tanto por esto.

Alice me miraba tomada de la mano de Jasper. Emmett y Rose aún no terminaban.

"Creo que ya nos demostraron suficiente. Ya pasaron tres minutos" Richard tosió. Emmett y Rose pararon, mi amiga se veía bastante ruborizada.

"Bien empezaremos por el rey y la reina ¿Qué tipo de beso fue ese?" le preguntó a Edward.

—Fue un beso esquimal. Este tipo de besos es originario de las regiones más frías ya que la saliva se congela en esas temperaturas y las personas no pueden juntar sus labios ya que por la resequedad pueden quedar pegados, lo que sería muy doloroso— explicó con seguridad.

"Gracias por la explicación. Vayamos con el siguiente participante. ¿Qué tipo de beso fue ese?" le preguntó a Jasper.

—Fue un beso en la mano. Muy formal y muy antiguo usado para demostrar subordinación o respeto. En una pareja significa "te adoro"— Alice estaba sonriendo y miraba a su novio con total devoción.

"Y el suyo" preguntó Richard acercándose a su hijo.

—Pues la verdad no me decidía. Comenzamos con un beso de costado, luego cambiamos a un beso francés. Después seguimos con un beso de tira buzón, luego uno submarino y acabamos con delicioso besito giratorio— Emmett sonreía muy orgulloso.

"Pues gracias por la clase magistral de besos, espero que haya sigo muy gráfico para sus demás amigos. ¿Qué dicen les gustó la demostración de besos?"— preguntó Richard al público, todos gritaron que si y aplaudieron.

"Bien dos puntos para cada uno de los participantes. Los Mosqueteros Sexys acumulan 6 puntos más. Eso que me hace recordar que debemos mostrar las puntuaciones"

Caminamos hasta nuestros lugares mientras escuchábamos el ensordecedor griterío del público apoyando a su agrupación favorita.

"El primer equipo Los dioses orgásmicos han acumulado 12 puntos"

"El segundo grupo, Los Lobos Complacientes tienen 15 puntos"

"El tercer grupo Feromonas radiactivas llevan 16 puntos"

"El Cuarto grupo Los Mosqueteros Sexys 20 puntos"

"Y nuestro quinto grupo Las Máquinas Sexuales llevan 11 puntos acumulados y aún falta su última prueba. Y sólo queda un papel así que lo leeré"

Los chicos nos dieron sonrisas divertidas antes de regresar a sus lugares.

"Deberán demostrar su valor y contarnos una anécdota personal o familiar, una anécdota realmente bochornosa. Como siempre tienen tres minutos por cada participante"

Jared, uno de los chicos de la reserva fue el primero.

—Pues, cuando tenía trece años entré a bañarme al río y había crecida, mis amigos y yo nadamos cerca de la orilla pero yo quise entrar un poco más para demostrar que era buen nadador. La corriente me atrapó y después de nadar con todas mis fuerzas pude salir, pensé que todos me aplaudirían por haber vencido la corriente pero se reían de mí, Seth me señalo que mirara hacia abajo y… pues no traía calzoncillos, el río me los había quitado y no me había dado cuenta. Estaba allí parado totalmente desnudo enfrente de casi todo el pueblo— terminó de narrar

Todos estallamos en risas, Jared se sonrojó mucho. Creo que solté unas lágrimas de tanto reírme.

El siguiente fue Mateus, otro chico quileute.

—Bueno a mí me pasó algo muy bochornoso. Yo quería declararme a una chica de la que estaba enamorado esperé mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarla sola porque no quería que los demás vieran, no soy muy bueno con las palabras y me pongo nervioso. Me aprendí incluso un par de poemas. Un día después del crepúsculo y cuando estaba oscureciendo la encontré en la playa, estaba mirando al mar. Me acerqué por detrás y le recité los poemas, le declaré mi amor y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Pero cuando se volteó a mirarme… no era ella sino su mamá. Pero por detrás eran idénticas, en serio— todos volvimos a reír, esta vez más que antes, era divertido sólo imaginarse una equivocación tan chistosa.

Seth el más pequeño, el menor de los Uley fue el último.

— Bueno, nunca había contado esto. Me ocurrió el año pasado. Yo, pues estaba en las caballerizas de la reserva conversando con una amiga…

Escuché gritos y silbidos, alguien por allí gritó: ¿Una amiga?

—Bueno, era mi novia pero aún no la había besado. Como dije estaba en las caballerizas, sentado en los troncos de madera mirando los pequeños potros que habían nacido, ella vino a hacerme compañía, conversamos por un rato… entonces decidí darle un beso. Estaba nervioso y pues, me acerqué a ella… tenía los ojos cerrados y… cuando posé mis labios sobre los de ella… perdí el equilibrio. Caí sobre excremento de caballo— todo el gimnasio explotó en risas, los quileutes no se medían para eso, sus risas eran ensordecedoras.

—Ay pobre niño, se ve tan tierno— Rose estaba roja de tanto reírse, Alice no podía ni hablar.

"Pues creo que nuestros amigos Las Máquinas Sexuales merecen dos puntos por cada historia. Con eso suman 17 puntos— gritó Richard.

"Y nuestros ganadores del Gran Juego del Amor son los Mosqueteros Sexys. Aplausos para ellos"

Alice, Rose y yo aplaudimos y gritamos como locas.

"El segundo lugar es para las Máquinas Sexuales y el tercer lugar para Feromonas Radioactivas" nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para aplaudir a nuestros chicos que caminaban sonrientes para recibir su premio.

Les entregaron ositos de peluches a cada uno de los ganadores, los Mosqueteros recibieron los más grandes.

"Ahora como ya es costumbre en el pueblo el micrófono quedará abierto para leyendas. He oído que nuestros amigos quileutes tienen unas buenas historias, de hecho nuestro amigo Sam Uley me pidió hoy que le separara el micrófono para narrar una leyenda muy popular en La Push. Le cedemos el turno a Sam" anunció Richard.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward vinieron hacia nosotras y se sentaron a nuestro lado, los felicité a los tres.

Edward me dio el peluche con el que fue premiado y nos acomodamos para poder seguir un rato más escuchando leyendas.

Yo sabía algunas, aunque Charlie nunca me dejaba oírlas, él decía que eran cuentos de terror, y como yo era muy miedosa siempre salía corriendo cuando él me lo pedía.

Me encantaban las leyendas de los lobos y vampiros eran tan antiguas y misteriosas.


	34. LA LEYENDA

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**LA LEYENDA**

**EDWARD **

Había sido una competencia de lo más vergonzosa, aunque la última parte fue agradable. No quería poner a Bella en ningún problema y me porté bien.

La cara de Black era mi mejor pago. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que tragarme mis celos?

Lo mejor era que no podía acusarnos de nada; además me di cuenta que después de su demostración de posiciones sexuales él y Lauren no dejaban de mirarse.

Le di a mi reina el premio que me dieron por ganar la competencia y me acomodé a su lado para escuchar las leyendas de Forks, no había oído ninguna antes. Era reconfortante poder pasar una tarde de domingo como jóvenes normales, cerca de mi novia y con mis amigos, había ansiado tanto este momento.

"Con ustedes Sam Uley" fue anunciado.

Ese quileute me agradaba, era honesto. A diferencia de su jefe.

—Hola a todos, mis hermanos y yo tenemos unas leyendas que hemos preparado. Algunas son antiguas, otras en cambio son más recientes. La primera es triste, no es muy antigua pero a ustedes les sonarán a leyenda porque creo que ninguno había nacido cuando esto sucedió.

Tres quileutes tomaron los micrófonos y empezaron su relato.

—Su nombre era Marie, todos la amaban, porque además de ser muy guapa era buena y virtuosa. Todos los día ayudaba a su madre en los quehaceres de la casa, asistía a la escuela de la reserva y era la mejor en su clase. Pero su padre no era del todo feliz con ella pues no pudo tener más hijos.

El siguiente chico habló.

—Marie traía a vender pescado al pueblo de Forks, y un día, conoció a un joven de cabellos de oro y se enamoró de esa pálida tez y ojos como el cielo. El romance floreció como las violetas en primavera, el primer para ambos — volvieron a cambiar de narrador.

—Pero su padre no quería que Marie frecuentara a ese desconocido. La obligó a casarse con un policía de mal corazón. Quien le hizo derramar lágrimas amargas. El joven de cabellos de oro se marchó del pueblo cuando ella se casó. Sin poder resistirlo, ella corría algunas noches en playas de La Push, esperando ser rescatada por aquel que alguna vez le juró su amor.

Esa historia se me empezaba a hacer conocida, miré a Bella con discreción, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y escuchaba hipnotizada.

—Y un día su amor volvió y se reunieron otra vez… ya no había más tristeza en sus ojos. Su felicidad no duró mucho, pues su esposo pronto se enteró. Los amantes huyeron, cruelmente perseguidos por el bosque, perros tras de ellos, policías y mucha gente…

Me estremecí al oír eso, no sabía que la abuela de Bella era quileute, de allí sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos marrones como los del jefe Swan.

—Ya no podían correr, no podían ocultarse. Fueron atrapados en lo alto del acantilado. Todos los rodearon, sus hijos los llamaban, los policías gritaban, los perros les ladraban y antes que las balas cayeran, ellos se sonrieron mutuamente y se aventaron al acantilado…

¿Esa era la verdadera historia? ¿Eso pasó con nuestros abuelos?

¡Los nativos la hicieron leyenda! ¡Ellos siempre supieron todo! Aunque dudo que los más jóvenes nos relacionen a Bella y a mí con los amantes suicidas.

El más joven de los hermanos Uley tomó el micrófono.

—Los hombres dicen que murieron aunque sus cuerpos nunca fueron hallados. Mi madre contaba que ella vio a Marie una mañana de otoño, volvió aquí por su hijo, pero él no quiso creer que ella estaba viva, él ya la odiaba. Y Marie se fue para siempre. Algunos dicen que es mentira, que los amantes del acantilado están en el cielo, dónde nadie puede hacerles daño. Y aunque las leyendas no son más que recuerdos lejanos, que sirva de ejemplo para que no se vuelva a repetir, el odio solo produce odio, debemos cambiar el odio por amor.

Al girarme a ver a Bella me llevé una sorpresa. No estaba a mi lado. La busqué desesperado con la mirada, ella caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Quise correr tras ella.

—Deja que las chicas se encarguen— Jasper me detuvo.

—Si Edward nosotras iremos con ella— Alice se puso de pie junto a Rosalie. Pero no pude quedarme quito más tiempo al ver que Black corría tras Bella.

—Bueno creo que debemos ir contigo— Jasper me miró aturdido.

Salimos segundos después. Llegamos al estacionamiento Bella estaba llorando cerca de su auto, Black estaba detrás, apuré el paso.

—Vamos Bella, era sólo una historia ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¡Todo el tiempo lo has sabido y no me dijiste nada!— le gritó ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu abuela se largó con un Cullen? Claro que lo sabía, es leyenda, una muy ridícula por cierto. Ya deja eso, regresemos al gimnasio.

—No, es muy triste, muy triste. ¡No sabes cuánto daño me hace!— gritó ella.

—Por eso Charlie quiere que nos casemos, para evitar que te lastimen así. No sabes lo desagradable que fue verte cerca de ese Cullen y sus amiguitos.

—Lárgate Jacob sus amigas estamos aquí— Alice lo encaró mientras que Rosalie abrazaba a mi novia.

—Par de brujas, ustedes consienten que ese Cullen se le acerque a mí prometida. ¡Le voy a decir a Charlie que se traen!— les gritó Black.

—Mide tus palabras cochino engreído. Bruja, tu abuela. Y no te vas a casar nunca con mi amiga ¿Entendiste?—Alice se enfrentó a Black, que furioso la levantó con una sola mano. Jasper que caminaba apurado a mi lado, corrió.

— ¡Suelta a mi novia o date por muerto!— Black lo miró confundido.

— ¿Esta enana es tu novia? ¿Entonces Bella…?— apenas puso a Alice en el suelo Jazz lo empujó contra otro auto. Corrimos a detener a nuestro amigo, no era bueno dar ese espectáculo en pleno estacionamiento aunque yo mismo quisiera partirle la cara al quileute.

Escuchamos algunos gritos y pronto tuvimos a varios quileutes tratando de defender a su amigo que ya se había ganado un buen moretón en el ojo. Logramos contener a Jasper antes que lo deje lisiado o alguna cosa parecida.

—Si tú eres novio de la enana y el mastodonte lo es de la rubia ¿Con quién rayos está Bella?— gritó Black como loco a Jasper.

No parecía molesto por el golpe tanto como por lo que acababa de darse cuenta. Quise darle un par de trompadas y decirle que era yo a quien ella amaba. Yo, el que me la llevaría muy lejos de aquí.

—Definitivamente no contigo. ¡Olvídate del compromiso!— gritó Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos de fuga.

Se oyeron unas sirenas, un auto de la policía llegó y Charlie Swan bajó de él.

—Ya sabía que esto traería problemas. ¿Qué pasa Jacob?— preguntó furioso. Todos volteamos a mirar.

—No pasa nada aquí. Necesito que me lleves a casa papá, ahora— Bella se puso delante de su padre.

— ¿Alguno de estos muchachos te está molestando?— dijo el jefe Swan mirándonos.

— ¡Necesito hablar contigo de mi abuela!— Nunca había visto tan molesta a Bella, quería acercarme y calmarla.

La mirada de Charlie Swan cambió, ya no parecía dispuesto a llevarnos a la cárcel. Ayudó a Bella a subirse y sin decir palabra se marcharon.

—Si me entero de que eres tú… ella se muere. Te lo juro Cullen, nadie me va a ver la cara. No voy a pasar a las leyendas de mi pueblo como un cornudo— Black me habló en susurros pero con tanto odio, estaba seguro que no bromeaba.

Eso fue más que una amenaza, debía actuar rápido, alistar todo, preparar las cosas cuanto antes. Ya casi no quedaba mucho tiempo para terminar la preparatoria, los exámenes finales comenzarían mañana, luego todo serían sólo detalles antes de la graduación, buen momento para irnos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA **

Con cada palabra que los Uley decían, me enteraba de la verdad. Las historias suelen repetirse y yo estaba en medio de una tragedia, nuevamente.

Mi abuela Marie y el abuelo de Edward se amaban. Se amaron tanto que prefirieron morir. Pero no entendía lo último ¿Cómo que Marie volvió? Eso no tenía pies ni cabeza, debía preguntarle a papá, ahora que ya sabía la verdad por otras fuentes me atrevería a encararlo, no lo hice antes por miedo a que supiera que Carlisle me lo había contado.

Miré a Edward de reojo, estaba tan concentrado que me deslicé de su lado y corrí hacia la salida. No quería hablar de esto aún, necesitaba que Charlie me diera su versión.

No encontraba las llaves y Jacob me alcanzó. Me confirmó que siempre supo toda la historia. Mi abuela había sido quileute y él nunca me dijo nada.

Se armó un escándalo hasta que llegó Charlie pero no lo iba a dejar que se hiciera el hermético otra vez. Lo obligué a llevarme a casa. Debíamos hablar.

—Bella, dime que has oído ¿Quién te ha dicho algo?—estaba nervioso, estacionó el auto en nuestra cochera y entramos a la sala. Sue salió a decirnos algo pero Charlie la corrió.

— ¿Me vas a decir quién te dijo? ¿Fue Cullen? ¿Él y sus amigos te lo dijeron?—estaba empezando a gritar pero eso ya no me importaba.

—No. Edward, Jasper y Emmett no me han dicho nada. Ellos siempre han sido buenos conmigo siempre. Lo oí de los quileute, hoy contaron la leyenda que nunca me dejas oír. Y quiero que me digas la verdad. Ya basta de mentiras. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Y no mientas porque Jacob también me lo confirmó. ¿Tú odias a los Cullen porque tu madre se fugó con el padre de Carlisle?

—De cuando acá tantas familiaridades con los Cullen. ¿Edward, Carlisle?

—No me cambies el tema papá que yo no he hecho nada malo, que no pueda odiarlos no es pecado.

—Bueno, si es cierto. Mi madre me dejó, prefirió a ese tipo en lugar de su hogar y su hijo— dijo avergonzado.

—Pero si tu padre no la quería ¡la maltrataba!— protesté.

— ¡No debió irse con ese hombre! Tenía que permanecer en su casa. ¡Ella quería a ese hombre más de lo me quería a mí!

—No le dejaron otra opción... Que egoísta eres, te pareces a tu padre— murmuré.

—No me hables así Bella. Nunca te he golpeado, no me obligues a hacerlo— amenazó.

—Y yo nunca supe que eras tan rencoroso. Creí que eras bueno, que eras justo. Pensé muchas veces que Carlisle te había hecho algo malo. Nunca te hizo nada, lo odias sólo por ser hijo de ese hombre— reclamé.

—Él también me odia.

—No es cierto, no te odia.

— ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? ¿Dime Bella? ¿Acaso has hablado con él?

—Sí. Y no es malo. Nunca le ha enseñado a su hijo a odiarnos.

—Te quiero lejos de ellos, no me hagas repetirlo. Si te veo cerca del hijo de Cullen…

— ¿Qué harás papá? ¿Me perseguirás como lo hicieron con mi abuela? Yo no soy Marie Swan, no permitiré que me obliguen a hacer lo que no quiero. Y no me casaré con Jacob.

—Tu compromiso ya fue anunciado.

—Eres tú el que quiere esa boda, si tanto quieres unirte a los Black, cásate con él.

—Isabella Swan… ¡no me desobedecerás!— gritó.

—He tratado por años de comprenderte, de permanecer a tu lado. No me alejes de ti papá. No hagas que también te abandone— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Ya no había marcha atrás. No sabía cuánto más soportaría esto.


	35. MUCHAS, MUCHAS COMPLICACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS COMPLICACIONES**

**EDWARD**

— ¿Estás seguro hijo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—preguntó mi padre.

—Estoy seguro de amarla y de querer estar a su lado para siempre. Debo protegerla, es mi deber papá.

—No, no es tu deber. Debe haber alguna otra forma, podemos ayudar a Bella a salir de Forks e irse a vivir con Renée. Si quieres puedes ir a estudiar a Phoenix, cerca de ella. Todo se puede arreglar. No tienes porque…

—Y sacarla de aquí sin ningún compromiso ¿Llevármela sin estar casados?

—Sólo digo que no tienes que hacerlo, si no estás seguro. Ambos son muy jóvenes.

—Estoy seguro papá, me casaría con ella en este instante si pudiera. Sé que soy joven pero mis sentimientos no van a cambiar. Sé que esa seguridad sólo se siente una vez. Quiero llevármela de aquí de la manera correcta, como mi esposa.

— ¿Has hablado con tu madre?— preguntó preocupado.

—No. Quería que tú seas el primero en saberlo, tienes más experiencia que yo al respecto. ¿Cómo se lo pediste a mamá?

—En nuestro caso fue algo sencillo. Bueno no tan sencillo. Creo que nunca te he contado esa parte de nuestras vidas. Conocí a Esme cuando empezaba mi internado. Ella salía con otro médico, uno mayor que yo, creo que ya llevaban años saliendo parecían novios pero él nunca formalizaba nada. Hasta que un día de improviso, él se casó, con la hija del director del hospital. Tu madre y yo éramos amigos, ella sufrió mucho. Todos eran muy crueles con ella y por su puesto yo estaba enamoradísimo. Un día sin pensármelo le propuse matrimonio y para mi sorpresa ella aceptó. Sólo demoré unas horas en arreglarlo todo y nos casamos, al principio tuve mis dudas, rogaba tanto que ella me amara. Y sucedió, no sé cómo, ella se enamoró de mí, fui el hombre más feliz. Al poco tiempo tú estabas en camino, nunca esperé que la vida me sonriera de esa manera.

—Vaya, que historia más interesante— dije fingiendo estar sorprendido.

Claro que ya lo sabía pero no iba a dejarle saber que mamá ya me había contado. Aunque la versión de ella difería un poco. Según me lo contó, un amigo suyo los presentó. Ella se enamoró de papá a primera vista. Pero Carlisle era muy dedicado a su trabajo y pocas veces podían conversar. Luego su amigo se casó con la hija del director del hospital y papá pensando que mamá estaba triste le propuso matrimonio. Ella acepto feliz y ese mismo día se casaron. Bueno, los dos se amaban pero ninguno se atrevía a confesarlo.

Creo que la moraleja de todo sería que aprovecharon la oportunidad. Y yo aprovecharía la mía.

— ¿Entonces se lo vas a proponer? ¿Cuándo?— me preguntó.

—No tengo anillo papá, no sería una propuesta seria sin un anillo.

— ¿Olvidas que ella está comprometida? Para todo el mundo es así, aunque te duela.

—No me importa, ella me ama. No me interesa que piensen los demás.

— ¿Pero ella lleva un anillo? No me he dado cuenta— preguntó.

—Lo tiró hace tiempo, no espero que lleve el mío tampoco, hasta que podamos irnos de aquí.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso, dónde planean casarse?

—Necesito hablar con ella, no sé cómo, seguro que ahora ese perro la vigilará todo el tiempo. Hoy empiezan nuestros exámenes finales, veré la forma de hablarle.

—Pues ve pensándolo, algo se nos ocurrirá. ¡Ahora ve a la escuela!

Salí de casa repasando en mi mente lo que haría, cómo se lo pediría. Ya después planearíamos la ceremonia, en algún lugar secreto. Yo quería que fuera rápida, así como la de mis padres para que Charlie Swan no pueda llevársela después y el perro sarnoso no pudiera hacer nada.

Los días pasaron volando, apenas tuve tiempo de verla entre uno y otro examen. Bella se veía bastante preocupada.

Le sonreía al pasar a su lado y me devolvía una sonrisa reconfortante. Estaba seguro que algo me ocultaba. Bueno, tampoco habíamos tenido ocasión de conversar, estaba esperando con ansias el fin de semana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA **

Fue una semana extenuante, quería que llegara el sábado para poder ir a La Push y conversar con la madre de Sam Uley, tal vez ella supiera algo más sobre mi abuela, aunque Jacob no creía esa parte de la leyenda yo necesitaba respuestas.

Ver a Edward cada día y no poder siquiera acercarme era una tortura, no quería tampoco forzar un encuentro, me sentía vigilada más que nunca.

Tracé un plan para lograr que papá me dejara salir todo el sábado.

—En serio necesito un favor, no te pediré otro. Lo prometo, sólo uno. Te pagaré— pedí.

—No voy a cobrarte, sólo una condición: que Cullen no esté incluido en el favorcito, ya suficiente tengo con saber que te entiendes con él para ayudarte en tu romance prohibido— me advirtió Leah.

—No tiene nada que ver con Edward. Quiero ir a La Push mañana, pasaré todo el día allí.

— ¿Vas a verte con Jake?—me miró desconfiada.

—Tampoco tiene nada que ver con él. ¿No escuchaste las leyendas el otro día? Quiero hablar con la madre de Sam y Seth— debía ser sincera para que me ayudara.

—Bueno, yo la verdad quería ir a Port Ángeles. Y tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Ya sé, salimos temprano, les inventamos una buena excusa a los viejos, te dejo en La Push y voy a Port Ángeles. Regresaré por ti después del medio día y nadie se dará cuenta ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer en Port Ángeles que no quiere que sepa tu mamá o mi papá?

—Ese no es tu problema, como tampoco el mío que andes con el baboso de Cullen. Si yo no pregunto por tu relación, no preguntes por mis asuntos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?— allí iba otra vez, la malhumorada Leah atacaba de nuevo.

—Está bien. No pregunto, tu idea me parece genial.

Leah convenció a Charlie de que necesitábamos un tiempo solas como mejores amigas y casi hermanas. No sé cómo él se lo creyó. Leah era buena convenciendo a papá, ser huérfana a veces le ayudaba mucho.

Salimos temprano pero me había olvidado que Edward me había mandado a decir con Rose que necesitaba hablar conmigo, tal vez podría decirle que venga por mí, aunque ver a Leah me desanimó.

Decidí hablarle por teléfono para avisarle dónde estaría, ya se le ocurriría algo a él. Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y lo encendí mientras Leah manejaba en la carretera a La Push.

— ¿Tienes uno de esos? Creí que Charlie te había prohibido tener celular— se sorprendió ella.

—Éste es de Edward, sólo le quería avisar a dónde voy para que no me busque.

—Mientras más alejado esté él de nosotras mejor, si Charlie se entera que yo sabía algo se decepcionará de mi— apenas le sonreí.

—No lo sabrá, si mi padre se llegara a enterar, cosa que no creo, nunca te implicaría en mis problemas. Ah me equivoqué de clave, lo intentaré otra vez— me molesté un poco, quería hablar cuanto antes y mis dedos torpes marcaron otro numero de clave.

— ¿Por qué lo tienes con clave?— preguntó ella.

—Por si alguien lo descubre, diré que me lo encontré y creo que sin la clave no funciona. 7777, ya está— grité feliz.

—7777, pues que fácil tu clave la verdad— se rió y se quedó callada mientras le marqué a Edward.

No contestó así que le dejé un mensaje explicándole a dónde me iba, tal vez podríamos vernos en la noche o mañana.

Llegamos a La Push yo temía encontrarme con Jacob o su padre, así que me agaché.

— ¿Qué haces?— se quejó Leah.

—No quiero que me vean los Black ¿Podrías dejarme más cerca de la casa de Sam?

—Obviamente no están. Eres ridícula, este es tu auto, escondiéndote o no igual se darían cuenta que llegaste a la reserva— avanzamos un poco. Apenas llegamos cerca de la casa de los Uley abrí la puerta y me deslicé, ni siquiera me despedí de Leah que tampoco tuvo cuidado, apenas vio mis dos pies en el suelo arrancó. Parece que llevaba prisa.

¡Maldición! Me había olvidado mi bolso en el auto. Leah volvería por mí así que sólo tenía que esperarla. Caminé hasta la casa de Sam pero no había nadie allí, me senté a esperar.

Llevaba más de una hora cuando llegó Emily, la novia de Sam.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, ella era muy hermosa, la más bonita de todas las quileute, o diría la más buena creo que por eso todos la querían.

—Hola, quería hablar con la madre de Sam o con él.

—Ellos han salido, yo venía a dejarles verduras. Estarán aquí por la noche. ¿Gustas pasar?— aproveché para hablar con Emily, seguro ella también sabría algo sobre la leyenda de mi abuela.

Estuvimos hablando por horas, pero no sabía nada de eso. Fuimos a su casa y me invitó a almorzar. Me preocupaba un poco que Leah no me encuentre por eso puse un pequeño aviso en la puerta de Sam para que ella lo viera y me buscara en casa de los Young. A pesar que Emily no sabía mucho a cerca de aquella leyenda me contó otras muy interesantes.

.

.

.

**EDWARD **

Había estado con mi padre ensayando cómo le pediría matrimonio a mi novia y aunque no me había ayudado mucho ya tenía una idea clara de lo que le diría.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación vi en mi celular que tenía un mensaje, lo oí y de inmediato me sentí intranquilo.

¡Bella sola en La Push!

Estaba seguro había ido a preguntar a los quileutes, debí haberlo adivinado. Ella era un apersona muy persistente y no se detendría hasta averiguar la verdad.

No sabía si tomar mi auto y salir para allá. Le timbre un par de veces pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Decidí entonces darle una mirada a los autos, hace días que no usaba las cosas que el padre de Jasper me obsequió. El localizador estaba descargado, lo enchufé a su cargador y me senté a esperar.

—Pero si aquí está nuestro atormentado Romeo— entró gritando Emmett.

—Edward ¿Estás bien?— Jasper también estaba en casa.

— ¿No tienen chicas que perseguir?— los molesté.

—Yo ya no persigo, eso es para novatos, yo tengo ardientes encuentros. Claro que sus castos oídos no deben escuchar— soltó una carcajada el grandulón.

—Yo tampoco persigo a nadie, me dedico a cortejar a la dama que me ha conquistado el corazón— se quejó Jasper.

—Quería decir que hacen un sábado por la mañana los dos aquí ¿Qué no tienen novias?

—Pues ya nos vamos, sólo estamos aquí para picar algo. ¡Qué carácter hombre! Ojala que cuando ejerzas se te vaya ese mal humor. Y a Bella esa timidez. Será muy divertido verlos con cara de culpa— me molestó Em antes de irse.

Me había distraído peleando con ellos, cuando volví a ver el localizador fue cuando me desesperé.

El auto de Bella no se encontraba en el perímetro de Forks, ni el de Black tampoco. Busqué en la Push y ninguno apareció. Estaba impaciente así que dirigí mi búsqueda hacia la ciudad más cercana Port Ángeles. Allí los encontré y estacionados juntos.

¿Qué hacían los dos en Port Ángeles? Por la ubicación me atreví a buscarlos en una computadora satelitalmente, vaya que servía la tecnología para estos casos.

Ambos estaban estacionados en una clínica y no precisamente cualquier clínica, recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre hablar sobre ella una vez, más bien criticarla, el director de ese lugar estudió un par de cursos con Carlisle en la universidad. Era una clínica abortiva, legal pero abortiva, bajo una fachada de clínica estética.

Salí velozmente de mi casa, ni siquiera me detuve a comer algo a pesar de ser hora de almorzar. Manejé con rapidez intentando llevar a mi auto al límite.

Cuando iba a medio camino mi celular comenzó a vibrar, me estacioné en la carretera para hablar, temía que sea algo malo que me distrajera de la concentración que debía llevar en una autopista a más de 160 kilómetros por hora.

— ¿Bella?

—Edward ayúdame...

— ¿Bella eres tú?

—No Edward, ella olvidó su bolso en el auto... ayúdame por favor... me estoy muriendo.

— ¿Leah?— me colgó.

No sabía si ellas estaban juntas, no alcanzó a decirme nada ¿Se estaba muriendo? ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? ¿Y si estaban heridas ambas?

Pisé a fondo el acelerador, llegué en 25 minutos y su auto no estaba en el lugar, el de Black seguía allí. Busqué en el localizador, el auto estaba en las afueras de Port Ángeles, a un lado de la carretera. Me apresuré.

Me estacioné a su lado apenas llegué y bajé rápidamente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Leah?— grité abrí la puerta Leah estaba dentro del auto, con una bata celeste. Me impresionó el contraste de colores, pues en la parte baja de la bata un rojo escarlata era notorio. ¡Sangre!

Rápidamente me saqué la chaqueta y la envolví, la cargué en brazos y la llevé a mi auto. Parecía a punto de desvanecerse.

No sabía qué hacer, ni de dónde salía tanta sangre, supuse que de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Rápidamente saqué una manta de la cajuela de mi auto y la envolví. Papá decía que un enfermo no debía enfriarse.

—Leah, necesito que me digas qué te pasó. Te llevaré al hospital de mi padre. Pero necesito que me digas la verdad.

—Lo siento, Bella olvidó su celular y no sabía a quién mas llamar. Bella está en La Push, está bien. Yo… vine a Port Ángeles… Jake me convenció, me dijo que sería lo mejor… yo no quería…— rompió a llorar.

—No te entiendo ¿Qué te pasó?

—Ese maldito doctor dijo que sólo me revisaría y que la inyección era para que no me doliera el ultrasonido. ¡Yo no quería!

— ¿No querías qué?

—No quería abortar, no quería que le hagan daño a mi bebé— sus lágrimas caían.

— ¿Aborto? ¿Esperabas un hijo de Black?— mi manta empezó a teñirse de rojo. Leah emitió un quejido de dolor y me apuré a subir al auto. Lo encendí y aceleré todo lo que pude. En el camino llame a papá, puse el altavoz.

— ¿Edward?

—Papá, ayúdame, necesito un quirófano con urgencia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien? ¿Bella está contigo?— su tono de voz cambió.

—Estoy bien, Bella no está conmigo… es Leah, tiene con hemorragia, la llevaron a una Clínica abortiva de tu ex compañero, ese tal Volturi. Dice que le pusieron algo para el dolor y está sangrando.

—Ven lo más rápido que puedas, tal vez podemos salvar al niño. Date prisa, tendré todo listo, te espero con una camilla afuera del hospital.

—Gracias, te llamaré cuando esté entrando al pueblo para que salgas a recibirla.

—Bien hijo, ten cuidado en la pista. Corta la llamada.

—Gracias— alcancé a decirle y aceleré todo lo que me permitía el auto.

Casi bordeaba los 200 kilómetros por hora cuando aparecieron las primeras casa de Forks. Leah estaba dormida o eso creía pero comenzó a murmurar.

—Sé que tú no le harías lo mismo a Bella porque la amas. Yo la odiaba porque Jake la prefería a ella, he amado a ese tonto toda mi vida y él sólo tiene ojos para Bella. Creí que me amaría si me entregaba a él. Sólo me usó y yo… lo supe siempre— me sorprendía que me contara esas cosas. Ahora sólo podía hablarle para mantenerla despierta.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a alguien más? Debiste confiar en alguien— ella soltó un quejido. — ¿Te duele mucho?— pregunté, nunca había estado cerca de algo así.

—Sí, duele. ¡Oh por dios acelera!— gritó mirando por la ventana.

Sólo un segundo me bastó para mirar lo que la había asustado tanto. Muy cerca de nosotros y saliendo de una calle venía el auto de policía de Charlie Swan.

Maldije por dentro, no podía detenerme a explicarle la emergencia. Aceleré a pesar de que oí la sirena. No me detuve, saqué el celular y marqué para avisar a mi padre que estábamos muy cerca.

Cuando llegué al hospital, bajé como un rayo y saqué a Leah del auto, la camilla ya estaba esperando. Papá me miraba angustiado.

—Calma hijo, has hecho todo bien, yo me encargo. Tranquilo— un par de médicos llegaron a tomarle las funciones vitales, le colocaron vía endovenosa mientras se la llevaban.

Escuché la patrulla de policía estacionarse a mi lado. El padre de mi novia bajó furioso.

— ¡Te tengo Cullen! Has sobrepasado los límites de velocidad dos veces, cuando salías y entrabas del pueblo. Y has hecho una llamada mientras conducías. Nada te salvará de esto.

—Fue una emergencia Jefe Swan— respondí con firmeza.

— ¿Así que vienes directo al hospital para que tu padre te salve verdad?

—No. Vine trayendo a una persona herida— no sabía cómo decirle que era Leah sin comprometerla. Decidí decir la verdad, dejando de lado a Bella tanto como pudiera.

—Si como no. Buena coartada ¿A quién se supone que trajiste?

—Leah Clearwater.

— ¿Leah? ¿Está herida? ¿Y dónde está Bella?—su rostro cambió de inmediato.

—No sé nada de su hija, yo sólo fui por Leah a Port Ángeles, tenía hemorragia y la traje con mi padre— susurré.

Él no me hizo caso y entró al hospital, amenazándome con no abandonar el lugar. Pero no podía hacer nada, debía buscar a mi novia y alertarle. Subí a mi auto y manejé un trecho pero antes de salir del pueblo camino a la reserva dos autos de policía me cerraron el paso.

Me estacioné para hablarles pero no se acercaron de forma educada, uno de ellos me apuntaba con su arma, el otro abrió la puerta y me bajó a la fuerza.

—Edward Cullen está arrestado por rebasar los límites de velocidad permitidos, hacer una llamada utilizando el teléfono móvil mientras conduce, obligar a una menor de edad a abortar y huir de la autoridad. Tiene derecho a permanecer callado. Cualquier cosa que diga o firme puede ser utilizada en su contra en un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado que puede estar presente en un interrogatorio— se me heló la sangre.

Todos esos cargos eran infundados. Lo de la velocidad lo asumo pero tenía buenas razones.

Me esposaron y me subieron a uno de sus vehículos. Jamás pensé ser arrestado de esa forma y bajo esas circunstancias.

Ahora estaba atado de pies y manos, no podría ver ni hablar con Bella y no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

¿Por qué justamente ahora cuando más necesitaba verla?


	36. DECISIONES APRESURADAS

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**DECISIONES APRESURADAS**

**BELLA **

Había pasado todo el día en La Push y no me di cuenta que casi oscurecía. La plática con Emily estuvo interesante.

Me sinceré con ella sobre mis sentimientos, le conté todo el problema que teníamos Edward y yo para estar juntos. Ella pareció entender. Me dio muchos ánimos para seguir adelante y me prometió averiguar más sobre esas leyendas acerca de mi abuela ya que ella también las había oído.

Le pedí que me llevara a casa porque no quería que mi papá supiera dónde había estado, seguramente Leah se olvidó de mí o se demoró, afortunadamente papá prefería pasarla con sus amigos los sábados y no se interesaría por mí hasta la noche. Eso esperaba.

Al llegar a casa vi dos patrullas de policía y me asusté.

—No sé mucho de estas cosas pero creo que tu papá tiene visita o hay algún problema en tu casa— dijo mi nueva amiga estacionándose en la reja de entrada.

Pero antes que baje de su auto mi padre salió de una de las patrullas y corrió a abrirme la puerta.

— ¡Bella! ¡Por Dios niña! ¿Dónde te habías metido?— gritó sacándome del auto ferozmente. Me asustó su brusquedad pero vi que no tenía intenciones de hacerme daño porque lo hizo para abrazarme.

—Estoy bien papá. Todo el tiempo estuve con Emily— dije mirándola.

— ¿Emily? ¿No estabas con Leah?— preguntó él nervioso.

Seguramente Leah se había olvidado de mí y llegó a casa. Pero no veía mi camioneta estacionada...

—Leah tenía algo que hacer en otro lugar, yo le cedí mi auto. ¿Por qué?— pregunté muy intrigada.

—Ella está muy mal Bella, la están operando, se desangró— su rostro pareció afligido pero luego de un momento regresó esa mirada asesina que aparecía cuando hablaba de los Cullen.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?— pregunté aturdida.

—Fue ese maldito Cullen. Va a pagar por lo que ha hecho pero el muy miserable se niega a hablar, estoy consiguiendo una orden de Seattle para interrogarlo con más fuerza— dijo levantando sus puños.

Me quedé lívida. No sabía lo que pasaba ¿Qué habría hecho Edward? ¿Algún accidente?

—No entiendo papá— murmuré tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo ¿Edward estaría bien? ¿Qué tipo de fuerza querría usar mi padre en él?

—Llegó en su auto con ella desangrándose. La trajo al hospital al verla muriendo. El muy canalla, desgraciado…

— ¿A qué te refieres?— no entendía nada.

—Señor, la madre de Cullen está en la estación, trae un abogado. No tenemos pruebas y tampoco hallamos al doctor Volturi en Port Ángeles. Y el Jefe de Seattle dice que debemos proceder legalmente, podemos tener problemas con el abogado— le dijo uno de sus subalternos.

Me di cuenta que mi padre pretendía interrogar a Edward de manera ilegal y me aterraba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Papá, qué es lo que quieres saber que Cullen no dice? Yo le puedo preguntar, estoy segura que él no me mentirá— dije desesperada.

—No Bella, ya lo hice. Lo interrogué. Estuve a punto de sacar mi arma y dispararle pero él se niega a abrir la boca y decir nada— me aterró escuchar eso de papá.

—Podemos probar Jefe, los chicos se entienden entre ellos— dijo el otro policía.

—No dejaré que mi hija esté cerca de ese monstruo— refunfuñó papá.

—No sé lo que haya pasado papá pero estoy segura que aquí hay algo raro. Si me dejas podrás saber más. Por favor— rogué.

—Bien, yo te llevo— dijo todavía furioso.

Me despedí de Emily con señas y me subí al auto de policía. Llegamos a la estación.

En cuanto vi a Esme supe que quería venir a abrazarme pero le hice señas para que se quedara sentada ya que mi padre iba conmigo.

Papá me llevó directo a la celda de interrogación, antes de dejarme entrar me advirtió que si él se atrevía a acercarse lo pagaría caro. Me asusté mucho.

Cuando Edward me miró se levantó y quiso venir hacia mí se pero le hice los mismos gestos que a su madre minutos antes. Él entendió y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

Me senté en una silla frente a él.

—Hola Cullen, mi padre quiere saber qué es lo que ha pasado. ¿Podrías ayudarnos por favor?— le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza. —Cuéntame— le pedí.

—Estaba en casa alrededor de la una de la tarde cuando recibí una llamada. Era Leah, la joven con la que llegas siempre al colegio. Me dijo que estaba muriéndose y que la ayudara. Tomé mi auto hacia a Port Ángeles, encontré tu auto a un lado de la carretera y supuse que era ella porque… bueno es tu amiga. La encontré sangrando, saqué un cobertor, la envolví en él, la subí a mi auto y la traje acá porque no conocía a nadie en esa ciudad. Mi padre es médico así que le avisé por teléfono, él me espero en el hospital con la camilla lista. Luego salí de Forks con rumbo a La Push. Entre las pocas cosas que Leah me dijo antes de desmayarse fue que te había dejado en la reserva pero no me dio detalles. Así que iba a verificar que todo estuviera en orden— dijo tratando de ser lo más firme.

Sabía que trataba por todos los medios de no involucrarme.

—Dime ¿Cuando traías a Leah en tu auto, te dijo quien había sido el que le hizo eso?

— Me dijo que el padre de su bebé la llevó con engaños a una clínica abortiva, ella pensaba que sólo sería una revisión pero un médico la inyectó algo y empezó a sangrar. Escapó de allí pero no pudo llegar muy lejos— dijo todo eso sin mirarme.

No lo podía creer. ¿Leah embarazada?

Sin embargo tenía sentido, sus cambios de humor, sus llantos en la noche, las cosas grasosas que últimamente se le antojaban.

— Edward ¿Puedes decirme si Leah te dijo quien es el padre su hijo?— casi podía adivinar la respuesta pero quería que me lo confirmara.

—Jacob Black— dijo Edward conteniéndose.

Me llené de indignación. Todo este tiempo supe que había algo extraño en su trato con Leah, la forma como ella me trataba cuando Jacob venía por mí, su presencia en la carrera de autos. Todo coincidía, incluso cuando Edward dijo que la encontró sola en la carretera una vez.

Jacob estaba detrás de esto. Y ella lo amaba. ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo le pudo hacer pasar por todo esto?

— ¡Eso es mentira! Eres tú el responsable de todo y ahora tratas de culpar a alguien más para salvarte. ¡Cobarde! ¡Miserable! Eres igual que tu padre, igual que tu abuelo, eres lo que eres. ¡Un Cullen!— Charlie entró furioso.

Lo vi llevar su mano hacia su arma y se me fue el alma del cuerpo. Me levanté de un salto, me posicioné en medio de ellos, delante de Edward.

— ¡No papá!— grité, mientras Edward me tomaba de la cintura para apartarme.

—Quita tus manos de ella— gritó Charlie.

Me giré y abracé a Edward, tratando de hacerle entender que si me hacía a un lado mi padre podía dispararle

—No me apartes ¡No quiero que te mate!— le dijo llorando, no sabía cómo pero mis lágrimas habían empezado a salir.

—No. Bella, hazte a un lado, tu padre está fuera de sí — dijo mi novio. No podía permitir que Charlie le dispare.

— ¡No!— grité agarrándome de su camiseta, pataleé para que Edward no me hiciera a un lado. — ¡No le hagas daño! No a él, por favor, por favor. No a él— me abracé a mi novio con todas mis fuerzas.

Si Charlie era capaz de dispararle iba a tener que hacerlo sobre ambos. Escuché ruidos a mis espaldas. Voces de más personas y un claro forcejeo.

—Jefe Swan cálmese—gritaban los demás policías.

Cuando Edward se relajó, me atreví a soltarlo. Lo miré a los ojos, vi una ola de preocupación en sus ellos.

—Bella, sal de aquí— escuché decir a mi padre más calmado.

—Por favor princesa, obedece— murmuró Edward a mi oído.

Me separé de él a regañadientes y no dejé de mirarlo hasta que salí de esa habitación del brazo de uno de los policías. Pero mi corazón seguía latiéndome aprisa al ver que papá mandaba que los demás oficiales abandonaran también la habitación.

Afortunadamente Charlie decidió seguirnos y no se quedó. Creo que habría mordido al que me llevaba del brazo si papá no viene. No era seguro para mi Edward quedarse con Charlie solos en una habitación. Más aún después de la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Caminamos hasta llegar al despacho de papá. Él y yo nos miramos profundamente cuando los demás se marcharon.

No sabía lo que él pensaba, su mirada era incierta. Cómo si en lugar de mirarme a mi estuviera viendo a otra persona. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que él se recompuso y empezó a respirar de manera normal.

—Quiero que vayas a casa. Que te encierres en tu habitación y que por nada del mundo salgas de allí. Obedéceme Bella o lo lamentarás. Quiero que hagas una maleta. Iré en una hora por ti— me dijo aún enfadado.

—Papá ¿Qué me vas a hacer?— pregunté aterrada.

—Sólo mantenerte a salvo pequeña. No permitiré que nadie te lastime— dijo con la mirada perdida.

Llamó a dos de los policías de guardia, yo sabía que eran sus hombres de confianza, porque siempre custodiaban la casa. Me fui con ellos, antes de salir volví a encontrarme con Esme y no pude evitar arrojarme en sus brazos. Estaba muy asustada, aún temblando de miedo. No sabía que estaría pensando mi padre o a donde quería llevarme.

—Esme, creo que papá se ha dado cuenta. No dejes que le haga nada a Edward— le susurré. –Va a llevarme lejos de aquí, por favor, no dejes que Edward nos siga— le rogué.

—Cálmate Bella, todo saldrá bien. Carlisle me llamó, Leah sobrevivirá y podrá contarlo todo. Buscaremos la forma de sacarte de tu casa— me reconfortó aunque tenía miedo que llegaran tarde.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Me había mantenido firme todo el tiempo, sin abrir la boca para nada, aunque Charlie Swan claramente quería utilizar la fuerza para hacerme decirle lo que pasó.

No quería decir algo demás que pudiera relacionarme con Bella por ello decidí esperar a que llegara un abogado para responder. Estaba en todo mi derecho. Si algo había aprendido de Jasper es a no dejar cabos sueltos y a tener paciencia. De nada me valdría decirle que en realidad el que le había lastimado a Leah era Black ya que Charlie Swan lo quería como a un hijo. No creería en mí, no contra Black.

Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a Bella. Tuve deseos de abrazarla, pero su semblante me dio a entender que no era el momento. No sé si fue idea del comisario Swan o de mi novia que ella viniera a verme.

—Hola Cullen, mi padre quiere saber qué es lo que ha pasado. ¿Podrías ayudarnos por favor?— preguntó nerviosa. ¿Cullen? Jamás me había llamado así. Su padre debía estar observando desde fuera. Le dije que si con la cabeza para que siguiera preguntando.

—Cuéntame— pidió.

Le expliqué de forma clara y detallada como fue que ocurrieron los eventos.

—Dime ¿Cuando estaba Leah en tu auto, te dijo quien había sido el que le hizo eso?— traté de evitar dar detalles como por ejemplo que sabía la clínica en la que estaba o que vi los autos en el localizador que hábilmente antes de que me arrestaran guardé debajo del asiento de mi auto, junto al móvil que Leah usó para llamarme.

— Edward ¿Puedes decirme si Leah te dijo quien es el padre su hijo?— preguntó Bella.

Vi de reojo que la puerta se abrió, Charlie Swan apareció. Parecía querer que le confesara algo que me inculpara. Me miraba con frialdad

—Jacob Black— dije con firmeza.

Ése era el nombre del verdadero responsable de todo este lío. Bella no parecía sorprendida pero su padre estaba pareció estallar.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Eres tú el responsable de todo y ahora tratas de culpar a alguien más para salvarte. ¡Cobarde! ¡Miserable! Eres igual que tu padre, igual que tu abuelo, eres lo que eres. ¡Un Cullen!—dijo de manera despectiva.

Nada de lo que yo dijera lo convencería. Para él sólo era su enemigo, un odio heredado. Él ni siquiera me conocía.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido y me tomó por sorpresa. El jefe Swan avanzó hacia mí totalmente fuera de control. Bella corrió a interponerse entre nosotros. El corazón me latió aprisa, podía enfrentar a Charlie pero no con ella en medio, tan sólo pensar en que algo la pudiese lastimar me asustaba. Traté de hacerla a un lado, si su padre decidía sacar el arma no la quería a ella allí.

Pero mi terca novia me abrazó, eso hizo que su padre se enfureciera más, su furia llegó a niveles inimaginables en cuanto vio a su hija cerca de mí.

Todo se estaba complicando. Le pedí a Bella que se hiciera a un lado pero ella seguía firme y aferrada a mí como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Esto me puso muy tenso, hasta que entraron tres policías a contener a su jefe, le pedí, casi le rogué a Bella que obedeciera a su padre y saliera de allí.

Cuando todos se fueron me senté. Estaba profundamente confundido. Creo que el jefe Swan se dio cuenta y no quería que lo supiera de esa forma. Estaba seguro que lo había comprendido.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un trastornado Charlie Swan.

— ¿Qué tienes con ella?— preguntó aunque su mirada parecía perdida.

— ¿Con quién?— traté de evadirlo.

—Con mi hija ¿Qué tienes con ella?— volvió a preguntar.

—Nada, Bella es muy protectora, estoy seguro de que lo hizo por usted, porque no quería que hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría— dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Tienes algo con Leah?— preguntó confundido.

—No señor. Ni siquiera soy amigo de ella, sólo hemos cruzado algunas palabras— respondí.

— ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué te llamó a ti y no a mí que soy como su padre?

—Una vez la ayudé. La encontré caminando en la carretera una mañana. Hacía frío y me detuve a llevarla. Y ya que soy, digamos uno de sus "enemigos", seguro confiaba en que no le diría nada a usted— trataba de parecerle lógico.

— ¿Leah caminando en la carretera sola?— preguntó todavía ausente.

—Creo que fue Black quien la abandonó allí. Pero no sabría decirle. No me imagino quien pueda ser tan imbécil para dejar a una mujer sola en medio de la carretera— dije cizañeramente, recordando que a mi Bella ese tonto le hizo lo mismo.

Oí voces afuera de la habitación. Me pareció escuchar gritar a mi padre. Su voz se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Déjenme pasar! Vengo con mi abogado ¡Lo que hacen es ilegal!"

—Te quedarás aquí esta noche, mañana no me importa a dónde vayas, puedes irte si quieres— dijo el jefe Swan. Me dio la espalda y salió.

Lo que me dijo me sonó a sentencia.

Minutos más tarde mi padre entró con el abogado, otro de los oficiales me tomó la declaración pero no volví a ver a Charlie Swan.

Estaba preocupado.

Le pedí lápiz y papel a mi padre y envié un mensaje a Jasper, estaba seguro que él entendería.

"Maniobra xtrema. SOS"

Fue todo lo que escribí y esperé. Nunca, en los 13 años que los conocía me había defraudado. Sabía que ellos vendrían pronto.

Casi dos horas después oí un grito lejano, golpes y jaleo. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me preparé para salir de allí.

—Más te vale que sea importante Romeo, iré a prisión por golpear a un oficial— Emmett entró y me arrojó un abrigo.

Lo seguí. Al pasar contuve la respiración, el humo que había me indicaba que había utilizado algo más que sólo fuerza bruta.

Jasper estaba terminando de encerrar a los demás policías inconscientes en una celda. Traían puestos sus pasamontañas y ambos vestían de negro.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó Jasper, dándome un abrazo para saludarme.

—A casa de Bella, de inmediato.

Salimos a la calle, nadie había notado nada extraño. Prueba de que el plan fue perfecto.

Subimos al auto de Jasper y salimos de allí tan veloces como pudimos.


	37. PARIS VS ROMEO

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**PARIS VS ROMEO**

**BELLA**

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Uno de los policías se quedó fuera de mi puerta por instrucciones de Charlie.

Sabía que la hora había llegado. La hora en que debía decidir si me quedaba o me iba de casa.

Yo quiero muchísimo a mi padre pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar nada parecido a lo de hoy. No soportaría otro enfrentamiento entre él y Edward.

Me senté en mi cama e hice una revisión mental de todas las cosas que había en mi habitación. Cada una era un recuerdo, solo espero que al irme pueda llevarme conmigo sólo los buenos. No quiero recordar a mi padre con esa mirada asesina.

Quiero llevarme los recuerdos de mi niñez, las pescas en el lago, los paseos en el coche patrulla, esos donde me sentía la niña más importante de Forks por poder jugar en un auto así. Las noches en que papá me leía cuentos y se dormía junto a mí para que no tuviera pesadillas.

Charlie ha sido un padre bueno, sólo que ahora estaba fuera de sí. Ojalá regresara otra vez mi papito de siempre, ojala pudiera mirarme como lo hacía cuando era niña.

Busqué entre mis cosas personales y llené una mochila, un neceser con objetos de limpieza, dos mudas de ropa. Me coloqué el abrigo más grueso, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Entonces encontré el prendedor que me había dado Edward hace tiempo.

Me lo puse en el pecho lo aseguré bien para no perderlo, le di vueltas a la flor intentando encenderlo. No sabía si él podría salir pronto de la cárcel, tal vez sólo debíamos esperar a que Leah despierte y pueda testificar. Pero eso puede tardar y no estaba dispuesta a ser arrastrada por papá a un lugar incierto.

¿A dónde ir?

No podía presentarme en casa de los Cullen, sería el primer lugar dónde me buscarían.

Sólo me quedaba una opción: Mamá. Edward sabría encontrarme con ella. Debía salir de Forks, de Washington y llegar de una u otra manera a Phoenix. Vi por la ventana que el auto de papá acababa de llegar. No tenía tiempo, el guardia que estaba en mi puerta bajó a recibirlo y aproveché en salir de allí. Fui a otra habitación y me escondí.

— ¡Bella no está!— gritó papá furioso al no hallarme.

—Señor no he abandonado su puerta.

—Entonces habrá salido por la ventana ¿Qué no piensas?

—Buscaré fuera señor.

—No. Si se ha ido, ya debe estar lejos. Salgan con las patrullas, denle alcance a los autobuses que hayan partido de Forks, no debe llegar aún a Port Ángeles. Den la alarma como si tratara de una fugitiva, que la detengan.

Los policías abandonaron la casa de inmediato. Papá entró nuevamente en mi habitación y aproveché para deslizarme lentamente por los pasillos. Bajé las escaleras, quería llegar a la puerta lateral de la casa. Atravesé la cocina, Sue no estaba, seguramente había ido al hospital a ver a su hija. También la extrañaría a ella, me había tratado con mucho cariño siempre, me ayudó con mis tareas de escuela hasta que pudo. Y Leah, me daba mucha tristeza, Jacob había sido tan canalla.

Sólo me faltaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta, correría con todas mis fuerzas atravesando el bosque hasta llegar a casa de alguna de mis amigas y poder conseguir un auto para salir de Forks.

Sentí unos brazos sujetarme por la cintura, unos brazos que no me eran familiares en absoluto. Me apretó fuerte y me levantó del suelo sin problemas. Comprendí que no era nadie que yo deseaba que me rescate y antes de que me tapara la boca grite con todas mis fuerzas.

—Cállate o tendré que golpearte— dijo Jake tapándome la boca.

Me resistí, traté de patearlo y llegar a su rostro para clavarle las uñas pero no alcanzaba. Escuché pasos detrás nuestro, su agarré se debilitó, me escurrí pero caí sentada en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Jake?— gritó papá encendiendo la luz.

—Charlie, no sé lo que te hayan dicho, pero es mentira en serio, sólo quiero que Bella esté a salvo.

— ¿Por eso quieres llevarte a mi hija como un delincuente?— gritó mi padre.

—Apártate Charlie, me la llevaré por las buenas o por las malas— amenazó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Leah es una buena chica, es como mi hija, su padre me la encargó y no debiste…

—Leah se lo tomó todo muy en serio, le dije que debía cuidarse, tú entiendes Charlie. Pero yo me casaré con tu hija, pase lo que pase, Bella será mía— intentó sujetarme nuevamente.

—No. Tú no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer.

—Al menos no dejaré que me abandonen como un idiota.

—Bella no se va a casar contigo, no volverás a ver a mi hija, ni tu… ni ese…

—Ah, ya te diste cuenta… a mi no me la va a quitar ningún Cullen, mi pueblo no me va recordar como un cornudo ni voy a dejar que los demás se rían de mi como lo hacen contigo. Un hombre debe tener bien puesto los pantalones, los que le faltó a tu padre para matar a la perra de tu madre, o a ti cuando la mujerzuela de tu esposa te abandonó. Yo no soy un estúpido Charlie… de mi raza nadie se burla— antes de que pudiera seguir arrastrándome para huir Jacob levantó algo pesado que tenía al lado y golpeó a mi padre.

Grité son todas mis fuerzas, quise levantarme y correr pero no llegué muy lejos, nuevamente fui tomada por la cintura. Pataleé, pero me puso algo oscuro en la cabeza, no podía ver nada. Muchas veces llamé a papá pero no oí que nos siguiera. Ojalá aquel golpe no haya sido fatal.

Fui colocada bruscamente en el asiento de algún auto. No era el auto de Jake, los asientos eran duros. En cuanto dejé de sentir sus manos en mí, busqué desesperadamente sacarme aquel trapo de la cabeza pero nuevamente sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y me amarró al asiento, seguí forcejeando pero sólo conseguía que la soga me lastimara.

Cuando terminó de atarme subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó.

—Eres un desgraciado Jake ¡Suéltame!— grité.

—No. Primero voy a hacerte mi esposa, después te encerraré hasta que pueda matar al idiota de Cullen. No voy dejar nada a la suerte esta vez, yo no seré como el imbécil de James Swan.

— ¿Quién?

—Tu abuelo, el padre de Charlie. El esposo de Marie. Todavía se le recuerda por cornudo. Toda su vida tuvo que soportar las burlas de los demás hasta que se murió de bilis. Es el destino de un hombre débil. Yo no voy a perder contra un Cullen, creo que eso lo aprendí mejor que Charlie— soltó una carcajada.

—No te entiendo— me calmé porque seguir forcejeando era en vano y me quitaba el poco aire que pasaba a través del saco de tela con que Jake me había envuelto la cabeza.

—No entiendes nada pequeña Bella. Y no entiendes porque el cobarde de tu padre nunca quiso que supieras la verdad del pasado.

— ¿Y tú si sabes?— dije entre dientes.

—James Swan crió a Charlie y a mi padre. Sí, Billy y tu papá se criaron juntos. El gran James, era el jinete más rápido de Forks, el hombre más rudo del pueblo, podía matar un venado con sus manos. Y no pudo conservar a su mujer. Tu abuelo les hizo jurar a Charlie y a Billy que desaparecerían a todos los Cullen, sea como sea. Pero Charlie es un imbécil, ni siquiera se atrevió a contarle a su tierna hijita, la verdad. Es blando y la gente blanda merece ser aplastada— soltó una cruel carcajada.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerme?— pregunté temerosa.

— ¿Hacerte? Tú eres una carnada Bella. La mejor de todas y mira que yo sé de pesca. Sé que vendrán por ti. Esos idiotas correrán tras nosotros.

—No Jacob, no… por favor déjalos en paz, yo… me casaré contigo… podemos irnos juntos. Muy lejos de aquí pero no hagas nada…— rogué, supliqué; solo quería a Edward fuera de todo este mar de odio.

—Eso mismo dijo tu abuela pero no pudo mantener su palabra, en cuanto el cara pálida volvió se olvidó hasta de su hijo.

—Entonces no me casaré contigo, me negaré. No puedes obligarme— grité.

—No puedes. Tú tienes sangre quileute. Estás supeditada al mandato del jefe, mi padre. Y él puede elegir quienes se casan, según nuestras tradiciones el matrimonio será válido, incluso legalmente, no necesito que aceptes— soltó otra carcajada.

— ¿No te importa que te aborrezca, que me des asco y que nunca quiera estar contigo?

—Yo no soy un violador como tu abuelo, las mujeres a mi me buscan. Ya vendrás suplicándome algo, sólo tendrás que pagar el precio.

—Nunca. ¡Preferiría morir a estar contigo!— grité.

—Eso lo veremos. ¿Serás capaz de ver morir a tu cara pálida?— me quedé helada ante la pregunta. Por Edward yo haría cualquier cosa. —Nunca he entendido que le ven las chicas a ese desabrido, si es un estúpido, francamente.

—Él es un hombre, no un animal como tú. Edward es gentil, amable y correcto con todo el mundo—repliqué

— ¿Me vas a decir que es correcto si se la pasaba en tu cuarto todas las noches? ¡Qué correcto! ¡Qué gentil! ¿Te pide permiso para desvestirte?— su risa era ensordecedora. –"Bella me das permiso para quitarte la blusa" "Bella me permites quitarte las bragas" "Disculpa Bella se me viene el…" No claro, él es tan correcto diría… voy a eyacular— soltó otras de sus risotadas. Estaba siendo tan grosero, así hablaba con sus amigos pero era un lenguaje que yo aborrecía.

—Como dije, Edward es un hombre y tú nunca dejarás de ser una bestia.

—Me aseguraré que el marica ese nunca vuelva a tocarte— gruñó.

—Él nunca me ha tocado. ¡Me respeta!— grité.

— ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer— volvió a reír. — ¿Lo ves? Es un marica, no te hace nada porque no sabe cómo hacerlo— siguió burlándose.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿A La Push?— pregunté.

—No, a un lugar más antiguo. No quiero que te vean en la reserva, el bueno para nada de Sam armaría uno de sus shows sobre moral.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

—Edward, debemos detenernos, necesito revisar un libro— dijo Jasper.

— ¿Un libro?— pregunté intrigado.

— ¿No íbamos a salvar a Bellieta? ¿Qué has traído, una guía para Romeos principiantes?— le reclamó Emmett mirándonos por el retrovisor ya que Jazz le había cedido el volante de su auto negro. Algo muy extraño.

—En cuanto supimos que te habían detenido busqué entre tus cosas, encontré esto— dijo mostrándome el lapicero y los audífonos.

— ¿Has oído algo?— pregunté alarmado.

—Si, al principio todo estuvo en silencio pero luego escuché muchas cosas. Creo que no te va a gustar. Bella tiene el micrófono del prendedor encendido— mi amigo se veía preocupado.

—Quiero oír— reclamé presuroso.

—Black se ha llevado a Bella, fue lo último que oí antes de entrar por ti a la delegación.

— ¡Entonces iremos a La Push!— grité.

—No se la ha llevado allí, dijo que irían a un lugar más antiguo, seguro que a otra ciudad o ruina de su pueblo. Traje un libro de historia quileute— encendió la luz y buscamos algún mapa que nos indique ruinas u otro lugar histórico. —Acá está, cruzará el río al norte en la antigua ciudad de Makah. Edward hay más.

— ¿Qué más? Vamos hacia allá a toda velocidad—dije desesperado.

—No. Debemos pedir ayuda, es difícil llegar allí y necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe.

—No irás a llamar a mi padre, debemos ir allá, ahora— me quejé. Si mi Bella estaba en manos de ese desgraciado, cada segundo contaba.

—Escucha Edward. Jacob se va a casar con Bella, hoy, para eso se la lleva, seguro que su padre estará allá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se van a casar? Eso no es legal— grité.

—Sí, si los casa el jefe de su tribu, si será legal.

—Pero Bella… oh no, Bella es…

—Sí, también es quileute, ellos pueden probar que su abuela era nativa.

—Hay que llamar a Sam Uley— dijo Em muy serio.

— ¡Claro! Sam. Él podría guiarnos, debe conocer muy bien la zona. Pero no tengo su número— se quejó Jasper.

—Llámalo— dijo Em arrojándonos su móvil. –La primera vez que hicimos vencidas y me ganó le pedí que me entrenara, me dio su número— dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Jasper marcó, de inmediato se comunicó con él y le dijo cosas que a mí no me había mencionado, quedaron en que nos encontraríamos en el puente así que tomamos otro camino más corto.

—Jazz no me dijiste que Black golpeó a Charlie— le dije lentamente.

—Será mejor que lo oigas, ahora ya no se escucha nada, parece que le quitaron el micrófono o Bella está lejos— me alcanzó el reloj donde se grababan las conversaciones, me coloqué los audífonos y oí aquella grabación.

No podía contener la ira que me embargaba a medida que aquel audio avanzaba.

Me sorprendí cuando Black hablaba sobre el abuelo de Bella, no sabía que Charlie Swan y Billy Black habían crecido juntos, ellos habían jurado acabar con nosotros y vaya que el destino había vuelto a poner las cosas igual que antes, creo que mamá tenía razón, los patrones se vuelven a repetir. Pero esta vez no será así, no dejaré que Bella sea la esposa de ese bruto, por la forma como le hablaba, las cosas que decía merecía que le rompieran el hocico.

Minutos después encontramos a Sam en su camioneta en el puente del río Quileute. Descendimos aunque yo quería continuar, rápidamente Jazz le explicó. Él se me acercó.

—Sé lo de ustedes, Bella se lo dijo a mi prometida hoy en el pueblo. Billy no tiene derecho a torcer las leyes de la tribu, cuando esto pase pediré a los ancianos que sea destituido. Vamos por tu Bella, el camino es difícil ¿Tienen planes sobre lo que harán después?— nos preguntó a todos.

—Somos 4, no sé si Billy tendrá gente para defenderse— dijo Jazz.

—Seguro que si, cinco o seis de los amigos de Jake. No portan armas de fuego sólo sus hachas y lanzas. Tengas cuidado son diestros con el hacha pero por favor, esos chicos no tienen culpa de nada, no quiero que nadie salga herido, trataré de convencerlos primero— dijo Sam como todo un líder preocupándose por los demás.

—Bien, si no te hacen caso tendremos que ponerlos a dormir— dijo Em.

—Edward tú sólo debes preocuparte por Bella, la sacas de allí como puedas, creo que deberías llevarla a Port Ángeles, no regreses a Forks. Llamaré a la estación de policía para ver si ya encontraron a su jefe herido, ojala no sea nada grave pero si ya se levantó irá por su hija y no quiero que te pegue un tiro para recuperarla— dijo Jasper.

—Iremos a Port Ángeles— le dije.

—Pero allí no se pueden quedar, Charlie los encontrará rápido— dijo Jazz pensando.

—Le avisaré a papá, veré si puede recogerlos de Port Ángeles en un par de horas, debe tener al menos un helicóptero en ese aeropuerto— comentó Em.

—Sí, necesitamos que Richard nos ayude. Edward, apenas estén fuera de peligro llama a Esme, debe estar muy preocupada— me aconsejó Jazz y asentí, mis padres deberían en estos momentos saber de la fuga.

—No sería mala idea llamar a la policía— dijo Sam.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Em.

—Si Charlie sabe lo que le quieren hacer a su hija no tendrá misericordia con Jake ni con Billy— respondió el quileute.

—Yo le llamo— pedí. Me alcanzaron un celular y marqué el número de la policía. De inmediato respondieron.

— ¿Me pasas con el jefe Swan? Es urgente, sobre su hija— solicité, pidieron que esperara. No mucho después un agitado Charlie Swan respondió.

— ¿Quién es?— gritó.

—Soy Edward Cullen señor.

— ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de llamar después….?— no lo dejé terminar.

—Jefe Swan, no le voy a pedir disculpas por lo que hice. Black tiene a Bella y voy tras ellos

—Yo sé que Jake tiene a Bella, estoy saliendo para La Push— me gritó.

—No están en La Push. Estoy en el puente del río Quileute, creo que la tiene en la antigua ciudad de Makah…— traté de explicarle

— ¿Estás loco?— me gritó.

—El señor Billy Black, los casará esta noche—

— ¡No! Eso no es posible, ese mal nacido no puede…— gritó furioso.

—No dejaré que lastimen a Bella. Estoy con Sam Uley, estamos a punto de llegar donde ellos están. Por favor venga pronto— pedí.

—Cullen… esto no cambia nada entre nosotros…

—Yo amo a su hija jefe Swan, es lo único que le puedo decir. Lo siento, no fue a propósito, no fue planeado…

— ¡Sólo mantenla a salvo! Llegaré allí lo más rápido que pueda, no dejes que…

—Nadie la lastimará se lo juro— corté.

Subimos a los autos, yo me subí a la camioneta de Sam que parecía la más rápida, Emmett se maldecía por no haber traído su Jeep, cuando fueron a sacarme de prisión no habían pensado donde acabaríamos.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, yo seguía con los audífonos puestos, saqué el lapicero espía y fui apuntando hacia el bosque en busca de voces. El prendedor de Bella seguía sin funcionar, estaba preocupado de pronto cuando apunté con el lapicero hacia una colina oí una conversación.

"Me da miedo Quil creo que es la policía, yo me voy, no debemos tener a Bella así, su papá nos va a matar"

"Sí. Es la primera vez que no pienso seguir a Jake. Billy se volvió loco ¿Cómo los va a casar? Las bodas en la reserva son pactadas y arregladas por la familia pero siempre que los dos quieran, esto es descabellado"

"¿Quién cuida la entrada?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Jared y Paúl, pero Paúl ya se arrepintió, está allí porque le tiene miedo a Billy"

Le indiqué a Sam de dónde provenían las voces.

—Esa es la entrada a Makah, el antiguo pueblo que aniquilado. Es aterrador que quieran celebrar una boda aquí en plena noche— estacionó el auto y seguimos a pie, Jazz y Em se nos unieron, Sam iba por delante con los larga vistas que me había dado el coronel Withlock.

Al llegar Jazz derribó a uno de los guardias y Em al otro, Sam y yo seguimos avanzando por un camino de piedras que conducía a una especie centro.

Allí, en medio de ese círculo de piedras y al lado de una fogata estaban los Black y Bella.

Quería despedazar al desgraciado, mi Bella tenía las manos atadas a su espalda, sin abrigo ni suéter, con una túnica delgada.

Su mirada perdida en el cielo me hacía sospechar que algo extraño le habían dado. Billy Black hierbas al fuego, pero olía a estiércol.

—Todavía no le pone el lazo, ni las pinturas— murmuró Sam. –Hay cuatro chicos más en cada esquina— señaló a cuatro figuras.

—Emmett y yo podemos con ellos, Sam ve por Billy y tu Edward…— no dejé que Jasper terminara de hablar.

—No tienes ni que decirlo— murmuré.

Corrimos hacia ellos, yo no miré a ningún otro lugar que no fuera Black pero a medida que avanzábamos, de la nada salieron otro grupo de hombres. No sabría decir si eran quileutes, estaban encapuchados.

Nos cortaron el paso.

Sin pensar o titubear nos lanzamos contra ellos, los otros quileutes vinieron a unírseles. Pronto Sam y Emmett había reducido a dos cada uno, Jasper los hacía rodar y yo también tiré un par al suelo. Miré hacia la fogata, rápidamente Billy Black puso una cuerda en las muñecas de su hijo y de Bella que acababa de ser desatada. Con algún tipo de pigmento les marcó el rostro a ambos.

Al verme, Jacob se levantó del suelo, tomó a Bella en brazos y corrió hacia la oscuridad. Quise seguirlos pero uno de los hombres me cortó el paso de un golpe, lo tumbé sin ningún reparo, a estas alturas ya no me importaba si hería a alguien.

Corrí tras ellos, estaba a tan sólo unos metros. El la subía a una camioneta grande, parecida a la de Emmett pero más vieja. Le di alcance antes de abordara en el asiento del conductor.

Lo empuje contra el auto.

— ¿Así que viniste de todas formas? Tarde Cullen, tarde. Ahora ella es mi esposa— me dijo sonriendo.

—Eso no fue una boda desde ningún punto de vista y aunque tuviese valor, no me importa— le aclaré.

—Se me había olvidado que a los Cullen no les importa salir con mujeres casadas— volvió a sonreír. Me dio un empellón para soltarse, le volví a cerrar el paso hacia su vehículo.

— ¡No dejaré que te la lleves!

—Quisiera matarte antes de consumar mi matrimonio porque eres el bicho más insoportable que hay. ¡Prepárate!— se agazapó.

Siempre supe que así terminaríamos un día, peleando. Esta sería nuestra batalla personal.

Esperé que atacara. Se lanzó con tanta fuerza que cayó sobre mí, me tomó del cuello. Sentí que el poco aire que tenía dentro había salido con el golpe y ahora no podía respirar.

—Acéptalo Cullen, no eres rival para mí. Al menos tendrá un hombre de verdad y no un niño, yo la haré feliz— sonreía asquerosamente.

Sentía que la ira recorrer mis venas, como si toda mi sangre hirviera, cada músculo y nervio de mi cuerpo reaccionó.

Pude sacar una de mis piernas y le di una patada en el pecho. Cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, me levanté de un salto y llegué hasta él, lo levanté y le di un buen golpe de puño en el rostro. Quería dejarle una marca para que me recuerde.

Lo dejé en el piso, traté de bordear la camioneta para llegar a Bella pero Black enredó un pie entre mis piernas y caí. Inmediatamente sentí un golpe fuerte en el costado y me encogí de dolor, sabía que no se detendría y seguiría aprovechándose de su posición. Rodé hasta que pude levantarme también.

Lo miré fijamente, sus ojos parecían los de un animal herido. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, esta vez no lo esquivé, yo también me arrojé hacia él, nuestros cuerpos chocaron como dos rocas. De allí en adelante sólo me quedó arremeter contra él, de todas las formas conocidas, con toda la fuerza que me fue posible, hasta que por fin Black cayó y no se levantó.

Mi rostro sangraba, sentía hinchado el pómulo derecho. Me acerqué a él antes de irme.

— ¿Te crees muy hombre por la fuerza que tienes? Ser hombre no significa acostarse con todas las mujeres que puedas. Un hombre de verdad ama con toda su alma, lucha por lo que quiere y respeta a los demás. En un verdadero hombre se puede confiar… y nadie, nadie confía en ti.

Rápidamente corrí hasta dónde estaba Bella. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, había presenciado todo.

—Siento que vieras eso amor. Ven conmigo— dije tomándola entre mis brazos, se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

La llevé al auto de Jasper teniendo cuidado en no caer o resbalar, no quería soltar la preciada carga que llevaba.

Las llaves estaban en el auto, coloqué a mi novia en el asiento del copiloto, la arrope con una manta. Ya en el auto ambos le limpié el rostro con rapidez y le puse el cinturón de seguridad. Antes de partir me alcanzó Jazz.

—Edward, Sam dice que hay otro camino, tienes que ir hacia al norte por aquel sendero, llegarás a la autopista en una hora. No te detengas, Richard llamó, ve directo al helipuerto, está a la derecha del aeropuerto de Port Ángeles. El jefe Swan no tarda en llegar, se oyen sirenas a lo lejos.

— ¿Están todos bien?— pregunté antes de irme.

—Sí, los tenemos a mucha gente atada, eran policías contratados por Billy. Emmett está que no cabe en si por su demostración de fuerza.

—Despídeme de él, aún no sé qué haremos al llegar a Port Ángeles— le confesé.

—Sólo cuídense. Nos veremos antes de lo que piensas hermano— juntamos los puños.

Salí de allí a toda velocidad, con una sola idea fija. Nunca, nunca me volverían a separar de Bella, ya no podía vivir lejos de ella.

Unas docenas de millas más adelante me detuve unos minutos para acomodarla mejor. Aún no recuperaba la lucidez pero sus ojitos parecían cansados.

Sabía que pronto se le pasaría el efecto de lo que sea que le hayan dado y podríamos hablar de todo lo sucedido y tomar decisiones para nuestro futuro.


	38. ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?**

**BELLA**

Oí un fuerte ruido, desperté muy asustada.

Me encontraba dentro de un auto, traté de hacer memoria pero estaba tardando y eso me desesperaba. Lo último que recordaba es el frío calándome los huesos. Muchas escenas borrosas llegaron a mi mente. Con nitidez podía recordar a Jacob arrastrándome en esas ruinas llenas de fantasmas.

Billy Black estaba allí, me puso algo en sobre la boca, un pañuelo que olía a flores y gras recién cortado.

Y después… todo se agrandaba, se reducía. La fogata danzaba delante de mí. Mucha gente a mi alrededor reñía, hacían demasiado ruido.

Edward y Jacob… ¿Peleando?

Parecía dos aves que se liaban a golpes en el aire. Eso debió ser un sueño, porque ellos no pueden volar. Bueno, el fuego tampoco baila.

Pero ahora estaba en un auto muy cómodo, arropada y sin ataduras. Abrí los ojos nuevamente.

—Hola bonita—escuché un susurro y busqué el origen de esa voz aterciopelada. Era todo lo que deseaba oír.

Abrió la puerta del auto y me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca.

—Edward ¿Dónde estamos?— miré a mi alrededor. No parecíamos estar en Forks.

—A puntos de irnos lejos. Quiero sacarte de aquí hasta que todo se arregle pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu permiso por eso esperaba a que despertaras.

— ¿Irnos lejos? ¿Ahora?

—Si tu quieres nos quedamos pero estoy seguro que tu padre nos encontrará.

—Yo estaba a punto de irme de casa cuando… Jacob llegó y…

—Amor, eso ya pasó, no dejaré que te vuelvan a poner en peligro. No quiero separarme de ti— dijo abrazándome con las fuerza, todavía me encontraba suspendida en su pecho.

—Entonces no importa a dónde, llévame contigo— susurré.

El entendió, no dijo nada más, caminó hacia un descampado, había mucho viento, mi cabello voló en muchas direcciones. Se escuchaba el rugido de un motor.

— ¿No tienen equipaje?— preguntó alguien mientras yo hundía mi rostro en el pecho de mi novio.

—No, sáquenos de aquí ahora mismo por favor— le respondió mi protector.

Subió unas gradas y me acomodó en un lugar blando. Avisó que podríamos partir y me apretó contra él después de ponerme una especie de cinturón de seguridad.

Estábamos en un helicóptero, lo sabía por el sonido pero no sabría decir que hacíamos aquí.

Después de despegar él me acomodó en su regazo mientras me acariciaba. Sentía uno de sus dedos dibujar mi rostro, me acomodé mejor y me abandoné otra vez al sueño pero ahora sintiéndome completamente segura.

Nuevamente era llevada en brazos pero esta vez una fuerte luz me cegó, hundí mi cabeza en ese pecho tan conocido, donde me sentía protegida.

Escuché una fuerte carcajada y froté mis ojos para poder ver quien se reía.

— ¡Muchachos! Por fin llegaron, bienvenidos— era Richard McCarthy el padre de Emmett, seguro él envió el helicóptero por nosotros.

—Hola Richard, gracias por el favor— oí que le respondía Edward.

—Ni lo digas Eddie, mi osito me contó lo que pasaba. Hubiese ido yo mismo pero estaba cerrando un trato importante, tú me entiendes. Sí, un gran trato con unas piernas impresionantes.

—Entiendo Richard, además te llamamos casi a media noche.

—Pero entra ya al auto. Vamos, te mostraré Las Vegas en cuanto se despierte tu Bella durmiente— volví a escuchar otra vez sus estridentes carcajadas.

Así que estábamos en Las Vegas, con razón hacía tanto sol. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Qué me habría pasado?

Edward avanzó conmigo en brazos, elevé mi rostro para verlo mejor. El sol hacía brillar su cabello cobrizo, su piel era perlada y brillante, sus ojos de un verde tan intenso. Este clima parecía sentarle muy bien. Me hice la promesa de que en el futuro pasaríamos algún tiempo en un lugar lleno de sol para poder verlo así en toda su gloria.

—Hola mi reina ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a un médico?— preguntó preocupado. Le sonreí.

—Estoy bien amor, gracias— ahora las cosas se iban aclarando en mi mente, lo recordaba peleando por mí, rescatándome.

Llegamos a un gran hotel, había muchísima gente entrando y saliendo. Fuimos llevamos y acomodados en una suite. Ya podía caminar, pero mi aspecto debía ser desastroso. Traía una especie de vestido extraño, el cabello revuelto. Cuando traté de limpiarme el rostro con un pañuelito se manchó con pintura.

—Bueno chicos, descansen. Si tienen hambre pidan lo que quieran, los invito a almorzar— Richard nos miraba muy contento.

—Creo que no te he contado todo, tengo una duda que me mata— le dijo Edward.

El hombre que estaba por marcharse se giró muy interesado y se sentó frente a nosotros. Hicimos lo mismo, la verdad no sabía a qué se refería mi novio, mis recuerdos estaban un poco confusos.

Recordaba perfectamente que traté de irme de casa y Jacob me secuestró, dejando herido a mi padre. ¿Cómo estará papa? Edward ya me había dicho que estaba bien.

—Richard, anoche Billy Black realizó el matrimonio entre Bella y su hijo— dijo tomando mi mano.

Me quedé sin habla. ¿En verdad se habían atrevido?

— ¿Cómo que los casó? ¿Es Juez, reverendo, tiene licencia para eso?

—Es Jefe de su tribu, creo que eso le da licencia para realizar matrimonios a la manera india.

—Pero Bella…

—Bella es en parte quileute también.

—Eso lo complica todo ¿Dónde se quedó ese tal Billy?

—Cuando me llevé a Bella el jefe Swan estaba a punto de llegar, yo mismo le llamé por teléfono. Seguro habrá arrestado a los Black, se oía furioso.

— ¿Bella recuerdas si firmaste algo?— me preguntó Richard.

—No. Casi no recuerdo nada. Todo es tan confuso.

—Pongámonos en el peor de los casos. Que Bella sí firmó y que Charlie ya soltó a Billy porque no tiene pruebas. Creo que sólo nos queda una salida rápida. Pero deben pensarlo bien, es algo muy serio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál sería la solución?— pregunté muy intrigada.

—Sí, he pensado en eso pero no creo que sea lo correcto— dijo mi novio.

— ¿De qué hablan?— casi les grito.

Parecía que ellos entendían algo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Una boda rápida Bella. Registrar su unión antes de que ese tal Billy lo haga— me dijo muy serio el gran papá oso. Por una vez parecía preocupado.

—Amor, no tenemos que hacer esto, podemos contratar un abogado, pedirle a tu padre que intervenga, que no lo permita…— Edward parecía dudar.

Tal vez le parecía muy precipitado. Quizás él no quería casarse.

—Mira Eddie, por experiencia te lo digo, bueno tal vez mi caso no sea parecido al suyo pero puedo ser aplicable. Hace unos años trabajé con un socio diseñando un motor nuevo para helicópteros. Nos pasamos meses, yo realicé la parte de ingeniería, los planos, las medidas, mientras él sólo se encargaba de la parte de materiales. Un buen día desapareció y creí que se había arrepentido. Fui a registrar mi nuevo diseño pero cuando llegué mi socio ya lo había hecho. Había robado mis ideas y la había registrado antes que yo, nos liamos en un juicio para probar mi autoría pero todo fue en vano. A pesar de que él sólo tenía una copia de los planos y no podía hacerlo funcionar las patentes son rígidas. Quien lo registra primero legalmente tiene las de ganar. Si se casan antes que Billy registre el matrimonio de Bella y su hijo se ahorrarían muchos problemas. Aquí hay lugares donde los casarían en unos minutos. Después si quieren piden la anulación. Tómenlo sólo como un seguro— aconsejó Richard.

No me parecía tan descabellado después de todo y por otro lado pensar en ser la esposa de Edward me causaba una sensación de maripositas en el estómago.

Pero parecía que él no lo veía así.

—Richard, dame unos minutos con Bella, creo que deberíamos hablarlo antes— le dijo Edward.

—Está bien. Iré a comer algo, estaré en la cafetería. No demoren— no dejó solos.

Me ruboricé. ¿Qué tendría que decirme Edward?

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Desde que llegamos a Las Vegas me preguntaba qué haríamos ahora. Me preocupaba la validez de aquella boda. No quería que Black tuviera poder alguno sobre mi Bella por muy pequeño que sea.

Quería que ella fuera mía, o al menos libre para decidir.

Tal vez si hacíamos una rápida jugada y nos casábamos podríamos evitar cualquier problema futuro.

No. Ella merecía una boda como la que todas las chicas sueñan. Casarse en Las Vegas es para la gente que hace las cosas sin pensar. Yo quería un compromiso, un noviazgo. Una boda que recordáramos siempre, con toda nuestra familia presente y miles de fotografías para el álbum familiar. No así, no de esa forma. Debía haber otra opción.

Pero Richard corroboró lo que yo había pensado. No teníamos tiempo.

Ahora debería hablarlo con Bella, ver que opciones teníamos. No quería que creyera que yo era impulsivo y actuaba sin pensar.

—Bella, de alguna forma esto se va a arreglar. Quizá tu padre evite que Billy registre ese ritual de anoche. Creo que debes interponer una demanda, tú estabas drogada, soy testigo. Debemos llamar a Forks, a mis padres, no lo sé.

—Sé que puedo demandar a Billy Black. Pero deberé regresar a Forks para eso. Y dudo mucho que mi padre me deje verte otra vez. Pero si eso es lo correcto, no entiendo que hacemos aquí Edward— me dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, sus ojos se veían apagados.

—Bella, actué sin pensar. No me arrepiento, no quiero dejar de verte o que nos separen. Haría cualquier cosa para no perderte— tomé sus manos y la miré con veneración. Sus ojos dejaron la tristeza y se iluminaron, era lo que más anhelaba, verla feliz, hacerla feliz… siempre.

Creo que hay momentos en la vida en que una decisión puede cambiar por completo el curso de las cosas.

Y hoy, precisamente ahora, sentía que me encontraba en uno de esos momentos.

¿Dejarme llevar por la razón o por el corazón?

Si actuaba con la razón tal vez la perdería. Si lo hacía con el corazón la ataría a mí. Es difícil saber qué es lo correcto.

Mi padre siempre decía que si dudaba en alguna decisión importante cerrara los ojos y pensara dónde me encontraría diez años mas adelante con cada una de mis decisiones.

Primera opción: actuar con la razón, regresar a Forks y proceder legalmente; diez años más adelante… era incierto, tal vez Bella estuviera conmigo o tal vez no. No sabía cómo actuarían los demás, su padre, la ley. ¿Nos permitirían un futuro juntos? ¿La alejarían de mí?

Segunda opción: actuar con el corazón, hacerla mi esposa hoy. Y no dejarla ir jamás. Diez años en el futuro, Bella y yo juntos, tal vez un par de hijos, una casita, una mascota.

No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Si Bella no estaba en mi futuro no valdría la pena vivirlo.

Así que sin pensarlo, sin dudar más, puse una rodilla en el piso y clavé la mirada en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

—Bella, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, sólo yo mismo, todo mi amor y mi vida. Prometo amarte cada segundo de mi existencia, para siempre. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta ubicarse frente a mis ojos.

—Oh Edward. Claro… claro que si— me abrazó tan fuerte que rodamos por la alfombra. Nos besamos con desesperación, como si fuera nuestro último beso.

El inicio de toda gran empresa siempre es difícil, yo lo sabía. Pero a su lado valía la pena pasar por todas las adversidades que la vida nos ponga enfrente.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse, una estruendosa carcajada inundó la habitación.

—Chicos, eso es para la noche de bodas ¿No podrán esperarse a que oscurezca? Bueno, creo que si hay boda— soltó papa Oso.

—Si Richard. Nos casamos hoy— dije muy seguro.

—Lo sabía. Acabo de llamarle a Sofie, mi secretaria. Ella se casó en una capilla muy cerca de aquí. ¿Entonces están decididos?— nos miró con una amplia sonrisa, ayudé a mi novia a ponerse de pie, nos miramos y sonreímos.

Claro que estábamos decididos.

Apenas pudimos bañarnos, cambiarnos y ponernos ropas nuevas. La ceremonia fue sencilla, demasiado rápida para mi gusto. Era esencial hacerlo a la brevedad posible.

Richard entregó a la novia, que lucía un sencillo vestido corto y un velo pequeño. Sin embargo eso no opacó mi ansiedad y mi nerviosismo.

Me prometí que pronto Bella y yo celebraríamos una ceremonia con todos nuestros amigos y nuestras familias, una boda pomposa como mi madre soñaba, dónde mi Bella luciera un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje y satén.

Por ahora era suficiente esto para sentirme seguro.

—Felicidades— nos abrazó Richard, que fue testigo, padrino, quien entregó a la novia y el que pagó por todo. Se veía muy feliz, como niño con juguete nuevo.

—Gracias, eres mi héroe papá oso— le dijo Bella abrazándolo también.

—Me siento Cupido, realmente soy el Doctor Amor. Y para celebrarlo, cenaremos en el mejor restaurante de Las Vegas. Y perdonen el atrevimiento pero les renté un apart hotel. Una lujosa suite habría sido lo correcto pero creo que prefieren un lugarcito más acogedor. Volaré esta noche a Forks a hablar con tus padres Eddie, les contaré lo que hemos tenido que hacer. Bueno, creo que les vendría bien unos días juntos y sin molestias— sonrió pícaramente.

Después de cenar Richard nos llevó al lugar dónde nos quedaríamos. Era agradable, no tenía fachada de hotel, parecía un edificio de departamentos sólo que mejor cuidado. Papá oso, nos dio las llaves pero no quiso entrar.

Nuestro pequeño apartamento quedaba en el cuarto piso, antes de entrar al lugar tome a mi esposa, vaya que difícil decirlo. Tomé a mi esposa en brazos para atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Éste sería nuestro hogar por unos días, así que era lo correcto.

Sin embargo me encontraba confundido, todo había pasado de un modo excesivamente acelerado. Tan sólo ayer a esta misma hora llegaba a Port Ángeles buscando a Bella desesperadamente. Y hoy, estamos casados.

Acomodamos en silencio las pocas pertenencias que teníamos. Era algo incómodo pues nuestras miradas furtivamente se cruzaban. Las mejillas de Bella eran de un rosado permanente. Yo le sonreía y ella me devolvía la sonrisa como si fuéramos cómplices de una travesura.

Pero yo tenía una gran duda. Algo de lo que no habíamos hablado, algo que me estaba carcomiendo.

Legalmente estábamos casados, fue imprevisto, apurado y necesario pero lo estábamos. Éramos marido y mujer.

¿Qué esperaría de mi Bella ahora? ¿Debía comportarme como un esposo?

Yo ansiaba besarla, tenerla entre mis brazos y dejarme llevar. Amarla físicamente como la amaba en mi corazón. Pensando en esto entré en la habitación para cambiarme la camisa. Allí estaba ella, quitándose el sencillo vestido que usó en la ceremonia, los pequeños detalles plateados de la prenda devolvían el resplandor del atardecer.

—Lo siento— me excusé repentinamente. Nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa, bueno una vez la vi en camisón y sólo recordar aquello me ponía nervioso.

Bella se giró lentamente, yo no podía moverme. Sé que debía salir de allí y darle su espacio para desvestirse tranquilamente pero estaba clavado al piso.

Sin embargo ella no parecía querer que me fuera. Poco a poco siguió desabrochando los botones de su vestido hasta que éste cayó al piso. Llevaba una enagua transparente debajo.

Mi corazón empezó a sacudirse violentamente, podría jurar que la temperatura se elevó un par de grados en ese momento.

Avancé hacia ella la miré a los ojos buscando una respuesta. Debía estar seguro de que me deseaba tanto como yo.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron pero no bajó la mirada. Tomó una de mis manos y la puso en su cintura, se apegó a mí y se empinó para besarme. Acepté su ofrecimiento besé como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, su cintura y fueron aventurándose en zonas aún desconocidas. Sus delicadas manos vagaban en mi pecho desabrochado los últimos botones de mi camisa.

—Bella— pude apenas susurrar.

— ¿Si amor?— contestó agitada.

—Mi vida ¿Crees que esto sea correcto?— pregunté.

—No lo es. Y no me importa— gimió cuando la apreté más contra mí.

— ¿Segura que no te arrepentirás después?— era lo último que le diría antes de dejarme llevar por completo.

—Me arrepentiré si te detienes ahora— susurró.

Ya no había marcha atrás, dejé que todas las sensaciones se apoderaran de mis actos, no había espacio para pensar, sólo sentir y entregarme a esta pasión que me quemaba.

Y aquella tarde, mientras el sol se despedía con sus matices rojizos en el horizonte, nos amamos. Unimos nuestros cuerpos así cómo habíamos unido nuestras almas.


	39. SEÑOR Y SEÑORA CULLEN

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**SEÑOR Y SEÑORA CULLEN**

**BELLA**

Todo ha pasado tan rápido, que me parece estar soñando. Temo despertar en mi casa de Forks. Tengo miedo que estos días sean sólo producto de mi subconsciente.

Alguna vez fantaseé con que Edward me pidiera matrimonio, de hecho llegué a soñar alguna vez que nosotros vivíamos juntos. Pero verlo allí, hincado de rodillas, pidiéndome ser su esposa fue indescriptible.

Sofie, la secretaria de Richard me acompañó de compras para la boda. Siempre con prisa, apenas hubo tiempo de elegir cosas sencillas. Mi vestido de novia fue corto y ligero. También por recomendación de la pícara secretaria llevé un juego de lencería blanco, todo de encaje transparente. Al ver mi rubor sonrió entendiendo que entre Edward y yo aún no había pasado nada más que besos y abrazos.

—Creo que te saltarás la segunda y tercera base esta noche— dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿Tú crees que él…? Bueno quiero decir, nos estamos casando muy apurados y por necesidad no tenemos que…— traté de darle excusas pero me trabé.

— ¿Quieres o no estar con él?— me preguntó directamente.

—Claro que quiero es sólo…

—No hay peros ni excusas. Esta noche será tu esposo, eres tú la que decide cuán lejos quieres llegar.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, tanto que apenas estuve consciente en la ceremonia.

Richard me llevó al altar, aunque la boda fue sólo por el civil parecía religiosa.

Había cientos de modos distintos de casarse en este lugar, hasta alquilaban trajes de películas famosas para casarse disfrazado. Nosotros optamos por algo sencillo y tradicional.

Luego de firmar y registrar el matrimonio fuimos al apartamento, donde según el padre de Emmett, pasaríamos unos días. Con mucho una semana hasta que todo en Forks esté tranquilo y pueda regresar. Tenía deseos de ver a papá.

Tal vez podría llamar a mi madre, a veces me sentía tan mala hija excluyéndola de mi vida, yo la quería pero creo que no la necesitaba como una hija necesita de su mamá, quizás porque con tanto tiempo lejos de ella había aprendido a valerme por mí misma.

Antes de entrar a nuestra casita "por unos días" Edward me tomó en brazos, me sonrojé mucho pero lo disimulé con una sonrisa.

Ese era el primer indicio de que para él ahora yo era su esposa.

Las palabras de Sofie seguían en mi cabeza. Yo quería a Edward, con todo mi corazón. Y también ansiaba algo más físico, algo a lo que pocas veces tuvimos oportunidad por lo extraño de nuestra situación.

Fui a cambiarme a la habitación, tenía unos cuantos vestidos ligeros, no sabía si él quería salir a dar un paseo. El centro de la ciudad nos quedaba algo lejos y no teníamos coche. Pero pasear sería bueno, aunque claro quedarnos solos aquí estaría mejor.

¡Ay me estoy volviendo loca! ¡No sé qué hacer o que pensar!

Sentí sus pasos entrando en la habitación, ya había desabrochado casi todos los botones de mi vestido y estaba por quitármelo. Mi primera reacción fue taparme pero no lo hice, dejé que entrara y seguí con lo mío.

Antes de que la suave prenda cayera a mis pies me giré a verlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, sabía que debajo sólo tenía prendas trasparentes pero ya no tuve miedo.

Ahora éramos uno de todas las formas posibles y anhelaba que sea para siempre.

.

Amanecí sobre él, apenas abrí un ojo de di cuenta que me estaba mirando. Le sonreí.

—Buen día señora Cullen— me saludó. Qué extraño sonaba. Es la primera vez que oía mi nuevo nombre y me gustaba.

—Buen día señor Cullen— le respondí.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó.

—No. Déjame estar así un rato más— le pedí. Aún no estaba lista para separarme de él.

—Yo si tengo hambre aunque no de comida.

Unas horas más tarde volví a despertar, no podía creer que me había quedado dormida otra vez. Bueno, el ejercicio repetitivo cansa mucho.

Me levanté de un salto Edward no estaba en la cama, justamente en ese momento entró en la habitación con una charola en sus manos.

—Desayuno continental para mi bellísima… esposa— dijo ahogando la voz al verme como Dios me trajo al mundo.

— ¡Gracias!— le hice señas para que pusiera la comida en la cama y me abalancé a devorar la fruta en primer lugar. Estaba hambrienta. ¡Podría comerme un puma entero!

Edward se rió de mi apetito, tomó una sábana y me cubrió la espalda.

Por fin pudimos conversar a gusto. Ahora con más complicidad que antes. Era como si ya no fuéramos una sola alma.

Quedamos en no llamar a nadie en un par de días. Por lo menos eso tendríamos antes de enfrentar a todo el mundo.

No sabía si Esme y Carlisle estarían con la boda. Edward me calmó asegurándome que ellos lo entenderían.

¿Y mi padre? Quizás quiera matarnos.

Igual regresaría a Forks a tratar de hablar con él. Si no me aceptaba me marcharía para siempre del pueblo a vivir en algún otro lugar. A dónde mi esposo me llevara, ahora éramos uno y no nos separaríamos.

—Cariño tal vez sea muy realista pero creo que debemos pensar en no agrandar la familia— dijo sonriendo mi flamante esposo.

—Pues no vi que tuvieras ese cuidado anoche— le reproché.

—Lo siento, es que no pensaba… bueno si lo pensé pero… oh rayos, no iba a romper el momento mágico si te dejaba para ir por las dos docenas de preservativos que me dejó Richard— me reí al enterarme. Él se ruborizó.

Me reí tanto que caí a la cama, él retiró la charola y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

— ¿En serio te dejó sólo dos docenas?— le pregunté pícaramente.

—Creo que fueron más, no los conté. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora? Ya es tarde— dijo preocupado.

—No te preocupes, no haremos nada. ¿Nunca hablamos de cosas personales verdad? Estoy en tratamiento por dismenorrea, me aplicaron dos inyecciones para equilibrar mis hormonas. Después de eso planearemos cómo cuidarnos.

— ¿Tienes que? ¿Para qué son las inyecciones?— preguntó confuso, me volví a reír.

— ¿Cómo es que ganaste el gran juego del amor? ¿Acaso no estudiaste?— le reproché.

—Ah, eso. A ver, dismenorrea, es… menstruación dolorosa, para ello hay tratamiento hormonal, con anticonceptivos. ¿Para eso son las inyecciones?— preguntó interesado.

—Vaya señor Cullen, veo que pusiste atención al estudio. Sí, para eso son las inyecciones. Así que no soy una chica peligrosa— me reí al decir esto.

—Y yo que casi no pude dormir anoche, bueno ahora en la madrugada. No ves mis ojeras— me reprochó apretándose contra mí.

—Si veo tus ojeras, pareces un vampiro— le saqué la lengua.

—Soy un vampiro sediento de ti, aunque no es tu sangre lo que quiero— dijo mordiendo suavemente mi cuello, me llenó de sensaciones nuevamente. Este hombre iba a matarme de placer. Y yo estaba dispuesta a todo lo que me hiciera.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Fueron los dos días más cortos de mi vida y a la vez los más intensos, recién entendí muchos de los comentarios en doble sentido de Emmett.

Sólo salimos a comprar un par de veces, no paseamos ni caminamos, nos pasamos el 80% del tiempo en la cama.

Mis amigos se burlarían de mí si se los contaba. Ellos siempre me habían cuestionado mi falta de interés en lo sexual. Yo había leído todas las revistas médicas de mi padre y los libros de anatomía, no le encontraba el morbo al sexo. Era sólo para reproducirse no entendía porque hacer tanto aspaviento.

No hasta que me casé.

Ahora algo más que sólo un instrumento de perpetuación humana. Era como si mi mente y mi cuerpo sólo pensaran en ello. Y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba. Veía a Bella de todas las formas posibles, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa. Nos divertíamos hablando, cocinando, mirando televisión y sobretodo durmiendo, aunque precisamente no durmiéramos.

Era como si lo quisiera hacer todo con ella, me sentía tranquilo, relajado y feliz a su lado. No quería pensar en separarnos ni un minuto. Bueno no hay que ser tan paranoico, podríamos pasar tiempo separados pero en la misma casa. No soportaría vivir lejos, ya no.

El tercer día por la mañana recibí una llamada, debía ser Richard. ¿Quien más tendría nuestro número?

—Buenos días señor Cullen— escuché la voz de Jasper. – ¡Hola semental!— gritó Emmett a lo lejos.

—¿Jazz, Em? ¿Cómo están?— grité feliz.

—Qué diablos importa cómo estamos nosotros ¿Cómo estás tú? Cuéntanos— gritó Em, deduje que tenían el altavoz encendido. –No seas morboso Emmett ¿Están bien?— preguntó Jasper.

—Estamos muy pero muy bien. ¿Cómo están ustedes y mis padres?

—Carlisle y Esme estuvieron preocupados hasta que llegó Richard. Hay un lío enorme en la reservación y el padre de Bella está enfermo— dijo Jasper.

Miré a mí alrededor, Bella estaba en la ducha, aproveché para preguntar sobre la salud del jefe Swan, ahora mi suegro.

— ¿Charlie está enfermo? ¿A qué se debe?—

—Al principio estaba deprimido, después ya no fue a trabajar. Dicen que está en su casa como zombi. Soltó a Billy de la cárcel ayer para que fuera juzgado por su pueblo. No lo sé pero creo que el jefe Swan va a morir de pena sin su hija.

— ¿Crees que sea prudente volver? Yo quisiera quedar bien con él, hacer las paces. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Bella y yo estamos casados. Sólo temo que quiera separarnos.

—Esme irá a verlo hoy, no creo que quiera recibir a Carlisle todavía, seguro que todo esto le ha hecho reflexionar. Habla con Bella pero no se apresuren a venir todavía. Jacob Black está desaparecido, no lo capturaron aquel día, nadie sabe donde se ha metido— eso me preocupó, saber que aquel tipo andaba por allí. Él era peligroso, no nos expondríamos.

—Gracias Jazz, lo tendré en cuenta, llamaremos por la noche para hablar con mis padres—me despedí.

—Diviértete Romeo y más te vale que dejes el nombre de los mosqueteros en alto— gritó Emmett.

—No te preocupes Em, hasta ahora voy muy bien, casi no he dormido, ni salido de este departamento, no hay quejas— reí para despejarme un poco y callarlo, ahora no creo que haya nada en el mundo de sepa Emmett más que yo.

— ¡Eso es chico!— colgué al escuchar las risotadas.

Me quedé pensando si debía decirle a Bella sobre su padre. Decidí que no debía preocuparla aún, se lo diría antes de llamar a mis padres en la noche, todavía teníamos un día entero que aprovechar, mañana empezaríamos a enfrentar todo lo que viniera.

Ese día fuimos a pasear al centro, recorrimos muchos casinos y hoteles famosos, era un deleite para la vista aunque decían que de noche era más hermoso. Nos fuimos temprano para hacer la llamada. Antes de entrar a casa nos detuvimos a apreciar el crepúsculo.

—Bella, te he ocultado algo y la verdad me he sentido inquieto todo día— le confesé.

— ¿Me ocultaste algo? ¿Qué podría ser? Hemos estado juntos como un par de siameses— me susurró sonriendo, era tan hermosa.

—Recibí una llamada de los chicos en la mañana, cuando estabas en la ducha. Amor, tu padre está enfermo. Les dije que llamaríamos por la noche, no quería que te preocuparas, planeaba un día tranquilo. Tal vez nuestro último día de luna de miel— le sonreí.

— ¿Te dijeron si es grave? ¿Es a causa del golpe que recibió?— se alarmó.

—Dicen que de pena. Que no ha ido a trabajar.

—Ah ya sé lo que tiene. Se puso así cuando Renée se marchó. Lo recuerdo. Yo no lloré mucho por la huída de mamá, sino porque pensé que Charlie moriría de pena y me quedaría sola en el mundo. Se le pasará, como se le pasó lo de mamá.

— ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

—No amor. Seguro que me habría ensombrecido el día. Una parte de mí quisiera volver y hacer que mi padre fuera feliz de nuevo pero eso es arriesgado, él puede querer encerrarme, no deseo otro escándalo más, ni ver enfrentadas a las dos familias nuevamente. Me comunicaré con él, en unos días. Le hablaré para contarle todo. Él decidirá si quiere que yo siga en su vida o no. Tendrá que aceptarme contigo o dejarme ir— dijo con tristeza.

—Bella, iré contigo si es necesario. Ahora vamos a llamar a mis padres, ya saben todo pero quiero hablar con ellos y preguntarles algo más que también me preocupa. Jacob Black anda suelto. Jasper me dijo que el día que huimos no lo atraparon. Billy estuvo en la cárcel pero Jacob no— ella entendió todo y subimos a hacer la llamada.

Me contestaron a la primera timbrada. Era mi madre y se oía agitada.

—Hola ¿mamá?— pregunté aún sabiendo que era ella, puse el altavoz para que Bella fuera partícipe de la conversación.

— ¡Edward! Hijo, que alegría escucharte. Richard nos contó todo, debiste habernos dicho, hubiéramos volado para estar con ustedes. ¿Cómo se te ocurre casarte sin tu madre presente? No es la forma que debiste proceder con Bella. ¿Cómo está ella?— dijo todo muy aprisa, yo sonreí.

—Estoy bien Esme, gracias por preocuparte— dijo mi esposa, sonriendo. Escuché la voz de mi padre al fondo pidiéndole que también pusiera el altavoz para hablarnos.

—Edward, Bella. Felicidades, señor y señora Cullen— dijo mi padre. Podía sentir que sonreía y contenía una carcajada.

—Hola papá. Gracias, estamos muy bien y muy felices. ¿Cómo están ustedes?— le pregunté.

—Ahora estamos bien, estuvimos muy preocupados. No te reprocho nada, yo habría hecho lo mismo hijo. Sólo me queda decirte que debes cuidar de Bella y planear su futuro juntos.

—Gracias Carlisle, Edward me cuida bien— dijo Bella.

—Bella, bienvenida a la familia hija. Por cierto, tal vez esto sea un poco difícil no me gusta ser portador de malas noticias pero hace unas horas ingresaron a tu padre al hospital.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó ella alarmada.

—Estaba deprimido, ingirió todo el frasco de aspirinas. Le hicimos un lavado gástrico y tapamos la noticia para que no empiecen las especulaciones. Tranquila no ha querido suicidarse si hubiera estado decidido sólo tenía que pegarse un tiro. Estoy seguro que quiere que vuelvas pero no desea dar el primer paso— dijo con toda serenidad Carlisle. Bella que había derramado un par de lágrimas se tranquilizó.

—Gracias Carlisle, quisiera verlo ¿Todavía está en el hospital?— le preguntó.

—Sí, mañana le darán de alta, puedo retenerlo un día más si lo que quieres es venir a verlo. Creo que es mejor que hablen en el hospital que en otro lugar— sugirió papá, yo no estaba tan seguro de querer volver tan rápido pero podía ver la angustia de Bella.

— ¿Podemos ir Edward?— fue una pregunta que parecía un ruego, sabía que no me negaría.

—Claro que sí, iremos y hablaremos con él. Tranquila— la abracé

— ¿Entonces vendrán?— preguntó papá al otro lado de la línea.

—Si papá, mañana temprano saldremos para allá, no sé cuanto demoremos— dije pensando en las posibilidades de ir. No teníamos mucho dinero pero trataríamos de llegar lo más rápido posible.

—Sabía que vendrían en cuanto lo supieran. Reservé dos pasajes para Seattle a las 7 de la mañana y dos más en avioneta hasta Port Ángeles. Tu auto todavía está allá en el hangar de Richard. Espero que lleguen antes del almuerzo— dijo mi madre feliz.

—Gracias mamá eres un ángel— le dije cariñosamente.

—Entonces duerman bien y no se preocupen. Bella hija, mañana podrás ver a Charlie, yo fui hoy a hablar con él pero no me quiso recibir, Sue me dijo que estaba ebrio y deprimido. Los esperamos entonces. Edward enciende tu celular y llámanos para mantenernos informados cuando estén en camino— dijo Esme.

—Gracias Esme, gracias Carlisle. Nos vemos mañana— se despidió Bella.

—Tengan cuidado en el camino de vuelta, cuando estén cerca enviaré a Emmett y Jasper para escoltarlos. Cuídense— dijo mi padre.

—Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana— les dije satisfecho.

—Besos mi amor— fue lo último que oí de mamá antes de colgar.

—Entonces regresamos— dijo mi dulce esposa no tan contenta.

—Creo que debemos enfrentar las cosas de una vez. Con el susto por lo de tu padre no pregunté por Black, seguro nos enteraremos allá. Sea lo que sea estaremos juntos, no dejaremos que nada nos separe. ¿Sí?

—No Edward, nada nos separará— me abrazó y pude sentir su corazón latir más aprisa.


	40. ACORRALADOS

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**ACORRALADOS**

**BELLA**

Me sentía nerviosa, acabábamos de aterrizar en Port Ángeles. El vuelo desde Las Vegas a Seattle había transcurrido con normalidad. Además de un par de azafatas revoloteando al rededor de mi esposo no había ocurrido nada. Y la avioneta de Seattle a Port Ángeles solo había tenido un retraso de quince minutos. Pero ahora ya estábamos cerca de casa.

— ¿Lista para enfrentar todo, amor?— me preguntó mi flamante y amoroso esposo.

—Sí, estoy lista. ¿No te pidió Carlisle que lo llamaras?

—Cuando bajemos preciosa, no puedo prender mi celular todavía— dijo besándome nuevamente. Nunca me cansaría de sus besos.

Fuimos directamente al hangar dónde dejamos el automóvil. Aunque todo parecía normal Edward pareció dudar al subir.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— le pregunté.

—Es extraño, las cosas no están tal cómo las dejé— dijo recogiendo algunos papeles del asiento del auto.

—Seguro que con el apuro que tuviste la última vez moviste tus cosas.

—Si eso debe ser, aquel día que peleé con Black estaba muy ofuscado. Bueno vámonos, quiero que lleguemos para el almuerzo— dijo acariciando mi rostro.

Ya llevábamos un trecho cuando le recordé que su padre pidió que lo llamáramos.

—Si amor ¿sabes que eres insistente? No lo tomes a mal, me agrada, es una buena cualidad— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Ser obstinada es una cualidad?— pregunté.

—No. Me refería a ser constante, a que no te distraes y olvidas cosas— dijo riendo.

Se estacionó a un lado de la carretera después de sacar su celular.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

—Se ha agotado la batería. Fueron cuatro días en los que estuvo apagado. Y no tengo cargador. Nos detendremos en una gasolinera a hacer la llamada.

Seguimos por la carretera, a unos 20 kilómetros antes de llegar a la entrada de Forks nos detuvimos.

Edward llamó a sus padres y yo aproveché para comprar unos emparedados y algunas golosinas. Cuando volvimos al auto él me miró asombrado.

— ¿Estás segura que esa inyección que te ponían era anticonceptiva?— se rió — ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?— seguía riendo mientras me veía atragantarme con mi emparedado. Últimamente tenía mucha hambre, yo estaba segura que era por el nuevo ejercicio que había descubierto

—La mitad es para ti y sí, estoy segura de que era la inyección. Mi padre quiso arrestar al médico que me la recetó— reímos juntos.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a unos kilómetros del pueblo, cerca de la desviación La Push, había un auto al lado de la carretera.

—Bella, mira en la guantera, hay un aparato que parece GPS pásamelo— me dijo disminuyendo la velocidad. Busqué y no encontré nada.

—No está, casi no hay nada aquí.

— ¿Hay un lapicero que parece una pluma antigua?— preguntó.

—Sí— lo saqué.

—Colócale audífonos y póntelos, apunta directamente al auto de enfrente y dime que oyes— me pidió. Me pareció extraño pero le obedecí.

Apenas apunté al auto escuché la voz de Jacob y me asusté. Edward tomó uno de los audífonos y se lo puso.

"Vamos Cullen, acércate más, eso es. Ojala traigas a la zorra para que vea como mato a su marido" el sonido inconfundible de un arma me sobresaltó. Había oído por años a mi padre quitándole el seguro a su pistola.

En una maniobra rápida Edward giró al auto en 360 grados. Aceleró bastante pero a un par de kilómetros dos autos nos cerraban el paso atravesados en la carretera.

—Maldición ¡perros!— gritó a mi lado Edward.

Volvió a girar para dirigirnos hacia Forks otra vez. El corazón me bombeaba con fuerza. Eran Jacob y su banda que no querían dejarnos ir.

—Edward hay una desviación más adelante, allí— grité antes de pasarla, él reaccionó rápido y tomó esa ruta.

— ¿A dónde lleva esta carretera?— preguntó asustado.

—A La Push, pero no a la reserva sino a las playas ¿No recuerdas cuando vinimos en el autobús del colegio?

—No. Me pasé todo el tiempo celoso porque Mike no dejaba de coquetear contigo— dijo concentrado en la vía.

Edward siguió manejando muy rápido yo me giraba de tanto en tanto a ver si nos seguían. No se veía nada.

Un fuerte sonido me hizo gritar, chillé asustada. Era una bala, miré a mi lado Edward también me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

—Si sólo que…— no pude terminar se hablar sentí como si hubiéramos golpeado contra algo y el auto se ladeó.

—Es el neumático. Tranquila amor, lo detendré— dijo pisando el freno, vi hacia atrás, un auto venía a unos 50 metros.

—Edward viene un auto ¡no te detengas!— grité. Era el mismo auto donde habíamos oído a Jacob.

Seguimos avanzando con el auto en mal estado, se sentía el crujir del metal del aro del neumático contra el suelo.

Terminando el bosque llegamos a campo abierto, el mar estaba cerca, pero no habíamos salido a las playas como yo recordaba, estábamos en los acantilados. Edward detuvo el auto y con rapidez abrió mi puerta para sacarme.

—Debemos correr amor, el auto no da más— tomó mi mano y lo seguí.

Corrimos ascendiendo por el sendero, era tan estrecho que seguro no podrían seguirnos en auto.

Nunca antes había estado aquí, mi padre sólo me permitía ir a la reserva y a alguna playa de La Push pero nunca a los acantilados, era zona prohibida.

Seguimos corriendo, buscando otro sendero para internarnos en el bosque. De pronto llegamos a un gran descampado, era enorme, como una gran plataforma, el punto más alto, el más grande de los acantilados.

—Vayamos al bosque amor, no me gusta esta zona— dijo Edward apegándome a su pecho, tomó mi mano para volvernos al bosque pero Jacob apareció por el camino que subimos.

— ¿Así que se casaron, debo felicitarlos?— sonrió con los ojos llenos de ira.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres perro?— le gritó Edward poniéndome detrás de él.

—Me gustaría decirte que quiero a Bella pero ya no tengo interés en ella, no como sobras— dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Su aspecto era terrible, sus ropas sucias, su largo cabello otrora negro y sedoso, estaba enmarañado. Traía un arma que como si fuese un juguete se la pasaba de una mano a la otra

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Y cómo sabes que nos casamos?— le increpó mi esposo.

—Encontré tus juguetes— dijo mostrándonos una especie de GPS. –Aprendí también a jugar a los detectives, no sabía lo fácil que era intervenir los teléfonos ¿Qué tal Las Vegas?— se rió con ganas.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Edward fríamente.

—Venganza. Desquite. Revancha, como quieras llamarle. Pero no te vas a quedar con ella. No me importa quién de los dos muera, no voy a dejar que se queden juntos tan alegremente mientras todo mundo se ríe de mí. Tampoco los haré mártires para que sean leyenda. Así que decide, tu o ella.

—Si dejas que Bella se vaya de aquí sin un rasguño dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo— dijo Edward. Me abracé a su espalda, mi corazón latía a prisa, tenía mucho miedo estaba empezando a temblar.

—Sólo quiero verte sufrir Cullen, ella puede irse al infierno, ya no me importa pero tú debes pagar.

—Déjala ir por favor— rogó Edward.

—Así quería verte Cullen, rogándome. Vamos a ver qué tan valiente eres soportando el dolor— le quitó el seguro al arma, me aferré con fuerza a la espalda de mi esposo, mi cuerpo ya temblaba y mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Un fuerte ruido se oyó, sentí que el cálido cuerpo de Edward retrocedió como si hubiese sido golpeado.

Un olor extraño me llegó. Un olor a pólvora mezclado con otro más profundo, óxido y sal.

Miré hacia el suelo, gotas del líquido carmesí se mezclaban con la tierra y abrían un camino entre la roca. La sangre goteaba con fuerza, me manchó la zapatilla izquierda. Gemí y mi llanto se hizo más fuerte.

— ¡Quiero que grites maldita sabandija!— gritó Jacob. –Quiero oírte pedir piedad, quiero que pidas perdón, que me supliques ¿Necesitas otra bala más?— traté de salir de la espalda de Edward pero con su brazo derecho me lo impidió.

— Déjala ir. Deja que Bella se vaya y tendrás lo que quieres— dijo con una voz más apagada. Parecía que ajustaba los dientes al hablar.

Yo seguía llorando, él estaba herido y no mostraba ningún signo de dolor. Sabía que se contenía por mí. Lo solté y retrocedí unos pasos, miré hacia atrás. El borde del acantilado no estaba muy lejos. Si Edward moría no se iría sólo. Yo no podría seguir viviendo sin él.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Sólo sentí un piquete en mi hombro, debajo de mi clavícula, luego todo el brazo fue haciéndose pesado, Bella se revolvía tras de mí.

No sabía que más hacer, no me importaba lo que Black hiciera conmigo, mientras dejara ir a mi Bella.

Poco a poco el dolor se hizo agudo y lacerante. Pero no le daría el gusto, sólo rogaría para que la deje ir. Mientras Bella esté bien no importaba lo que me pase. Pero el agarre de mi esposa se perdió. Ya no sentí su cuerpo en mi espalda. Miré hacia ambos lados y la encontré a unos pasos de mí.

—No quiero matarte, puedes irte Bella— dijo Black mirándola. —Sólo lavo mi honor con sangre. Eras mi prometida y este imbécil te ha robado, estoy en mi derecho. ¡Lárgate!— le gritó a mi esposa.

Me serené un poco, él no pensaba hacerle daño, podría soportar todo lo demás. Sólo me entristecía la idea de no volver a verla.

—Me iré— dijo Bella levantando ambas manos. —Sólo déjame despedirme— le rogó.

Black soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Todas las zorras son iguales. Cuando surge un problema quitan cuerpo. Vamos, despídete de tu maridito, contaré hasta veinte, después no respondo. Si no te has ido podrías morir con él— me apuntó con el arma pero miró en otra dirección.

—Edward…— Bella volvió apegarse a mí.

—Vamos Bella, corre. Por favor, hazlo por mí. ¡Mi amor, corre! No quiero que te lastime— le rogué, sus ojos enrojecidos ya no soltaban lágrimas.

—No me iré. Entiéndeme. Si vas a morir, llévame contigo.

—No mi vida, no. Vive por mí, por favor, vive por mí— seguí rogándole pero su mirada no cambió.

La conocía bien, era muy obstinada. A mí tampoco me gustaría tener que separarnos, pero si había una sola oportunidad, prefería que ella viviera.

—Te juro que si mueres me arrojaré por ese barranco. No me vas a dejar sola. ¡Lo prometiste!— sus ojos se humedecieron.

Me dejó sin palabras, no sabía de qué modo convencerla. Tal vez… hubiera una forma de seguir juntos.

— Mira— me dijo tomando haciéndome girar hacia atrás, hacia el acantilado.

—Bella no…— me estremecí al recodar la vieja historia de nuestros abuelos.

—Ellos prefirieron eso, se amaban. ¿Quieres condenarme a una vida miserable? Yo no quiero vivir sin ti. Prefiero morir a tu lado— tomó mi mano llevándome dos pasos hacia atrás con ella.

— ¡Quédense donde están!— Black se había acercado a nosotros y le apuntaba a Bella. –No los voy a dejar hacer eso. Suficiente con un par de suicidas en su familia. No van a encontrar la "placida muerte" Primero deben sufrir— gritó.

Oímos voces a lo lejos, me distraje un segundo y Black tomó rápidamente a Bella de un brazo y la jaló hacia él. Le puso el arma en la cabeza.

Ya casi no podía mantenerme en pie, me sorprendió ver la cantidad de sangre que había salido de mí. En el suelo se había formado un charco de lodo rojo. La vista se me hacía borrosa. Aún así traté de llegar a ellos y quitar a mi esposa de los brazos de ese hombre.

Él la soltó por un momento y se giró para darme un golpe fuerte en el centro del pecho y un solo puntapié.

Caí hacia atrás como en cámara lenta. Mi espalda dio contra la roca.

Escuché los gritos de voces conocidas y otras que no lograba identificar. Mi padre, mi madre, Emmett, Jasper.

Charlie Swan rogaba que le devolvieran a su hija, amenazaba a Black.

Intenté levantarme dos veces y caí. La tercera vez el cuerpo me respondió y pude ponerme de pie nuevamente.

Todo fue muy rápido, algo hirió a Black, sin ruidos ni nada. Pero soltó a Bella.

Instintivamente abrí mis brazos para cobijarla cuando ella corrió hacia mí.

Estábamos por unirnos en un abrazo, vi por encima del hombro de mi amada cómo Black levantaba el arma para dispararle.

— ¡No!— grité. — ¡Bella!

Sus ojos asustados se abrieron de golpe al oír el ruido del disparo.

Sentí su frágil cuerpo golpear contra el mío y mis pies dejaron de tocar tierra.

El aire nos sostenía, volábamos juntos. Pero ella iba conmigo, ya no importaba lo demás, ella estaba a mi lado, conmigo.

Busqué su rostro, su hermoso rostro con una lágrima en sus mejillas rosada.

Tuve miedo.

¿Sería lo último que vería? ¿Este era nuestro fin?

Seguimos cayendo, muy profundo, muy lentamente…


	41. DESENLACE

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**DESENLACE**

**CHARLIE**

Desperté al oír los sollozos de una mujer a mí lado.

"Bella" pensé y abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Había alguien a mi lado, apoyada a mi cama.

Me sentí peor. Era Leah. Yo debí cuidarla bien. Estuve más interesado en planear formas de lastimar a Cullen, en buscar la manera de arrestar a su hijo, que olvidé mis deberes y mis promesas.

Harry Clearwater, mi mejor amigo, me la había encargado. En su lecho de muerte yo le había prometido ser un padre para ella.

Que mal me sentí al verla unos días atrás. Blanca como un papel, casi desangrada. Hasta ahora no sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado, todo era conjeturas y suposiciones, sobre todo mías. Me negaba a creer lo que decía el hijo de Cullen, sólo por tratarse de él. Lo había acusado, lo creía capaz de cualquier maldad hasta el momento en que me llamó. La noche en que Jake secuestró a mi hija. _"No dejaré que lastimen a Bella", "Yo amo a su hija jefe Swan, es lo único que le puedo decir, lo siento, no fue a propósito, no fue planeado"_

Sus palabras me torturaban. ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué todo tenía que comenzar de nuevo?

Hace mucho tiempo un Cullen se llevó a mamá, no quería ver a otro Cullen llevarse a mi hija. Las dos mujeres que más había amado.

Pero fallé. Fallé como padre, como hijo, como policía… hasta como esposo. El hombre que yo pensé que podría cuidar de mi Bella resultó ser peor que el hijo de Cullen.

Y ahora tenía a la pequeña Leah aquí, destrozada. Sue me dijo que había perdido a su bebé y que habían tenido que extraerle parte del útero para salvarla. Leah jamás podría tener hijos.

Es mi culpa, todo esto es culpa mía.

Ya no me queda nada. Bella se fue con Cullen, Jake huyó, Leah lo perdió todo.

—Lo siento Charlie ¿Te desperté?— dijo la pequeña mirándome.

—No hija, ya estaba despierto. ¿No tienes que estar en tu cama? Debes estar muy débil aún.

—Ya estoy mejor, me pusieron 4 unidades de sangre. Quería venir aquí para confesar todo. No debes culpar a Edward, mamá me dijo que lo detuviste y lo encerraste porque pensabas que mi hijo…

—Te escucharé sin reprocharte nada, vamos cuéntamelo todo.

—Me siento tan mal Charlie.

—Ten confianza.

—El hijo que esperaba era de Jake, yo creí que él me quería. Por un tiempo fue muy tierno conmigo, pensé que se había enamorado de mí y que Bella sólo era un capricho. Estaba ciega por él, incluso acepté ser parte de las trampas que quería ponerle a Edward— suspiró.

— ¿Trampas?

—Jake quería que fingiera un romance y una seducción, porque yo soy aún menor de edad. Me llevó varias veces cerca de la casa de los Cullen pero al final me rehusé a hacer eso y me abandonó una mañana en la carretera. Pasaron varios autos pero extrañamente sólo Cullen se detuvo a ayudarme. Por eso es que nunca te conté… bueno lo de Bella con ese chico— suspiró sonoramente y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Entonces tú sabías que ellos tenían algo— quise reclamarle pero recordé que había prometido que no le reprocharía nada. –Lo siento hija, continúa, no me hagas caso.

—Yo también lo odiaba al principio, en serio, quería hacer que pagara lo que te hicieron. Pero él siempre fue tan bueno, conmigo, con Bella con todos los que lo rodeaban. Siempre era cortés y amable. Y me salvó, creí que moriría en Port Ángeles y Edward me encontró, no sé cómo lo hizo y me trajo hasta aquí en media hora, nunca he visto conducir a nadie tan rápido. No descansó hasta dejarme en manos de los médicos. Si hace eso por alguien a quien no ama estoy segura que cuidará bien de Bella.

—Leah ¿En dónde fue que te aplicaron esa inyección? ¿Quiénes fueron?— el o los culpables debían ser sancionados. Esto no podía quedar impune.

—En una clínica de Port Ángeles, donde hacen lipoescultura. Se llama "Afrodita". Un doctor muy elegante me atendió, se llama Aro. Jake dijo que sólo era para revisarme, yo le había dicho que no quería abortar. Estaba muy tensa, me dijeron que necesitaba un ultrasonido profundo y que me aplicarían algo para relajarme. Pero en cuanto me pusieron esa inyección, todo empezó a darme vueltas. Jake ya no estaba conmigo. Las enfermeras me pusieron una bata y me di cuenta que me preparaban para una intervención. Como pude volví a ponerme mi ropa y salí de allí por una puerta trasera, tomé el auto de Bella y manejé de regreso pero me desvié de la carretera, todo me vueltas. Entonces recordé el celular de Bella en su bolso…

— ¿Bella tenía un celular?— pregunté molesto.

—Cullen le había dado uno, lo supe esa mañana cuando la dejé en la Push. Pero se olvidó el bolso en la camioneta. Era un teléfono para emergencias, casi nunca lo encendía, era por si le pasaba algo. Edward siempre estaba pendiente de ella— me sentí peor, él había estado más atento que yo. — ¿Charlie es cierto que Jake huyó?— me preguntó asustada.

—Sí, cuando llegué a Makah se había ido. Quil me dijo que se había peleado con Cullen. Drogó a Bella, Billy celebró el ritual de matrimonio.

— ¿Billy casó a Bella y a Jake?

—No tiene validez, encerré a Billy apenas me enteré. Con gusto arrestaré a Jake cuando lo encuentre. No te preocupes que no dejaré que te vuelva a lastimar— le aseguré.

—No creo que Jake me vuelva a buscar, tengo miedo por Bella y por Edward. ¿No sabes a donde fueron?— preguntó.

—Los seguí hasta Port Ángeles y desaparecieron. No había ningún vuelo con sus nombres, seguro se fueron más lejos en coche. Tampoco quise seguir buscándolos. Si Bella no ha regresado es porque no quiere hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que Cullen no la está reteniendo en contra de su voluntad.

— ¿Por eso te tomaste todo el frasco de pastillas?— preguntó.

La verdad lo que quería era dormir y que se me pasara el dolor de cabeza. Tal vez una buena borrachera hubiese ayudado más. Pero no hay aspirinas para los dolores del alma.

—Charlie tienes que buscar a Jake y encerrarlo estoy segura que está planeando la forma de desquitarse, tú no sabes cómo es él. Hizo trampas en las competencias de primavera, casi mata a Edward en la carrera de caballos, tenía todo tipo de trampas en el camino y cuando no pudo ganarle Billy amenazó a Sam para que abandonara la competencia de fuerza de brazos. Y en el rescate de la princesa, él empujó a Ben para que cayera y se lastimara, hizo lo mismo con Mike y mandó a echar vidrios en la charca de lodo, pero Quil y Embry esparcieron el vidrio en todo el lugar y hasta Jake se lastimó. Aquel día fue que me convencí que Jake era malo. Ya me había pedido que abortara pero pensé que tenía miedo. Aún así confié en él una vez más y ya ves lo que pasó. Él no se va a conformar. Estoy segura que está en algún lugar planeando acabar con Edward y Bella. Ojalá no regresen y sean felices lejos de aquí— dijo volviendo a entristecer.

¡Qué ciego había sido!

Nunca pensé que el pequeño Jake fuese tan perverso ni que fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que Leah me contaba. Yo sabía que era celoso pero no creí que fuera malvado. Se parecía tanto a… a James, mi padre.

La vida de mamá fue siempre triste, papá no la dejaba salir nunca de casa, a veces ella se escapaba y regresaba con los vestidos húmedos, sucios. Mis amigos de La Push decían que corría por la playa.

Y aquel día, cuando saltaron por el acantilado, ese día en que la vi por última vez, ella sonreía.

Al menos murió feliz.

Años después corrió el rumor que había regresado. Pero papá dijo que eran solo cuentos de aparecidos para asustar a los niños. Él empezó a viajar muy seguido a Canadá y me dejaba sólo. Hasta que se rompió una pierna y tuvo que usar bastón, se resignó a quedarse en Forks. Murió de un ataque al corazón.

Yo siempre quise ser como él, fuerte, valiente.

Cuando me enamoré y me casé me volví blando, amaba tanto a Renée, adoraba a mi pequeña hija. No quería que sufrieran pero nunca superé mi odio a los Cullen.

No fueron ellos la causa de mi ruina, fui yo mismo.

—Leah, regresa a la cama, no te preocupes, saldré hoy de alta y me encargaré personalmente de buscar a Jake y detenerlo. No permitiré que vuelva a lastimar a nadie.

Más tarde llamé a uno de mis subalternos. Pedí mi arma y mi ropa. Me dijeron que podía salir hoy pero me sugirieron quedarme un día más para seguir con los análisis.

Me rehusé y como no vi a Carlisle Cullen por allí, quería aprovechar para irme sin que me viera.

Ya no sentía ese odio voraz hacia él pero tomaría tiempo poder verlo sin rencor. Quizás más adelante podría hablarle y pedirle que me diga dónde estaba mi niña.

No terminaba de alistarme, Cullen entró en mi habitación, sin llamar, ni anunciarse. Lo recibí de mala forma y hasta le reproché lo que su hijo había hecho.

Pero me quedé mudo cuando me dijo que venía a buscarme porque mi Bella y su hijo estaban en peligro.

"Jake" fue mi primer pensamiento.

Estaba seguro que él estaba detrás de todo. Y sabía a dónde los guiaría. A su territorio, a La Push, un lugar dónde él tenía ventaja.

Rogaba por dentro que no fueran hacia los acantilados.

Me apuré en seguir a Cullen, le pedí que me llevara, no tenía coche aquí.

— ¿Charlie, tienes alguna idea dónde pueden estar?— preguntó su esposa, se veía buena persona. Alguna vez fue amiga de Renée.

—Estoy casi seguro de que es Jake el que les ha tendido la trampa, debemos ir a La Push.

—Jasper y Emmett me llamaron hace un par de minutos dicen que sus huellas salen de la carretera antes de la desviación a la reserva— volvió a decir la mujer.

Era mejor comunicarnos a través de ella.

—Esa desviación tiene dos caminos, a la playa y hacia los acantilados— temblé al darles esos detalles, mi peor pesadilla volvía. Parecía que Cullen también recordaba, sus manos temblaron y apresuró el auto.

De inmediato llamé a mi delegación y pedí todas las unidades disponibles a La Push.

Un celular sonó y ella se apresuró a contestarlo, le puso el altavoz para que todos escucháramos.

"Carlisle, encontramos el auto de Edward, tenía el neumático ponchado, bajamos y vamos a pie hacia los unos grandes acantilados. Encontramos el auto del perro, podemos ver su espalda, date prisa. Llamé a Sam Uley, está muy cerca. No sabemos qué hacer, Black tiene un arma en la mano" escuché jadear a alguien. Parecían más de uno, sus voces se me hacían conocidas. Eran McCarthy y Withlock.

—Tranquilo Jazz, estamos por llegar, con cuidado, entreténganlo un poco. El padre de Bella está con nosotros, no hagan nada tonto, por favor, no lo provoquen, cuida a Emmett, deben negociar, no atacarlo.

—Entendido Carlisle, no dejaré que Em se le vaya encima a Black, le ofreceré algo a cambio, lo que él quiera. Protegeremos a Bella, cueste lo que cueste— cortó la comunicación.

Me sentía un miserable por haber tratado tantas veces de dañar a esos jóvenes, todos estaban dispuestos a defender a mi hija con su vida.

Llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban los autos y me apresuré en bajar y correr, estaba cerca del acantilado más grande cuando escuché un disparo y mi corazón se contrajo. Empecé a llorar sin querer, todos mis recuerdos reprimidos volvieron, mi padre con un arma apuntando a mamá y al padre de Cullen.

No otra vez, no.

Pude divisar dos figuras a lo lejos, muy cerca del acantilado. El hijo de Cullen, Edward, estaba parado delante de Bella, la protegía con su cuerpo pero parecía herido.

Jake jugaba con sus víctimas, cómo solía hacerlo papá cuando iba de cacería. Seguí corriendo y llegué al lado de los muchachos, Sam preparaba una cerbatana.

—Charlie qué bueno que estás aquí, estoy a punto de descargar contra Jake, no hay problema si se mueven y le doy a Edward o Bella, con esto sólo lo adormeceremos— me dijo Sam listo para disparar. Carlisle y su esposa estaban cerca de nosotros.

— Bien pensado Sam, yo podría intentarlo con mi arma pero si me equivoco podría herir o matar a alguno, no quiero arriesgarme— dije sacando mi revolver, le quité el seguro.

Algo pasó entre ellos, que parecían discutir. Jake tomó a mi niña, me asusté tanto que salí de nuestro escondite y le grité amenazando con dispararle.

Jake golpeó a Cullen y lo derribó, el chico parecía muy débil, quizá no resistiría.

—Jake por favor, dame a Bella, te daré lo que quieras, protección, dinero, te dejaré huir, sólo dámela— rogué.

Él me miró con desprecio. Tiempo suficiente en el que Sam tomaba aire y disparaba silenciosamente. Con el primer dardo le dio a Jake en el hombro. Éste soltó a Bella para sacarse el dardo y ella corrió hacia Cullen que se había levantado del suelo muy cerca de borde del acantilado.

Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta.

Jake se giró a verlos, levantó su arma para dispararle a mi hija. Yo no pude pensar con claridad, Bella corría dando la espala y Jake iba a matarla.

Levanté mi arma y apunté, descargué un tiro que fue a dar en la espalda del hijo de Billy.

Pero Bella había corrido con demasiada fuerza, se estrelló contra Cullen y los dos desaparecieron.

Cayeron del acantilado.

Corrí como loco hacia ellos, llegué hasta el precipicio, no pude verlos, era muy alto, demasiado para una persona. Abajo las aguas turbulentas chocaban contra las rocas.

No los vi salir a flote. No iba perder a mi pequeña de ese modo. Me incliné para saltar pero dos fuertes brazos me detuvieron.

—No lo hagas Charlie, la ayuda viene en camino— era Carlisle Cullen.

Su rostro mostraba tanta desesperación e impotencia como debía estar el mío en ese momento.

Juntos nuevamente en esta cima, como hace tantos años perdiendo lo que más amábamos. No pude evitar sollozar como un niño.

Lo abracé. No sabía porque pero quería pedirle perdón por todo, la primera vez no fue culpa de ninguno de nosotros. Esta vez. Sin embargo, todo era culpa mía, yo empujé a mi hija a su fin. Y también al hijo de Carlisle.

El inconfundible sonido de helicópteros me sacó del shock.

"Date prisa Richard, cayeron al mar, llevan dos minutos allí" gritó el joven que minutos antes oí al teléfono. Jasper Withlock.

"¿Nos miras? Justamente debajo de nosotros"

Un enorme helicóptero de rescate se posicionó delante de nosotros y reconocí a McCarthy piloteando.

Bajó unos metros, dos rescatistas se lanzaban al mar, con cuerdas atadas a sus espaldas.

Del otro helicóptero más pequeño, arrojaron varios botes salvavidas y equipo de rescate.

Si hubiese existido todo eso hace años, tal vez mamá podría haberse salvado.

Carlisle se deshizo de mi abrazo, no me había dado cuenta de que seguíamos así.

Corrió hacia Jake, sea como sea él era médico y debía salvar la vida aunque el herido tratara de matar a su hijo minutos antes.

Que profesión más humanitaria. Si, Carlisle Cullen era mucho mejor que yo.

.

.

.

**CARLISLE**

Amanecí muy inquieto, Edward llamó antes del medio día y envié a los chicos para escoltarlos, no estaban muy lejos así que no tardarían en llegar. Al rato sonó mi celular.

—Carlisle los han desviado del camino, vengan pronto, hacia La Push— gritó Jasper asustado.

Llamé a Esme y en unos segundos ya estábamos en el auto.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó ella.

—Desviaron a Edward y Bella del camino. Es el chico Black, estoy seguro— manejé muy rápido, llegué al pueblo.

—Carlisle, Charlie es padre de Bella, también debería ir con nosotros.

Sabía que tenía razón pero estaba desesperado tal vez podría ocurrir algo mas grave y no estar allí.

—Está bien, no importa lo pasado, iré a buscarlo.

Estacioné rápidamente en el hospital y entré sin saludar a nadie, fui directo a la habitación de Swan. Entré sin tocar, él se sorprendió, me miró alarmado.

— ¿Qué quieres?— gritó reponiéndose, estaba vestido con su propia ropa, al parecer ya le habían dado de alta o quería marcharse.

—Vine a buscarte... es importante—le dije tratando de razonar con él.

—No me importa nada que venga de ti Cullen. Ya estarás contento, tu hijo se llevó a mi Bella, el muy impertinente se la robó. Cuando el ponga las manos encima…

—No te voy a dar una invitación para que vengas conmigo. Nuestros hijos regresaban hoy, Bella venía a verte porque le conté que estabas aquí. A punto de llegar, les han cerrado el paso, los han obligado a desviarse, no sé donde están— terminé de decírselo gritando y salí de su habitación.

No me importaba si me seguía o no. Llegué al auto, estaba por subirme, oí el sonido de la puerta trasera abriéndose.

—Llévame por favor, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hija— dijo desesperado. No dije nada, interpretó mi silencio y salimos rápidamente.

Jasper llamó y supimos la ruta, yo la conocía bien, mi abuelo me llevó en carreta cuando era niño. Nunca más había regresado por allí pero esa ruta nunca se borraría de mi mente.

Sólo imaginar que el chico Black llevaba un arma me hacía temblar. Paré el auto, debíamos seguir pie.

Charlie bajó como un loco y se perdió rápidamente, aunque yo quería correr no podía dejar a Esme sola.

Al llegar a la cima me di cuenta que mi hijo estaba herido en el hombro izquierdo. Rogaba que no fuera grave.

Las cosas se dieron muy rápido, Esme se abrazó a mí llorando cuando Charlie disparó. Pero Edward y Bella cayeron, el disparo no los hirió, simplemente desaparecieron del borde del acantilado.

Esme corrió gritando el nombre de nuestro hijo. La detuve dos veces en el camino, no quería que cometiera ninguna locura. Afortunadamente Jasper y Emmett me ayudaron.

Trataba de pensar en que mi hijo era buen nadador. Pero recordé que también mi padre nadaba bien y no se salvó de una caída así.

Charlie Swan estaba al borde del acantilado, miré a Esme y ella me dio valor, Jasper le explicó que Richard no tardaba en llegar.

Sujeté a Swan para que no saltara. Para mi total sorpresa Charlie me abrazó y lloramos juntos mirando como dos rescatistas saltaban al mar.

Pero unos lamentos me devolvieron a otra realidad. Me había olvidado de Jacob Black. Debía atenderlo por mucho rencor que le tuviese. Soy médico, he jurado salvar la vida de todo el que me necesite. Es mi deber.

Su herida era grave, la bala había entrado por la espalda, peligrosamente cerca de la columna. Aún estaba alojada en el interior de su cuerpo, lo que más me preocupaba era la hemorragia. Llamé al hospital y pedí una ambulancia. Le contuve el sangrado y lo acomodé lo mejor posible. Pedí a Sam el otro quileute que fuera por mi maletín al auto. Al menos trataría de evitarle el dolor a Jacob.

Me repetía una y otra vez que era mi deber. Seguía mirando de tanto en tanto a Esme cuyo rostro seguía preocupado. Jasper hablaba con Richard. Me preocupaba que tardaran tanto en sacar a mis hijos del agua. Seguramente contraerían pulmonía.

Llamé al hospital, se estaban tardando demasiado. Recurrí a Jasper.

—Dime Carlisle— dijo preocupado.

—Jazz, necesito uno de los helicópteros debo llevar a Jacob ahora, tiene hemorragia.

—Está bien. No lo vale pero tienes razón, hay que salvar al infeliz.

El helicóptero más pequeño aterrizó, improvisé una camilla con lonas y subimos a Jacob. Lamentablemente tuve que irme con él. Me aseguraron que en el helicóptero más grande habían paramédicos entrenados y equipo suficiente para Edward y Bella.

Llamé al hospital para cancelar la ambulancia y pedí un quirófano para intervenir al joven quileute sin demora.

Encontré todo listo a mi arribo, mandé a sacaron placas. Pero al revisarlas pude darme cuenta de que aún si Jacob Black lograba sobrevivir no podría volver a caminar. Un trozo de la vértebra había atravesado su médula, era una lesión total en la décima vértebra torácica. El hígado había sido perforado. Debería tener mucho cuidado.

Estaba desesperado por tener noticias de mis hijos pero tendría que esperar a terminar la operación.

.

Seis horas después y completamente agotado salí del quirófano, los ojos me ardían y estaba lleno de sangre. Lo había salvado, no volvería a caminar pero estaba vivo, me alegré de corazón. El cielo le daba otra oportunidad a este muchacho, esperaba que la supiera aprovechar.

Me cambié rápidamente para darles la noticia a los familiares. Había tres quileutes en la sala de espera, dos jóvenes y un anciano bastante apesadumbrado. Pero al verme su mirada preocupada fue sustituida por una llena de rencor. Era Billy Black.

—Está a salvo, Jacob resistió la operación— le dije. La noticia no le asombró.

—Claro que vivirá, mi hijo es fuerte y gallardo. Lástima que el suyo no tuvo tanta suerte— sonrió.

El alma se me fue al piso. Corrí hacia los pasillos para pedir información. Esme, Rosalie y la pequeña Alice lloraban desconsoladamente.

No quería oírlas, retrocedí unos pasos. No podía creerlo. Mi hijo, mi Edward. No.

Esme desesperada corrió hacia mí. Sé que el dolor de una madre siempre era más fuerte que el de un padre o al menos eso decía la gente. Yo me sentía destrozado.

—No los encuentran Carlisle. Dicen que hay un remolino allí abajo, se han pasado tres horas, uno de los rescatistas casi muere. Dicen que sólo debemos esperar a que el mar los devuelva— rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mi pecho se oprimía, un dolor parecido al de años atrás pero miles de veces más potente.

El odio me los había quitado. Yo también odie a Charlie Swan, nunca busqué acercarme a él. Todo este odio acabó con ellos, con mi Edward, con Bella.

Los habíamos matado, nosotros teníamos la culpa.

.

.

.

Una semana después sólo un helicóptero sobrevolaba la costa algunas horas al día. Richard, Jasper y Emmett no se cansaban de buscar.

Yo había perdido las esperanzas y me encontraba en casa, hundido en mis pensamientos.

Los primeros días tuve que sedar a Esme en varias ocasiones, Charlie Swan fue ingresado al hospital para evitar que vuelva a intentar quitarse la vida.

Sabía que en cualquier momento las noticias serían desastrosas. No podría soportar ver sus cuerpos sin vida. Tan jóvenes y llenos de sueños.

Edward amaba a Bella y ella lo amaba a él.

Abrí uno de los libros que últimamente había vuelo a leer: Romeo y Julieta.

_"Perdón verán unos; otros, el castigo, pues nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo"._

Traté de reponerme, sé que en sus últimos días ellos fueron felices, se amaron.

El teléfono de casa sonó, me estremecí, mis manos soltaron el libro que leía. Tal vez era la tan esperada noticia.

Caminé lentamente, conté cada paso que di, tenía tanto miedo. Nada prepara a un padre para la tragedia.


	42. LA HISTORIA SE REPITE

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**LA HISTORIA SE REPITE**

**BELLA**

_"Quisiera tener alas, poder volar y subir muy alto. A un lugar donde el dolor ni el odio nos alcancen, a un lugar donde no haya rencores ni venganzas…"_

Pero no volaba… caía. Íbamos en dirección contraria de nuestra redención.

El frío inundó mis sentidos, caló muy hondo. Quise respirar pero no había más aire. Estábamos sumergidos y la corriente tiraba de nosotros en direcciones distintas. No solté la mano de Edward, no iba a permitir que nada nos separe. No me alejarían de él ni en la muerte.

Me aferré al cuello de su camisa, todo pasaba tan rápido, girábamos y girábamos. Sin aire, con la marea tan fuerte, ya sólo esperaba el golpe contra las rocas. Tal vez sería no dolería mucho. Ojalá que sea rápido.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sumergidos pero cuando estaba a punto de ahogarme salimos a flote.

Edward estaba pálido. Tosió mucho cuando por fin pudimos respirar.

Nos miramos sorprendidos, no se veía el cielo. Todo estaba a oscuras, como si la noche hubiese llegado de improviso.

La corriente siguió arrastrándonos, más lento. Nos manteníamos unidos, ambos aferrados a nuestras vestimentas. Yo no soltaba la camisa de Edward y él me mantenía rodeada por la cintura.

Pronto llegamos a una playa tranquila, el cielo seguía negro, con leves ráfagas de luz.

Parecía ser una enorme cueva, un lugar oscuro pero apacible.

Edward empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Nadé arrastrándolo hasta la orilla, por un momento fuera del agua fría nos dejamos caer.

— ¡Edward! ¿Amor estás bien?— pregunté alarmada.

—Sí. Sólo necesito descansar— gimió. Había perdido mucha sangre, busqué rápidamente su herida, todavía estaba abierta pero el agua fría y salada parecía haber detenido la hemorragia.

—Amor sé que no te gusta la sangre pero… ¿Podrías revisar si la bala sigue allí? Casi no siento mi brazo— pidió.

Le quité el abrigo mojado y el suéter. Abrí su camisa.

La bala había salido y entrado limpiamente un centímetro por debajo de su clavícula. No parecía tener más heridas.

—No hay bala dentro, pero me preocupa que sigas sangrando— le dije asustada.

—Necesitamos entrar en calor. Buscaremos algo para cerrar la herida— lo ayudé a levantarse y nos recostamos contra unas rocas secas.

El enorme lugar tenía un túnel pero no quería alejarme mucho de Edward. Él pareció sumirse en un profundo sueño. Mi amor necesitaba recuperar energías.

Me armé de valor y me levanté a buscar una salida. Seguí los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban ¿Estaríamos muy lejos de La Push?

El túnel continuaba pero cada vez más lleno de luz, me detuve en un lugar conde unas rocas blancas me distrajeron, eran como cuarzos pero se desmoronaron al tocarlos.

Lo probé, era sal. Me quité el suéter y puse varios puñados sobre mi prenda. Regresé al lado de Edward, todavía dormía. Abrí su camisa, puse una buena cantidad por delante y detrás de la herida. Al hacer presión él abrió los ojos.

—Ouch, eso duele— dijo apretando los dientes.

—Lo siento, creí que la sal ayudaría a cicatrizar. Lo vi en una película.

—Si amor gracias pero igual duele— decía todavía conteniendo el dolor.

—Hay un túnel allá atrás, creo que sale a algún lugar— le comenté.

—Necesito descansar, no creo que pueda caminar mucho. No te alejes y fíjate donde pisas amor, no quiero que te lastimes— me animó aunque tenía razón debía ser cuidadosa.

Edward volvió a dormirse. Otra vez fui a investigar.

¿Qué habría pasado con papá? Se veía tan desesperado. ¿Todos creerán que estamos muertos? Es lo más probable.

Pero a un lado del túnel había una cueva pequeña y seca. Llena de paja. Tal vez era usada para acampar o pernoctar por algún guardabosque.

Había varias cosas muy viejas, como si hace mucho tiempo alguien hubiese vivido allí.

La tierra estaba removida de un lado. Había una especie de fogón con cenizas.

Algo brillante llamó mi atención. Un navaja plateada estaba medio enterrada en la arena "M y A" decían la inscripción. Seguramente montañistas que habían permanecido allí o tal vez incluso fugitivos.

No me daba miedo, todo era muy viejo, si alguien estuvo aquí fue hace mucho.

Caminé de regreso, encontré a Edward tal como lo dejé. Pero he había enfriado frío, tuve miedo y lo abracé.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa amor, problemas?— dijo volviendo a despertar.

—No, es sólo que me asusté, estás helado.

—Mi ropa aún está húmeda, me hace frío— dijo

— ¿Puedes levantarte? He descubierto un refugio más adelante, hay paja y parece que lo han usado antes— me sonrió.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, caminamos despacio, todavía estaba débil.

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña cueva, me apresuré a quitarle parte de sus ropas y a abrigarlo con la paja, a pesar del tiempo no estaba fría ni húmeda. También me retiré mis prendas mojadas y me abracé a él para darle calor.

Nos hundimos en la paja suave y en un sueño tranquilo sin preocupaciones. No sé cuánto tiempo dormimos.

Unas caricias me despertaron, sacándome una enorme sonrisa. Conocía bien sus manos y me agradaba.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por muchos lugares. Parecía ser de día.

—Hola mi amor, he dormido suficiente, creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo para salir de aquí.

—Estaba soñando contigo pero creo que eres mejor en la realidad— le sonreí iniciando un beso. —Quiero que veas algo— agregué recordando la tierra removida. Me levanté rápido pronto, escuché su suave carcajada.

Recordé entonces que me había quitado casi toda la ropa para dormir. Me ruboricé y traté de ocultarme.

—Eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos, no hagas eso, déjame disfrutar de estar vivo— me dijo besándome.

Sí, era maravilloso seguir en el mundo. Mientras caíamos del acantilado, creí que era nuestro final.

—Si no estuviera tan débil y esta paja tan sucia te haría mía ahora— sonrió atrayéndome hacia. Nos dejamos caer otra vez.

— ¿Crees que piensen que hemos muerto?— le pregunté.

—Es lo más probable, por la cara de tu padre y el último disparo no creo que haya peligro— comentó. Lo miré extrañada. —Tuve mucho miedo que el sonido de la bala fuese del arma de Black contra ti. Pero estás ilesa lo que quiere decir que esa bala fue de tu padre— concluyó.

— ¿Crees que Jacob esté muerto?

—No lo sé y no lo deseo a pesar de todo. Es una posibilidad, sea como fuere no creo que sea peligroso volver, tenemos que comunicarnos, nuestros padres deben estar desesperados, mi madre ha de estar volviéndose loca. No podemos quedarnos aquí— dijo pensando.

—Sí, papá puede cometer alguna locura. ¿Crees que todavía quiera separarnos?

— ¿Acaso lo dejarías? Porque yo no pienso permitir que nadie me aleje de ti— dijo abrazándome posesivamente, eso me hizo sonreír. Me sentía tan segura a su lado.

— ¿Te duele la herida?— pregunté.

—Tengo el brazo dormido, no siento nada. ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?

—Hay algo de tierra removida, allá— señalé. —Parece que esta pequeña cueva fue usada por montañistas, excursionistas o fugitivos.

—Que imaginación. Vamos a ver, a veces los montañistas dejan cosas enterradas por si vuelven o para que les sirva a los siguientes que se queden allí. Y si son fugitivos pudieron dejar su botín, ahora que si fueron piratas podemos hacernos de un tesoro— dijo riendo.

—Te estás burlando de mí— me quejé.

—Aquí hay algo— dijo hundiendo una mano en la tierra.

Sacó una especie de taja térmica de plástico, de los que se usan para guardar comida. Lo abrió. Dentro había conservas, platos de campistas, cubiertos y un encendedor.

— ¡Qué amables! Creo que esto es mejor que un cofre lleno de oro, las monedas no se pueden comer— dijo sonriéndome. –Sólo que se olvidaron del abrelatas, vamos a tener que romperlas— miró a su alrededor buscando piedras.

Recordé la navaja y fui a buscarla de donde la había dejado.

—Encontré esto— se lo alcancé.

—Me rectifico. No se olvidaron de nada— dijo leyendo la inscripción. No le dio importancia.

Intentamos hacer una fogata pero la paja hizo mucho humo y la apagamos.

Minutos después estábamos comiendo muertos de hambre.

—Me siento mejor, más recuperado. Iremos por un poco de agua de mar, lamentablemente no tenemos medicinas y mi herida podría infectarse, en "El Manual del Sobreviviente" de Emmett venía una guía en caso de naufragio. Para cualquier cortada o herida sugerían la propia agua de mar, no cura pero detiene la infección.

—Me gustaría saber qué hora es y que estarán haciendo en Forks— dije lamentándome.

—Amor, nos tenemos el uno al otro, estamos bien. Cuando salgamos de aquí les avisaremos. Vas a ve como se alegran.

—A estas alturas deben creer que nos ahogamos.

—Si pobre mamá— dijo preocupado.

Después de limpiar la herida de Edward, recogimos maderos. Había muchos, parece que la corriente arrastraba los restos de barcos encallados.

No avanzamos mucho en la investigación de la cueva ese día pronto empezó a oscurecer.

Esa noche dormimos profundamente, no sé la hora en que desperté pero Edward seguía durmiendo, necesitaba reponerse.

Apenas sintió que me removía me abrazó.

—Edward, amor mira. Otra vez está todo iluminado, ya debe ser de día, caminemos un poco para ver si encontramos una salida— sugerí.

Calentamos la comida en una pequeña fogata de troncos y después de comer, salimos a investigar.

Caminamos varios minutos, el túnel se hacía cada vez más estrecho. Encontramos el final del trabado con una gran roca, no se veía ninguna otra forma de escapar. Regresamos en silencio Edward estaba muy pensativo.

—No hay modo de salir amor, al menos no visible. Pero las cosas en la cueva no son muy viejas, la comida todavía tiene 1 año de vigencia, lo que quiere decir que sólo las personas que las dejaron conocen la salida.

—Llevamos tres días aquí ¿Cuánto crees que nos dure la comida?— pregunté.

—Un par de días más, creo que ayer comimos mucho porque estábamos hambrientos pero si racionamos bien nos alcanzará tres días a lo mucho.

Volvimos a la pequeña playa, todo estaba cercado por roca. Me preguntaba cuando se habría formado esta gran cueva y el túnel.

Recogimos más madera y regresamos a nuestro refugio.

—Abrí una de las latas de postre, parece pudín. Vamos a celebrar, estamos juntos— dijo Edward mirándome muy contento.

— ¿Qué celebramos?— pregunté poco animada.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan, tenemos oficialmente una semana de casados— sonrió.

— ¡Es cierto!— sonreí.

—Saldremos amor. Y continuaremos con nuestra vida y haremos muchas cosas. A veces en toda una vida de matrimonio una pareja no llega a vivir todas las aventuras que nos ha tocado a nosotros en una sola semana.

—Creo que tengo suficiente de aventuras, cuando salgamos por favor, vivamos una vida tranquila— le sonreí.

Comimos y nos dispusimos a dormir, esperaba que el nuevo día traiga algo mejor, rezaba para poder salir y no perecer aquí.

Me desperté asustada, oí ruidos extraños. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, vestido y con la navaja en la mano. Algunos rayitos de luz entraban y dejaban ver con más nitidez que el día anterior.

A lo lejos las risas de varios hombres mantenían alerta a mi esposo. Me hizo señales para no hablar y me ocultó entre la paja. Mi corazón latía de prisa.

"Ya no me hace gracia acampar aquí. No desde que ellos ya no pueden venir con nosotros"

"No te quejes, es sólo un día al año, se lo prometimos. Además tienes la cabaña si quieres puedes ir a pasar la noche allí" le respondió otro.

"¿Trajiste paja limpia? Porque esto no es supervivencia, no quiero que algún bicho me pique" se quejó alguien más.

"Te oyes como una niña —no quiero que los bichos me piquen—. Aro trajo la paja hace un par de semanas. Yo estoy tan entusiasmado como tú pero es que hacemos esto cada año y no hay modo de eludirlo"

"Esto es una tradición y las tradiciones se respetan, estaremos tres días aquí, sin teléfonos ni música y menos internet. Agradezcan que hay comida enlatada y no tendrán que pasar hambre" la voz más potente parecía ser la del líder.

"¿Tradición? No es tradición sin historias. Vamos a mí me gusta la de los lobos y también la de…" se hizo un silencio muy tenso.

¿Nos habían visto?

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó el líder.

—Mi nombre es Edward— dijo mi esposo

— ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? Nadie entra en este lugar— refutó otro.

—La entrada está sellada ¿O encontraste otra?— volvió a preguntar el primero.

—Caí del acantilado— confesó mi esposo.

—No te creo, eso no es posible. La corriente sólo llega aquí en primavera— gritó otro más. En total eran tres voces.

—Cayo, estamos en primavera— le corrigieron.

—Rayos es cierto, oh no mira se comió nuestra comida— se quejó el tercero, creo que se llamaba Cayo.

—Lo siento no sabía que era suya, se los repondré cuando pueda salir de aquí— le contestó Edward

— ¿Estás herido?— le preguntaron.

—Sí, tengo una herida de bala— dijo Edward muy firme.

— ¿Eres fugitivo?

—No queremos criminales aquí. Este lugar es nuestro— gritó el que tenía la voz de mando.

—No soy un criminal, estábamos huyendo…—

— ¿Estaban? ¿Hay alguien más aquí?— escuché pasos que avanzaron hacia nosotros.

Edward forcejeó con uno de los hombres.

Una fuerte mano tomó mi brazo y me levantó. Salí de mi escondite para observar a Edward siendo sujetado por otros tipos.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Es una niña, bueno una jovencita. ¿Estaban huyendo? ¿No es mejor huir de ese pueblo que lanzarse de un acantilado?— se rió.

—Suelten a mi esposa, no la toquen— gritó Edward.

—Cálmate, no somos maleantes. Suéltala Cayo— gritó el líder.

—Primero me dices tu nombre nena— dijo el que me tenía del brazo.

—Soy Isabella Swan— le dije olvidando por completo mi nombre de casada, estaba tan acostumbrada a presentarme así.

De inmediato él que me tenía prisionera me soltó asustado. El líder de los tres se acercó a mí olvidando a Edward.

— ¿Swan? ¿De Forks?— dijo con la cara contraída.

—Sí, mi padre es Charlie Swan el jefe de policía de Forks— le dije para intimidarlo. Pareció debatirse internamente.

Los tres hombres parecían sorprendidos. Edward se soltó y corrió hacia a protegerme.

—No debiste robarte a una Swan— le increpó el líder.

— ¿Y cayeron por el acantilado?— preguntó el que parecía más inofensivo.

—Cállate Marcos, deja de fantasear.

—Pero Aro ¿No te das cuenta? Es una señal— le replicó.

—Nada de señales, esto es pura coincidencia. No debemos intervenir. Pueden quedarse aquí y luego marcharse, hay suficiente comida para unos días. ¿Tienen a dónde ir?— nos preguntó el más hablador.

—Debemos regresar a Forks, mis padres pensarán que hemos muerto— dijo Edward.

— ¿No que venían huyendo?— nos corrigió.

—No huimos de nuestros padres, otra persona nos perseguía— le aclaré.

—Si tu padre es Charlie Swan, seguro que si los perseguía— dijo él muy seguro.

—Tú no conoces a papá— le dije molesta. Él sonrió.

—No quiero conocerlo, dicen que es igual a su padre. Tirano y agresivo— dijo mirándome.

—No es cierto, papá es bueno, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿No le gustaba tu noviecito?

—Bella es mi esposa, nos casamos hace poco— dijo Edward abrazándome protectoramente.

—Bueno, lo que sea, pueden quedarse, sólo que nos echaron a perder nuestra celebración. Pero ni modo— dijo el más joven.

—Entonces sí se cayeron ¡que emocionante! No me he presentado. Soy Marco— dijo el que parecía más amigable.

—Yo soy Cayo— dijo el otro. –Y el malhumorado es Aro, nuestro hermano mayor— sonrió.

—Edward Cullen— se presentó mi esposo y al oír esto los tres abrieron la boca.

—Yo sabía que era una señal— Marco se acercó a nosotros a mirarnos más de cerca. Aro también se aproximó su mirada había cambiado. Ahora parecía amistoso.

— ¿Eres hijo de Carlisle?— preguntó emocionado.

—Si ¿lo conocen?— dijo mi esposo.

—No, pero ansiamos mucho conocerlo, pensamos que ya no vivía en Forks— dijo Cayo.

—Nosotros somos, Aro, Marcos y Cayo Cullen, hermanos de tu padre— dijo el mayor de ellos sonriendo.


	43. LOS ABUELOS

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**LOS ABUELOS**

**EDWARD**

Me quedé completamente asombrado.

Aquellos hombres que en un primer momento creí fugitivos o incluso mafiosos, decían ser hermanos de mi padre.

¿Pero cómo?

Los miré atontado, a mi lado Bella avanzó hacia ellos.

— ¿Son hijos de Marie y Anthony?— les dijo sonriendo, mostrándoles la navaja.

—Sí. Mira Cayo, la navaja de mamá. ¡No saben la alegría que les dará verlos!— gritó Marcos.

—¿De qué huían?— preguntó el que llamaban Aro, ahora que lo miraba bien, se parecía un poco a mi padre, no era rubio, debería tener unos treintaitantos años.

—Un quileute nos perseguía— les dije.

— ¿Me vas a decir que sus padres estaban de acuerdo con lo de ustedes? por Dios, un Cullen y una Swan. Esto es mejor que la tradicional acampada aquí— dijo el más entusiasta, Marco.

— ¿Tradicional acampada?— pregunté.

—Cada año por esta temporada venimos a celebrar un año más de la aventura de nuestros padres. Hace 31 años de eso. Ellos al igual que ustedes cayeron por el acantilado, como deben saber si sus padres se lo han contado. Fueron arrastrados por la corriente desde La Push hasta esta bahía y permanecieron en esta cueva por tres días hasta que pudieron salir y alejarse. Ahora viven en Vancouver. Cuando el padre de Charlie murió recién pudimos aventurarnos a venir aquí. Es un gusto conocerlos, sobrinos— nos dijo Aro tendiendo su mano. Se la estreché al igual que a los otros. Bella por su parte se apresuró a abrazarlos.

—Mira Aro, es del mismo tamaño que mamá y sus ojos son muy parecidos— sonreía Marco.

—Edward, permíteme auscultarte en la cabaña, soy médico— dijo Aro sonriendo. –Si, al igual que tu padre, una vez lo vi en un congreso, cuando yo estaba estudiando. Quise acercarme pero tenía miedo. Nuestros padres siempre nos advirtieron de no contactar con nadie, sabemos que Charlie… pues que él todavía no olvida— dijo algo afligido. Bella entristeció.

Nos prepararon de comer, según sus relojes era medio día y la caminata hasta la cabaña duraría al menos una hora.

—Podríamos haberla amueblado pero Aro siempre se opuso—se quejó Cayo mostrándonos la cabaña cuando llegamos.

—Pero cuéntennos ¿Cómo es que ustedes están juntos? tengo tantas preguntas—decía Marcos.

—Nosotros también, quisiera saber de mi abuela— dijo Bella. Aro sacó su maletín y me retiré el suéter, empezó a limpiar mi herida mientras Marco, el más entusiasta, hablaba.

—Bueno ya saben que después de salir de allí se fueron a Canadá. Meses después el padre de Charlie vio a mamá cuando fue a Vancouver, ellos huyeron más al norte a las Islas Victoria, a un lugar muy hermoso pero bastante frío. Allí nació Aro. Papá trabajó en muchas cosas, en restaurantes, de repartidor, hasta que consiguió un puesto en el Royal Bank y se pudieron establecer, un tiempo después fue transferido a Calgary donde nací yo— sonreía.

—Pero antes de que nacieras mamá vino a Forks una vez, extrañaba mucho a Charlie. Papá se puso como loco pero mamá regresó a los días muy triste. Dijo que Charlie no quiso verla, que lo oyó decir que no creía que esté viva, que la prefería muerta. Por eso nunca más lo buscó—dijo Aro.

—Y después nací yo, el más guapo— dijo Marcos rompiendo la tensión. —Y cuando por fin papá fue nombrado director del banco en Vancouver nació Cayo, el menor. Así que vivimos allí. Aro se casó hace tiempo, tiene un pequeño que se llama Carlisle— sonrió y yo también al escuchar la noticia, había otro Carlisle Cullen después de todo. –Yo todavía no tengo hijos pero me casé el año pasado con mi Dydime y Cayo está de novio eterno— dijo volviendo a sonreír.

—Ey, sólo tengo 25 años, aún quiero hacer un doctorado antes de amarrarme, yo no ando desesperado por casarme como tu— le replicó el último, que tenía los cabellos castaño oscuro pero los ojos azules de papá.

—Bueno cuéntennos su historia— presionó Marcos sonriendo.

—Nos conocimos de niños pero mi papá odiaba a Carlisle— dijo Bella.

—Porque no me sorprende – le replicó Marcos, a lo que Aro le lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

—Lo siento, continúa por favor— le dijo a mi esposa.

—Carlisle se fue a vivir a Seattle con Edward y Esme su esposa y recién regresaron este año…— cuando Bella hablaba sus ojos tenían una luz que iluminaba todo, casi ni me di cuenta cuando Aro me colocó unas vendas y me hizo una señal para ayudarle a ponerme un suéter nuevo, seguro de alguno de ellos. Me agradaba que me ofreciera una de sus prendas. Después me colocó un cabestrillo para mantener inmovilizado mi brazo izquierdo.

— Entonces Jake nos tendió una trampa y quiso matarnos en el acantilado, yo empujé a Edward y caímos— terminó ella.

— ¿Entonces no se arrojaron?— preguntó Marco decepcionado.

—No, lo siento, fue torpeza mía— dijo ella.

—Pero si contemplamos la posibilidad, lo habríamos hecho si no nos dejaban otra salida, solo que las cosas se dieron muy rápido— agregue.

— ¿Entonces ustedes son Isabella Marie y Edward Anthony?–decía Marcos feliz –Es extraño, ya quiero que papá y mamá los vean, serán el mejor regalo de aniversario— dijo él.

—Pero no tenemos documentos para ir hasta allá— le corregí.

—No los necesitan, tenemos una avioneta pequeña aquí, en la playa.

—Claro que nos gustaría ir a ver a los abuelos ¿verdad Edward?— preguntó Bella, sonreí ante su entusiasmo, estaba muy contenta y eso me alegraba.

—Si amor, lo que tu digas— dije.

Comimos lo que Marcos preparó. Más comida enlatada. Después nos dirigimos a la orilla para mirar su avioneta, estaba oscureciendo.

—No podemos volar de noche, debemos esperar a mañana, son varias horas de vuelo. Espero que no llueva— dijo Aro.

— ¿No hay forma de comunicarnos con nuestras familias?— pregunté.

—Lo siento, siempre los obligo a dejar sus teléfonos celulares porque se la pasan hablando si los traen— Aro miraba a sus hermanos.

—Y como venimos en avioneta, no traemos coche. Creo que hay un pueblo cerca, nunca hemos ido pero unos campistas el año pasado nos dieron ese dato. De aquí a Forks deben haber por lo menos unos 60 kilómetros y a La Push unos 35. Esa corriente que atraviesa la península es muy rápida.

—Podrán llamar si quieren desde casa, mañana, si salimos al amanecer, llegaremos a medio día— nos animó Marcos.

Nos levantamos temprano y nos preparamos para el viaje, el vuelo fue muy interesante, Marcos piloteaba, me contó que había entrado a la fuerza aérea de Canadá. Sobrevolamos La Push pero no vimos gran cosa. Media hora después empezó a llover.

—Hay tormenta, si se pone peor deberíamos aterrizar por precaución.

Una hora después vimos a lo lejos varios rayos, Marcos no quiso arriesgarnos y descendimos en Bellingham, a sólo hora y media de Vancouver.

La tormenta se hizo más fuerte, apenas aterrizamos traté de llamar pero no había señal, ni siquiera de teléfonos móviles.

—Podemos llamar por radio. ¿Tienen radio en su casa?— preguntó Marcos.

—En casa no, pero la policía de Forks si debe tener— dije pensando de Charlie Swan. Bella no quiso que llamáramos dijo que debía ser personalmente.

Nos quedamos esa noche allí porque no se podía despegar.

—Tan cerca de casa— se quejaba Cayo.

Amaneció lloviendo y no pudimos despegar hasta después del medio día, las líneas telefónicas seguían muertas.

Dos horas después aterrizamos por fin, no nos pidieron documentos al llegar al Vancouver, simplemente bajamos del avión y subimos a un auto con lunas oscuras.

Una hora manejando, llegamos a una enorme casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Bajamos temerosos, no sabíamos como tomarían esto los abuelos. Nuestros tíos entraron y nos hicieron pasar.

No había nadie, sólo una nota diciendo que habían salido.

—Excelente, tenemos tiempo para prepararles la sorpresa, llama a las chicas para que le traigan ropa a Bella, Edward creo que tu eres de mi talla y mi estilo— dijo Cayo desapareciendo para volver luego con varias prendas.

Nos dieron una habitación para asearnos y prepararnos. Una hora después llegó una mujer rubia muy hermosa, era la esposa de Marcos, tan alegre como él. Le dio a Bella mucha ropa.

Mi esposa se la se la probaba mientras la veía extasiado.

— ¿Crees que me vea bien?— pregunto.

—Créeme que te verías bien hasta con harapos— le dije abrazándola por la espalda, se sentía tan cálida.

—Edward, vamos a conocer a los abuelos ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada!— dijo volviéndose a mí sonriendo.

—Yo también estoy feliz amor. Pero creo que este vestido azul te queda mejor que todo lo demás— le alcancé una pieza que la hacía ver mucho mejor.

Casi oscurecía, me sentía feliz y nervioso, no había llamado a mis padres todavía. Quería que la sorpresa sea mayor, llegar con toda la nueva familia que acababa de encontrar. Sería tan dichoso si pudiera ir a Forks con los abuelos.

Ya habían pasado 7 días desde el accidente y pensaba mucho en mi madre, no me gustaría que esté sufriendo pero Bella y yo habíamos acordado llamarlos después de conocer a los abuelos.

Escuché ruidos en la puerta principal y miré a Bella, ella entendió, tomó mi mano, ambos salimos al recibidor.

Allí estaban nuestros tres tíos de pie en formación, de menor a mayor.

Un hombre alto, de cabello cano estaba al lado de una mujer del tamaño de Bella. Ambos estaban cogidos de la mano y se miraban con cariño. Me imaginaba que así seríamos algún día nosotros, mi Bella y yo.

— ¿Han regresado tan pronto?— preguntó la abuela.

—Es que tuvimos motivos para hacerlo, les tenemos una sorpresa—dijo Marcos

—Chicos, no es necesario, su padre y yo tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, dejen de gastar más dinero comprando cosas— respondió la mujer.

—No compramos nada, esta sorpresa es mejor que todo lo que les podamos comprar— dijo Cayo.

Los tres se hicieron a un lado y los abuelos nos pudieron ver. Después del primer vistazo ambos se miraron mutuamente.

Nos acercamos, Bella me apretó más la mano, estaba nerviosa.

—Mamá, ella es Isabella Marie Swan— dijo Aro muy solemne. La mujer abrió los ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Caminó hasta Bella y la miró más detenidamente.

— ¿Te llamó Marie? ¿Mi Charlie te puso mi nombre también?— dijo sollozando y la abrazó. Bella le correspondió, ambas lloraron por unos minutos sin ser molestadas por nadie, yo también tenía los ojos humedecidos, me alegraba que mi esposa estuviera tan feliz. Después que ellas se desprendieron la mirada de la abuela recayó en mí.

— ¿Y tú eres? –preguntó

—Soy Edward el esposo de Bella— dije acercándome.

—Ah no, no seas así Edward, tu eres la sorpresa de papa— dijo Marcos acercándome más al hombre de cabellos blancos.

—Papá él es Edward Anthony Cullen— le dijo y al hombre se le borró la sonrisa, parecía asustado.

—Eres… eres…

—Es tu nieto papá. Es hijo de Carlisle— agregó Aro.

—Pero, como así…— balbuceó. Dio un paso adelante y me abrazó, le correspondí, sus ojos eran tan serenos como los de mi padre. —Pero ustedes... ¿Cómo es posible?— dijo el abuelo, mirándome y examinando mis facciones.

Aro les narró cómo nos encontraron y de qué modo habíamos caído.

—Entonces ¿Charlie ya supero su odio por Carlisle?— preguntó la abuela.

—Pues… la verdad, creo que después de esto supongo que sí— le dije.

— Él es bueno, es sólo que su padre lo educó de manera muy hostil. Siempre ha sido un buen padre y me ha cuidado bien— agregó Bella.

Las preguntas iban y venían, sabíamos parte de la historia pero ahora nos dieron muchos detalles, nosotros también les contamos la nuestra, lo que vivió cada cual, las costumbres y gustos de mi familia y la de Bella.

Reímos, la abuela lloraba por ratos.

—Bueno ahora que nos reencontramos ¿están listos para volver a Forks?— preguntó Marcos sonriendo.

Los abuelos parecieron dudar, un silencio incómodo nos envolvió. Dydime lo miró molesta.

—Yo estoy lista para volver— dijo la abuela sonriendo.

—Y yo te seguiré a dónde vayas— dijo el abuelo.

—Entonces ya que la tormenta amainó, podemos abordar el primer vuelo de mañana hasta Port Ángeles— dijo Aro que se veía entusiasmado a pesar de ser el más serio de todos.

— Bella y yo no hemos podido llamar a casa para tranquilizarlos, esperaremos entonces— confesé. La abuela me miró asustada.

— ¿Deben pensar que han muerto? Sus padres deben estar destrozados— dijo.

—Lo intentaron mamá, cada momento hasta llegar aquí pero las líneas estaban bloqueadas.

— ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo llevan desaparecidos?— preguntó el abuelo.

—Una semana— dijo Bella.

—Debemos ir cuanto antes, Aro compra los pasajes para mañana, al amanecer, no quiero que estos chicos estén un día más lejos de casa— dijo la abuela.

—Pero mamá, no tienen documentos, no se lanzaron la acantilado con sus papeles. No pueden salir sin más del país— observó Cayo.

—Pediré la avioneta del banco, tenía planeado ir a Seattle en unos días. Les llamaré enseguida— dijo el abuelo.

Esa noche dormí muy a gusto, estaba tranquilo, sólo esperaba que mi madre se encontrara bien y no haya cometido una locura, mi padre podría soportarlo, pero Esme era más sensible.

Bella y yo observamos el amanecer, el cielo se tornó violáceo, era muy hermoso.

La avioneta salió temprano y en menos de tres horas, sin contratiempos, aterrizamos todos en Port Ángeles.

Éramos muchos, así que rentamos tres autos. Marcos y Dydime fueron con los abuelos, Aro tomó otro para él y su familia, el pequeño Carlisle era muy parecido a mí, salvo por los ojos azules.

Bella y yo fuimos en el primer auto, conducido por Cayo.

Llegamos a Forks y estacionamos a la entrada del pueblo, nos reunimos para deliberar cual sería la mejor forma de presentarnos y en dónde nos reuniríamos con todos.

Decidimos que sería mejor en mi casa, así que primero llamaría allí. Luego Bella debía contactar a Charlie Swan para que se reúna con nosotros en mi casa, esperaba que no se rehusara.

Aro me pasó el teléfono que había comprado al llegar a Port Ángeles.

Respiré hondo, esperaba no asustar a nadie. Y que contestara mi padre.

Sentí timbrar tres veces, temía que no estuvieran en casa. Alguien contestó, oí su respiración.

—Diga—era la voz de Carlisle, tan llena de tristeza.

— ¡Papá!— grité.

— ¿Edward?— oí que su voz quebrada. — ¿Eres tu hijo?

—Papá, estoy bien, espérame en casa, llegaré en unos minutos— le dije para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Estás aquí? ¿Dónde?— preguntó desesperado.

—En la entrada de Forks, es una larga historia, reúnanse todos, no demoro más de 15 minutos— le dije y colgué.

No quería empezar a responder preguntas por teléfono, quería abrazarlo a él, a mamá, a mis amigos; cómo los había extrañado.

Todos me miraban, Bella sonreía.

—Ahora llamaré a tu padre— dije mirando a mi esposa, ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Me contestaron de inmediato.

—Delegación de Forks— dijeron.

— ¿Por favor me pasa con el jefe Swan?— dije sin demostrar nerviosismo.

—Lo siento Charlie Swan ya no es el jefe de la policía. Está con licencia temporal. Lo puede encontrar en su casa— me dijo amablemente.

—Gracias— colgué. Bella me miró asustada.

—Tu padre está con licencia, está en tu casa— le dije abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

Le di el teléfono y marcó el número, me lo dio, esperé dos timbradas y contestaron.

—Casa de los Swan— respondió una voz juvenil que reconocí.

— ¿Leah?— pregunté, me daba gusto oírla, no había tenido noticias de ella después de dejarla en el hospital.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién es?— preguntó intrigada.

— ¿Ya no me reconoces? Me siento ofendido, sabía que me odiabas pero no tenía idea de cuánto— le dije en broma.

—Oh por Dios ¿Edward? ¿No estás jugando verdad?— dijo asustada.

—No, llamo para hablar con el padre de Bella, tranquila, estamos bien, es una larga historia. ¿Está Charlie?— pregunté.

—Dame un segundo— oí que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas "tío Charlie" —Oye, creo que está arriba, recién se levantó ayer, estuvo internado desde que ustedes desaparecieron. Acá está Renée te paso con ella— me desconcertó.

— ¿Quién habla?— escuché la voz de la madre de Bella, que extraño

— ¿Renée?— sentí unas manitos quitándome el teléfono. Bella desesperada habló.

— ¿Mamá?— tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Si mamita, estoy bien, no llores ¿Pueden tú y papá ir a la casa de los Cullen? Estamos cerca. Los más rápido que puedan— ahora sus lágrimas caían, se quedó otro rato oyendo, podía escuchar la voz de Renée chillar en el auricular aunque no entendía nada. —Te contaré todo, me alegra tanto que estés aquí— dijo Bella terminando la conversación.

Me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Dice que apenas se enteró vino a Forks estuvo atendiendo a Charlie porque le dio un pre infarto. Ahora vive en casa nuevamente— dijo abrazándome y hundiendo su rostro en mí pecho.

La calmé, todos nos miraban sonriendo pues sabían lo que había pasado entre los padres de Bella.

Volvimos a subir a los autos y manejamos rumbo a casa, estaba muy inquieto pero trataba de no demostrarlo porque Bella estaba más asustada que yo.

Le indiqué a Cayo la entrada, doblamos por el sendero hasta llegar frente a mi hogar.


	44. REENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 44**

**REENCUENTRO**

**BELLA**

Subí al auto sin poder creerlo. ¿Renée estaba viviendo en casa de Charlie? Apenas alcanzó a decirme que se había quedado a cuidar a papá porque tenía problemas del corazón.

Estacionamos frente a la casa de Edward, él bajó y me dio una mano para ayudarme, ni siquiera con ese cabestrillo tan incómodo dejaba de preocuparse por mí.

Marcos y Cayo descendieron con nosotros. Sin embargo, aún en su auto, Aro dudaba en salir.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, Esme bajó los escalones corriendo.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward!— gritaba. Él se apresuró en darle alcance y la abrazó. Ella sollozaba en sus brazos, Carlisle venía detrás, también bastante emocionado.

—Hijo. Bienvenido, estoy tan contento…— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Los tres se abrazaron, fue un momento familiar tan intimo que por un momento me sentí fuera de escena pero Edward extendió un brazo para atraerme con ellos.

— ¡Bella!— dijo Esme emocionada abrazándome, al igual que Carlisle.

—Papá tenemos que presentarles a algunas personas— Edward se giró mirando a los tres hermanos que estaban a un lado de la camioneta. Los abuelos estaban todavía permanecían dentro de su auto.

Nuestros tíos se acercaron con algo de recelo, Marcos era el único que sonreía. Aro estaba serio. Esme y Carlisle se miraban.

—Papá, mamá, quiero presentarles a las personas que nos ayudaron a salir de la cueva a dónde nos arrastró la corriente. Ellos son Aro, Marcos y Cayo— los tres hermanos avanzaron ante la sonrisa de Carlisle.

—Gracias por ayudar a mis hijos— decía Esme dándoles un beso a cada uno.

—Fue todo un placer, no saben a alegría que nos dio…— decía Marcos pero calló ante la mirada reprobadora de Aro.

—Carlisle, ellos son…— Edward estaba a punto de presentar a nuestro tíos pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un motor.

Era mi auto, Renée venía manejando. Se estacionó cerca de nosotros, bajó y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Bella!— gritó antes de abrazarme con fuerza. –Mi amor ¿estás bien? Hijita estoy tan feliz— volvimos a abrazarnos.

Miré hacia su derecha, papá estaba allí, igual de emocionado pero me miraba con temor.

—Papá— grité y me tiré a sus brazos— sentí su pecho conteniéndose para no sollozar. Sentí sus brazos cerrarse en mi espalda, luego tomó mis mejillas y me miró profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?— preguntó.

—Yo estoy bien papá, Edward tiene una herida de bala— dije mirando hacia él que estaba junto a sus padres.

Esme avanzó unos pasos y se abrazó a Renée. Carlisle dio un pequeño paso, mi padre pareció dudar un momento y luego acortó la distancia entre él y Carlisle.

Con lágrimas en los ojos vi como levantó su mano, ofreciéndosela a su antiguo enemigo.

—Ya no más resentimientos Cullen— dijo Charlie.

—Tienes razón Charlie. Ya no hay cabida para el odio aquí— dijo el padre de Edward dándole la mano a mi padre.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, la abuela miraba la escena llorando.

— ¡Charlie!— gritó. Papá soltó la mano de Carlisle y se giró sorprendido. —Charlie— volvió a repetir la abuela.

— ¿Mamá?— dijo él temblando. Yo caminé hasta colocarme al lado de mi abuela y tomándole una mano avancé con ellas hasta llegar donde nos esperaba ansioso mi padre.

Ella abrió los brazos para recibirlo y él sin pensarlo se agachó a abrazarla. Mire hacia Edward, que sonriéndome hizo lo mismo, fue hasta el abuelo y lo animó para llevarlo donde Carlisle que estaba atónito mirando a su padre. También se abrazaron.

Nadie dijo nada, fueron unos minutos muy conmovedores.

—Yo también quiero un abrazo— repetía Marcos ganándose coscorrones de Aro.

Carlisle, el hijo pequeño de Aro, salió corriendo de su auto y fue hacia el abuelo.

—Abue, tengo hambre ¿A qué hora comeremos?— preguntó sonriendo. El abuelo y Marcos rompieron a reír.

—Carlisle Cullen, te presento a Carlisle Cullen— dijo muy contento el abuelo, el niño y el médico se miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿También te llamas Carlisle?— dijo el padre de Edward.

— ¿No me digas que tu ya me habías ganado el nombre?— se quejó el niño haciendo que todos riéramos con él. Mi padre aún tenía abrazada a la abuela.

—Mamá… yo... no sé qué decir…

—No digas nada Charlie y agradece a Dios que te haya devuelto a tu hija.

—Estoy feliz por eso— dijo él mirándome de reojo.

—Bueno, hay cosas que debes querer preguntar pero antes debes conocer a tus hermanos— dijo ella mirando a los otros Cullen.

— ¿Hermanos?— preguntaron mi padre y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Aro, Marcos y Cayo, vengan aquí por favor— llamó la abuela a lo que sus hijos obedecieron inmediatamente. —Charlie ellos son tus hermanos, Aro, Marcos y Cayo. Chicos él es Charlie, su hermano mayor— dijo solemnemente la abuela. René animó a mi padre a saludarlos, apenas fue un apretón de manos porque papá estaba desconcertado.

—Creo que debemos pasar a la casa, deben tener hambre— oí la voz de Esme llamándonos.

— ¡Sí! Gritó Carlisle "pequeño" saltando. La esposa de Aro bajó del coche y caminó al lado de su esposo, también fue recibida por Esme. Antes de entrar vi que los tres nuevos tíos eran presentados a Carlisle por su padre.

Abracé a mi padre para avanzar pero él no se movía Renée ya estaba a la mitad de camino hacia la casa de los Cullen.

— ¿Papá? ¿No vamos a entrar?— le dije sonriendo.

—No... No creo que sea una buena idea— me respondió.

—Charlie, por favor. Necesitamos hablar hijo— le rogó la abuela.

—Ya tengo a Bella de vuelta y tú has regresado. Es mejor que nos vayamos. Cullen y yo hemos hecho las paces, no quiero forzar más las cosas… además tienes otra familia… una familia Cullen, ellos pertenecen aquí… yo no— dijo mi padre tomando mi mano.

—Señor Swan, por favor pase a casa, es bien recibido, hay cosas de las que debo hablarle— dijo Edward llegando a mi lado.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hija, estoy en deuda contigo a pesar que te la robaste— sonó a un agradecimiento acusador, era extraño.

—De eso quería hablarle. Por favor déjeme explicarle cómo fueron las cosas— insistió Edward amablemente.

—No hay rencores, ya está conmigo de vuelta, no tienes que darme detalles, Bella podrá hacerlo bien— dijo reticente Charlie.

—No quisiera que Bella se fuera— agregó Edward.

—Puedes visitarla después, no me voy a oponer a que se vean— dijo Charlie.

—Papá— dije con temor. –Edward y yo nos casamos la semana pasada, no pienso separarme de él— traté de sonar comprensiva pero firme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sin mi permiso?— elevó la voz.

—No quería que Billy Black registrara la ceremonia que ofició para su hijo y Bella. No me arrepiento señor Swan. Fue en Las Vegas, algo rápido y sencillo.

— ¿Acaso crees que yo iba a permitir que Billy registre esa boda?— papá hacía esfuerzos por no perder la paciencia.

— ¿Oí bien? ¿Una boda en Las Vegas?— mamá llegó a nuestro lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si Renée, se casaron en Las Vegas, seguro eso te encantará— papá empezaba a impacientarse.

—Claro que sí. Es maravilloso. ¿Recuerdas nuestra boda Charlie? Llevabas un traje de Jedi y yo iba como la princesa Leia— papá bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Pero yo tenía 22 años — dijo aún molesto.

—Y yo acababa de cumplir 18. Fue tan romántico— dijo con una gran sonrisa mi madre.

—No quiero perderme la historia de cómo fue que sobrevivieron, debe ser emocionante. Charlie, ya quita esa cara y pasa de una vez a la casa de Esme que me muero de hambre— se quejó mamá, a lo que mi padre puso su peor cara de enojo pero nos siguió, detrás venía Edward pensativo.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Había mucho alboroto, mamá lloraba, papá estaba emocionado, los padres de bella no tardaron en llegar, las presentaciones se dieron por si solas.

Traté de estar atento a todo lo que ocurría. Un odio de tantos años ahora parecía quedar atrás.

Todavía no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría Charlie conmigo cuando supiera que Bella y yo nos habíamos casado o cuando se fijara en el abuelo, el hombre que supuestamente le robó a su madre.

El abuelo presentó a sus hijos más formalmente, Carlisle estaba tan confundido como Charlie pero lo asimilaba mejor.

Después de cruzar palabras con el padre de mi esposa pudimos entrar a casa. Los Swan se sentaron lo más lejos posible por insistencia de Charlie, Bella estaba a su lado ya que su padre no parecía querer que su hija se alejara.

—Estamos toda la familia reunida y lo digo también por ti Charlie— empezó a hablar el abuelo. –Tal vez sea tarde para decírtelo pero lo haré de todos modos. Siempre amé a tu madre y ella a mí. Siento mucho haber roto tu familia pero sabes que tu mamá no era feliz. Quisimos llevarte con nosotros pero las cosas fueron muy violentas y después de caer por ese acantilado y ser arrastrados por la corriente tuvimos muchas dificultades para alejarnos de aquí. Tu madre quiso regresar siempre pero teníamos problemas, tu padre nos vio una vez en Vancouver, huimos durante mucho tiempo, él sabía que estábamos vivos, lamento que no te lo haya dicho. Por eso teníamos miedo de regresar.

—Carlisle, siento mucho haberte alejado de tu padre tanto tiempo— dijo la abuela mirando a papá.

—Me hizo mucha falta pero si han sido felices me alegro. Y es magnífico tener hermanos, ser hijo único es triste a veces. Esta es su casa, vengan cuando quieran, realmente deseo poder conocerlos mejor— dijo mirando a los tíos.

—Claro que te caeremos seguido Carlisle, cuenta con ello— dijo Marcos.

—Será un honor, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, también soy médico— dijo Aro quien se notaba querer acercarse a papá. –Y también nos gustaría conocerte Charlie, eres nuestro hermano mayor, mamá siempre te tuvo presente todo este tiempo, hablaba mucho de ti— dijo mirando a Charlie que apenas hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ahora, Edward, Bella, nos gustaría que nos dijeran que pasó— dijo papá mirándome.

—Como ya saben regresábamos a casa de Las Vegas y fuimos interceptados por dos autos que nos desviarnos hacia el acantilado, Jacob Black nos acorraló y me disparó, luego Bella me empujó con mucha fuerza y caímos, la corriente nos arrastró a una gran cueva, dónde no encontrábamos la salida, estuvimos allí cinco días. Esa era la misma cueva a la que los abuelos habían ido a dar hace años, nuestros tíos tienen la costumbre de acampar allí y nos encontraron.

—No habrían podido salir solos, tenemos la salida sellada, para nosotros ese lugar es como un santuario— dijo Aro

—Después de curarme la herida, nos llevaron a Vancouver a ver a los abuelos.

— ¿No pudieron habernos llamado? Casi muero de pena— se quejó mi madre.

—Edward quería llamarles en todo momento pero no traíamos celular y tuvimos que aterrizar de emergencia y quedarnos un día de camino a casa, no había línea telefónica— nos excusó Marcos.

—Luego decidimos llamarles después de conocer a los abuelos. Eso fue anoche y regresamos de madrugada para estar lo antes posible aquí— dije.

—Emmett, Jasper y Richard han estado buscándolos desde el accidente, ya les llamé vendrán en un rato— dijo papá. –Emmett y Jasper son amigos de Edward y Richard es un amigo mío— aclaró mi padre mirando al resto.

—Ahora que estamos todos, quisiera invitarlos para que vayan también a nuestra casa— dijo Renée. –Es maravilloso que esté viva— dijo mirando a Marie. –Charlie y yo nos hemos reconciliado hace muy poco y quisiera tenerla en mi casa— agregó mirándola con cariño.

—Me encantaría pero no se cuanto tiempo podremos quedarnos— contestó Marie mirando al abuelo y a sus hijos.

—Pueden quedarse una semana, papá tenía que ver algunos papeles del banco en Seattle, nosotros debemos regresar a Vancouver por trabajo pero vendremos a visitarlos seguido— dijo Aro.

—Sí, creo que nos quedaremos algunos días, si no es molestia— dijo el abuelo.

—Papá pueden quedarse cuanto quieran, esta es tu casa, siempre lo ha sido.

— ¿Y Bella dónde se quedará?— dijo Charlie que por primera vez habló.

Mi padre me miró a mí y yo miré a Bella.

Quería decirle a Charlie que Bella se quedaría conmigo, esperaba no parecer un esposo posesivo, debía dejar que ella decidiera.

—Dormiré aquí papá. Pero pasaré por casa algunos días.

—Charlie, ellos están casados, obviamente querrán estar juntos y pronto irán a la universidad ya que no tienen niños, quiero que Bella estudie algo, yo no pude hacerlo porque me embaracé pronto— sonrió Renée. Lo que pareció no gustarle a mi suegro. Esto iba a ser difícil

— ¿Renée me acompáñame a la cocina?— preguntó mamá.

Regresaron unos minutos después con emparedados y refrescos. Mi primo Carlisle saltaba de felicidad, un rato después lo llevé a conocer la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo, escuché en la puerta unas estruendosas risotadas.

—Milagro. Bellita está aquí. ¿Dónde está Eddie?— gritó Richard. Escuché pasos en la escalera y vi a mis dos amigos que subía los escalones de dos en dos. Me miraron al llegar.

—Eddie, hermano— dijo Emmett conteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

—Lo vas a ahogar Emmett— le reprendió Jasper que me abrazó después que Em me soltara.

—Te extrañamos compañero. Bienvenido— dijo Jasper también emocionado.

—Gracias, fue toda una aventura, tuvimos suerte— dije agradeciéndoles.

—Tienes más vidas que un gato Eddie, ahora por fin podrán estar juntos Bella y tu. Anda cuéntanos con detalle— me pidió mi amigo oso.

Les narré toda la historia mientras regresábamos a la sala con mi primo e íbamos a la cocina por algo más de comer. Bella estaba sentada participando de la conversación con su abuela al lado.

— ¿Qué fue de Black? Padre e hijo— pregunté a Jasper.

—Billy fue dado de baja como líder de tu tribu. Y exiliado. Está en Port Ángeles, detenido por varios delitos que cometió, parece que tenía la costumbre de usar su cargo para hacer cosas ilegales. Jacob sigue en el hospital, despertó hace dos días y tuvo un ataque de histeria— dijo mi amigo.

— ¿Ataque? ¿Histeria?

—Es que el perro se quedó sin poder caminar. Charlie le disparó en la espalda cuando le apuntaba a Bella y le dio al lado de la columna, si vuelve a caminar será un milagro, al enterarse no lo tomó bien. Además tiene varios juicios pendientes. Uno de los quileutes lo demandó por un accidente durante la carrera de caballos por cierto tienes que ir a declarar como testigo. También tiene otro juicio por golpear al jefe de policía, por secuestrar a Bella, por dispararte y por obligar a Leah a abortar. Ay qué triste su vida— dijo Emmett riendo.

—Bueno, tiene lo que se merece aunque no poder caminar es realmente un duro castigo— éramos jóvenes con una vida por delante, me daba pena Black a pesar de todo.

—Ahora que están de vuelta podremos ir a la graduación— dijo Jasper animado.

— ¿Graduación?— pregunté

—Sí, es una ceremonia cuando acabas la prepa, una túnica y un birrete ¿Lo recuerdas no?— se burló Emmett. Le sonreí.

—Será este sábado, no pensábamos ir pero si tú estás no habrá quien nos detenga— dijo Jasper.

—Mi bebita debe estar tan feliz, ella y Alice no hacían más que llorar todo este tiempo, ha sido la peor semana de mi vida— dijo Emmett.

Bajamos al escuchar las voces de Rose y Alice en la sala.

.

.

**BELLA**

Charlie no se tomó bien que me quisiera quedar aquí con Edward, podía ver lo incómodo que estaba, sus hermanos le hacían conversación pero apenas contestaba con monosílabos.

Me senté al lado de la abuela que cada cierto tiempo me preguntaba muchas cosas de mi vida, mis gustos y sobre papá.

Emmett, Jasper y Richard llegaron minutos después, los abracé con todas mis fuerzas, los había extrañado también, pero los amigos de Edward apenas estuvieron unos segundos, corrieron a buscarlo, pude oír sus risas en el piso superior.

Una hora después llegaron varias pizzas, pollo frito, ensaladas y helado que Esme y mi madre habían pedido. Mis amigas también habían llegado, se veían bastante mal, les relaté todo lo que nos pasó.

—Lo de la boda estuvo genial, te casaste antes que yo— dijo Rose.

—Bella, debes hacerlo otra vez, algo más glamoroso, de paso le sirve a tu padre para que realmente acepte a Edward.

—Oye tus tíos son muy guapos— comentó Rose.

—Sí, es cierto, seguro así serán tus hijos— bromeaba Alice.

—Tenemos que ir a Port Ángeles a buscar vestidos, la graduación es este fin de semana—Rose sonreía.

— ¿Graduación? Oh si la escuela. No sé qué haremos de ahora en adelante, ni a dónde iremos a estudiar.

—Yo quiero un clima más cálido, pero donde vaya mi Jazz— dijo Alice.

—Emmett y yo estábamos pensando en Seattle o Chicago. ¿Qué dices Bella?— preguntó Rose.

Los días pasaron rápido. Mis tíos se marcharon al día siguiente, los abuelos se quedaron con nosotros, decidieron que se irían después de nuestra graduación.

Era sábado y estaba enfundada en un vestido largo y azul, sin mangas. Alice traía un coqueto vestido corto verde oscuro y Rose… bueno eso no podía ser un simple vestido, era una arma de seducción masiva, la abertura del vestido casi le llegaba a la cintura. Emmett no tenía ojos para nada más que no fuera su bebita. Jasper estaba otra vez ensimismado con Alice, cuando se miraban mutuamente el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, incluyendo a sus amigos.

—Estás simplemente perfecta— susurró Edward a mi oído. Me estremecí al sentirlo tan cerca. — ¿Tienes frío?— murmuró.

—No. ¿Podemos irnos ya?— pedí. La fiesta estaba bien pero la parte más importante que era la graduación misma había pasado. Tenía el diploma, ya era graduada. Sólo quería irme a casa.

—No tendrás otra graduación hasta la universidad pero si estás impaciente por estar en la cama lo comprendo— dijo de modo petulante.

—No dije eso señor Cullen, aunque no es mala idea— lo besé.

Salimos de la fiesta, Edward fue por el auto mientras yo esperaba sentada en una banca fuera de la escuela.

Habíamos hablado sobre nuestros estudios, acordamos ir a la universidad de Washington en Seattle, Edward decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y entrar en la facultad de Medicina.

Yo ansiaba dedicarme a escribir, tenía tantas historias que contar. Me inscribiría en Literatura e Historia. Alice y Jasper estaban decidiendo, Emmett y Rose nos alcanzarían el siguiente semestre ya que pasarían un tiempo viajando después de casarse.

Había pasado todas las mañanas en casa de mis padres conversando con mamá. Charlie estaba un poco más dispuesto a aceptar a Edward y la otra semana volvería a ocupar su puesto de jefe de policía.

—Pareces feliz— escuché una voz triste a mis espaldas, me levanté de un salto. —Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, así quisiera no podría— enfoqué bien mi vista.

Era Jacob, venía en una silla de ruedas, escoltado por dos policías y uno de sus amigos.

—Jake— apenas pude decir su nombre, él había sido siempre muy orgulloso, ahora verlo en esa silla, sin poder moverse y sin su larga melena oscura me hizo olvidar todo el daño que nos había hecho.

—Vamos no me tengas lástima, prefiero que me odien a que sientan pena por mí, así al menos yo podría odiar a todo mundo y no vivir escondiéndome— me dijo con suma tristeza.

—No te odio Jake pero…

—Pero tengo mi merecido, anda dímelo, nadie se atreve a decírmelo a la cara, todo el mundo me ve y calla, como si esta silla me hubiera matado. No soy un cadáver, aún no— dijo con rabia.

—Te lo tienes merecido— escuché la agradable voz de Edward detrás de mí. –Si quieres que te traten como adulto tendrás que empezar a actuar como tal. Todo lo que nos pasa en la vida es por algo, dicen que el dolor nos sirve para recapacitar y cambiar. Espero que te sirva la lección. Ojala que puedas volver a caminar— terminó de decirle tomando mi mano.

—Cullen. Veo que tienes todo lo que deseabas. Que te aproveche— le dijo con rabia.

—Tengo todo lo que amo, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Black— respondió Edward.

—Amar y desear. No encuentro la diferencia pero parece que tendré siglos en esta silla para pensar en eso— sonrió con tristeza.

—Espero que algún día te mejores, en serio— le dije antes de irnos.

—Yo también perro, solo no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros— le amenazó Edward.

—Ni de broma, ustedes me traen mala suerte, estoy seguro de que algo los protege. No voy a perder mi tiempo.

—Adiós Jake— me despedí.

—Adiós Bella, sé feliz— dijo girando su mirada a otro lugar. Cuando subí al me di cuenta que los policías a su cargo lo ponían dentro de una patrulla.

—Mañana se lo llevan a la prisión de Port Ángeles. Testifiqué esta semana contra él, durante la carrera de caballos en el festival de primavera Black tiró al suelo a uno de sus amigos de La Push, un tal Collin yo era el único testigo, el muchacho está en rehabilitación. La otra semana tendré que volver a testificar en Port Ángeles, esta vez, por el disparo que me dio. Creo que Jacob tiene lo que se merece. Ni más ni menos. No digo que esté complacido por ello, sólo que no puedo sentir lástima por él— encendió el auto y salimos hacia la casa.

Edward tenía razón, era difícil sentir lástima por alguien que había sido tan malo con nosotros pero yo no podía ódialo a pesar de todo. Tenía lo que se merecía y ahora debía vivir con ello.

Dicen que cosechamos lo que sembramos y que debemos construir nuestro futuro o soporta vivir con él.

Las leyendas de la tribu quileute hablaban mucho sobre el odio que trae sufrimiento y desgracias. Lástima que Jake no haya prestado oídos a sus propias historias.

Edward y yo habíamos logrado cambiar eso en nuestras vidas, en las de nuestras familias. De ahora en adelante ya no habría más odios ni rencores. El amor había superado las viejas rencillas, por fin habíamos cambiado el odio por amor.


	45. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO…**

**BELLA**

Exactamente un mes después de la graduación y bajo un tibio sol de verano caminaba en un hermoso vestido blanco, del brazo de mi padre.

—Te voy a extrañar pequeña— me dijo Charlie emocionado antes de empezar la marcha nupcial.

—Yo también papá pero vendremos en vacaciones y en fiestas— traté de calmarlo, Edward y yo no volveríamos a Forks hasta navidad, ya teníamos un apartamento cerca del campus universitario en Seattle.

Después de la recepción de la boda viajaríamos a Brasil, Esme tenía una casa allá que heredó de su madre. Nos vendría bien otra luna de miel.

—Te veo muy segura ¿No tienes miedo?— preguntó papá.

—No, ni un poco— le dije sin dudar.

—Confías en él no es cierto— no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Sí, confío totalmente en Edward, sé que me cuidará bien— no pareció molestarle mi comentario.

—No hay nadie más en el mundo, aparte de mi claro, en quien te confiaría— sonrió.

Por fin Charlie había aceptado el amor que nos teníamos Edward y yo. En este tiempo había pasado algunos días conversando con Edward, incluso se fueron de campamento un fin de semana.

—Gracias papá— quería abrazarlo y darle un beso pero Alice me había advertido que no hiciera movimientos bruscos o podría malograr el tocado.

—Es hora hija—dijo papá conteniendo una lágrima.

A lo lejos a Alice y Rose nos esperaban, ellas eran mis damas de honor.

Caminamos lentamente, estaba muy feliz, recordando el día que Edward y yo vinimos a comunicarles la boda religiosa...

— _¿Se casarán por la iglesia?— grito mamá_

—_Si Renée, creo que si Bella y yo vamos a irnos a vivir lejos lo menos que podemos hacer recibir la bendición divina también— dijo Edward._

—_Será espléndido, tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta con muchos invitados ¿Será en la iglesia de Forks? Porque me parece muy lúgubre, tal vez en tu casa Edward, he visto que tiene un jardín precioso— seguía Renée, le habían dado cuerda para rato, últimamente me había fijado en lo poco madura que parecía mi madre ahora que vivía con papá, parecía una adolescente._

—_Nada de eso— dijo Charlie molesto._

— _¿Qué?— preguntó mi madre ofendida –Ellos necesitan una boda digna de recordar._

—_Si mi hija se casa, lo hará aquí en su casa— exigió papá._

—_Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Swan pero me gustaría que Bella decidiera— dijo mi adorable esposo. Era un sueño poder vivir con este hombre, cada día me enamoraba más de él. _

_No me di cuenta en qué momento me distraje, los tres me miraban como si esperaran algo de mí._

— _¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Te casarás aquí?—preguntó mamá feliz._

— _¿Aquí? Pues, no lo sé— dije mirando a Edward._

—_Creo que es lo correcto Bella— susurró él._

—_Es costumbre que el padre asuma la boda, así que yo quiero correr con los gastos— dijo papá sonriendo por primera vez en días._

—_Tal vez podríamos compartirlo, hablaré con mis padres— Edward también sonrió._

Y así fue como empezó, fui llevada de aquí para allá estos días. Entre mi boda y la de Rosalie cada día terminaba mas cansada que en anterior.

El señor Hale también quiso asumir la boda como padre de la novia, creo que se gastó más de lo que era necesario, pero al saber que Richard asumiría los estudios de ambos pareció más tranquilo.

La boda de Emmett y Rose había sido hace dos días y fue fastuosa, hasta hubo demostración de fuegos artificiales.

Y ahora yo caminaba hacia un precioso altar de madera tallado a mano que mi padre había mandado hacer y que prácticamente terminó él mismo cuando el carpintero se molestó porque lo apuraba mucho.

Entonces lo vi… vestido con un traje oscuro, con el cabello desordenado y sonriéndome… Edward, el amor de mi vida.

Quería correr a sus brazos, un lugar al que ya me había acostumbrado pero sabía que solo nos faltaba esto, la ultima bendición para que todos se quedaran felices, incluyendo a papá.

Llegamos, Charlie se detuvo y por un segundo me sujetó el brazo con más fuerza, como negándose a dejarme ir. Lentamente tomó mi mano y la puso sobre la de Edward.

—Cuídala— susurró.

—Con mi vida— le respondió.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos, luego Edward se giró hacia mí y me dio la más radiante sonrisa.

Dimos unos cortos pasos hasta llegar al altar, todo parecía irreal… tan mágico.

—Estamos reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio…— sentía que no podía ser más feliz. Mi cuento de hadas se hacía realidad.

Estaba rodeada de todos mis seres queridos, mi familia, hasta mis tíos y los abuelos habían venido para ésta fecha.

.

.

.

EDWARD

Me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Mi Bella, mía para siempre.

Charlie y yo habíamos hecho las paces, después de algunas circunstancias extrañas por fin me aceptó...

— _¿Cómo que no sabe dónde estamos?— le reproché molesto a Charlie Swan. Desde un principio tuve mis dudas al venir de campamento con mi "suegro". Por Bella haría lo que sea pero creo que esta idea no había sido de las mejores que se le ocurrieran a mi esposa._

—_Pues no lo sé, las lluvias han borrado el camino— dijo._

— _¿Solo ha llovido tres horas, no trajo brújula?— pregunté._

—_Claro que no, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano._

—_Si claro—murmuré. Él me miro molesto._

_Caminamos un trecho más tratando de encontrar algún camino y nada._

— _¿No tienes alguna de esas chucherías que cargan los chicos?— Preguntó._

— _¿Chucherías?_

—_Esas cosas digitales, psp, gps, tnt, esas tonterías para ver la ubicación o pedir auxilio— recordé entonces el ubicador que me dio el padre de Jasper._

—_Bella me pidió que dejara el celular pero tengo esto, tal vez sirva— dije sacando el aparato._

— _¿Ese es buscador satelital?— Preguntó incrédulo_

—_Sí, lo uso para ubicar algunas cosas._

— _¿Que son esos puntos de colores?— preguntó._

—_Los autos de Bella, Alice y Rosalie— le dije._

—_Y los marrones_

—_Los autos de los quileutes— empecé a abochornarme por tener que decir la verdad_

—_Y este azul grande— me tomó un par de segundo decírselo._

—_Su patrulla— le dije algo avergonzado._

— _¿Me vigilas?—me dijo molesto._

—_No. Bueno desde que estoy con Bella ya no—miré hacia un árbol._

— _¿Todo este tiempo me vigilaste? ¿Y a mi hija?_

—_No los vigilaba, era para estar prevenido, así es como ubique a Leah en Port Ángeles y evitaba cruzarme con Black o con usted— le dije_

—_Respóndeme algo con sinceridad, algo que aun no termino de asimilar— dijo muy serio — ¿participaste o no en esa carrera de autos?— preguntó. Este campamento no buena idea creo que iba a resultar desastroso._

—_Si— acepté._

— _¿Y entonces porque Mike se inculpó?_

—_Eso fue cosa de Bella— le dije fastidiado._

—_Entiendo. Ustedes organizaron esa carrera entonces, mentirosos. Y culparon a un inocente ¿Quién mas estaba en esto?_

— _¿Esta seguro que quiere oír todo?—pregunté._

—_Desde luego, no me gustan las cosas que queden a medias…_

—_Las chicas también participaron._

— _¿Las chicas? ¿Bella sabía de esto?— parece que no me creía._

—_Sí. Ellas nos cubrieron._

—_Entiendo, todo encaja, ellas activaron las otras alarmas… entonces los Quileutes eran inocentes— murmuró._

—_Tal vez sea en lo único que dijeron la verdad pero inocentes no. Ellos habían chocado el auto de Emmett más de una vez, además hicieron trampa, me pusieron aceite y tachuelas en la pista de carreras._

— _¿Y porque no los denunciaron?—preguntó muy molesto._

— _¿Me habría creído?—le increpé_

—_No— dijo secamente. Seguimos caminando._

— _¿Cómo se conocieron Bella y tú?— preguntó cambiando la conversación._

—_En el pre escolar— respondí._

—_No ¿Cuándo se volvieron a ver nuevamente?_

—_En su fiesta de san Valentín— confesé._

— _¿Estuvieron en mi fiesta? ¡Eran ustedes! Los desconocidos que se infiltraron— otra vez se molestó._

—_Solo fuimos porque le robamos las entradas a Mike Newton— había prometido ser honesto con él pero a este paso mi suegro terminaría pegándome un tiro si seguía contestando sus preguntas._

—_Así que tienen la costumbre de robar— el jefe Swan no ayudaba mucho la verdad._

—_No. Pero Mike andaba diciendo a todo mundo que se casaría con Bella, yo sólo tomé su invitación para que se quedara sin fiesta y fuimos por…— _

—_Porque querías entrar a mi casa ¿Verdad?_

—_Bueno si. Lo prohibido generalmente es tentador…_

_Charlie me miró fijamente antes de preguntar…_

— _¿Eras tú el que visitaba a mi hija por las noches?_

—_Si— dije apenado_

—_Bella me ha decepcionado. Siempre pensé que era solo un invento de Jake— dijo apretando los puños._

—_Nunca hicimos algo indebido si es que eso lo tranquiliza— dije._

— _¿Acaso no es indebido visitar a una señorita por las noches y a escondidas?—gritó._

—_Nunca me quedé después de la media noche, además… sólo conversábamos._

—_Claro y yo soy Charlie el de la fábrica de chocolates…— murmuró_

—_No tengo porque mentirle. Si hubiera podido hablar con Bella libremente en la escuela o en cualquier lugar no habría tenido que hacer eso. Era la única forma de conversar, no podíamos hacerlo frente a todo el mundo— le reclamé._

_Él pareció avergonzado y seguimos caminando._

—_Bueno has funcionar esa cosa a ver si puede sacarnos de aquí— me dijo cortante._

_Ubique mi auto que debía estar en el albergue del bosque. Estaba allí a nuestra derecha, sólo debíamos caminar en línea recta y no en círculos como sospeché que lo hacíamos. _

_No me convencía que el jefe Swan esté perdido en un bosque dónde había crecido y ahora lo comprobaba, él no estaba siendo honesto, en realidad siempre supo dónde estábamos._

—_Dígame que es lo que le molesta de mi— lo encaré._

— _¿No entiendo?— se defendió._

—_Si ya superó, como dice, las rivalidades con mi padre, porque estamos hace más de tres horas caminando en círculos— le dije serenamente._

—_Bella me pidió que pasáramos un tiempo ¿caminar es pasar tiempo no?_

—_Entonces no hay acampada— le dije comprendiendo por fin._

—_Tengo tantas ganas que acampar como tu Cullen…_

—_Soy Edward, cuando podrá llamarme por mi nombre y dejas de pronunciar mi apellido como si fuera un insulto…_

—_Tal vez el día que mi hija quede viuda pueda llamarte por tu nombre de pila— dijo empezando a caminar a zancadas. _

_Lo seguí de mala gana, tenía ganas de regresar sólo pero Bella preguntaría y no quería darle el gusto a su padre de decir que lo había abandonado. _

_Lo seguí un trecho, a unos metros de él que sequía caminado en dirección contraria a los autos adentrándose en el bosque. Creo que debía rendirme y aceptar que Charlie nunca me iba a ver con buenos ojos. _

_Nos abrimos paso entre unos arbustos y un fuerte rugido nos tomó por sorpresa. Detrás de mi estaba el oso más grande que jamás había visto, parado en dos patas, a punto de saltarme encima._

_Lo esquivé como pude, me agazapé e increíblemente pasé bajo sus piernas. Corrí y trepé el primer árbol que encontré. _

_Desde lo alto pude observar que el animal iba detrás de mi suegro, bajé de un salto y me ubiqué tras el oso. Busqué entre mis cosas algo que hiciera ruido no encontré nada. _

_No me quedó de otra que gritarle al animal, esperando que me hiciera caso y dejara al jefe de policía en paz. Pero el oso seguía avanzando, no veía más que un barranco detrás de Charlie. No podía permitir se cayera, a pesar de todo lo mal que me trataba y de que tal vez tenga una vida entera para hacerme sentir miserable, el jefe Swan era el padre de mi esposa. _

_Tome unas piedras las arrojé al oso quien al sentir el dolor se giró a verme. Sin dejar de mirarlo fui retrocediendo, lo guié unos 50 metros, parecía detenerse cuando fijaba mi vista en él._

_Me acorraló hasta el nacimiento de la montaña, no tenía salida. Esto me ganaba por dármelas de héroe y salvar a un hombre que tal vez ya debía estar en su auto marchándose de aquí._

_El quejido de un pequeño osezno hizo que el oso, mejor dicho la osa se distrajera. Desde la izquierda apareció un osezno muy pequeño, mojado y lleno de lodo. La señora osa miraba entre su pequeño y yo. _

_Al final se decidió por seguir a su cría. _

_Quedé sin aliento, quise desplomarme del susto pero recordé a mi "buen" suegro. Era raro que no lo viera marcharse corriendo, no me fijé más que en esa enorme bestia cuando llamé su atención. Caminé hasta el barranco y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar al jefe Swan colgando de la pendiente._

_Tomé su mano y tiré de él hasta que pudo ponerse fuera de peligro. Eran casi 10 metros de rocas y espinas que tal vez no lo hubieran matado pero lo habrían lastimado mucho._

—_Jefe Swan ¿está bien?— pregunté muy preocupado, estaba sucio pero no tenía manchas de sangre. — ¡Jefe Swan!— grité._

—_Ya cállate. Soy Charlie. ¿Se fue?— preguntó._

—_Sí. Estamos a salvo._

—_Ni una palabra a Bella ni a Renée— dijo incorporándose y sacudiéndose la ropa. _

_Casi morimos juntos ¿Y a él lo único que le importaba era que su esposa y su hija no supieran que un oso lo había atacado?_

— _¿Es todo lo que va a decir?— pregunté muy enfadado._

— _¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me deslicé a propósito para que el animal te haga pedazos? Pues sí lo hice y me arrepentí. He estado rezando para que no te ocurra nada. Maldición, Edward porque tienes que ser tan buen chico – se quejó. _

_Definitivamente no entendía este hombre. Me senté en el suelo sin saber que decir o hacer. _

_Me daba por vencido, nunca nos comprenderíamos, jamás podríamos ser amigos porque en su mente yo no era bueno para su hija. Yo era un intruso, hijo de su ex enemigo que no merecía a su pequeña._

_Extrañamente Charlie se sentó a mi lado. Ya no quería seguir intentando una amistad que era imposible, sólo quería irme a casa. Me había cansado este hombre testarudo._

—_Algún día, tendrás una hija, te pasarás la vida cuidándola, amándola. Por años será tu princesa y tú el hombre más importante en su vida. Pero un día aparecerá alguien que se ganará su corazón y pasarás a segundo plano. Él te la quitará, se la llevará lejos y ya no será tu pequeña. ¿Qué crees que sentirás por aquel tipo? Yo no me trago ese cuento "no pierdes una hija sino que ganas un hijo" que me canta Renée todos los días. A mí ya no me importa tu apellido ni tu familia, sino que te llevas lo que más amo en la vida— me dijo mirándome con severidad pero sus ojos lo delataban, le dolía toda la situación. _

_Traté de ponerme en su lugar, algún día yo también pasaría por algo similar y debía ser comprensivo._

— _Yo no quiero quitarle a su hija. Bella es también lo que más amo en la vida. Estoy seguro que nunca perderá su amor, ella sabe que usted es puerto seguro— le dije para consolarlo._

—_Lo siento Edward, no dudo que la quieres sólo que no puedo evitar sentir que me quitas a mi hijita— susurró._

—_Iremos a estudiar a Seattle, vendremos en fiestas y para cada cumpleaños. No será por mucho tiempo, cuando nos graduemos… le doy mi palabra que volveremos a vivir aquí, en Forks. Yo trabajaré en el hospital y Bella en lo que guste. Podrá ver crecer a sus nietos, se los dejaremos algunos fines de semana, le prometo que no le quitaré a Bella— él sonrió._

—_Nietos… sí, eso suena bien— dijo ofreciéndome su mano._

_Finalmente terminamos acampando dos días, me enseñó a pescar y a hacer fuego sin usar fósforos._

.

—Los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia— dijo el sacerdote.

Era lo que más quería hacer. Tomé una mano de mi esposa y suavemente tiré de ella hasta que nuestros pechos se encontraron. Era tan hermosa, su sonrisa iluminaba mi vida, más que el sol.

— ¿Puedo darle un beso señora Cullen?— le pregunté.

—Lo mismo le iba a preguntar señor Cullen— dijo siguiéndome la broma.

Me apoderé de sus labios de inmediato, en un suave, dulce y apasionado beso.

De ahora en adelante seríamos uno, para siempre.

.

.

.

**BELLA**

Esme nos abrazó llorando, estaba muy conmovida.

—Hija, bienvenida otra vez a la familia. Edward y tu se ven tan bien juntos…— decía mientras lloraba.

— Tranquila mi amor— le dijo Carlisle abrazándola. Luego mi suegro me abrazó.

—Mucha paciencia, tolerancia y comprensión. Los primeros meses serán como un sueño pero después que pasen tendrán que poner mucho de su parte para hacer que esto funcione. La convivencia es difícil pero si hay amor verdadero todo marchará bien— me sonrió.

Había escuchado muchos consejos parecidos y los tomaría en cuenta, pondría todo de mi parte para que este matrimonio fuera para siempre.

—Felicidades amiga— Rose y Alice llegaron a abrazarme.

—Nuestro avión parte en un par de horas Bella, sentimos no poder quedarnos a la fiesta— me dijo Rose, ella y Emmett se iban a Paris a disfrutar su luna de miel. –Suerte en tu luna de miel, no destroces muchas cosas— me guiñó un ojo.

—Ya dejen de hablar de eso o secuestraré a mi Jazz el resto del mes— se quejó Alice abrazándome.

Nos tomamos cientos de fotografías como recuerdos, bailamos muchas horas, reí hasta que me dolieron las costillas.

Fue una noche inolvidable y al siguiente día partimos a Brasil, a disfrutar de dos semanas solos.

Empezábamos una nueva vida, donde ya no habían odios ni rencores, dónde podíamos vivir en libertad de amarnos y caminar juntos.

Porque nuestra historia no terminaba en tragedia como la de Romeo y Julieta. La nuestra continuaba, teníamos el futuro por delante.

Nuestro amor era eterno.

F I N

* * *

Gracias por leer, este fanfic ha sido reeditado en Enero 2013

PATITO


End file.
